Harry Potter und das Herz der Dunkelheit
by Natascha
Summary: Seit dem Beginn von Harrys fünften Schuljahr ist es dunkler geworden in der magischen Welt. Vieles hat sich verändert, auch seine Beziehung zu Draco Malfoy, aber welche Rolle spielt Draco jetzt? [Slash/yaoi!] [Abgeschlossen!]
1. Ein unerwarteter Besucher

Titel: Harry Potter und das Herz der Dunkelheit Warnung: Später Slash! Kapitel:1/? Autor: Natascha  
  
Inhalt Kapitel 1: Harry ist wieder zurück im Ligusterweg. Er weiß nicht, was seit den Ereignissen im letzten Schuljahr in der magischen Welt vor sich geht und macht sich große Sorgen. Da taucht plötzlich ein unerwarteter Besucher auf.  
  
Feedback: natascha.schmidt@web.de Ich freue mich über jedes feedback! Altersbeschränkung: PG-13 (könnte später höher werden) Disclaimer: Nichts hier gehört mir. Alle Charaktere sind Erfindungen J.K. Rowlings. Kategorie: Abenteuer, Liebe, später Slash Betaleserin: Jacey  
  
Ein unerwarteter Besucher  
  
Harry Potter hatte die Sommerferien schon immer gehasst, aber so schlimm wie dieses Jahr waren sie noch nie gewesen. Dafür gab es verschiedene Gründe. Die Dursleys hatten schon mehrfach glaubhaft bewiesen, dass sie nicht zur intellektuellen Oberschicht der Gesellschaft gehörten, aber dennoch hatten sie mittlerweile geschlossen, dass es einen Grund geben musste, warum Harry jeden Sommer bei ihnen verbrachte, obwohl er offensichtlich zahlreiche Freunde in der magischen Welt hatte. Zwar wussten sie nichts von dem Familienzauber, durch den Harry bei ihnen und nur bei ihnen - da sie der letzte Rest seiner Familie waren - völlig in Sicherheit war, aber sie vermuteten so etwas Ähnliches. Darum nützte es Harry nichts mehr mit seinem Paten Sirius Black zu drohen. Onkel Vernon erklärte ihm daraufhin nur mit einem bösartigen Lächeln, dass es ihm jederzeit frei stünde zu gehen und bei seinem berüchtigten Mörder von einem Paten zu leben. Das hätte Harry auch gerne getan, wenn ihm nicht Dumbledore klar gemacht hätte, wie wichtig es für die ganze magische Welt war, dass Harry gerade in diesem Sommer in Sicherheit war.  
  
Onkel Vernon hatte darauf bestanden, dass er die Bedingungen festlegen konnte unter denen Harry den Sommer bei ihnen verbringen durfte. So kam es, dass Harry in Dudleys ehemaligem zweiten Zimmer eingeschlossen war, das während Harrys Abwesenheit als Gästezimmer diente und ein winziges Badezimmer hatte. Auch zu den Mahlzeiten durfte er nicht herauskommen. Stattdessen brachte ihm Tante Petunia ab und zu etwas zu essen herauf. Öfter vergaß sie es jedoch, weshalb Harry ziemlich abgemagert war. Zusätzlich war er in diesem Sommer noch ein ganzes Stück gewachsen, weswegen er jetzt praktisch nur noch aus Haut und Knochen bestand. Ganz im Gegensatz übrigens zu seinem Cousin Dudley, der inzwischen die Ausmaße eines kleinen Planeten erreicht hatte und sicherlich bald eine eigene Umlaufbahn erhalten würde. Tante Petunia hatte in ihrer Weisheit seine Diät, zu der sie sich im letzten Jahr durchgerungen hatte, abgebrochen, mit den Worten sie könne ihren Goldjungen nicht leiden sehen und solche dürren Gespenster, wie beispielsweise Harry, habe sie sowieso noch nie ausstehen können. Dudley hatte seinen Rückstand vom letzten Sommer schnell aufgeholt und konnte jetzt froh sein, wenn er noch seitwärts durch die Türen passte.  
  
Onkel Vernon hatte deutlich gemacht, dass Harry seinen magischen Krimskrams auf keinen Fall in seinem Zimmer haben durfte. Und so war alles was mit Hogwarts auch nur im Entferntesten etwas zu tun hatte im Schrank unter der Treppe eingeschlossen worden: Harrys Schulbücher, sein Kessel, seine Schulroben und Schulkeidung und leider auch sein Zauberstab, ohne den sich Harry völlig schutzlos fühlte. Auch wenn er sowieso nicht außerhalb Hogwarts zaubern durfte, war es doch ein beruhigendes Gefühl, den Stab mit der Phönixfeder an seiner Seite zu wissen. Außerdem hatte er so keine Möglichkeit abzuhauen, selbst wenn er vorgehabt hätte, sich dem Rat seines verehrten Schulleiters zu widersetzen. Denn Onkel Vernon hatte die Gitterstäbe vor den Fenstern, die Ron, Fred und George Weasley vor zwei Jahren zerstört hatten durch Stärkere ersetzt und vor der Zimmertür ein enorm großes Schloss angebracht, das zwar einem Alohomora-Zauber nichts entgegenzusetzen gehabt hätte, das Harry aber in seinem momentanen Zustand niemals ohne die Hilfe seines Zauberstabes aufbekommen hätte.  
  
Hedwig befand sich in Rons Obhut, wo es ihr wahrscheinlich besser erging als in den Sommern zuvor im Ligusterweg. Harry vermisste sie wie verrückt. Er hing sehr an ihr und in all den Sommern zuvor war sie sein Beweis gewesen, dass er sich die magische Welt nicht nur einbildete und dass er nach den Sommerferien wirklich wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren konnte. Noch mehr vermisste er allerdings Ron. Harry hätte alles dafür gegeben, sein freundliches sommersprossiges Gesicht vor sich zu haben, damit Ron ihm sagen konnte, dass alles in Ordnung, war, dass alle die Harry kannte und liebte in Sicherheit waren und es ihnen gut ging,  
  
Aber Harry war sich gar nicht sicher, ob Ron ihm alle diese Dinge versichern konnte. Und das war der eigentliche Grund, aus dem es Harry schlecht ging. Bei Merlin, er war es gewohnt von den Dursleys miserabel behandelt zu werden. Früher hatte er in einem Schrank gelebt. Dagegen war dieses Zimmer sogar eine Verbesserung!  
  
Das eigentlich schlimme war, dass er nicht wusste, was in der Welt, in die er wirklich gehörte, vor sich ging. Er wusste nicht, ob Voldemort tatsächlich seine Macht zurück gewonnen hatte, ob Krieg ausgebrochen war, ob sogar noch jemand gestorben war nach. nach. (Oh es tat so weh daran zu denken) nach Cedric.  
  
Und das trieb Harry in den Wahnsinn. Es war unerträglich hier im Ligusterweg eingesperrt zu sein und nicht zu wissen was passierte. Noch nie hatte er sich so machtlos gefühlt. Mit jedem Tag, an dem er keine Nachricht von seinen Freunden erhielt, fühlte er sich schlechter. Wenn dann endlich das heiß ersehnte Klopfen eines Schnabels am Fenster zu hören war und Harry mit zitternden Fingern die Nachricht entgegengenommen und aufgerollt hatte, waren es immer nur kurze nichts sagende Mitteilungen. Es war als hätte sich die gesamte Zauberwelt verschworen ihm nichts zu schreiben, das ihn beunruhigen oder ängstigen könnte. Rons letzter Brief hatte aus zwei Sätzen bestanden:  
  
Hallo Harry  
  
Uns geht es gut, mach dir keine Sorgen. Vielen Dank, dass du mir den Feuerblitz ausgeliehen hast.  
  
Dein Ron.  
  
Harry wusste genau, dass Ron einen längeren Brief geschrieben hätte, wenn wirklich alles in Ordnung gewesen wäre. Es war jetzt zehn Tage her, seit der Brief angekommen war. Beim Gedanken daran, was in zehn Tagen alles passieren konnte, drehte sich Harry der Magen um. Jeden Tag seit dieser letzten Nachricht hatte er am Fenster gestanden, in den Himmel gestarrt und nach dem kleinen schwarzen Punkt Ausschau gehalten, der eine herannahende Eule ankündigte. Pigwidgeon war die einzige Eule, die durch die Gitterstäbe passte. Die anderen mussten draußen sitzen bleiben und warten bis Harry in fliegender Hast eine Antwort geschrieben hatte. Er musste sich beeilen, da Onkel Vernons Hass auf Eulen, der vor vier Jahren entstanden war, sich mittlerweile so weit entwickelt hatte, dass er mit seiner Schrotflinte auf die armen Vögel schoss, wenn er sie in seinem Garten entdeckte. Zum Glück war er ein so schlechter Schütze, dass er nie auch nur annähernd traf.  
  
Ron hatte auch einmal Hedwig mit einer Nachricht geschickt und es hatte Harry besonders leid getan, dass sie draußen sitzen bleiben musste. Nur Pigwidgeon konnte in sein Zimmer kommen und die kleine Eule flatterte jedes Mal glücklich durch den Raum, setzte sich dann auf Harrys Schulter und kuschelte sich voller Zuneigung an seine Wange. Sie veranstaltete nicht mal ihr übliches Tohuwabohu, als wüsste sie, dass Harry dadurch in Schwierigkeiten kommen könnte Es war unwahrscheinlich tröstlich Rons kleinen Steinkauz bei sich zu haben. Als Harry sie mit aufmunternden Worten aus seinem Fenster herausließ und Pigwidgeon voller Tatendrang mit einer Nachricht an Ron davonflog fühlte er sich noch einsamer und hilfloser als vorher.  
  
Seit Anfang der Sommerferien fühlte er einen leisen pochenden Schmerz hinter der Stirn, an der Stelle an der sich seine Narbe befand. Er hatte sich mittlerweile so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass er sich kaum noch vorstellen konnte, wie es war, ohne diesen Schmerz zu leben.  
  
Draußen regnete es in Strömen und es wurde langsam dunkel. Wieder ein Tag ohne Nachricht. Harry fürchtete sich vor der Nacht. Nachts kamen alle Bilder und Erinnerungen auf ihn eingestürzt, die er tagsüber mit einigem Erfolg verdrängen konnte. Wenn er mit offenen Augen im Bett lag, starrten ihn schmerzverzerrte Grimassen aus der Dunkelheit an. Wenn er die Augen schloss, spielten sich furchtbare Szenen hinter seinen Lidern ab, aber am schlimmsten war es, wenn er einschlief. Jedes Mal wachte er mit klopfendem Herzen und oft schweißgebadet auf, ohne sich jedoch daran zu erinnern, was er geträumt hatte. Er hatte schon sehr lange keinen erholsamen Schlaf mehr gehabt und so kam es, dass er heute sehr müde war. Einschlafen konnte er trotzdem nicht und da es nichts Schlimmeres gab, als schlaflos im Bett zu liegen, rollte er sich in dem großen Sessel zusammen, dem einzigen Möbelstück im Zimmer, das ihm gefiel. Seit Dudleys abgelegte Spielsachen in den Dachboden verbannt worden waren, war das Zimmer so aufgeräumt, dass es fast steril wirkte. Tante Petunias Vorstellung einer perfekten Wohnung war, dass alles einen festen Platz hatte und nirgends auch nur die leiseste Andeutung von Unordnung herrschte. Während das harte Bett mit seiner dünnen Decke wenig einladend wirkte, war der Sessel das einzige gemütliche Möbel im Zimmer. Er erinnerte Harry an die großen weichen Ohrensessel im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor vor dem Kamin und manchmal, wenn er die Augen schloss und sich in den Sessel zurücklehnte konnte er sich fast vorstellen dort zu sein. Mit Hermione und Ron in der Nähe und Dumbledore nur ein paar Korridore entfernt.  
  
Heute wollte diese beruhigende Einbildung jedoch nicht aufkommen. Er hatte so sehr gehofft, heute Nachricht von Ron zu bekommen, oder von Sirius. Hermione hatte natürlich selten eine Eule zur Verfügung und alle Briefe auf dem normalen Postweg hatte sicher Onkel Vernon abgefangen. Von Hagrid hatte er in diesen Ferien noch gar nichts gehört. Noch nicht einmal zu seinem Geburtstag hatte er eine Karte bekommen. Hagrid hätte ihn sicher niemals vergessen und Harry hoffte dass das nur bedeutete, dass er auf seiner Mission sehr viel zu tun hatte. Und wo war Sirius jetzt und Professor Lupin? Das Karussell von Sorgen und schlechten Gedanken in seinem Kopf drehte sich immer weiter und immer schneller.  
  
Der Sessel half heute nicht. Er verstärkte nur noch das schneidende Gefühl, dass er weit weg von Hogwarts, in einer ganz anderen Welt war. Fast einen Monat, genau 28 Tage würde es noch dauern, bis er dahin zurückkehren konnte und Harrys geheime Angst, die er nicht einmal zu denken wagte, war dass er nie mehr nach Hogwarts konnte. Was, wenn es Hogwarts gar nicht mehr gab? Was, wenn es zerstört worden war und er für immer bei den Dursleys leben musste? Harry drehte sich unruhig im Sessel herum. Das konnte er nicht mal zu Ende denken. Nachts fühlte er sich noch einsamer als tagsüber und die Stunden zum Morgen krochen nur so dahin. Er lauschte auf das ständige Prasseln des Regens und es kam ihm vor, als hätten bereits Tage vergangen sein müssen. Die Zeit kroch vor sich hin in seinem kleinen Zimmer im Ligusterweg Nr.4.  
  
In den frühen Morgenstunden musste er wohl in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen sein, denn das leise Klopfen am Fenster ließ ihn aufschrecken. Im Dunkeln tastete er nach seiner Brille, die auf der Armlehne des Sessels lag. Für einen Moment glaubte er geträumt zu haben, aber dann hörte er wieder das Klopfen. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen. Würde er endlich wieder eine Nachricht bekommen? Endlich wieder ein Lebenszeichen aus der magischen Welt?  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Fenster stolperte er vor Aufregung über seine Schuhe und wäre fast hingefallen. Da war wieder das Klopfen. Lauter diesmal und sehr viel ungeduldiger. So klopfte doch keine Eule! Vom Schlaf noch mitgenommen, aber zum Zerreißen gespannt torkelte er auf das Fenster zu. Er spähte hinaus und sah nichts. Nicht nur war es immer noch stockduster, der Regen bildete auch einen dichten Vorhang in der Nacht. Er tastete nach dem Fenstergriff und schob gleichzeitig die Gardine aus dem Weg, um das Fenster zu öffnen, als er plötzlich vor Schreck erstarrte. Zwischen den Gitterstäben erschien eine weiße Hand. Fast wäre er zurückgesprungen als die Hand schon wieder ungeduldig gegen die Scheibe klopfte. In dem Moment sah er noch etwas. Ein Streifen Silber in der Dunkelheit, der das bisschen Mondlicht zu reflektieren schien, das durch die Regenwolken drang.  
  
Harry trat noch näher ans Fenster und strengte seine Augen an. Da draußen war eindeutig jemand und Harry schloss messerscharf, dass natürlich kein Muggel vor seinem Zimmer im ersten Stock in der Luft schweben konnte. Endlich öffnete er das Fenster und gleichzeitig gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit. Allerdings hätte er um ein Haar das Fenster sofort wieder zugeworfen, als er sah, wen er da vor sich hatte. Natürlich. Harry kannte niemand anderen, der obwohl völlig vom Regen durchweicht mit so viel Haltung und Selbstsicherheit auf seinem Besen sitzen konnte. "Endlich Potter, lass mich rein", fauchte Draco Malfoy.  
Überraschenderweise brauchte Harry nur einige Sekunden um sich zu sammeln. Seine Gedanken rasten von "Ich träume" über "Ich verliere den Verstand" zu "Was zum Teufel macht Malfoy vor meinem Fenster?". Das war auch die Frage, die er schließlich stellte, obwohl er sich immer noch nicht sicher war, ob er vielleicht mit einer Einbildung redete. "Was machst du vor meinem Fenster?"  
  
Draco lächelte nur höhnisch. "Du kannst auf jeden Fall sicher sein, dass es nicht die große Sehnsucht nach dir war, die mich hergetrieben hat. Und jetzt lass mich rein. Eine Nacht lang im Regen reicht mir, ohne dass ich noch ein paar Stunden vor deinem Fenster dranhängen muss."  
  
Harry versuchte so schnell zu überlegen, wie es in einem halbwachen Zustand möglich war, wenn man gerade entdeckt hat, dass sein Schulfeind sich nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt befindet. Malfoys Vater war Todesser. Einer der engsten Verbündeten Voldemorts. Draco war also sicher nicht hier, um mit ihm Schach zu spielen. Andererseits konnte ihm hier nichts passieren, wegen des Familienzaubers. Außerdem würde Voldemort doch wohl nicht einen fünfzehnjährigen Jungen schicken, um ihn umzubringen? Vielleicht konnte Malfoy ihm erzählen, was in der magischen Welt vor sich ging. Die Verlockung irgendetwas aus der Zauberwelt und sei es auch sein Erzfeind bei sich zu haben, war größer als die Vorsicht. "Ich kann dich nicht reinlassen Malfoy! Es sind Gitter vor den Fenstern.!"  
  
"Dann mach doch um Merlins Willen die Tür auf. Oder hast du etwa Angst vor mir Potter?"  
  
"Träum weiter. Aber die Tür ist abgeschlossen!"  
  
"Na und? Kannst du ohne Granger nicht einmal die einfachsten Sprüche verwenden?" "Malfoy, wir dürfen außerhalb von Hogwarts nicht zaubern" Harry hätte sich lieber die Zunge abgebissen, als Malfoy zu erzählen, dass er seinen Zauberstab nicht bei sich hatte. Familienzauber hin oder her, er wollte lieber vorsichtig sein.  
  
"Glaub mir, dieses nutzlose Ministerium hat im Moment andere Sorgen, als einen Minderjährigen der Alohomora benutzt", sagte Malfoy lässig. "Aber gut. Ich habe genug von deinen Ausreden. Ich komme jetzt rein." Damit tauchte Malfoy mit einem eleganten Bogen von seinem Fenster weg.  
  
Einige Augenblicke stand Harry an seinem immer noch weit geöffneten Fenster und spähte verwirrt in die Dunkelheit. Dann schlug er das Fenster zu und tastete an der Wand entlang nach dem Lichtschalter. Er ging zu seiner Zimmertür und lauschte auf Schritte auf der Treppe. Aber er hörte nicht das leiseste Knarren und war überrascht als plötzlich direkt auf der anderen Seite der Tür eine Stimme "Alohomora" flüsterte und das Schloss sich öffnete. Er stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück und stand in der Mitte des Raumes, als Draco Malfoy elegant ins Zimmer glitt und sein abschätziger Blick ihn traf. "Potter. Wie siehst du aus? Arbeitest du hier als Vogelscheuche?"  
  
Harry sah an sich herunter. Da er seine Hogwartskleidung nicht haben durfte, trug er mal wieder Dudleys alte Sachen. Und da Harry abgemagert war, während Dudley seinem Ziel den Schwergewichtsrekord in Europa zu brechen immer näher kam, sahen die Kleidungsstücke an Harry tatsächlich noch unmöglicher aus als früher.  
  
Malfoy hingegen sah perfekt aus. Er musste einen Trockenzauber gewirkt haben, denn seine Kleidung und seine Haare waren nicht mehr nass. Er war ebenfalls gewachsen und seine Haare waren etwas länger geworden. Sie reichten jetzt fast bis auf die Schultern, stellte Harry fest. Malfoy war genauso blass wie er selbst, wobei Harry den ganzen Sommer in einem Zimmer eingesperrt gewesen war. Natürlich war Draco immer blass und jede andere Hautfarbe hätte an ihm unnatürlich gewirkt. Er trug schwere Stiefel, eine schwarze, sehr edel aussehende Hosen, ein silbrig glänzendes langärmeliges Oberteil und einen dunkelgrünen weit fallenden Umhang. Makellos wie eine Zeichnung lehnte er lässig im Türrahmen, seinen schwarzen Nimbus 2001 in der Hand und es hob Harrys Stimmung nicht unbedingt, dass er sich momentan im Gegensatz zu Draco tatsächlich wie eine Vogelscheuche fühlte.  
  
"Du hältst es wohl keinen Sommer mehr aus, ohne mir mit deinen Widerlichkeiten auf die Nerven zu gehen, Malfoy!" Unbeeindruckt machte Draco einen Schritt ins Zimmer hinein. "Glaub mir Potter, ich wäre nicht hier, wenn es sich vermeiden ließe." Er rümpfte die Nase. "Scheußliches Zimmer hast du. Na ja, was soll man von einer Muggelbehausung schon erwarten? Ich kann natürlich verstehen, dass sie dich hier wie einen Geisteskranken halten. Mit Gittern vor den Fenstern. Meine Güte du bist hier ja sicherer eingesperrt, als ein Gefangener in Azkaban."  
  
Harry stöhnte innerlich auf. Jetzt wo Draco gesehen hatte, wie er lebte, konnte er sich sicher sein, dass sich nach den Ferien halb Hogwarts das Maul darüber zerriss. Zumindest die Slytherins. Er kramte in seinen Gedanken fieberhaft nach einer passenden Beleidigung. Plötzlich hellte sich seine Mine auf. "Wie ich sehe, bist du unsere hübschen Flüche wieder losgeworden. Schade. Sie standen dir recht gut. Im Großen und Ganzen sahst du mit ihnen besser aus. Sie haben dein hässliches Grinsen ein wenig überdeckt."  
  
Draco zuckte zu Harrys Freude zurück und verzog das Gesicht, fast als befürchte er noch einmal von Harry verhext zu werden. Für Malfoy, der einen extrem großen Wert auf sein Aussehen legte musste die Verzauberung im Hogwarts-Express eine sehr schlimme Erfahrung gewesen sein. Seine eigene Bemerkung erinnerte Harry daran, dass er unbedingt schnell an seinen Zauberstab gelangen musste, bevor Draco merkte, dass er keinen hatte. "Hör auf Potter" zischte Draco "Um mir deine unqualifizierten Kommentare anzuhören bin ich nicht hergekommen."  
  
"So, weswegen denn?" fragte Harry, nun wirklich neugierig, während er immer noch überlegte, wie er unauffällig an seinen Zauberstab kommen konnte. Er musste vorsichtig sein. "Ich brauche ein paar wichtige Informationen von dir." Draco lehnte seinen Nimbus gegen die Wand.  
  
"So? Na gut. Aber bevor ich mir anhöre, was das für Informationen sein sollen, muss ich etwas essen. Ich verhungere." Eigentlich hatte das nur ein Vorwand sein sollen, um nach unten gehen und seinen Zauberstab holen zu können, aber in dem Moment in dem er es sagte, merkte Harry, dass es die Wahrheit war. Tante Petunia hatte ihn heute mal wieder vergessen und obwohl er den ganzen Tag noch nicht mal Appetit gehabt hatte, fühlte er sich jetzt plötzlich als habe er ein riesiges Loch im Bauch.  
  
Malfoy sah ihn wieder abschätzig an. "Du siehst aus, wie ein Skelett, Potter" dann verschwand er mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung aus der Zimmertür. Harry lief hinterher. Eigentlich hatte er Draco vor der knarrenden Treppe warnen wollen. Schließlich durften sie die Dursleys, die am anderen Ede des Korridors schliefen, nicht aufwecken. Aber Draco bewegte sich von Natur aus leise wie eine Katze. Harry beobachtete fasziniert, wie er mühelos die Treppe herunter lief und mit seinen Stiefeln weniger Krach machte, als Harry der barfuß war und die knarrenden Stellen der Treppe auswendig kannte.  
  
Schnell ging er an Draco vorbei, der am Fuß der Treppe stehen geblieben war und schob den Riegel des Schranks unter der Treppe zurück. Aus alter Gewohnheit fand seine Hand sofort die kleine Schnur, mit der man das Licht anknipste. Augenblicklich spürte er den Drang zurückzuweichen. Sein ständiger erzwungener Aufenthalt in dem kleinen Schrank früher, hatte bewirkt, dass Harry enge Räume verabscheute. Aber sein Blick fiel auf seine Hogwartssachen und er entspannte sich. Liebevoll strich er über seinen Kessel und seine Bücher. Dann fanden seine Finger so mühelos den Zauberstab, als würden seine Hand und der schlanke Weidenstock zusammengehören. Erleichtert streichelte er über das so vertraute glatte Material und fühlte sich augenblicklich wohler als seit mehreren Wochen.  
  
"Was ist da drinnen?" fragte Malfoy neugierig und drängte sich neben ihn. "Warte mal Potter! Sag bloß das ist dieser Schrank, in dem sie dich als Kind gehalten haben. Kein Wunder, dass du nicht ganz richtig im Kopf bist. Der ist ja tatsächlich winziger, als die Quartiere für die Hauselfen bei mir zu Hause. Ich habe gedacht die übertreiben mal wieder maßlos, als ich das in der Hexenwoche gelesen habe."  
  
"Du liest die Hexenwoche? Also ehrlich Malfoy, ich dachte, das sei sogar unter deinem Niveau." Harry war ernsthaft überrascht.  
  
"Jaja, der Artikel lag zufällig irgendwo rum und da es um Wonderboy ging." Malfoy brach ab. Harry war überrascht, dass er tatsächlich versucht hatte sich zu verteidigen. Er grinste in sich hinein. " Hör mal Malfoy" sagte er. "Ich muss jetzt unbedingt etwas essen. Also nimm bitte deine Nase aus meinem Schrank."  
  
Er ging voraus ins Wohnzimmer und knipste das Licht an. Draco war direkt hinter ihm. Harry fiel auf, dass er vorsichtig darauf bedacht war nichts zu berühren, was nicht unbedingt notwendig war. So weit ging also seine Abneigung gegen Muggel. Vor dem Kamin blieb Draco stehen und betrachtete die Fotos. "Warum bewegen die sich nicht? Und wer ist dieses Nilpferd auf den meisten Bildern?" Draco verzog angewidert die Nase.  
  
"Das sind Muggelbilder. Die können sich nicht bewegen. Und das Nilpferd ist mein Cousin Dudley."  
  
Draco riss die Augen auf und sah ihn ungläubig an. "Das glaube ich nicht. Er sieht dir kein bisschen ähnlich."  
  
Harry grinste. Das war wahrscheinlich das einem Kompliment ähnlichste, was er jemals von Draco bekommen würde. Das hatte der natürlich auch in dem Moment bemerkt, denn er fuhr schnell fort, Harrys Verwandte zu beleidigen. "Ich glaube, das ist die hässlichste Ahnengalerie, die ich je gesehen habe. Die da hat einen Hals wie ein Peruanischer Viperzahn." Als er jedoch mit einem kleinen Seitenblick bemerkte, dass er Harry mit seinen Bemerkungen keineswegs traf, sondern dieser stattdessen amüsiert lächelte, drehte er sich von den Fotos weg. "Na ja, die Weasleys stehen diesen Gesichtsbaracken in nichts nach." Harry knurrte. Endlich hatte es Draco doch noch geschafft, ihn wütend zu machen. "Bloß kein Neid. Es kann schließlich nicht jeder eine Ahnenreihe haben, in der jeder aussieht, wie ein Albino-Kaninchen."  
  
"Wir sind keine Albinos" fauchte Draco und trat zwei Schritte auf Harry zu. "Oder habe ich etwa rote Augen?" (Nein, zumindest im Moment hatte er hellgrau funkelnde Augen aus denen silberne Blitze zuckten) "Und außerdem: lieber silberne Haare als rote." Hocherhobenen Hauptes stolzierte er an Harry vorbei in die Küche. Harry folgte ihm immer noch wütend und öffnete den Kühlschrank.  
  
"Ein Kühlungs-Zauber, Potter?" Ich denke, du hältst dich so streng an die Zauberregeln." "Das ist kein Zauber, sondern Elektrizität. Eine Muggel-Sache." Draco runzelte die Stirn. Es war klar, dass er ihm kein Wort glaubte.  
  
Seit Dudley seine Diät erfolglos abgebrochen hatte, war der Kühlschrank wieder gut gefüllt. Harry nahm sich ein Sandwich und überlegte einen Moment, ob er Draco auch etwas anbieten sollte. Schließlich siegte seine Höflichkeit. "Willst du auch was Malfoy?"  
  
Draco starrte ihn an, als wollte Harry ihn vergiften. "Auf keinen Fall" sagte er. Harry ärgerte sich sofort, dass er gefragt hatte. Sorgfältig beseitigte er alles, was darauf hindeuten konnte, dass er aus seinem Zimmer herausgekommen war und knipste das Licht hinter sich und Draco aus.  
  
Wieder zurück in Harrys Zimmer ließ sich Draco sofort in Harrys Lieblingssessel nieder. Harry setzte sich mit seinem Sandwich aufs Bett. "Also, jetzt rede endlich Malfoy. Wer hat dich hergeschickt und was willst du? Wie bist du überhaupt hergekommen?"  
  
Die ganze Zeit hatte Harry überlegt, ob er Draco fragen sollte, was in der magischen Welt vorging. Es gab zwei Gründe, aus denen er das noch nicht getan hatte. Erstens war er sich nicht sicher, ob es gut war, wenn Draco wusste, wie sehr er von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten war. Vielleicht würde er dieses Wissen gegen Harry verwenden. Und zweitens wusste er nicht, ob gerade Draco so ein guter Informant war. Immerhin stand er auf der anderen Seite und wer konnte wissen, wie verzerrt er die Ereignisse wiedergeben würde?  
  
"Keiner hat mich hergeschickt, eigentlich wollte ich dir Fragen stellen und natürlich bin ich mit meinem Besen hergeflogen. Und jetzt ."  
  
Mit einer einzigen Bewegung stand Draco plötzlich über ihm wie ein Rachegott. Seine Beherrschtheit war von ihm abgefallen und sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt. Sein Zauberstab bohrte sich schmerzhaft in Harrys Hals. Harry schnappte nach Luft und ließ sein Sandwich fallen. Er war zu überrascht, um erschrocken zu sein. Malfoy hatte ihn völlig überrumpelt. "Jetzt will ich von dir wissen, was wirklich passiert ist. Ich habe genug von irgendwelchen Halbwahrheiten und Spekulationen. Sag schon, was ist genau passiert? Immerhin warst du da!"  
  
"Wovon redest du?" keuchte Harry. Draco griff in seine Haare und bog seinen Kopf nach oben, so dass Harry ihn ansehen musste. Der Zauberstab drückte noch fester gegen seinen Hals. Dracos Augen blitzten. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt und es war klar, dass er alles tun würde, um die Informationen, die er wollte aus Harry herauszubekommen. "Du weißt wovon ich spreche! Was ist nach dem Trimagischen Wettbewerb passiert? Und versuch nicht mich anzulügen. Rede!"  
  
Harry schnappte nach Luft. Er hatte Draco Malfoy noch nie so fest entschlossen gesehen und obwohl er sich in einer schlimmen Lage befand und allen Grund hatte Draco dafür zu hassen, empfand er zum ersten Mal so etwas wie Achtung vor ihm.  
  
"Draco, bist du etwa bis hierher geflogen, nur um zu wissen was passiert ist? Das hättest du nicht tun müssen. Schließlich hättest du einfach deinen Vater fragen können." Komischerweise kam ihm das in dem Moment in dem er es gesagt hatte sehr grausam vor. Obwohl er keinen Grund dazu hatte. Draco hatte niemals irgendwelche Tabus oder Schmerzgrenzen gehabt, die er nicht überschritten hatte. Er hatte Rons Familie beleidigt, Hermiones Abstammung, Harrys Existenz und alles was ihm wichtig war. Aber es war ja nicht nötig, ebenfalls auf dieses Niveau abzusinken. Draco jedoch schien sich nur noch ein wenig mehr anzuspannen, wenn das möglich war. "Also war mein Vater da? Und? Was ist genau passiert?"  
  
Harry gab einen seltsam verzweifelten Laut von sich. Er wusste, dass Draco nicht locker lassen würde, aber es tat weh sich zu erinnern. Es tat weh. Am liebsten wollte er diese Nacht einfach aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannen. Sich zurück zu erinnern war, als würde ein vergifteter Pfeil in sein Gehirn eindringen. Es hatte so lange gedauert, das alles an einen Platz in seinem Gehirn zu verdrängen, an dem es nicht ganz so sehr schmerzte. "Malfoy, bitte nicht." stöhnte er.  
  
"Doch, ich muss es wissen!" Nur dass er in Dracos Augen seinen eigenen Schmerz reflektiert sah, ließ ihn überhaupt nachdenken. Er krümmte sich zusammen. Draco ließ seine Haare los und legte ihm die Hand in den Nacken. Seine unmöglichen silbernen Augen sahen ihn hypnotisierend an. Harry schluckte hart. "Dein Vater war da. Er hat Voldemort die Treue geschworen." ächzte er. "Er hat beschworen, dass er immer bereit war für ihn. Immer auf sein Zeichen gewartet hat, dass er versucht hat, ihn zu finden" Harry fühlte sich als sei ihm die Luft abgeschnürt. Er rang nach Atem. Der Stab bohrte sich schmerzhaft in seine Kehle. "Das kann nicht alles gewesen sein. Denk nach!" befahl Draco.  
  
Harry konnte sich an nichts weiter erinnern. Alles schien schwarz. Und doch, da war noch etwas gewesen. Voldemort hatte noch etwas zu Lucius Malfoy gesagt. was war es gewesen? "Ich kann nicht ." Aber plötzlich war es wieder da. "Und doch bist du von meinem Zeichen geflohen. Ich erwarte das nächste Mal treuere Ergebenheit. Das hat Voldemort zu deinem Vater gesagt." Draco wich sofort von Harry zurück. Harry fasste mit einer Hand an seinen Hals und strich über die Stelle, an der der Zauberstab gewesen war. Draco stand sehr gesammelt über ihm und sah auf ihn herab. Aber er schien durch ihn hindurch zu sehen. Plötzlich schossen alle möglichen Gedanken auf Harry ein. Warum war Draco hier, wenn nicht um ihm weh zu tun? Warum wollte Draco unbedingt wissen, was passiert war? Und warum hatte er sich nie gefragt, warum Lucius Malfoy, der vermeintlich treuste Diener Voldemorts das dunkle Zeichen geflohen war.  
  
Natürlich hatte Bill damals erklärt, dass die Todesser, mehr Angst hatten, als alle anderen. Dass sie Lügen erzählt hatten, um nicht nach Azkaban zu kommen, aber konnten sie dann wirklich so treue Diener Voldemorts sein? Hatte Lucius Malfoy sich wirklich vor der Rückkehr seines Meisters gefürchtet? Harry sah erstaunt zu Draco auf. "Sag mir jetzt warum du hier bist Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"Es geht dich nichts an Potter, aber wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst: Mein Vater hat sich seltsam verändert und ich wollte wissen, was geschehen war." Harry wunderte sich, dass es tatsächlich jemanden gab, der sich um Lucius Malfoy sorgte. Aber immerhin war er Dracos Vater. Harry wusste, dass er, wenn er die Chance gehabt hätte, alles für seine Eltern getan hätte. Vielleicht konnte er Draco zum ersten Mal ein bisschen verstehen.  
  
"Malfoy. Was ist inzwischen passiert?" Er versuchte seine Nervosität zu verbergen und sah angestrengt an Draco vorbei. "Herrscht Krieg?"  
  
Draco ließ sich zurück in den Sessel fallen. Komischerweise antwortete er Harry bereitwillig. "An manchen Stellen sind Kämpfe ausgebrochen, aber noch kein endgültiger Krieg. Nein. Keiner weiß. Was passieren wird. Aber wahrscheinlich wird es Krieg geben."  
  
Der Boden unter Harrys Füßen sank weg. Er fühlte sich, als würde er fallen. Einen Moment lang wollte er Draco anflehen, das zurück zu nehmen und zu gehen, als sei das alles nie passiert, als könne er es dadurch rückgängig machen.  
  
"Es gab noch keine weiteren Toten soweit ich weiß. Nur ein paar Verletzte", murmelte Draco. Harry war so weiß, wie eine Wand. Er wollte sich auf Draco stürzen und ihn erwürgen, dafür, dass Draco das alles gewollt hatte, dass es ihn vielleicht sogar freute. Aber er fühlte sich zu schwach. Er hatte das Gefühl seine Knie würden unter ihm nachgeben, wenn er aufstünde. "Das findest du also gut, ja? Das ist so. so krank."  
  
"Du verstehst überhaupt nichts", fauchte Draco. Harry hatte eine von seinen üblichen Serien von Beleidigungen erwartet. Aber Draco sah plötzlich sehr erschöpft aus. "Ich muss mich ausruhen Potter. Ich muss los, wenn es dunkel wird und so schaffe ich den Rückflug nicht." "Dann ruh dich aus", sagte Harry überrascht "Ich werde dich bestimmt nicht davon abhalten." "Nein. Du würdest dir niemals einen Vorteil daraus verschaffen, dass dein Feind schläft." Das war eine Feststellung, aber Draco schaffte es den Satz wie eine Beleidigung klingen zu lassen. "Natürlich nicht. Das wäre feige" zischte Harry "Und schließlich hat mich der Sprechende Hut nicht nach Slytherin gesteckt."  
  
Draco schoss aus seinem Sessel hoch und stand wieder drohend über ihm. "Aha. Und wenn du Voldemort schlafend erwischen würdest und die Chance hättest, ihn zu vernichten, würdest du es dann nicht tun? Und wenn du es nicht tun würdest, könntet du dir das jemals verzeihen?"  
  
Harry schnappte nach Luft. Er konnte diese Frage nicht beantworten. Warum fragte das ausgerechnet Draco? Und warum jetzt? Aber insgeheim wusste er die Antwort. "Ich weiß nicht was ich tun würde", murmelte Harry und sah auf den Boden. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht." Draco schüttelte den Kopf und sah noch einen Moment auf ihn herab. Dann setzte er sich wieder in den Sessel und begann seine Stiefel aufzuschnüren. "Drachenleder?" fragte Harry. Draco sah erstaunt auf. "Ja. Woher weißt du das denn? Du hast doch einen Sinn für Kleidung wie der Riesen Tintenfisch." Ausnahmsweise musste Harry Draco Recht geben. "Rons Bruder Bill hatte solche Stiefel." erklärte er. "So?" Draco zog nur erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. "Hat er in der Zauberlotterie gewonnen, oder ein Bankfach bei Gringotts ausgeräumt?" Harry holte gerade Luft, um zu antworten, sparte sich dann aber die Mühe. Was für einen Sinn machte es, sich vor Draco zu verteidigen? Er hörte sowieso nie zu.  
  
Draco lehnte sich in den Sessel zurück und streckte seine langen Beine über die Lehne. Offensichtlich wollte er sich dort ausruhen. Harry betrachtete seine perfekten schlanken Füße, die jetzt nackt waren und seine eleganten feingliedrigen Hände, die den Umhang fester um seinen Körper zogen. Mit der linken hielt er seinen Zauberstab. Harry fragte sich, ob Draco Malfoy es tatsächlich wagen würde in diesem Zimmer, mit Harry nur zwei Schritten von ihm entfernt einzuschlafen.  
  
Zwei Minuten später war seine Frage beantwortet, denn Draco lag mit geschlossenen Augen, ruhig atmend und offensichtlich schlafend in Harrys Lieblingssessel. Harry konnte enkleines Lächeln nicht zurückhalten. Komisch, wie jung Draco schlafend aussah. So schutzlos. Sein Gesicht war entspannt und frei von dem hämischen Grinsen, das Harry schon so gewohnt war. Um ehrlich zu sein sah er fast. hübsch aus. Mit diesen feinen silbrigen Haaren, die sein Gesicht umschlossen und seiner fast unnatürlich blassen Hautfarbe. Tatsächlich war er so blass, dass er fast zu leuchten schien. Plötzlich schoss die Frage durch Harrys Kopf, ob diese perfekte eisfarbene Haut an einer bestimmten Stelle an Dracos Unterarm befleckt worden war. Er schluckte. Die Vorstellung, dass Dracos Haut das dunkle Zeichen tragen sollte, schien ihm plötzlich unerträglich. Er musste es wissen. Jetzt war seine Chance nachzusehen, Draco schlief fest, er würde sicher nichts bemerken.  
  
Harry erhob sich so leise wie möglich. Sofort schlug Draco die Augen auf und umklammerte seinen Zauberstab fester. Er war also doch nicht so schutzlos, wie Harry angenommen hatte. "Ich wollte nur." murmelte Harry und hob sein Sandwich auf. Draco lehnte sich zurück in den Sessel und schloss die Augen wieder. "Gute Reflexe" dachte Harry, als er sich wieder aufs Bett setzte. Er blickte kurz aus dem Fenster. Es dämmerte bereits. Dann wanderte sein Blick wieder zu der schmalen Figur im Sessel Seltsamerweise war es beruhigend Draco schlafen zu sehen. Seine schönen Hände sahen auf dem dunklen Stoff des Sessels so zerbrechlich aus, sein Atem ging so ruhig und Harry stellte fest, dass er selbst auch schläfrig wurde. Komisch. Seit Wochen hatte er Schwierigkeiten gehabt einzuschlafen, hatte sich sogar davor gefürchtet und jetzt, wo einer seiner größten Feinde direkt vor ihm saß, sehnte er sich plötzlich danach, sich auf dem Bett zusammenzurollen und einzuschlafen. "Du darfst nicht." sagte er zu sich selbst. "Nicht vor Malfoy. Du musst wach bleiben, du musst." 


	2. Nachtflug

Titel: Harry Potter und das Herz der Dunkelheit Warnung: Später Slash! Kapitel:2/? Autor: Natascha  
  
Inhalt: Das fünfte Schuljahr in Hogwarts fängt bald an, aber was passiert nach Voldemorts Rückkehr in der magischen Welt? Wie wird sich das Leben von Harry und seinen Freunden und Feinden verändern? Und vor allem: Welche Rolle spielt Draco Malfoy?  
  
Feedback: natascha.schmidt@web.de Ich freue mich über jedes feedback! Altersbeschränkung: PG-13 (könnte später höher werden) Disclaimer: Nichts hier gehört mir. Alle Charaktere sind Erfindungen J.K. Rowlings. Kategorie: Abenteuer, Liebe, später Slash Betaleserin: Jacey  
  
Nachtflug  
  
Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit hatte Harry gut geschlafen. Er fühlte sich erfrischt und ausgeruht und er erwachte mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Keine Alpträume. Dafür erwartete ihn ein Alptraum, als er die Augen aufschlug. Direkt vor sich sah er verschwommen Draco Malfoy, der in Harrys Sessel saß und mit einem hämischen Grinsen auf ihn herabsah. Für einen Moment glaubte Harry noch zu träumen, aber dann fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Er stöhnte gequält auf. Dracos Grinsen wurde breiter. "Guten Morgen Potter. Beziehungsweise guten Abend. Meine Güte. Du hast einen tiefen Schlaf."  
  
Harry setzte sich auf und tastete nach seiner Brille, die er im Schlaf verloren hatte. Er fand sie neben sich und setzt sie auf. Er musste zugeben, auch wenn das Erwachen weniger erfreulich gewesen war, hatte ihm der Schlaf sehr gut getan. Und offensichtlich hatte ihn Draco auch nicht umgebracht, was im Großen und Ganzen eine gute Bilanz war. "Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" fragte er gähnend.  
  
"Den ganzen Tag. Und wusstest du, dass du im Schlaf redest? Es war sehr interessant dir zuzuhören."  
  
Harry sah Draco misstrauisch an. Ja, er wusste, dass er im Schlaf redete. Ron hatte das auch schon gesagt. Aber meistens nur unverständliches Zeug. Und heute hatte er keine Alpträume gehabt, also hoffte er, dass Draco übertrieb. Außerdem konnte er es sowieso nicht ändern. Er rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. "Ich habe Durst", murmelte er.  
  
"Also ich kann dir nichts zu trinken anbieten. Sag mal, sehen deine Verwandten eigentlich nie nach dir? Den ganzen Tag war keiner hier. Obwohl ich sie draußen herumwühlen gehört habe."  
  
"Nein." Sagte Harry. "Ich glaube die würden erst merken, dass ich tot bin, wenn es anfängt zu riechen." Täuschte er sich, oder sah Draco tatsächlich ein wenig geschockt aus? Wahrscheinlich täuschte er sich, denn im nächsten Moment war das hämische Grinsen wieder da. "Du siehst unglaublich aus Potter. Wie schaffst du es nur, dass deine Haare in alle Richtungen gleichzeitig abstehen?" Harry unternahm einen zum Scheitern verurteilten Versuch, seine Haare etwas zu bändigen und Draco lachte leise.  
  
In dem Moment drehte sich plötzlich der Türknauf und ohne jede Vorwarnung stand Tante Petunia im Zimmer. "Erkläre mir auf der Stelle, wieso dieses Schloss offen ist Harry Potter" zischte sie wutentbrannt. Da fiel plötzlich ihr Blick auf Draco und sie stieß einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei aus. Sie fiel fast rückwärts aus dem Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Er konnte ihre überstürzten Schritte auf der Treppe hören und ihre etwas leiser werdenden Schreie.  
  
"Oh nein" flüsterte er. "Wie konnten wir vergessen, die Tür zu verschließen?"  
  
Draco grinste breit. "Hast du ihr Gesicht gesehen?"  
  
"Malfoy, du kennst meinen Onkel nicht. Der wird uns erschießen, wenn er hört, dass du hier bist!"  
  
"Das soll er mal versuchen." Draco stand auf, warf seinen Umhang zurück und fuhr durch seine Haare. Harry griff schnell nach seinem eigenen Zauberstab, der neben das Bett gefallen war und im nächsten Moment füllte Onkel Vernon auch schon den Türrahmen aus. Sein Gesicht war rot wie eine Languste und er fuchtelte mit seinem Luftgewehr durchs Zimmer. "Siehst du, ich habe gesagt, dass noch jemand im Zimmer ist", ertönte Tante Petunias unerträglich hohe Stimme hinter ihm."  
  
"Wer bist du!" schrie Onkel Vernon Draco an. "Bist du auch einer von dieser verrückten Brut?"  
  
Draco richtete sich noch ein Stück auf. "Ich bin Draco Malfoy", sagte er hocherhobenen Hauptes. "Und sie, nehme ich an, sind ein Muggel." Er rümpfte angeekelt die Nase. Harry sah zwischen den beiden hin und her und fragte sich einen wahnwitzigen Moment lang, wer von beiden angewiderter aussah. Er beschloss, dass der Abscheu, der sich in Dracos Zügen spiegelte nicht übertroffen werden konnte. Nicht einmal von Onkel Vernons Hass auf alles Magische.  
  
Aber was sollte er jetzt tun? Er konnte doch nicht einfach Onkel Vernon Malfoy erschießen lassen. So wenig er Draco mochte, er wollte ihn doch nicht tot sehen, stellte er plötzlich fest. Außerdem war es sicher nicht ratsam, den einzigen Erben der Malfoy-Familie in seinem Haus umbringen zu lassen.  
  
"Onkel Vernon, das ist ein Freund von mir, der mich besuchen wollte. Seine Familie ist sehr einflussreich!" Draco sah Harry völlig verblüfft an. Harry wusste nicht ob er überraschter darüber war, dass Harry ihn als Freund bezeichnet hatte, oder darüber, dass Harry etwas Positives über die Malfoys gesagt hatte. Er zuckte die Achseln und sah Draco hilflos an.  
  
"Das ist mir vollkommen egal!" donnerte Onkel Vernon. "Mir reicht es mit deinen Eskapaden. Seit Jahren füttern wir dich durch und ernten nur Undank. Jede Sommerferien lässt du dir etwas Neues einfallen. Jetzt erlaubst du dir sogar, deine widerlichen Freunde unter meinem Dach zu beherbergen", er schnappte nach Luft." "Aber eins lass dir gesagt sein Harry Potter" Onkel Vernon spuckte seinen Namen aus wie eine bittere Kirsche. "Das war das letzte Mal, dass du dich hier eingenistet hast. Und jetzt verschwindet beide."  
  
"Glauben sie nicht, dass ich mich länger als irgend nötig freiwillig in diesem heruntergekommenen Loch aufhalten würde." Draco schnappte sich seinen Besen und stolzierte hocherhobenen Hauptes an Onkel Vernon vorbei, der völlig sprachlos über eine solche Unverschämtheit, verwirrt zur Seite trat. Harry lief hinter Draco her. Draußen waren Tante Petunia und Dudley an die Wand gedrückt und schnappten nach Luft, wie Fische in einem Aquarium, in dem sich zu wenig Sauerstoff befindet.  
  
An der Treppe drehte sich Draco noch einmal um. "Ach ja." Er hob lässig seinen Zauberstab, zielte auf Onkel Vernon, und dessen Luftgewehr schmolz in seinen Händen. Alle drei Dursleys kreischten wie aus einem Mund. Draco drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und glitt die Treppe hinab. Harry konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
  
Draco war schon an der Haustür und trat nach draußen. Harry hatte keine andere Wahl als ihm zu folgen. aber ihm fiel ein, dass er unmöglich ohne seinen Tarnumhang gehen konnte. Schnell rannte er zum Schrank unter der Treppe, tastete nach dem vertrauten Stoff, fand ihn sehr schnell, stopfte ihn unter sein weites T-Shirt und folgte Draco nach draußen.  
  
Aber von Draco war nichts zu sehen. Natürlich war er längst auf und davon. Harry sah sich hilflos um. Ihm wurde klar, dass er völlig alleine war. Er hatte keine Möglichkeit mit Ron oder sonst jemandem in Kontakt zu treten. Er hatte noch nicht einmal Geld für den Fahrenden Ritter. Er lief ein paar Schritte und ließ sich verzweifelt auf dem Bordstein nieder. Warum hatte er seinen Besen nur Ron ausgeliehen? Was sollte er nur tun? Er war völlig schutzlos, sicher wurde es bald dunkel und wenn er Pech hatte würden bald alle Todesser wissen, dass Harry Potter es mal wieder geschafft hatte sich in eine völlig aussichtslose Lage zu bringen und jetzt leichte Beute für sie war. Er stöhnte auf. Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Wieso hatte er Draco Malfoy jemals erlaubt, in sein Zimmer zu kommen?  
  
"Soll ich dich mitnehmen?"  
  
Harry fuhr herum. Hinter ihm stand Draco an seinen Besen gelehnt und sah abschätzig zu ihm herunter. Harry war völlig perplex über das Angebot aber er hatte keine Wahl. Er musste zugeben, dass er froh über Dracos Angebot war. Alles war besser, als hier in Ligusterweg herumzusitzen, wie eine Maus in der Falle.  
  
"Ich dachte du wärst schon längst auf und davon." Er stand auf und versuchte nicht zu erleichtert auszusehen.  
  
"Ich konnte doch Gryffindors Goldjungen nicht einfach hier sitzen lassen." Draco schwang sich mit einer sehr eindrucksvollen Bewegung auf seinen Besen und schwebte ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden. "Wo ist eigentlich dein Besen?"  
  
"Ich habe ihn Ron ausgeliehen."  
  
"Oh nein!" rief Draco entsetzt. "Kann man wirklich so blöd sein?"  
  
"Wieso?" fragte Harry erschrocken  
  
"Na, Weasley ist damit doch schon längst über alle Berge. Schließlich ist der Feuerblitz das wertvollste, was er jemals besessen hat."  
  
Harry versuchte seinen Ärger zu unterdrücken. Immerhin war er auf Draco angewiesen. "Ich weiß ja nicht, wie das in Slytherin ist, aber in Gryffindor verkaufen wir unsere Freunde nicht. Und Ron würde sein letztes Hemd für mich geben."  
  
"Welches allerdings keiner haben will. Nun steig schon auf, ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit."  
  
Harry stieg zögernd hinter Draco. Er wusste nicht, ob er gerade die dümmste Tat seines Lebens beging, aber er vermutete es. "Wohin bringst du mich?"  
  
"Lass dich überraschen."  
  
Harry hatte nur die Wahl zwischen dem Ligusterweg und dem jeweiligen Ort zu dem Malfoy ihn bringen wollte. Und wo immer das war, er hatte das Gefühl mit allem anderen besser fertig zu werden als mit einer weiteren Woche bei den Dursleys.  
  
Na ja, mit fast allem anderen, aber die Entscheidung war ihm jetzt sowieso abgenommen, denn Draco hob ab. Harry, der noch nicht damit gerechnet hatte, wäre fast nach hinten heruntergekippt. Schnell schnappte er nach Dracos Umhang und klammerte sich daran fest. Es war sehr ungewohnt, zu zweit auf einem Besen zu sitzen. Es war nicht genug Platz für Harry, um sich am Stiel fest zu halten. Da er auf keinen Fall Draco zu Nahe kommen wollte, war der Umhang die einzige Möglichkeit, um sich fest zu halten und der gab ihm nur einen sehr unsicheren Halt. Er musste alle Konzentration aufbringen um bei der Geschwindigkeit, mit der Draco flog, nicht nach hinten vom Besen zu rutschen. Da er nicht selbst flog und die Bewegungen des Besens nicht voraussehen konnte, war es auch sehr schwer die Balance zu halten.  
  
Draco drehte sich genervt zu ihm um. "Oh komm schon Potter, hör auf lächerlich zu sein und halt dich richtig an mir fest."  
  
Harry war dankbar für das Angebot. Er rutschte näher und schlang seine Arme um Draco. Sofort ging es besser. Jetzt konnte er sich auch auf den Flug konzentrieren. Komischerweise wurde ihr Flug im selben Moment unruhiger. Statt geradeaus nach oben zu fliegen, schlingerte der Besen hin und her, als habe er einen eigenen Willen. Harry versuchte die Unregelmäßigkeiten auszubalancieren, aber es wurde schlimmer. Draco fluchte und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. "Hör sofort auf damit! Willst du, dass wir abstürzen?"  
  
"Womit?" fragte Harry völlig überrascht.  
  
"Damit, den Besen zu lenken. Es können nicht zwei auf einmal fliegen. Ich bestimme die Richtung, klar?!"  
  
"Ich mache überhaupt nichts!" Aber Harry merkte im selben Augenblick, dass er tatsächlich unterbewusst versuchte den Besen zu kontrollieren. Draco und er hatten einen sehr unterschiedlichen Flugstil erinnerte er sich. Harry konnte die Luft durchschneiden, wie ein Messer. Er konnte abrupt anhalten und wenden. Er tauchte wie ein Raubvogel, flog jedem Klatscher davon und konnte Hindernissen auch in letzter Sekunde ausweichen. Er flog instinktiv, verließ sich dabei nur auf sein Gefühl und war durch nichts aufzuhalten oder abzulenken. Man konnte nicht sagen, dass er einen kunstvollen Stil flog, Auch wenn er bisher sehr viel Erfolg gehabt hatte.  
  
Ganz anders Draco. Er flog immer hochkonzentriert und mit einem Grad von Selbstbeherrschung, den Harry noch bei keinem anderen Quidditchspieler gesehen hatte. Im Gegensatz zu Harrys spontanen wagemutigen Manövern, benutzte Draco ausgefeilte bis ins kleinste Detail perfektionierte Züge. Während Harry wie mit seinem Besen verwachsen war, beherrschte Draco seinen komplett. Auch wenn Harry bislang jedes Mal gegen Draco gewonnen hatte, wusste er, dass es nicht selbstverständlich war. Seine Position als Sucher im Slytherin Team hatte Draco vollkommen verdient.  
  
Allerdings waren ihre sehr unterschiedlichen Flugstile eindeutig nicht von Nutzen, während sie versuchten zusammen auf einem Besen zu fliegen. Um ein Haar wären sie mit einem sehr hohen Kirchturm zusammengestoßen, dem Harry instinktiv nach links auswich, während Draco einfach an ihm entlang nach oben fliegen wollte. Einen Moment schlingerten sie in der Luft und der Besen wäre fast zu einer Seite übergekippt. "Hör jetzt sofort auf damit, Potter!" schrie Draco wütend. "Merkst du nicht, dass wir bald einen Unfall bauen, wenn du so weiter machst?"  
  
"Tut mir leid, ich kann nicht anders!" rief Harry zurück.  
  
"Dann mach eben die Augen zu. Dann müsste es gehen."  
  
Harry schloss die Augen. Wow. Er war noch nie mit geschlossenen Augen geflogen. Es war unglaublich. Noch nie hatte er so wenig Kontrolle gehabt und sich so sehr auf jemand anders verlassen müssen. Er klammerte sich fester an Draco. Komischerweise war es ein angenehmes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Noch nie hatte er beim Fliegen so bewusst den Wind auf seiner Haut und in seinen Haaren gefühlt. Das seltsamste war, dass es schön war, so eng an Draco gelehnt zu sein. Sein Körper unter Harrys Armen war schlank und fest. Es gab ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit zu spüren, wie kunstfertig Draco den Besen flog. Harry fühlte seine weichen Silberhaare über sein Gesicht streichen, was angenehm kitzelte. Draco roch nach Sommerregen. Ohne nachzudenken legte er seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schulter und genoss die Schwerelosigkeit, die ihn umgab.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie so geflogen waren. Ihm kam es nicht besonders lange vor und er hätte noch ewig so weiter treiben können. Aber es mussten einige Stunden gewesen sein, denn als Draco ihn ansprach und er die Augen öffnete, war es tiefste Nacht und die Mondsichel war schon untergegangen.  
  
"So. Hier trennen sich unsere Wege Potter. Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts."  
  
Bevor Harry überhaupt Zeit hatte darauf zu reagieren, flog Draco eine sehr scharfe Kurve und kippte den Besen kurz zur Seite. Harry, der nach dem langen Fliegen mit geschlossenen Augen sofort die Balance verlor stürzte einfach herunter. Bevor er Zeit hatte, sich richtig zu erschrecken, kam er auch schon wieder auf dem Boden auf. Draco war nur knapp über dem Boden geflogen. Leider fiel er ziemlich scherzhaft auf eine Wurzel. Sich mit einer Hand den Rücken reibend sah er zum Himmel hoch. Mit einiger Anstrengung konnte er noch einen Schatten und einen Streifen Silber hinter den Baumwipfeln verschwinden sehen.  
  
Fluchend sah er sich um. Er war in einem kleinen Birkenwald gelandet. So viel konnte er in der Dunkelheit erkennen. Wie hatte er Draco nur vertrauen können? Wer wusste wo er hier war? Jederzeit konnte eine Gruppe Todesser auftauchen und leichtes Spiel mit ihm haben. Allerdings glaubte er das nicht wirklich. Selbst jetzt, in der Nacht sah dieses Wäldchen irgendwie freundlich aus und er hatte keine Angst. Ihm fiel auch zum ersten Mal auf, dass seine Narbe aufgehört hatte zu schmerzen. Er fühlte sich immer noch leicht und unbeschwert, als befände er sich in der Luft. Trotzdem zückte er sicherheitshalber seinen Zauberstab, holte seinen Tarnumhang unter dem T- Shirt hervor, entfaltete ihn und zog ihn über. Er entschied, dass er genauso gut gleich herausfinden konnte wo er sich befand, also ging er in die Richtung in der der Wald nach seinem Gefühl noch lichter wurde. Am Horizont dämmerte bereits der Morgen, während er sich einen Weg aus dem Wald heraus suchte. 


	3. Ein überraschendes Wiedersehen

Titel: Harry Potter und das Herz der Dunkelheit Warnung: Später Slash! Kapitel:3/? Autor: Natascha  
  
Inhalt: Das fünfte Schuljahr in Hogwarts fängt bald an, aber was passiert nach Voldemorts Rückkehr in der magischen Welt? Wie wird sich das Leben von Harry und seinen Freunden und Feinden verändern? Und vor allem: Welche Rolle spielt Draco Malfoy?  
  
Feedback: natascha.schmidt@web.de Ich freue mich über jedes feedback! Altersbeschränkung: PG-13 (könnte später höher werden) Disclaimer: Nichts hier gehört mir. Alle Charaktere sind Erfindungen J.K. Rowlings. Kategorie: Abenteuer, Liebe, später Slash. Einen ganz lieben Dank an meine tolle Beta- Leserin Jenny (alias Jacey) Und vielen Dank an lady cai, matjes, maxine, ivine und drake für die reviews  
  
Ein überraschendes Wiedersehen  
  
Harry war noch nicht weit gegangen, als er auch schon den Rand des Wäldchens erreichte. Er befand sich auf einem kleinen Hügel. Und was er nur wenige hundert Meter entfernt sah, ließ sein Herz hüpfen. Gegen das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne zeichnete sich der Fuchsbau ab.  
  
Er war in Sicherheit. Und nicht nur das. In ein paar Minuten würde er Ron wieder sehen! Harry rannte los, stolperte über seinen Tarnumhang und fiel fast hin. Schnell zog er den Umhang aus und er flatterte hinter ihm her, als er sich beeilte um zum Fuchsbau zu kommen. Er raste über die Wiese und bis zum Gartenzaun. Ohne sich die Mühe zu machen um den Zaun herum zum Gartentor zu laufen, stieg er schnell darüber und war froh, beim Durchqueren des kleinen Gartens zu sehen, dass alles beim Alten schien. Wäsche flatterte im Morgenwind und sogar ein paar kleine Gartengnome trieben ihr Unwesen bei den Sträuchern. Sehr stürmisch krachte er gegen die Haustür und drückte die Türklinke nach unten. Die Tür war unverschlossen.  
  
Es gab einen Knall, als der Stuhl umfiel, auf dem Oliver Wood gesessen hatte. "Harry?" fragte er ungläubig. Er und Percy Weasley starrten den atemlosen und völlig zerzausten Jungen an, der zwar nach Luft schnappend, aber sehr fröhlich grinsend in der Tür stand. "Harry, wie bist du hierher gekommen?" fragte Percy und machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. "Es ist erst fünf Uhr morgens! Es ist doch nichts passiert, oder? Geht es dir gut?" Harry konnte nur nicken. "Komm, setz dich erst mal." Bot Oliver ihm an. "Willst du was zu trinken?"  
  
"Ich gehe Ron aufwecken." rief Percy und drehte sich auf dem Ansatz um. "Nein, lass ihn ruhig schlafen", keuchte Harry, immer noch außer Atem und nahm das Glas Wasser, das Oliver ihm hinhielt. "Bloß nicht, das würde er mir wahrscheinlich ewig vorwerfen." Percy stieg die Stufen zu den Schlafzimmern hoch. Harry merkte, dass er ziemlich stark humpelte. "Was ist mit Percy?" fragte er Oliver. Dann stutzte er "Und was machst du eigentlich hier?" Oliver zuckte die Schultern. "Ich bin zu Besuch."  
  
In dem Moment tauchte auch schon Ron am oberen Ende der Treppe auf. Er starrte Harry einen Moment an, als sei er eine Vision. "Harry, bist du wirklich hier?" Er stürzte die Treppe hinunter und rannte Harry samt Stuhl fast über den Haufen, bei dem Versuch ihn zu umarmen. "Mensch bin ich froh dich zu sehen. Ich wollte so gerne, dass du herkommst, aber Dumbledore hat es nicht erlaubt. Er meinte, bei dem was momentan geschieht, ist es sehr wichtig, dass du in Sicherheit bist." Er ließ Harry los und zog einen Stuhl neben ihn. "Was geschieht denn im Moment, Ron?" fragte Harry alarmiert.  
  
"Natürlich, das kannst du ja nicht wissen." Rons Miene verdüsterte sich. "Es hat Kämpfe gegeben. Es ist noch kein Krieg ausgebrochen, aber das muss ich dir in Ruhe erzählen. Jetzt sag erst mal, wie du her gekommen bist!"  
  
Auch Oliver und Percy sahen Harry gespannt an. Harry grinste. "Das werdet ihr mir kaum glauben." bevor er ausreden konnte gab es plötzlich eine kleine Explosion im Wohnzimmer nebenan. Percy fuhr herum. "Das sind sie. Endlich. Hoffentlich haben sie ihn dabei!" Oliver folgte ihm, blieb aber im Türrahmen stehen. Harry und Ron spähten an ihm vorbei.  
  
Aus dem geräumigen Kamin im Wohnzimmer stiegen nacheinander Molly, Charlie und Arthur Weasley. Alle drei sahen schlecht aus. Aber am schlimmsten war eindeutig Charlie dran. Er stützte sich auf seine Eltern und war unnatürlich blass und abgemagert. Percy nahm sofort den Platz seiner Mutter ein und half seinem Bruder zum Sofa. "Charlie!" Ron drängte sich an Oliver vorbei und lief zu seinem Bruder. Charlie grinste ihn an und sofort war er wieder vielmehr der starke furchtlose Drachenbändiger, als den Harry ihn kannte. Auch wenn sein Grinsen ein bisschen schief und nicht ganz überzeugend war. "Es ist alles nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht, Kleiner." Er zerstrubbelte Rons Haare. "Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Ich komme schon wieder in Ordnung."  
  
"Ich muss gleich wieder los. Es gibt leider schon wieder schlechte Nachrichten", sagte Arthur Weasley und strich sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. "Reg dich bitte nicht auf Ron, aber Harry Potter ist verschwunden." "Ich bin hier!" rief Harry und trat hinter Oliver hervor.  
  
"Harry! Merlin sei Dank!" Molly Weasley stürzte auf ihn zu und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. "Ich dachte schon, das ständige Sorgenmachen hört nie mehr auf! Erst Percy, dann Charlie und dann du." Harry bemerkte bestürzt, dass sie weinte.  
  
"Es tut mir so leid", murmelte er. "Die Dursleys haben mich rausgeschmissen." "Jetzt ist ja alles gut Molly", sagte Arthur Weasley tröstend. "Charlie geht es auch bald wieder besser. Ein bisschen Ruhe und Fürsorge." Molly ließ Harry los und er bemerkte erleichtert, dass sie wieder ein bisschen lächelte.  
  
In dem Moment kam Ginny in einem etwas zerfledderten hellblauen Bademantel ins Zimmer. Sie sah sich ungläubig um. "Harry? Charlie?" Sie blickte den Rest ihrer Familie vorwurfsvoll an. "Warum habt ihr mich nicht geweckt?" Im nächsten Moment drückte sie Harry einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und fiel dann ihrem großen Bruder um den Hals. "Charlie, wie geht es dir? Du wirst doch wieder gesund oder?"  
  
Harry stand etwas verloren im Zimmer herum und war froh, als Ron wieder zu ihm kam und ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte. "Mom, ich gehe mit Harry auf mein Zimmer. Wir sind hier nur im Weg. Wenn ihr irgendetwas braucht, sagt ihr Bescheid, okay?"  
  
"Ja, natürlich, mein Schatz. Dein Vater muss jetzt erst mal alle benachrichtigen, dass Harry hier und in Sicherheit ist. Und mit Dumbledore müssen wir besprechen, ob er hier bleiben kann. Ginny und Percy, jetzt wo sowieso alle wach sind könnt ihr mir helfen Frühstück zu machen. Geht nur Ron, wir sagen euch dann Bescheid. Ach, ich bin so froh, dass jetzt alle wieder hier sind." Sie wischte sich kurz über die Augen.  
  
Ron zog Harry hinter sich her bis in sein Zimmer. Hedwig flatterte aufgeregt in ihrem Käfig und Pigwidgeon, die es ihr sofort nachmachte übertraf sie sogar noch im Lärmen. Ron öffnete schnell die Käfige und beide Eulen stürzten sich auf Harry. Er strich zärtlich über ihre Federn, wandte sich aber sofort wieder Ron zu. "Ron, was ist mit Charlie und Percy passiert?" "Setz dich erst mal."  
  
Harry ließ sich neben Ron auf dem Bett nieder und sah ihn fragend an. Ron seufzte. "Ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass es Kämpfe gegeben hat." Harry nickte ungeduldig. "Voldemort ist noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht, aber einige Todesser haben sich zusammengeschlossen. Leider weiß ich auch nicht, was genau vor sich geht." Er schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. "Mom und Dad sagen es uns nicht. Ich durfte dir auch nichts schreiben, damit du dir keine Sorgen machst und wieder davon läufst." Er stutzte kurz. "Was du offensichtlich trotzdem getan hast." Harry stöhnte bei dem Gedanken daran, was für Schreckensbilder er sich ausgemalt hatte.  
  
"Jedenfalls haben einige Todesser Banden gebildet und Muggel und andere Zauberer angegriffen. Den größten Kampf gab es in Rumänien. Dort hat eine regelrechte Todesser-Armee eine kleine Zauberschule angegriffen. Und natürlich konnten wir in so kurzer Zeit keine Armee bilden. Also haben die Zauberer, die zu der Zeit in der Nähe waren die Schule verteidigt." Ron schluckte. "Und wagemutig, wie Charlie ist, war er natürlich an vorderster Front. Sie haben es geschafft, die Schule zu verteidigen, aber der Kampf hat fast drei Tage gedauert. Kurz vorm Ende wurde Charlie schwer vom Cruciatus-Fluch getroffen" "Mann Harry, ich glaube das waren die schlimmsten Tage meines Lebens. Wir hatten solche Angst um Charlie. Er war eine Woche in der Behandlung von Medi-Magiern und gerade haben ihn Mom und Dad von dort abgeholt."  
  
Ron sah Harry mit großen Augen an "Eigentlich ist das Ministerium an allem Schuld. Die haben immer noch nicht öffentlich zugegeben, dass Du-Weißt- Schon-Wer zurückgekehrt ist. Mit der Begründung, dass dann Panik ausbrechen würde. Aber Dad sagt, die Leute haben ein Recht darauf zu wissen, was los ist, damit sie Vorbereitungen treffen können."  
  
Harry legte freundschaftlich einen Arm um Ron. "Das mit Charlie tut mir so leid. Du weißt gar nicht, wie viele Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe. Ich habe es fast nicht mehr ausgehalten bei den Dursleys."  
  
Ron sah auf. "Wie bist du denn jetzt eigentlich hierher gekommen?"  
  
"Das glaubst du nie. Rate mal, wer mich mitgenommen hat!"  
  
Ron überlegte. "Sirius Black?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Ron runzelte die Stirn. "Also jemand hat dich hierher gebracht. Es muss ein Zauberer sein, sonst hätte er nicht gewusst, wo wir wohnen. Natürlich muss es jemand sein, dem du hundertprozentig vertraust, sonst wärst du nicht mit ihm mitgegangen."  
  
Harry sah auf den Boden. "Na ja, es war jemand, dem ich normalerweise nicht hundertprozentig vertraue. Dem ich noch nie auch nur das kleinste bisschen vertraut habe, um genau zu sein."  
  
Ron sah ihn völlig entgeistert an. "Jemand dem du nicht vertraust? Wie konntest du das tun? Du weißt doch genau, dass alle möglichen Leute hinter dir her sind und da gehst du einfach mit irgendjemandem mit? Jetzt sag Harry, wer war es?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy"  
  
Ron schnappte nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bevor er in der Lage war, darauf etwas zu sagen. "DRACO MALFOY!" Er sprang auf wie von einer Tarantel gestochen "Warum hast du dich nicht gleich an die Straßenecke gestellt und gebrüllt: Hallo Todesser, hier bin ich. BIST DU VON ALLEN GUTEN GEISTERN VERLASSEN? Die ganze Zauberwelt macht sich Sorgen um dich und du treibst dich ausgerechnet mit dem Sohn des bekanntesten Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer-Verehrers von allen herum?! Das geht wirklich über meinen Verstand."  
  
Komischerweise fiel Harry jetzt zum ersten Mal auf, wie waghalsig er sich wirklich verhalten hatte und was ihm alles hätte passieren können. "Aber immerhin hat er mich hierher gebracht und nicht zu seinem Vater", sagte er kleinlaut.  
  
Ron sah ihn überrascht an. "Das stimmt. Ich frage mich nur: Wieso?" Ron musterte ihn, als könnte er jetzt nicht mehr glauben, dass Harry lebendig war und kein Geist.  
  
"Ich weiß auch nicht. Er ist zu mir gekommen, weil er wissen wollte, was genau passiert ist, nach dem" er blickte auf den Boden "nach dem Trimagischen Wettbewerb."  
  
Ron lachte trocken. "Da hätte er doch nur seinen Vater fragen müssen."  
  
"Das habe ich ihm auch gesagt. Aber er wollte es von mir hören. Er sagte, sein Vater habe sich verändert."  
  
"Ja das glaube ich", sagte Ron bitter. "Jetzt kann er ja endlich sein wahres Gesicht zeigen." Harry dachte darüber nach. Wahrscheinlich hatte Ron Recht. Wie auch immer, Lucius Malfoy war einer der unangenehmsten Menschen, denen er je begegnet war.  
  
"Harry", rief Mrs. Weasley von unten. Dumbledore möchte mit dir sprechen." Harry zuckte zusammen. Was würde der Schuldirektor wohl zu seinen neuen Eskapaden sagen? Bestimmt würde er nicht gerade angetan sein.  
  
Gefolgt von Ron lief er nach unten. Er hatte jetzt schon öfter gesehen, wie Zauberer über Entfernung miteinander redeten und hatte ja auch schon selbst mit Sirius auf diese Art kommuniziert, aber Dumbledores weißhaarigen Kopf in den Flammen tanzen zu sehen, war trotzdem ungewohnt. Als er jedoch das freundliche Lächeln sah, das die Lippen des Zauberers umspielte, fühlte er sich gleich etwas besser.  
  
"Nun Harry, was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung hervorzubringen?"  
  
Harry senkte den Kopf. "Nichts, Professor. Was ich getan habe war sehr dumm."  
  
Dumbledores Zeigefinger erschien in den Flammen. "Nicht unbedingt. Es ist immer gut, wenn man sich auf seine Gefühle verlassen kann. Tatsächlich ist ein guter Instinkt oft von größerem Nutzen als langes Taktieren und Nachdenken. Trotzdem. Wir haben uns alle für ein paar Stunden große Sorgen um dich gemacht."  
  
"Ich weiß", murmelte Harry "Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."  
  
"Das stimmt" Harry sah überrascht auf. Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm zu. "Du wirst nämlich nicht mehr bei den Dursleys wohnen. Es hat keinen Sinn, wenn du dich dort so unwohl fühlst, dass du immer den Wunsch hast zu entkommen. Dann hilft dir schließlich auch der Familienzauber nicht mehr."  
  
Harry war so erleichtert, dass er fast weiche Knie bekam. Endlich würde er nicht mehr in den gefürchteten Lingusterweg zurück müssen. "Vielen Dank." flüsterte er. Dumbledore lachte leise. "Ich habe bereits mit den Weasleys gesprochen. Du kannst bei ihnen wohnen, wann immer du willst. Und bis die Schule wieder anfängt, wirst du auch im Fuchsbau bleiben. Da bist du relativ sicher. Er ist durch viele Zauber geschützt. Außerdem rechnen wir in der nächsten Zeit nicht mit neuen Angriffen." Harrys Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.  
  
"Nun, Harry, wir sehen uns in weniger als einem Monat. Hab eine schöne Zeit bis dahin." Dumbledore winkte den Weasleys zu und sein Kopf verschwand.  
  
"So, damit wäre das geklärt." sagte Mrs. Weasley. "Und jetzt gibt es Frühstück. Komm setzt dich Harry. Du hast so sehr abgenommen. Das ist nicht gut für einen Jungen im Wachstum." Sie scheuchte alle an den Frühstückstisch und bestand darauf, Charlie seine Tasse und einen voll geladenen Teller zum Sofa zu bringen, obwohl er die Ansicht vertrat, auch am Tisch essen zu können.  
  
Die restlichen Anwesenden versammelten sich um den großen Tisch in der Mitte des Zimmers. Fred und George fehlten. Wahrscheinlich schliefen sie noch, dachte Harry und dann dachte er eine Weile gar nichts mehr, da ihm beim Anblick des reich gedeckten Frühstückstisches plötzlich einfiel, dass er seit fast zwei Tagen nichts außer einem halben Sandwich gegessen hatte.  
  
Erst eine Weile später sah er wieder von seinem Teller auf und hörte auf die Gespräche am Tisch. Ihm gegenüber saßen Oliver und Percy. Oliver hatte einen Arm über die Rückenlehne von Percys Stuhl gelegt und lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber, um mit ihm zu reden. Oliver und Percy waren zwar in einem Jahrgang in Hogwarts gewesen, aber Harry hatte geglaubt, dass sie nichts miteinander zu tun hatten. Schließlich hatten sie auch völlig verschiedene Interessen. Oliver der Quidditch-Kapitän und Percy der Schulsprecher. Er hatte sie nie miteinander reden sehen. Aber jetzt schienen sie ziemlich gut befreundet zu sein. Percy schien sich allerdings verändert zu haben. Er hatte längere Haare und sah längst nicht mehr so steif aus, wie vor einem Jahr. Er wirkte verwegener, aber auch etwas gelassener. Harry fiel ein, dass er immer noch nicht erfahren hatte, was mit Percys Bein passiert war. Er nahm sich vor, Ron gleich nach dem Essen zu fragen. Neben Percy saß Ginny. Sie sah noch genauso aus, wie Harry sie in Erinnerung hatte. Vielleicht ein wenig ernster und erwachsener, aber Ginny war immer ein ernstes Mädchen gewesen. Sie lächelte ihm schüchtern zu.  
  
Das war der Moment, in dem plötzlich laute Schritte die Treppe herunterdonnerten und Fred und George im Türrahmen erschienen. Nicht dass Harry sie mittlerweile unterscheiden konnte. Beide blickten sich einen Moment erstaunt im Raum um. "Warum hat uns keiner geweckt?" "Wir verpassen mal wieder alles!"  
  
"Es hat keinen Sinn zu versuchen euch aufzuwecken." erklärte Percy "Ihr seid nicht wach zu kriegen."  
  
"Das stimmt", flüsterte Ron in Harrys Ohr. "Seit Mom eine Abneigung für das Ministerium entwickelt hat, erlaubt sie den beiden ihren Scherzartikelhandel. Jetzt basteln sie bis spät in die Nacht an ihren Erfindungen herum. Es wundert mich, dass sie jetzt schon wach sind. Immerhin ist es erst acht Uhr morgens."  
  
Fred und George quetschten sich nebeneinander an den bereits etwas überfüllten Tisch, nachdem sie beide Charlie sehr herzlich begrüßt hatten. "Jetzt wollen wir wissen, wie Harry hierher gekommen ist."  
  
Nachdem Harry seine Geschichte ein zweites Mal erzählt und die Weasleys in ziemliche Verwunderung versetzt hatte, konnte er mit Ron zurück auf dessen Zimmer gehen, wo er sich auf dem Bett ausstreckte. "Das Frühstück war wundervoll. Ich habe ewig nichts so leckeres gegessen." Er drehte sich zu Ron um, der Pigwidgeon und Hedwig ein paar Eulenkekse fütterte. "Was ist denn nun mit Percy passiert? Warum humpelt er und warum ist er plötzlich mit Oliver befreundet?" Ron seufzte. "Das ist eine längere Geschichte. Also, nach dieser Sache mit seinem Chef Mr. Crouch und dessen Sohn hatte Percy ein extrem schlechtes Gewissen."  
  
"Aber er konnte doch nichts für das was passiert ist!" sagte Harry überrascht. "Natürlich nicht, aber er hat sich irgendwie verantwortlich gefühlt. Er meinte er hätte merken müssen, dass etwas nicht stimmte mit Crouch. Du weißt doch, was für ein Perfektionist Percy ist. Um seinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen, ist er sofort aus dem Ministerium ausgetreten und hat angefangen, bei WISO zu arbeiten."  
  
"WISO? Was bedeutet das?"  
  
"Wizard's International Safety Organisation. Wenn die Aurore einen Todesser, oder eine Versammlung aufgespürt haben, kommen sie zum Einsatz. WISO hat gerade jetzt sehr wenig Zulauf, braucht aber unbedingt Leute, um die Todesser-Treffen zu stören, von denen ich dir erzählt habe. Deswegen haben sie Percy auch sofort genommen, obwohl er eigentlich zu jung ist und zu wenig Erfahrung hat." Ron setzte sich neben Harry aufs Bett. "Mom hat getobt. Sie wollte ihm regelrecht verbieten zu WISO zu gehen. Aber Percy hat nicht auf sie gehört. Tja und bei einem Einsatz ist es dann passiert. Seine Einsatzgruppe hat einen Hinweis auf ein Todesser-Treffen bekommen, aber es war eine Falle. Die Todesser haben sie erwartet und das Haus über ihnen einstürzen lassen. Percy hat Glück gehabt, dass nur sein Bein unter einem Stein begraben wurde." Ron seufzte leise bei der Erinnerung und sah Harry traurig an. "Das alles durfte ich dir nicht schreiben."  
  
Harry schluckte. Es tat ihm leid, dass er nicht für Ron hatte da sein können. Auch wenn er manchmal auf sie schimpfte, wusste Harry wie sehr Ron an seinen Brüdern hing. Es musste eine Qual für ihn gewesen sein, als sie in Gefahr waren. Und Ron war jemand, der sich seine Sorgen nicht so leicht anmerken ließ. Er war es gewohnt für andere da zu sein.  
  
"Ich wünschte wirklich, ich hätte es geschafft, Voldemort umzubringen." flüsterte Harry. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich das nicht geschafft habe."  
  
Ron legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Wirklich Harry, immerhin ist es dein Verdienst, dass er sich für Jahre zurückgezogen hat. Bill meinte, wir waren alle zu optimistisch. Er sagt, es war dumm zu hoffen, dass Du-Weißt- Schon-Wer tot sei. Wir hätten die Zeit nutzen sollen, um uns auf seine Rückkehr vorzubereiten."  
  
Harry sah Ron überrascht an. "Wie meint er das?"  
  
"Na ja, offensichtlich waren die Todesser auf eine Rückkehr ihres Meisters vorbereitet. Sonst hätten sie sich nicht so schnell organisieren können. Und Bill meint, wenn unsere Seite auf Dumbledore gehört hätte und nicht den Kopf im Sand vergraben hätte, könnten wir uns jetzt viel besser verteidigen."  
  
"Wenn wir auf Dumbledore gehört hätten?" "Ja. Er hat damals vor fünfzehn Jahren davor gewarnt, davon auszugehen, dass Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer tot ist. Er sagte, wir müssten versuchen ihn zu finden und ihn vernichten, solange er schwach ist, sonst würde er wiederkommen."  
  
"Offensichtlich hat er recht gehabt", sagte Harry grimmig. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das Ministerium seine Rückkehr noch immer verheimlicht. Ich meine, nach allem was passiert ist, wissen es doch sowieso alle, oder?"  
  
Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Es gibt immer noch genug Familien, die das nicht wahr haben wollen. Dad meint, das wäre das eigentliche Problem." Pigwidgeon landete auf Harrys Bauch und hüpfte fröhlich auf und ab. Ron nahm die kleine Eule auf seine Hand. "Ich bin froh, dass du jetzt hier bist Harry. Ich hatte niemanden mit dem ich darüber reden konnte."  
  
"Ich bin auch froh. Ich hab mir die schlimmsten Dinge ausgemalt, die dir und Hermione passiert sein könnten."  
  
"Hermione geht es gut. Sie ist gerade mit ihrer Familie in Frankreich. Sie hat mir sogar eine Karte geschrieben." Ron nahm die Karte von seinem Nachttisch und gab sie Harry. Sie zeigte ein Lavendelfeld. "Ich habe sie vorgestern bekommen." Harry drehte die Karte um. Sie war mit Hermiones ordentlicher Schrift sehr eng beschrieben.  
  
Lieber Ron.  
  
Es tut mir so leid, was mit Percy und Charlie passiert ist. Ich mache mir solche Sorgen um euch. Ich hoffe Harry ist wirklich in Sicherheit bei den Dursleys. Der Urlaub ist sehr anstrengend. Ich habe meinen Eltern immer noch nicht erzählt, was in der Zauberwelt los ist. Ich habe Angst, dass sie mich nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurücklassen. Jetzt muss ich mir Mühe geben, damit sie mir nicht anmerken, was für Sorgen ich mir mache. Ich wünschte, ich wäre wieder bei dir.  
  
Viele Grüße, Hermione.  
  
Den letzten Satz hatte sie sehr klein geschrieben. Harry sah Ron überrascht an. "War Hermione hier?" Täuschte sich Harry, oder wurde Ron ein wenig rot? "Ja, sie hat Ginny besucht, wie letztes Jahr." Plötzlich fiel Harry etwas ein. "Ich sollte Sirius schreiben. Wer weiß, wo der steckt und ob er überhaupt weiß, dass ich hier bin. Er setzte sich an Rons Schreibtisch und schrieb eine schnelle Nachricht.  
  
Lieber Sirius,  
  
ich bin bei den Weasleys. Mir geht es sehr gut. Wo immer du bist, ich hoffe du bist in Sicherheit und passt gut auf dich auf. Ich wünschte, wir könnten uns bald wieder sehen.  
  
Gruß, Harry  
  
Er rollte das Pergament zusammen und band es an Hedwigs Fuß, die sehr zufrieden schien, wieder einen Auftrag für Harry erledigen zu können. Harry kraulte ihren Kopf und gab ihr noch einen Eulenkeks. "Pass gut auf dich auf, meine Schöne" sagte er, bevor sie aus dem Fenster flog und sich in den Himmel aufschwang. 


	4. Geheimnisse

Titel: Harry Potter und das Herz der Dunkelheit Warnung: Später Slash! Kapitel:1/? Autor: Natascha  
  
Inhalt Kapitel 1: Harry ist wieder zurück im Ligusterweg. Er weiß nicht, was seit den Ereignissen im letzten Schuljahr in der magischen Welt vor sich geht und macht sich große Sorgen. Da taucht plötzlich ein unerwarteter Besucher auf.  
  
Feedback: natascha.schmidt@web.de Ich freue mich über jedes feedback! Altersbeschränkung: PG-13 (könnte später höher werden) Disclaimer: Nichts hier gehört mir. Alle Charaktere sind Erfindungen J.K. Rowlings. Kategorie: Abenteuer, Liebe, später Slash Betaleserin: Jacey  
  
Geheimnisse  
  
Während sich die Tage bei den Dursleys endlos dahingeschleppt hatten, vergingen sie im Fuchsbau wie im Fluge. Das Wetter war wundervoll und nachdem er den ganzen Sommer eingesperrt gewesen war, genoss Harry es, endlich die Sonne auf seiner Haut zu spüren und die frische Luft einzuatmen. Fast jeden Tag lag er mit Oliver, Ron und dessen Geschwistern am See in der Nähe. Abends, wenn es etwas kühler war, spielten sie gewöhnlich über dem großen Garten vor dem Haus Quidditch. Harry, Ron und Fred gegen Oliver, George und Ginny, die in diesem Sommer ihre ersten Quidditch-Versuche machte. Sie war übrigens gar nicht so schlecht und gab eine ganz passable Jägerin ab.  
  
Percy war Schiedsrichter und Charlie musste zu seiner Erbitterung auch zugucken. Nicht einmal er konnte sich Molly Weasleys Autorität widersetzen und sie hatte ihm strickte Ruhe verordnet. Ron hatte sich während der Ferien deutlich verbessert. Er war schneller und viel sicherer geworden. Offensichtlich hatte ihm das Training mit dem Firebolt genützt und Oliver hatte oft mit ihm trainiert. Meistens spielte er für sie den Hüter und Harry war überrascht, dass es ihm sogar öfter gelang Olivers und Georges Bälle zu halten.  
  
Wieder auf seinem Besen zu fliegen war ein schönes Gefühl, aber komischerweise musste Harry immer wieder daran denken, wie es gewesen war hinter Draco Malfoy zu sitzen. Manchmal schloss er kurz die Augen, aber es war etwas ganz anderes, wenn niemand vor ihm saß, an dem er sich festhalten konnte (und der nach Sommerregen roch).  
  
Bill kam ein paar Tage später auch noch zu Besuch, um nach seinen Brüdern zu sehen und Mrs. Weasley blühte sichtlich auf, jetzt wo sie ihre ganze Familie samt Harry wieder um sich hatte. Sie war schon fast wieder die Alte.  
  
Eines Morgens saß Harry am Frühstückstisch neben Ron und beobachtet, wie Mrs. Weasley mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Küche herumwirbelte. Er hatte schon gemerkt, dass Magie die Hausarbeit nicht unbedingt sehr viel leichter machte. Einige Dinge konnte man damit gar nicht tun und alles andere musste man ständig beaufsichtigen, sonst ging garantiert irgendetwas schief. "Vorsicht, Mom, das Wasser kocht über!" rief Ron. Mrs. Weasley drehte sich erschrocken um und prompt fiel am Spülbecken ein Glas aus der Luft und zerschellte am Boden. "Verflixt!" rief sie. "Ron, hol mir bitte Gilderoy Lockharts Haushaltsführer aus dem Wohnzimmer. Er hat einen sehr guten Glasreparaturspruch, den ich mir nie merken kann." Obwohl Lockhart mittlerweile als Schwindler enttarnt war schwor Molly Weasley immer noch auf seine Haushaltstipps. Sie lief in die andere Richtung, um einen Kehrbesen zu holen. Ron rannte los. Fred und George kamen durch die Tür geschlendert und ließen sich lässig links und rechts von Harry am Tisch nieder. Einer von beiden (Harry konnte sie immer noch erst nach längerem Überlegen auseinander halten) zog ein kleines Paket mit Bonbons aus der Tasche und bot Harry und seinem Zwilling eins an. "Danke" sagte Harry und steckte sich eins von den knallroten Dingern in den Mund. "Halt!" schrie Ron, der mit dem Buch in der Hand ins Zimmer kam entsetzt. Harry hätte sich fast an seinem Bonbon verschluckt. "Zu spät!" die Zwillinge grinsten ihn fröhlich an.  
  
"Harry, du darfst nie etwas von Fred und George annehmen! Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass sie ihren Scherzartikelhandel fortsetzen dürfen und jetzt brauchen sie ständig Versuchskaninchen." Ron sah ihn besorgt an. "Hast du das Gefühl kleine Schmetterlinge verschluckt zu haben? Oder wächst dir vielleicht Fell?"  
  
"Nein" murmelte Harry "Aber was ist mit dir los, Ron?" Er sah ihn ungläubig an, während zwei riesige rosa Kaninchenohren aus Rons roten Haaren hervor wuchsen.  
  
Ron drehte sich genervt zu Fred und George um. "Was war das wieder? Musste das sein?" "Och, wir wollten Harry nur ein wenig aufmuntern. Wir dachten er könnte es gebrauchen." Fred und George hatten zu Harrys Entsetzen ebenfalls Hasenohren. Genauso Mrs. Weasley, die in dem Moment in den Raum zurückkam. Fred und George machten Harry Zeichen sie nicht zu verraten.  
  
"Ach, Harry, ich sollte dich von Arthur fragen, ob er deine Sachen von den Dursleys abholen soll. Schließlich wirst du nicht alles neu kaufen wollen. Und Rons Sachen sind dir auch etwas zu lang. "  
  
Harry versuchte angestrengt an ihr vorbei zu sehen und nicht auf die Ohren zu achten. "Oh, ja, das wäre, sehr nett von ihm", murmelte er, mühsam ein Lachen zurückhaltend. Seine Stimme klang wackelig.  
  
Mrs. Weasley sah ihn besorgt an. "Was ist los mit dir Liebes? Hast du dich erkältet? Oder etwas Falsches gegessen?" Sie beugte sich zu ihm herunter. Ihre Hasenohren wippten nach vorne. Harry lief vor Anstrengung rot an. "Nein, mir fehlt nichts!" keuchte er und starrte auf die Tischplatte. Bloß nicht hoch schauen.  
  
"Irgendetwas stimmt doch nicht. Sieh mich an, Harry!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Schultern bebten. Sie fasste sein Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf sanft in ihre Richtung. Der Anblick ihrer besorgten Augen mit den fast darüber hängenden Hasenohren war zu viel. Harry fiel rückwärts vom Stuhl und wälzte sich lachend am Boden. Mrs. Weasley sah ihn irritiert an. Dann wandte sie sich wütend Fred und George zu. "Was habt ihr mit dem armen Jungen gemacht?"  
  
Die beiden sahen ihre Mutter unschuldig an. "Das wissen wir nicht, Mom." "Die Bonbons hatten einen Blickzauber, aber da wir sie noch nie ausprobiert haben, wissen wir nicht, was sie zeigen."  
  
Alle Augen wandten sich Harry zu. "Hasenohren!" keuchte er nach Luft schnappend. Er zeigte auf die drei und kicherte hysterisch. "Ihr habt alle Hasenohren."  
  
"Brilliant!" rief Fred erfreut. Ginny kam in die Küche und blickte bestürzt auf Harry herab. "Oh nein Ginny, nicht du auch noch!" stöhnte Harry und hielt sich die Augen zu.  
  
"Ron, bring Harry auf dein Zimmer! Ich habe ein Wörtchen mit Fred und George zu reden." Mrs. Weasley trat auf die Zwillinge zu, wie eine etwas zu klein und plump geratene, aber dennoch sehr furchteinflößende Rachegöttin.  
  
Ron sammelte Harry schnell auf und zog ihn aus dem Zimmer, bevor das Gewitter losging. Nachdem Harry sich beruhigt hatte, weigerte er sich das Zimmer zu verlassen, um nicht auch noch Percy und Oliver in Hasenohren sehen zu müssen. Er schrieb sich hinter die Ohren, nichts mehr von Fred und George anzunehmen.  
  
Am Abend desselben Tages, als die Wirkung der Bonbons nachgelassen hatte lagen Harry und Ron auf dessen Bett und blätterten durch Rons Chudley Cannons Sammelalbum. Ron war immer noch ein großer Fan von ihnen, auch wenn sein Zimmer nicht mehr so voll gehängt war mit ihren Postern, wie vor drei Jahren.  
  
"Hol bitte mal das kleine Buch aus meinem Schreibtisch. Da sind meine Lieblingsbilder drin. Ich will dir ein neues von Samuel Smith beim Wronsky Bluff zeigen", sagte Ron. Harry ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und zog die oberste Schublade auf. Als erstes sah er ein sehr hübsches kleines Buch in einem roten Ledereinband. Er hatte es zwar noch nie gesehen, vermutete aber, dass es wohl Rons Album sein musste. Schnell griff er danach und schlug es auf.  
  
Überrascht starrte er auf die erste Seite. Statt Samuel Smith beim Wronsky Bluff sah er ein Foto von Hermione Granger beim Weihnachtsball. Es war das Foto, das im Tagespropheten erschienen war. Allerdings war Krum, der an ihrer Seite gestanden hatte sorgfältig abgeschnitten worden. Harry blätterte weiter. Auf der nächsten Seite war Hermione in der Bibliothek zu sehen. Sie guckte ärgerlich und versteckte sich hinter einem Buch. Als nächstes kam ein Foto von Hermione und Ron im Verwandlung Klassenraum. Sie gestikulierte heftig und versuchte offensichtlich Ron etwas zu erklären. Rasch blätterte Harry durch die anderen Seiten. Überall Hermione. "Oh nein", flüsterte Ron hinter ihm. "Das war die falsche Schublade."  
  
Harry drehte sich um und blickte in Rons knallrotes Gesicht. Er nahm Harry das Buch aus der Hand und klappte es zu. Harry überlegte, was er sagen könnte. "Ron, es tut mir leid. Das wusste ich nicht. Ich wollte bestimmt nicht."  
  
"Ja, schon okay, jetzt ist es zu spät", sagte Ron wütend und schmiss sich aufs Bett. "Jetzt weißt du ja sowieso Bescheid."  
  
"Aber woher hast du denn diese ganzen Fotos von Hermione?" fragte Harry völlig verwirrt. Ron verdeckte sein Gesicht mit einem Arm. "Von Colin Creevey natürlich. Ich habe ihm die meisten meiner Chudley Cannon Poster dafür gegeben. Er hat versprochen niemandem etwas zu sagen." Ron setzte sich plötzlich mit einem Ruck auf. "Und wenn du das irgendjemandem erzählst Harry, dann rede ich kein Wort mehr mit dir! Das meine ich vollkommen ernst!" Ron sah tatsächlich so aus, als würde er es ernst meinen. Seine Augen blitzten wie Saphire. "Natürlich sage ich es niemandem, wenn du das nicht willst." Harry setzte sich neben Ron. "Ich weiß gar nicht, was los ist. Du bist in Hermione verliebt. Na und? Als du in Fleur Delacourt verliebt warst."  
  
"Das war etwas ganz anderes!" fuhr Ron ihn an. "Und jetzt hör auf, davon zu reden. Ich will nichts mehr hören!"  
  
Harry versuchte es noch einmal. "Hör mal Ron. Dieses Jahr gibt es doch wieder einen Ball in Hogwarts. Du fragst einfach Hermione, ob sie mit dir hingeht, bevor sie jemand anders fragt und."  
  
Ron stöhnte auf. "Bist du verrückt, Harry! Niemals frage ich Hermione." Er wurde schon wieder rot bis über beide Ohren. "Lieber beiße ich mir die Zunge ab." Harry sah ihn irritiert an. "Wieso? Wenn du sie magst?"  
  
"Du verstehst überhaupt nichts! Hermione mag *mich* nicht. Das heißt, vielleicht mag sie mich, aber nicht so. Und noch so eine Blamage wie letztes Jahr überlebe ich nicht." Ron vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.  
  
"Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass sie dich nicht mag?"  
  
"Na, das ist jawohl offensichtlich. Oder wäre sie sonst etwa letztes Jahr mit Victor Krum zum Ball gegangen?"  
  
"Na, du hast sie ja erst so spät gefragt. Hat sie ihn denn in den Ferien besucht?" Ron sah auf. "Nein." Er überlegte kurz und vergrub dann sein Gesicht wieder. "Aber das heißt nicht, dass jemand wie ich, ach, jetzt hör auf Harry. Das Thema Hermione ist sowieso erledigt. Sie hat sich in den ziemlich Ferien verändert, glaub mir"  
  
"Aber auf ihrer Karte hat sie geschrieben, dass sie gerne bei dir wäre!"  
  
"Was?" Ron schnappte sich die Karte vom Nachttisch und las sie ungläubig. "Tatsächlich. Das ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Obwohl ich die Karte bestimmt fünfzig Mal," er sah Harry überrascht an. Aber dann verfinsterte sich seine Miene. "Das hat sie nicht so gemeint. Sie meinte sie wäre gern wieder bei meiner Familie."  
  
"Das glaube ich nicht."  
  
"Außerdem, Hermione und ich passen nicht zusammen. Ich meine, sie ist das hübscheste Mädchen, das ich kenne und wahrscheinlich die klügste Schülerin in Hogwarts. Und ich? Ich bin nicht gut in der Schule, ich spiele kein Quidditch. Ich bin nicht mal zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt worden!"  
  
Harry sah erstaunt auf. Ungefähr das letzte was er werden wollte war Vertrauensschüler in Hogwarts und er hatte immer gedacht, dass es Ron genauso ging. Aber anscheinend hatte er sich getäuscht. "Ron, dafür bist du der beste Freund, den man sich vorstellen kann! Du hast so viele gute Seiten und Hermione weiß das auch."  
  
"Ja. Vielleicht hat sie mich auch gerne als Freund, aber sie wird nie mit mir zusammen sein wollen. Ehrlich Harry, ich habe diesen Sommer viel darüber nachgedacht und Hermione hat jemand ganz anderen verdient. Jemanden wie Victor, oder auch wie dich. Eigentlich glaube ich ihr seid vielleicht füreinander bestimmt."  
  
Harry zuckte zurück. Der Gedanke kam ihm derart abwegig vor, dass es ihn fast selbst überraschte. Er und Hermione? Nein, das war irgendwie komplett falsch. "Also das glaube ich nicht Ron", sagte er lahm.  
  
"Lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden, okay Harry? Wirklich, ich habe damit so gut wie abgeschlossen. Sag bloß niemandem was. Versprochen? Und vor allem: Keinen Ton zu Hermione."  
  
Harry seufzte. "Wie du willst Ron." Er beschloss das Thema vorerst auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Schließlich wollte er sich nicht mit Ron streiten.  
  
Trotzdem nahm er Ron die Erklärung, dass er sich unbedingt weiterbilden müsse, als er ein paar Tage später am See "Die Geschichte von Hogwarts" las, nicht so ganz ab. Immerhin war das Hermiones Lieblingsbuch. Harry lag mit Ron und Ginny auf einer Decke. Ginny schrieb an einem Essay für Verwandlungen und Harry sah Fred und George zu, die im See eine Wasserschlacht veranstalteten. Charlie und Bill saßen im Schatten und spielten eine Partie Zauberschach. Oliver und Percy saßen ein Stück abseits. Oliver hatte sich zurückgelehnt und ließ sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen, während Percy den Kopf auf Olivers Bein gelegt hatte und las.  
  
Harry rollte sich auf den Rücken, so dass er Ron ansehen konnte. "Du hast mir immer noch nicht erzählt, warum sich Percy und Oliver so gut verstehen."  
  
Ron grinste. "Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich. Die beiden sind ein Paar." Er verdrehte die Augen. "Und total ineinander verschossen."  
  
"Haha. Sehr lustig", sagte Harry beleidigt. "Auf den Arm nehmen kann ich mich selbst." Ron sah ihn erstaunt an. "Aber das ist die Wahrheit. Frag doch Ginny!"  
  
"Ja", sagte Ginny. "Und ich finde sie sehr süß zusammen."  
  
"Aber sie sind beide Jungen!"  
  
Ron zuckte die Schultern. "Ich weiß, das ist seltsam, wenn man es selbst überhaupt nicht vorstellen kann. Aber man gewöhnt sich dran." Harry sah zu Oliver hinüber, der Percy eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich. Er hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht, dass sich auch zwei Männer ineinander verlieben könnten. "Und was sagt eure Mutter dazu?"  
  
"Ach, die ist ganz begeistert von Oliver. Schließlich hat er Percy überredet, wieder bei WISO aufzuhören. Penelope war ihr immer zu arrogant." Ron lachte. "Aber Fred und George haben vielleicht blöd geguckt. Der perfekte Percy und ihr verehrter Quidditch-Kapitän." Harry überlegte. "In Hogwarts habe ich noch nie zwei Jungen zusammen gesehen."  
  
"Das wirst du auch nicht. Stell dir mal vor, Leute wie Draco Malfoy würden das mitkriegen. Die würden einem doch das Leben zur Hölle machen." Ron schauderte. "Harry, Ron, jetzt legt doch mal diesen Wälzer zur Seite und kommt ins Wasser!" riefen die Zwillinge.  
  
Beim Abendessen beobachtete Harry fasziniert, wie Percy unauffällig über Olivers Hand strich. Seitdem Ron ihm erzählt hatte, dass die beiden zusammen waren, musste er sie ständig heimlich beobachten. Sie hatten sich beide verändert. Für Oliver war es früher wichtiger als alles andere gewesen, den Quidditch-Pokal zu gewinnen. Er hätte alles dafür geopfert. Inklusive seiner Spieler. Harry erinnerte sich noch genau, wie Oliver im zweiten Jahr zu ihm gesagt hatte "Fang den Schnatz vor Malfoy, oder stirb bei dem Versuch." Und Percy war immer völlig vom Lernen und von seinen Aufgaben als Schulsprecher eingenommen gewesen. Wenn man es recht bedachte passten sie trotz ihrer Unterschiede ganz gut zusammen. Außer Hermione waren die beiden die ehrgeizigsten Menschen, die Harry kannte. Aber jetzt wirkten sie richtig gelöst und entspannt. Sie schienen richtig glücklich zusammen zu sein. Als Harry *aus Versehen* eine Gabel herunterfiel und er sich bückte, um sie aufzuheben, sah er, dass Oliver seine Hand auf Percys Knie gelegt hatte. Komischerweise hatte Harry noch nie ein Paar so fasziniert. 


	5. Der Drache

Hallo! Weil ich mich so über eure vielen und lieben Reviews gestern gefreut habe, habe ich ganz schnell weiter gemacht. Noch mal vielen dank an Maxine, Matjes, Ivine, Drake, Laylah, yvymaus und Chillkroete. Und hier kommt auch schon das nächste Kapitel. Womit auch Chillkroetes Frage beantwortet ist, was Draco denkt. Titel: Harry Potter und das Herz der Dunkelheit Warnung: Später Slash! Kapitel:5/? Autor: Natascha Feedback: natascha.schmidt@web.de Ich freue mich über jedes feedback! Altersbeschränkung: PG-13 (könnte später höher werden)Disclaimer: Nichts hier gehört mir. Alle Charaktere sind Erfindungen J.K. Rowlings. Kategorie: Abenteuer, Liebe, später Slash Betaleserin: Jenny (Jacey)  
  
5. Der Drache  
  
Draco saß mit einem Glas Tulamore Dew in der Hand im Sessel vor dem Kamin in der Bibliothek und wartete. Seit Stunden war sein Vater nicht mehr aus seinem Arbeitszimmer herausgekommen. Nicht, dass das etwas Neues war. Lucius lebte in diesem Sommer sehr zurückgezogen. Draco bekam ihn viel weniger zu Gesicht als früher und, bei Merlin, er hatte seinen Vater nie viel gesehen.  
  
Manchmal fragte er sich, ob Lucius überhaupt noch da war, ob seine Existenz nur ein Geist war, den Draco sich einbildete, während er in Wirklichkeit längst als einziger Mensch in Malfoy Manor wohnte. Im Gegensatz zu letztem Sommer wirkte das Anwesen wie ausgestorben. Aber die Stille war irgendwie beruhigend.  
  
Das letzte Jahr war erschöpfend gewesen und für Draco fast tödlich. Kurz nach Ende des dritten Schuljahres war er krank geworden. Es hatte damit angefangen, dass er seine Beine kaum noch bewegen konnte. Erst hatte er angenommen, dass es eine Nachwirkung der Dementoren war, die sich im dritten Schuljahr in Hogwarts gewesen waren und ihn fast zum Wahnsinn getrieben hatten. Er musste zugeben, dass nicht viel gefehlt hatte und er wäre auch umgekippt, wie Potter. Zum Glück hatte er durchgehalten. Das hätte er sich nie verziehen.  
  
Als zu der Steifheit in den Beinen auch noch rasende Kopfschmerzen hinzukamen, hatte er Narcissa gebeten, einen Arzt zu holen. Lucius war verreist. Natürlich hatte sie gesagt, er solle sich nicht so anstellen und ihr nicht noch mehr Mühe machen. Sie erwartete am Abend eine Gesellschaft. Also solle er sich bitte hinlegen und einen Kopfschmerztrank nehmen. Seine Mutter betrachtete ihn immer als eine zusätzliche Belastung. Sie hatte schließlich nie ein Kind gewollt. Natürlich spielte sie nach außen hin die perfekte Mutter (sie musste in allem perfekt sein) aber Draco wusste, dass es ihr im Grunde egal war, ob er überhaupt existierte. Sie war eine sehr kalte Frau, die zwar gerne Gefühle zeigte, wenn andere Leute dabei waren, aber eigentlich keine hatte. Ihre Reaktion überraschte Draco nicht sonderlich. Er und seine Mutter hatten sich schon seit Jahren auf eine Parallelexistenz geeinigt, in der sie sich möglichst überhaupt nicht in die Quere kamen. Draco stellte es in der Öffentlichkeit so dar, als sei sie eine besorgte und liebevolle Mutter und dafür bekam er von ihr alles, was für Geld zu kaufen war.  
  
Das Verhältnis zu seinem Vater war komplizierter. Auch wenn Lucius Malfoy immer distanziert war und sehr selten auch nur mit Draco redete, wusste er doch, dass sein Vater ihm gegenüber nicht völlig gleichgültig war. Schon seit jüngster Kindheit wusste Draco natürlich, dass es für einen Malfoy nicht in Frage kam, Gefühle zu haben. Alles musste aus Berechnung heraus entstehen. Jemanden zu mögen, oder gar zu lieben machte einen nur schwach und verletzlich. Das galt auch für Familienmitglieder. Trotzdem hatte Draco den Verdacht, dass sein Vater etwas für ihn empfand.  
  
Er hatte eine Erinnerung an seine früheste Kindheit, in der Lucius ihn im Arm hielt und tröstete. Er musste noch winzig klein gewesen sein. Vielleicht etwas über ein Jahr alt. Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was vorher passiert war. Das einzige woran er sich erinnerte, waren die schützenden Arme seines Vaters, die ihn festhielten und seine beruhigenden Worte. Es war das einzige Mal, dass Lucius ihn jemals im Arm gehalten hatte, soweit sich Draco erinnern konnte. Manchmal träumte er davon und er fürchtete sogar, dass es immer nur ein Traum gewesen war. Es war bis letzten Sommer der einzige Beweis gewesen, den Draco vielleicht hatte, dass sein Vater ihn liebte.  
  
Seitdem hatte Lucius 13 Jahre lang perfekte Distanz gewahrt. Zwar bekam Draco alles was er wollte und sein Vater setzte sich nach außen hin auch immer für ihn ein, aber privat hatte er ihm nie mehr gezeigt, dass er ihm wichtig war. Weder durch Worte, noch durch Gesten. Die einzige Art auf die er Draco manchmal berührte, war, wenn er ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Und das tat er nur, wenn er sehr stolz auf ihn war.  
  
Was selten genug vorkam.  
  
Tatsächlich hatte Draco das Gefühl, den Ansprüchen seines Vaters nie genügen zu können. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Lucius immer ein wenig enttäuscht von ihm war.  
  
Natürlich war das Harry Potters Schuld. Wenn er nicht wäre, wäre Draco der beste Quidditch-Spieler seiner Schule. Sein Team würde gewinnen und auch der Hauspokal würde längst den Slytherins gehören, wenn Dumbledore nicht immer noch einen Weg finden würde, damit das Haus seines erklärten Lieblingsschülers mal wieder Sieger wurde. Manchmal glaubte Draco wirklich, dass er es nur Harry Potter zu verdanken hatte, dass sein Vater einen solchen Abstand zu ihm bewahrte.  
  
Aber dann war Draco vor einem Jahr krank geworden. Als die Schmerzen am zweiten Tag so schlimm waren, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sein Kopf würde explodieren, hatte er einen verzweifelten Brief, an seinen Vater geschrieben, mit der Bitte um Rat.  
  
Stattdessen war Lucius selbst gekommen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt ging es Draco schon so schlecht, dass er kaum die Kraft hatte überrascht zu sein.  
  
"Was ist mit dir Draco? Du warst doch noch nie krank?" hatte Lucius an seinem Bett stehend gefragt. Draco konnte nur schwach den Kopf schütteln. Er fühlte sich als würden Feuer und Eis durch seine Venen fließen. Jetzt noch krümmte er sich bei der Erinnerung daran zusammen. Kurz darauf war er ins Delirium gefallen. Jedes Mal, wenn er kurz erwachte, saß Lucius an seinem Bett. Manchmal legte er ihm ein kühles Tuch auf die Stirn. Draco hätte ihm gerne gesagt, wie froh er war, dass sein Vater bei ihm war, aber er hatte nicht die Kraft. Einmal glaubte er sogar im Halbschlaf zu fühlen, dass Lucius seine Hand hielt. Da war er sich sicher gewesen, dass er sterben musste, denn sonst wäre sein Vater bestimmt nicht zu dieser Geste fähig gewesen.  
  
Später erfuhr er, dass er an Zauberfieber gelitten hatte. Einer Krankheit, die selten vorkam und nur bei Magiern. Sie entstand, wenn sich die eigene innere magische Kraft gegen den Zauberer wandte und verlief oft tödlich. Meistens entstand das Fieber, wenn man sich in einem schwerwiegenden unterbewussten Konflikt befand. Zu der Zeit hatte Draco noch keine Ahnung gehabt, was für ein Konflikt das bei ihm sein konnte. Jetzt hatte er zumindest eine Vermutung.  
  
Als Draco sich nach einem Monat besser fühlte, hatte Lucius ihm gesagt, dass er Quidditch Karten für das große Spiel Irland gegen Bulgarien bekommen hatte. Sein Vater interessierte sich nicht besonders für Quidditch. Wenn überhaupt, dann nur, weil es ein so hoch anerkannter Sport in der Zauberwelt war. Also nahm Draco an, dass sein Vater die Karten für ihn besorgt hatte. Zum ersten Mal seit langem hatte er das Gefühl, dass sein Vater vielleicht stolz auf ihn war. Den ganzen Sommer über war Lucius freundlicher zu ihm gewesen als jemals zuvor.  
  
Das letzte Schuljahr hingegen war für Draco bislang das Schlimmste gewesen. Erst die schreckliche Erfahrung, vor aller Augen in ein Frettchen verwandelt zu werden. Er zuckte bei der Erinnerung zusammen. So sehr war er noch nie gedemütigt worden. Nur die Flüche mit denen Harry und seine Freunde ihn am Ende des Schuljahres gezeichnet hatten, waren noch schlimmer gewesen. Er rutschte in seinem Sessel hin und her und biss sich auf die Lippe, um die Gedanken zu verdrängen. Und alles nur, weil er noch einmal versucht hatte, Harry Potter auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Nach allem was passiert war, musste der doch wissen, dass er die falsche Seite gewählt hatte. Und dass es dumm gewesen war Draco Malfoys Freundschaft abzulehnen und die Gesellschaft von Wiesel und Schlammblut zu bevorzugen.  
  
Dracos Hand schloss sich so fest um das Glas, dass es zersplitterte. Er beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich eine Scherbe in seine Hand bohrte. Der Whiskey vermischte sich mit seinem Blut und lief an seinem Arm hinunter.  
  
Seit seinem ersten Schuljahr wusste er, dass er nur an Harry Potter herankommen konnte, indem er sich mit ihm anlegte. Mittlerweile hatte er absolute Perfektion darin erlangt, die Grenzen zu überschreiten, die ihn ausrasten ließen. Er kannte Harrys sämtliche empfindliche Stellen. Er kannte ihn in- und auswendig. Er wusste wann Harry sich schlecht fühlte, wann er angespannt war, wann er Angst hatte, wann er sich wohl fühlte. Mittlerweile musste er Harry nicht einmal mehr angucken, um zu wissen, wie es ihm ging. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, zwischen ihnen existiere ein unsichtbares Band. Bei Merlin, wie sonst hätte es ihm möglich sein können, immer genau zu wissen, was in Harry vorging?  
  
Dieser Sommer war noch schlimmer gewesen, als das Schuljahr. Dumbledore hatte angekündigt, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt war und auch wenn Draco sich nicht sicher war, was das für ihn bedeutete, so dachte er doch zunächst, dass das eine positive Entwicklung für seine Familie sei.  
  
Aber wenn man die Ereignisse in Malfoy Manor betrachtete, hatte er sich anscheinend geirrt. Narcissa war gleich am Anfang des Sommers ausgezogen. "Ich habe dir immer gesagt, du musst dich für die richtige Seite entscheiden und dann auch dazu stehen!" hatte sie Lucius vorgeworfen, als sie die Hauselfen herumscheuchte, um ihre Koffer zu packen. "Wenn du es nicht schaffst ihm die Treue zu halten, darfst du dich nicht wundern, wenn du in Schwierigkeiten kommst!"  
  
Lucius saß in einem Sessel und sah ihr leise lächelnd zu. "So weit scheint es mit deiner Loyalität auch nicht her zu sein, meine Liebe. Offensichtlich hast du auch nicht vor, mir in dieser Zeit treu zu bleiben."  
  
Narcissa antwortete darauf nicht. Mit einer theatralischen Geste verschwand sie aus der Tür und stieg in die wartende Kutsche. Seitdem ward sie in Malfoy Manor nicht mehr gesehen. Draco wunderte es überhaupt nicht, dass sie ihn nicht mal gefragt hatte ob er sie begleiten wollte. Wahrscheinlich war ihr der Gedanke nicht einmal gekommen. Er wäre sowieso bei seinem Vater geblieben. Seine Mutter war wie eine Fremde für ihn.  
  
Er nahm sich ein neues Glas und füllte es mit Whiskey. Er hatte erst in diesem Sommer angefangen ab und zu etwas zu trinken. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, wenn langsam ein Nebel zwischen dem eigenen Geist und der Außenwelt entstand und auf einmal alles viel sanfter erschien, als würden die Ecken ihre scharfen Kanten verlieren. Obwohl Lucius nie trank hatte er eine große Hausbar in der Bibliothek.  
  
Nach Voldemorts Rückkehr hatte Draco zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, dass sein Vater die Kontrolle verlor. Er war zwar immer noch sehr beherrscht und konzentriert, aber manchmal hatte Draco jetzt das Gefühl, dass er verunsichert war. Einige Male hatte er ihn schon völlig in Gedanken verloren ins Feuer starrend gefunden.  
  
Sein Vater entfernte sich von ihm. Draco wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte, aber sein Vater wollte nicht mit ihm reden. Also war er schließlich zu Harry Potter geflogen. Der war bei Voldemorts Wiederkehr dabei gewesen, also musste er wissen, was geschehen war. Natürlich war das eine verrückte Idee gewesen, aber Draco hatte sich nicht mehr anders zu helfen gewusst.  
  
Es war seltsam gewesen Potter wieder zu sehen. Nicht so, wie Draco es sich vorgestellt hatte. Dort in seinem Haus in Surrey war Potter ganz anders. Nicht der gefeierte Held, wie in Hogwarts. Er wirkte hilflos, verloren. Draco hatte fast das Gefühl gehabt, dass Potter sich freute ihn zu sehen, was natürlich absurd war. Es war auch angenehm gewesen zu merken, dass er Draco mehr schätzte, als diese furchtbare Muggel-Familie bei der er lebte.  
  
Dann war Potter einfach vor ihm eingeschlafen. Wenn Draco ihn hätte umbringen wollen hätte er das mit Leichtigkeit tun können. Das hatte ihm sehr zu denken gegeben. Und bis heute fragte er sich, warum er Potter nicht einfach hatte stehen lassen, sondern ihn stattdessen auch noch bei dieser schrecklichen Weasley- Familie abgesetzt hatte, als sei Potter sein bester Freund und nicht sein Erzfeind seit vier Jahren. Was war bloß in ihn gefahren? Trotzdem musste er bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Potter tatsächlich den Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte lächeln. Eigentlich war es so typisch für Harry Potter jedem einfach blind zu vertrauen und sich nur auf seinen Instinkt zu verlassen. (Und außerdem dufteten seine Haare nach Wald. Nach Tannen und Harz. Und irgendwie aufregend.)  
  
Draco zuckte zusammen, als ihm jemand das Whiskey-Glas aus der Hand nahm. "Hast du lange gewartet? Tut mir leid. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie spät es ist."  
  
Draco versuchte die leichte Benommenheit abzuschütteln, die der Whiskey verursacht hatte. "Vater."  
  
"Ja. Komm, lass uns etwas zu Abend essen."  
  
Draco stand auf und blieb einen Moment still stehen, bis sich der leichte Schwindel gelegt hatte. Lucius hatte die Bibliothek schon verlassen. Sie aßen immer im Nebenzimmer, wo ein langer Tisch mit zwei Lehnstühlen stand. Seit Narcissa ausgezogen war, benutzten sie nur noch einen kleinen Teil des Hauses. Lucius schlief in seinem Arbeitszimmer hinter der Bibliothek und Draco war in einen kleinen Raum neben dem Esszimmer gezogen. Sonst hätte er jeden Abend durch das stille Haus bis ans andere Ende von Malfoy Manor wandern müssen, wo sich eigentlich sein Zimmer befand.  
  
Seit Narcissa ausgezogen war hatten sie nur noch sehr selten Besuch und gar keine Gesellschaften mehr, worüber Draco insgeheim froh war. Lucius und Narcissa hatten immer von ihm verlangt, dass er anwesend war. Wie es sich für einen Malfoy gehörte musste er dann den ganzen Abend über aufrecht in seinem Stuhl sitzen, ohne sich anzulehnen, höflich auf Fragen antworten, seine perfekten Manieren beweisen und hin und wieder auch noch tanzen. Das verabscheute er ganz besonders, obwohl er ein sehr guter Tänzer war.  
  
Draco setzte sich seinem Vater gegenüber an die schmale Seite des Tisches. Die Hauselfen hatten natürlich schon gedeckt. Lucius aß nichts. Draco stocherte auf seinem Teller herum und steckte sich ein paar Happen in den Mund.  
  
"Wo warst du vor einem Monat? Du warst für zwei Tage verschwunden." fragte sein Vater plötzlich.  
  
Draco schluckte. Er hatte geglaubt sein Vater hätte seine Abwesenheit nicht bemerkt, da er ihn noch nicht darauf angesprochen hatte. Er zuckte die Schultern. "Ich war mit meinem Besen unterwegs. Ich brauchte ein bisschen Bewegung."  
  
Lucius sah ihn prüfend mit seinen silbern funkelnden Augen an und nickte dann. Aber Draco bezweifelte, dass er ihm glaubte. Er überlegte, ob das der richtige Zeitpunkt war, ein Thema anzuschneiden, über das er schon länger nachdachte und beschloss, dass es jetzt sein musste. Immerhin hatte er nicht mehr viel Zeit. "Vater, in zwei Tagen fängt die Schule wieder an."  
  
"Ja?" sein Vater sah auf.  
  
"Du bringst mich doch nach London, oder?" "Nein Draco!" sagte Lucius entschlossen. "Du benutzt dieses Jahr nicht den Hogwarts-Express. Ich werde dich selbst nach Hogwarts bringen."  
  
Draco nickte überrascht. Er fragte nicht. Sein Vater würde schon seine Gründe haben. Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend am Tisch. Draco stützte seinen Kopf auf eine Hand. Wenn sie zu zweit waren verlangte sein Vater keine perfekten Manieren. Er war müde, aber Lucius Schweigen hielt ihn davon ab, aufzustehen und ins Bett zu gehen.  
  
"Draco?" sagte Lucius plötzlich sanft. Draco zuckte zusammen.  
  
"Ja?" seine Stimme war rau.  
  
Lucius stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum, bis er hinter Dracos Stuhl stand. Draco fühlte ein seltsames Prickeln im Nacken. Er hörte, dass Lucius etwas aus den Taschen seiner Robe zog. Dann hörte er ein Klicken, als würde einkleines Kästchen geöffnet. Im nächsten Moment erschien vor seinem Gesicht eine zierliche Silberkette, an der ein kleiner Drache hing. Er griff danach und hielt den Anhänger zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger fest. Der Anhänger war wunderschön. Der Drache war flach und so dünn wie ein Blatt Pergament, aber er war so fein gearbeitet, dass man jede Schuppe einzeln erkennen konnte. Draco hatte keine Idee, woraus das Amulett gemacht war. Es funkelte in allen Farben und fühlte sich viel wärmer an als Metall. Fast wie Seide, aber das konnte nicht sein, denn das Material war fest und unbiegsam.  
  
Erstaunt sah er zu seinem Vater auf. Lucius öffnete den kleinen Verschluss der Kette und legte sie Draco um. Draco fühlte nur eine kurze, federleichte Berührung. Als er nach unten sah, um den Anhänger auf seiner Haut zu betrachten, war er verschwunden. Ungläubig starrte er auf die Stelle, an der der Anhänger sein sollte. Er fühlte nur eine angenehm kribbelnde Wärme oberhalb seines Solar Plexus. Als er die Hand darauf legte konnte er den Anhänger, der sich warm an seine Haut zu schmiegen schien, gerade so erfühlen.  
  
"Versprich mir, dass du diesen Anhänger nie ablegst", sagte Lucius.  
  
Draco nickte sprachlos. 


	6. Zwei Briefe

Vielen dank für eure lieben reviews Feedback: natascha.schmidt@web.de Ich freue mich über jedes feedback! Disclaimer: Nichts hier gehört mir. Alle Charaktere sind Erfindungen J.K. Rowlings. Betaleserin: Jacey  
  
6. Zwei Briefe  
  
Die letzen Wochen der Ferien gingen sehr schnell herum und Harry hätte fast vergessen, dass sie noch in der Winkelgasse einkaufen mussten, bevor die Schule anfing. Auch wenn es Mr. Weasley tatsächlich geschafft hatte, seine Sachen von den Dursleys zu holen, (die waren so begeistert von der Neuigkeit, dass Harry sie nie mehr besuchen würde, dass sie alles sogar freiwillig herausgaben) musste er doch ein paar Dinge neu kaufen. Er war zwar von Natur aus sparsam und legte auch keinen großen Wert auf Kleidung, aber einige seiner Sachen waren mittlerweile wirklich zu klein geworden.  
  
Das alles fiel ihm ein, als Mrs. Weasley an einem Abend ankündigte, dass Morgen alle früh aufstehen mussten, da sie zur Winkelgasse reisen würden. Schließlich sei übermorgen der erste September.  
  
Nachdem am nächsten Morgen Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Harry und Mrs.Weasley vorm Kamin versammelt waren, machte Harry den Anfang. Zum Glück war er mittlerweile mit Flohpulver vertraut, so dass er ohne Probleme in der Winkelgasse landete. Schnell sprang er aus dem Kamin, um für die anderen Platz zu machen.  
  
Die Winkelgasse war so belebt, dass es schien als wäre sämtlichen Zauberern die Idee gekommen, ihr gerade heute einen Besuch abzustatten. Während Mrs. Weasley mit Ginny zu Flourish und Blotts aufbrach, um die Schulbücher einzukaufen, schlenderten Ron und Harry in die andere Richtung, um bei Madam Malkin nach neuen Roben für Harry zu gucken. Sehr überrascht stellte Harry fest, dass er sich nach Draco Malfoy umsah. Seit er bei den Weasleys angekommen war, hatte er oft über ihn nachdenken müssen. Natürlich sah er ihn nirgends. Wahrscheinlich, dachte Harry, hätte er in Nocturn Alley bessere Chancen gehabt ihn zu finden.  
  
Ron zog ihn plötzlich in eine kleine Seitengasse.  
  
"Was ist denn?" fragte Harry erschrocken.  
  
"Da ist sie." flüsterte Ron, rot im Gesicht.  
  
"Wer?" fragte Harry und spähte neugierig um die Ecke.  
  
"Hermione!" flüsterte Ron.  
  
In dem Moment sah Harry sie auch. Sie stand mit Krummbein auf dem Arm vor der Tierhandlung und versuchte erfolglos ihm ein Halsband über den Kopf zu ziehen. Sofort lief er auf sie zu. "Hermione!"  
  
"Harry!" schrie sie und ließ Krummbein los, der mit einem Satz in der Menge verschwand. "Bin ich froh dich zu sehen!" sie umarmte ihn und Harry lachte fröhlich.  
  
"Wir sind gestern aus Frankreich zurückgekommen. Es war ein schrecklicher Urlaub. Ich habe euch so vermisst. Und nirgendwo konnte ich eine Eulenpost finden. Und Pig hat es auch nur einmal bis zu mir geschafft. Ich bin so froh wieder hier zu sein! Und Merlin sei Dank, es geht dir gut. Hast du das von Rons Brüdern gehört?" sie war ganz außer Atem.  
  
"Ja. Ich habe die letzten Wochen bei Ron gewohnt. Wo ist er nur? Eben war er noch hier!" Harry sah sich ratlos um.  
  
"Ach Ron." seufzte Hermione. "Das ist typisch. Er hat sich total verändert. Seit diesem Sommer redet er nicht mehr mit mir. Schon als ich bei Ginny zu Besuch war, ist er mir ständig aus dem Weg gegangen."  
  
"Komisch" murmelte Harry  
  
"Ach, er taucht schon wieder auf. Wohin wolltet ihr denn?"  
  
"Ähm, wir waren unterwegs zu Madam Malkin. Ich brauche neue Roben. Du musst mir beim Aussuchen helfen."  
  
"Na ja, mit Parvati oder Lavender wärst du sicher besser beraten, aber ich werde mein bestes geben." Sie hakte sich bei Harry ein. "Wie geht es denn Percy und Charlie?"  
  
Auf dem Weg zu Madam Malkin erzählte er Hermione was inzwischen passiert war, während er sich immer noch suchend nach Ron umsah. Hermione reagierte ganz anders als Ron auf die Tatsache, dass Harry mit Malfoy mitgeflogen war. Sie schrie ihn nicht an, aber sie wollte unbedingt jedes Detail wissen. Offensichtlich vermutete sie, dass Draco etwas im Schilde geführt hatte. Harry erzählte ihr bereitwillig alles. Nur, dass er seinen Kopf an Dracos Schulter gelehnt hatte ließ er aus. Das erschien ihm im Nachhinein so unverständlich, dass er es Hermione niemals hätte erklären können.  
  
Plötzlich sah Harry einen bekannten roten Schopf in der Menge auftauchen. Mit seiner Haarfarbe war es für Ron gar nicht so leicht ihnen unauffällig zu folgen. "Hey, Ron! Da bist du ja!" rief er.  
  
Ron kam langsam zu ihnen hinüber. "Oh, hallo Hermione. Ich habe dich vorhin vor der Tierhandlung gar nicht gesehen."  
  
Harry fragte sich, ob Ron merkte, dass er sich damit selbst widersprach. "Naja, solange du mich jetzt siehst." Hermione lächelte ironisch. "Ja. Du siehst gut aus. Ich meine. war dein Urlaub schön?" fragte Ron so gelassen wie möglich.  
  
"Der Urlaub war schrecklich, weil ich mir die ganze Zeit Sorgen gemacht habe. Das hab ich dir doch geschrieben. Sag mal, hast du meine Karte überhaupt nicht gelesen?" Hermione sah ein wenig verletzt aus.  
  
"Ach ja, die Karte. Doch, doch, danke. Wie geht es denn Viktor?" "Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich nichts mehr von ihm gehört habe. Ich habe ihm auch nicht geschrieben."  
  
"Sag ihm schöne Grüße von mir, wenn du ihn das nächste Mal siehst." Hermione zuckte die Schultern und sah Harry bedeutungsvoll an. Harry zuckte ebenfalls die Schultern und grinste entschuldigend.  
  
"Was?" fragte Ron misstrauisch.  
  
"So, wollen wir jetzt vielleicht meine Roben kaufen gehen? Sonst schaffen wir das heute nicht mehr."  
  
Mit Ron und Hermione einkaufen zu gehen war unerträglich. Harry hatte es sich zwar nicht vorstellen können, aber sie redeten tatsächlich nicht miteinander. Jeder von ihnen ging auf einer Seite von Harry und versuchte ihn in ein Gespräch über ein anderes Thema zu verwickeln. Während Hermione unbedingt noch einmal jede Einzelheit von Dracos Besuch hören wollte, versuchte Ron darüber zu reden, wie es dieses Jahr in Hogwarts sein würde.  
  
Ron:"Meinst du Hagrid ist schon wieder zurück? Und Snape?"  
  
Hermione: "Und du bist tatsächlich eingeschlafen? Wie konntest du nur so dumm sein?"  
  
Ron: "Ich hoffe nicht dass er zurück ist. Vielleicht bekommen wir ja mal zur Abwechslung einen freundlichen, fairen Lehrer in Zaubertränke."  
  
Hermione: "Ich verstehe nicht, wieso ist Malfoy überhaupt bei dir aufgetaucht?"  
  
Ron: "Ich meine schlimmer als Snape kann es ja nicht werden, oder?" Hermione: "Meinst du, es ging ihm wirklich um seinen Vater?"  
  
Und so weiter.  
  
Bei Madam Malkin fand Ron grundsätzlich die Roben hässlich, die Hermione gefielen und andersherum. Einen Moment lang wünschte sich Harry verzweifelt, statt seinen besten Freunden Draco Malfoy an seiner Seite zu haben, der wahrscheinlich eine größere Hilfe gewesen wäre. Jedenfalls kaufte er zum Schluss als er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte einfach die nächstbesten Roben und hatte das ungute Gefühl, die hässlichsten und unmodischsten erstanden zu haben. Gegen Draco würde er mal wieder aussehen wie Unkraut. Aber das war ja nichts Neues. Ron und Hermione sahen einander verdrießlich an. Mittlerweile hatte Harry selbst das Gefühl, dass sie einander nicht ausstehehen konnten. Er wusste nicht, wie er das aushalten sollte, wenn es in Hogwarts so weiterging. Es war sogar noch schlimmer, als im dritten Jahr als es so schien als habe Krummbein Krätze gefressen. Aber damals hatte es wenigstens noch einen Grund für ihre Feindschaft gegeben.  
  
Harry war froh als Molly und Ginny auf sie zugelaufen kamen, als sie den Laden verließen. "Das seid ihr ja! Oh, hallo Hermione Liebes. Kommt, wir müssen uns beeilen. Sonst sind die Kamine wieder völlig überfüllt und wir müssen anstehen."  
  
Ginny umarmte Hermione. "Wir sehen uns dann Morgen im Hogwarts-Express."  
  
"Ja Ginny. Ich freue mich schon so, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein." Hermione umarmte Harry zum Abschied. Dann sah sie Ron an. Ron zog eine Augenbraue hoch und steckte seine Hände in die Taschen.  
  
"Tschüs, bis Morgen", murmelte Hermione und drehte sich um.  
  
Den ganzen Weg bis zum Kamin lief Ron schweigend neben Harry her und blickte düster auf den Boden. Wieder im Fuchsbau verkündete er, dass er keinen Hunger habe und verschwand auf sein Zimmer. Harry fand sein Benehmen so bescheuert, dass er beschloss ihm nicht hinterher zu gehen. Stattdessen spielte er eine Runde Quidditch mit den anderen. Danach ging er schließlich nach oben, um seine Sachen für den nächsten Tag zu packen. Ron lag auf dem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Er sah nicht mal auf, als Harry rein kam. "Hab ich's dir nicht gesagt? Sie mag mich nicht."  
  
"Wie kann ich das beurteilen. Du hast dich ihr gegenüber die ganze Zeit so mies benommen, dass sei überhaupt keine Chance hatte nett zu sein."  
  
"Ach ja? Aber zu dir konnte sie nett sein, ja? Immerhin ist sie dir zwei Mal um den Hals gefallen!"  
  
Harry wurde es zu viel. "Immerhin habe ich sie auch nicht so fies behandelt als sei ich Snape nachdem Gryffindor gegen Slytherin gewonnen hat!" knurrte er. "Wenn du im Sommer so zu ihr warst, wundert es mich eigentlich, dass sei dir eine so nette Karte geschrieben hat." "Ja, sei du nur wieder auf ihrer Seite. Wie immer!" rief Ron und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Harry setzte sich geschafft aufs Bett. Als hätte er jemals nicht zu Ron gehalten. Was war bloß mit ihm los?  
  
Plötzlich dämmerte es ihm, dass Ron eifersüchtig war. Er dachte daran, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als Cho mit Cedric zum Weihnachtsball gegangen war. Das war sehr unangenehm gewesen und er konnte Ron ein bisschen besser verstehen. Er wollte gerade aufstehen, um Ron zu suchen, als die Tür wieder aufging.  
  
"Tut mir leid, Harry." sagte Ron reumütig. "Ich wollte dir nicht die Schuld geben."  
  
"Schon okay."  
  
"Ich weiß, dass ich mich Hermione gegenüber gemein benehme, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders." Er lief im Zimmer auf und ab. "Immer wenn ich sie sehe muss ich daran denken, wie sie mit Viktor beim Ball war und dass sie so weit über mir steht." Er sah Harry verzweifelt an. "Ehrlich, immer wenn sie in der Nähe ist, fühle ich mich wie der letzte Idiot." *Na ja, du benimmst dich auch wie einer,* dachte Harry, aber er sagte es lieber nicht laut. "Wie wäre es, wenn du einfach mal versuchst, nett zu ihr zu sein? Das konntest du doch früher auch! Denk mal daran, wie du sie immer gegen Malfoy verteidigt hast!"  
  
"Ja, du meinst wie damals im zweiten Jahr, als alles was ich erreicht habe war, dass ich Schnecken gespuckt habe? Vielen Dank, dass du mich daran erinnerst", sagte Ron unglücklich. "Ich will lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, wie oft ich mich vor ihr schon blamiert habe." Er setzte sich neben Harry. "Ich wünschte es wäre alles wieder so wie früher. Da war es überhaupt kein Problem mit Hermione zu reden. Seit dem letzten Jahr ist alles schief gelaufen."  
  
Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Also fuhr er fort seine Sachen zusammen zu packen. Plötzlich hörte er direkt vor Rons Fenster ein seltsames Geräusch, als würden zwei kleine Körper gegeneinander krachen. Er rannte zum Fenster und sah gerade noch, wie Hedwig und eine andere Eule flatternd zu Boden fielen. Erschrocken rannte er aus dem Zimmer, die Treppe hinunter und aus dem Haus, dicht gefolgt von Ron.  
  
"Hedwig, ist dir was passiert?" rief er. Hedwig hatte sich schon wieder gesammelt und saß würdevoll auf dem Boden. Sie warf der anderen Eule, die immer noch etwas benommen auf der Erde lag finstere Blicke zu. Offenbar hatte der andere Vogel sie umgeflogen, als beide versucht hatten auf Rons Fensterbank zu landen. Ron nahm die andere Eule hoch. "Sieht Errol ziemlich ähnlich. Wahrscheinlich sind sie verwandt. Er angelte einen Eulenkeks aus der Tasche, wo er sie für Pigwidgeon aufbewahrte und steckte ihn dem Vogel in den Schnabel. Inzwischen wickelte Harry Hedwig ihre Nachricht vom Bein. Sie war von Sirius. Erfreut rollte er sie auf:  
  
Lieber Harry.  
  
Es geht mir gut. Freut mich, dass du bei den Weasleys untergekommen bist. Ich soll dir Grüße von Remus und Hagrid ausrichten. Hagrid wird dieses Jahr leider nicht in Hogwarts sein, aber die Verhandlungen mit den Riesen laufen besser als gedacht. Bitte sage Charlie und Percy gute Besserung von mir. Ich habe gehört, was passiert ist und es tut mir leid, dass schon so früh zwei der Weasleys verletzt werden mussten. Sie sind eine sehr tapfere Familie. Grüße sie alle von mir. Vielleicht sehen wir uns früher wieder als du denkst.  
  
Dein Sirius  
  
Harry strahlte. Das waren wirklich gute Nachrichten, er sah auf, um Ron davon zu erzählen. Aber Ron starrte völlig fassungslos auf den Brief, den er bekommen hatte. Er war weiß im Gesicht.  
  
"Ron, was ist los?" fragte Harry schockiert. Wortlos gab er Harry den Brief und Harry las:  
  
Sehr geehrter Mr. Weasley  
  
Nach langer Beratschlagung haben wir uns entschlossen, Sie zum Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor zu ernennen. Wir glauben, dass sie in der Lage sind ihr Haus angemessen zu vertreten und die Ihnen anvertrauten Aufgaben mit Würde zu erfüllen. Beigefügt ist ihr Vertrauensschüler- Abzeichen.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
stellvertretende Direktorin  
  
"Aber Ron, das ist doch toll!" Harry drehte den Briefumschlag auf den Kopf. "Sieh mal, hier ist dein Vertrauensschüler-Abzeichen! Deine Familie wird so stolz sein! Und Hermione ist sicherlich auch zur Vertrauensschülerin ernannt worden. Wir haben sie gar nicht gefragt!" Ron setzte sich hart auf den Boden. Er war immer noch weiß im Gesicht. Harry grinste. "Anscheinend hat sich deine Eule verspätet. Scheint nicht gerade die Hellste zu sein." "Ich gehe ins Bett" murmelte Ron und stand auf. Harry folgte ihm ins Haus, aber als er im Wohnzimmer die ganze Familie versammelt sah, konnte er nicht widerstehen. "Ron ist zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt worden!"  
  
Das schlug ein wie eine Bombe. Sofort stürzten alle auf Ron zu. Molly fiel ihm um den Hals, Percy klopfte ihm grinsend auf die Schulter, Fred und George schrieen wie er ihnen das antun konnte, der dritte Vertrauensschüler in der Familie, damit sei ihr Ruf zerstört, Ginny hüpfte aufgeregt um ihn herum, Arthur holte schon mal ein paar Flaschen Butterbier zum Anstoßen und Bill und Charlie lachten sich kaputt. Ron sah Harry leicht verzweifelt an und formte mit den Lippen die Wörter "Danke Harry".  
  
Harry grinste.  
  
Nach einigen Flaschen Butterbier und nachdem sich Ron viele Vorwürfe von Fred und George und viele Beteuerungen wie stolz sie auf ihn waren von den anderen Familienmitgliedern angehört hatte, schickte Molly alle ins Bett. Schließlich mussten sie morgen wieder früh aufstehen, um den Hogwarts- Express zu erwischen. Harry beobachtete grinsend, dass Ron das Abzeichen neben die Karte von Hermione legte. 


	7. Der Phoenix

Hallo! Wieder mal ganz vielen dank für eure Reviews. Das baut einen echt auf. @ Drake: Ich habe echt lange drüber nachgedacht, wie das in Hogwarts mit den Vertrauensschülern ist. Gibt es in jedem Haus nur einen? Ich habe mich dran erinnert, dass Molly Weasley mal zu Fred und George sagt, dass sie ja nicht Vertrauensschüler geworden sind. Da dachte ich, es könnten auch zwei sein. Aber Percy ist wirklich immer alleine. (überlegt) Na ja, ich wollte jedenfalls gern Ron und Herm. @Chillkroete: Ja, Ron ist echt ne dumme Nuss. Kann man nicht anders sagen. Merkt nichts, der Junge. Aber so lieben wir ihn ja. @Maxine: Ron wär bestimmt happy über deine Umarmung! @Alle: mit dem Slash müsst ihr euch noch ein wenig gedulden. Ich freu mich zwar auch schon drauf, will das aber langsam aufbauen. Aber es knistert zwischen den beiden! @Merilflower: ich kann die Dursleys auch nicht ausstehen! Disclaimer: Alles hier gehört J.K. Rowling. Feedback: natascha.schmidt@web.de (Danke Lady Cai, für deine regelmäßigen review e-mails ) Beta-Leserin: Jenny  
  
7. Der Phoenix  
  
Obwohl sie wirklich früh genug aufgestanden waren, kamen sie fast zu spät zum Bahnhof. Es war Pigwidgeons Schuld. Als alle samt Gepäck vor Bills Auto bereit standen, hatte die kleine Eule beschlossen, dass es Zeit war noch eine Runde im Haus zu drehen. Ron wollte sie auf keinen Fall zurücklassen und so hatte die ganze Familie versucht sie einzufangen. Pigwidgeon hielt das für ein Spiel und war begeistert so sehr im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Sie surrte fröhlich durch die Wohnung, während alle anderen entnervt hinter ihr herjagten. Harry schnappte sie schließlich. (Durch ihre Größe war sie dem Schnatz gar nicht so unähnlich).  
  
Die Fahrt in Bills Auto war lustig. Von außen sah es aus, wie ein gewöhnlicher uralter Käfer, aber innen war es so groß, dass alle Weasleys samt Gästen, Tieren und Gepäck genug Platz hatten. Das verwunderte Harry nicht sehr, nachdem er die Zelte beim Quidditch-Match letzten Sommer gesehen hatte. Außerdem hatte es eingebaute Vorfahrt, wie Bill erklärte. Das bedeutete, dass alle anderen Fahrer anhielten, es vorbei ließen und sich später nicht mal mehr daran erinnern konnten. So kamen sie trotz Pigwidgeons Eskapaden, die Ron bestrafte indem er Hedwig einen Eulenkeks nach dem anderen fütterte und Pigs aufgeregtes Hüpfen ignorierte, gerade noch rechtzeitig am Kings Cross an.  
  
Auf dem Bahnsteig ergab sich jedoch ein Problem. An der Barriere, die zur Plattform 9 ¾ führte, lehnte eine Gruppe junger Muggel-Frauen, die in ein Gespräch vertieft waren und nicht die Absicht zu haben schienen weg zu gehen. Die Weasley-Familie diskutierte eine Weile aufgeregt. Wenn sie noch länger warteten, würde der Hogwarts-Express ohne sie abfahren. Schließlich wurde beschlossen, dass Bill die Mädchen zu einem Kaffee einladen sollte, damit der Rest der Familie unauffällig durch die Barriere verschwinden konnte. Bill verabschiedete sich augenzwinkernd von seiner Familie, Harry und Oliver und schlenderte gelassen zu den Mädchen hinüber, die seiner Einladung sofort verlegen kichernd folgten.  
  
Fred und George grinsten. "Der alte Weasley-Charme."  
  
Molly hetzte sie alle paarweise durch die Barriere. Am Bahnsteig 9 ¾ stand nur noch Hermione und hüpfte nervös auf und ab. Alle anderen waren schon eingestiegen. Als sie Ron und Harry als erste durch die Barriere kommen sah, lachte sie erleichtert. "Merlin sei dank. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wie ihr diesmal in Hogwarts auftauchen wollt." Sie schnappte sich Hedwigs Käfig und war schon auf dem Weg zum Zug, als Ginny mit Charlie durch die Barriere kam. Seamus sprang aus dem Zug und hätte auf dem Weg zu Ginny beinahe Hermione umgerannt. "Sorry Herm. Kann ich dir deinen Koffer abnehmen, Ginny?" Ginny lächelte erfreut.  
  
Harry und Ron sahen überrascht, dass auch Charlie einen Koffer dabei hatte und ebenfalls in den Zug stieg.  
  
"Charlie, fährst du mit nach Hogwarts?" fragte Ron staunend.  
  
"Ja, ich habe gedacht, noch ein bisschen Bildung kann nie schaden. Mund zu Ron."  
  
"Quatsch! Jetzt sag schon Charlie, was machst du dieses Jahr in Hogwarts? Hat es wieder was mit Drachen zu tun?"  
  
"Indirekt. Ich unterrichte Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, solange Hagrid fort ist. Das passt sich sehr gut, da ich momentan noch nicht ganz auf der Höhe bin. Mit Drachen zu arbeiten wäre zu gefährlich", erklärte Charlie. Ron starrte seinen Bruder begeistert an.  
  
Fred und George stiegen fröhlich grinsend hinter ihnen ein, immer noch hocherfreut über Bills Erfolg bei den Mädchen. Offensichtlich wussten sie schon über Charlies neuen Posten Bescheid, denn sie schienen nicht überrascht.  
  
Molly, Arthur, Percy und Oliver winkten vom Bahnsteig als der Zug abfuhr. Molly hatte Tränen in den Augen.  
  
Fred und George gingen, um Lee zu suchen und zogen Charlie mit sich. Harry, Ron, Hermione und Ginny quetschten sich in ein Abteil zu Seamus, Dean und Lavender. Seamus verwickelte Ginny sofort in ein Gespräch.  
  
"Oh, Ron, Hermione, ihr seid die neuen Vertrauensschüler!" quietschte Lavender begeistert. Harry stellte amüsiert fest, dass Ron trotz seiner gestrigen Demonstration von völligem Erstaunen, sein Vertrauensschüler- Abzeichen gut sichtbar trug. Wie auf Kommando wurden Hermione und Ron gleichzeitig rot und sahen sich verlegen an, als hätte Lavender verkündet, dass sie beide Verlobungsringe trügen. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch Ron" flüsterte Hermione und sah auf den Boden. "Ebenso" flüsterte Ron zurück.  
  
"Oh, da müssen wir uns aber gut benehmen mit zwei Vertrauensschülern im Abteil!" neckte Seamus sie. "Ich hoffe, du fängst jetzt endlich an, dich vorbildlich zu benehmen Ron. Schließlich nehmen wir uns von nun an alle ein Beispiel an dir, nicht wahr Harry?"  
  
"Ach, ich wette Ron wird diese Aufgabe meisterhaft bewältigen", entgegnete Harry. "Schließlich gerät er nie in Schwierigkeiten und hält sich immer vorbildlich an die Hausregeln."  
  
"Jaja" seufzte Seamus. "Ich erinnere mich noch an unser erstes Jahr. Da gab es genau ein Zimmer in ganz Hogwarts, das strikt verboten war. Und unser Idol Ron hat sich und seine Freunde natürlich vorbildlich davon fern gehalten."  
  
"Oder, denken wir doch nur an seine vorbildliche Anreise mit einem fliegenden Auto im zweiten Jahr, das er vorbildlich in der Peitschenden Weide parkte", meinte Dean ironisch.  
  
"Ja und ich glaube, es gibt keinen in Hogwarts, der sich vorbildlicher vom Verbotenen Wald fern gehalten hat", fügte Seamus hinzu.  
  
"Jetzt lasst ihn doch in Ruhe." murmelte Hermione. Harry klopfte Ron auf die Schulter und Ron grinste ihn an. Offensichtlich nahm er seinen Freunden die kleinen Neckereien nicht übel Harry war so froh, wieder nach Hogwarts zurück zu kommen. Für einen Moment musste er allerdings daran denken, wer dieses Jahr nicht mehr bei ihnen sein würde und sein Magen zog sich zusammen. Cedrics Tod würde er nie vergessen.  
  
Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen sagte Lavender plötzlich "Wisst ihr, wer nicht mehr in Hogwarts ist?" Alle sahen sie fragend an. "Cho Chang. Sie ist nach Beauxbatons gewechselt. Das habe ich von Parvatis Schwester gehört. Sie hatte Angst, dass sie in Hogwarts zu viele Erinnerungen an Cedric haben würde, um normal weiter zu leben." Im Abteil herrschte betretenes Schweigen, welches sich scharf gegen den fröhlichen Lärm abhob, der aus den anderen Abteilen drang. Ron sah Harry besorgt an. Harry tat Cho unheimlich leid. Ihm war schon am Ende des letzten Jahres klar gewesen, dass sie nie mehr eine Chance hatten zusammen zu kommen. Schließlich würden sie sich gegenseitig ständig an Cedrics Tod erinnern.  
  
Harry schauderte. Auch wenn er Cho mochte, war er fast froh, dass sie nicht mehr in Hogwarts sein würde. Und er konnte ihre Entscheidung sehr gut verstehen. Seamus brach schließlich das Schweigen und wandte sich an Ginny und Ron. "Ich habe gehört, dass zwei von euren Brüdern schon im Kampf verletzt wurden. Geht es ihnen denn wieder besser?"  
  
Ron nickte. "Charlie wird unser neuer Pflege Magischer Kreaturen Lehrer", sagte er stolz. "Und Percy humpelt zwar noch, aber dem geht es auch schon wieder gut." "Was, Percy ist verletzt worden? Ich dachte Bill!" rief Seamus überrascht. "Wie hat Percy das denn geschafft? Ich denke er arbeitet im Ministerium!"  
  
"Nicht mehr." Ron erzählte noch einmal die Geschichte, die er Harry schon erzählt hatte. Anschließend diskutierten sie, was als nächstes in der Zauberwelt geschehen würde. Harry merkte wie weit entfernt der Krieg und die Kämpfe für Lavender, Dean und Seamus waren. Er konnte es ihnen nicht vorwerfen. Hermione war sehr aufnahmefähig und sensitiver für alles was um sie herum passierte, als die meisten anderen Menschen und Ron und Ginny hatten die Vorläufer des Krieges durch die Verletzungen ihrer Brüder fast am eigenen Leib erfahren und trotzdem konnten sie sich einen wirklichen Kriegsausbruch nicht vorstellen. Bei Merlin, Harry war bei Voldemorts Auferstehung dabei gewesen und trotzdem kam ihm das alles jetzt weit weg vor, fast wie ein Alptraum, den er schon fast verdrängt hatte.  
  
Inzwischen wurde es draußen dunkel und die Lampen im Abteil gingen an. "Mich wundert es eigentlich, dass Malfoy noch nicht aufgetaucht ist und sein Gift verspritzt hat." sagte Ron plötzlich. "Eigentlich müsste er doch ganz außer sich sein vor Freude, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer zurückgekehrt ist." Ron biss sich bei dem Gedanken wütend auf die Lippe. "Naja, vielleicht hat er Angst, dass wir ihn wieder ein bisschen verzieren."  
  
Lavender schüttelte den Kopf. "Er ist nicht im Zug."  
  
"Was?" fragte Harry ungläubig. "Wieso nicht? Woher willst du das wissen?"  
  
"Ich weiß es von Susan Bones und die weiß es von Pansy Parkinson. Pansy hat Draco überall gesucht und er war nirgendwo. Die arme Pansy war ganz aufgelöst."  
  
"Gut." Sagte Ron. "Vielleicht haben sie ihn doch noch rausgeschmissen."  
  
"Nein!" sagte Harry scharf.  
  
Alle sahen ihn überrascht an. "Ich meine, nur dass er nicht im Zug ist, heißt doch nicht, dass er nicht mehr nach Hogwarts kommt." Harry war selbst überrascht über seine Reaktion. Wollte er etwa, dass Draco noch in Hogwarts war?  
  
"Stimmt. Aber man wird ja noch hoffen dürfen." seufzte Ron.  
  
"Ich glaube, das hat nichts Gutes zu bedeuten." sagte Hermione leise.  
  
"Ach Hermione, du machst dir zu viele Sorgen." Seamus klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. "Vielleicht ist er ja auch nur inzwischen gestorben."  
  
Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch den Zug und die Lichter im Abteil erloschen. Ginny quiekte ängstlich und Harry sah, dass Seamus beschützend den Arm um sie legte. Ein weiterer, viel stärkerer Ruck riss sie alle von ihren Sitzen. Schreiend fielen sie durcheinander. Hermione fiel auf Ron und Seamus mit Ginny im Arm auf Harry. Harry merkte dass der Zug stehen geblieben war und versuchte sich aufzurappeln, um zu sehen, was los war, aber sein Bein war unter Seamus eingequetscht und er konnte sich kaum bewegen. Hermione versuchte ebenfalls aufzustehen, als plötzlich die Tür des Abteils aufgerissen wurde.  
  
"Bleibt unten!" rief jemand. In dem kleinen Moment bevor die Abteiltür wieder zugeworfen wurde, glaubte Harry Sirius Black zu erkennen, aber es konnte auch Wunschdenken sein. Bevor er noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte wurde es draußen auf einmal gleißend hell. Das Licht war so grell, dass es in den Augen schmerzte und gleichzeitig fühlte Harry einen stechenden Schmerz auf seiner Stirn. Er schrie auf, schlug beide Hände vors Gesicht und wand sich vor Qualen. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Um sich herum hörte er die anderen ebenfalls schreien. Das Licht schien sich durch seine Finger und seine Augenlider hindurch zu brennen und seine Netzhaut zu zerstören. Er ließ seinen Kopf stöhnend nach hinten sinken.  
  
Gerade als er dachte, dass er es keine Sekunde mehr aushalten konnte, ließ der Schmerz auf seiner Stirn etwas nach und auch das Licht verschwand. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Augen und stellte fest, dass er vollkommen blind war. Das Licht war so grell gewesen, dass er einige Augenblicke nichts mehr sah.  
  
Und dann hob plötzlich ein schrecklicher schriller Ton an. Er war so laut und hoch, dass er sich durch die Gehörgänge direkt ins Gehirn zu bohren schien. Harry krümmte sich zusammen und hielt sich stöhnend beide Hände über die Ohren. "Bitte, es soll aufhören!" schrie er gequält und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Vor sich sah er schemenhaft Ron. Der presste seine Hände auf Hermiones Ohren, die auf ihm lag und offensichtlich das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Fast beneidete Harry sie darum. Er hätte in dem Moment alles gegeben, damit das Geräusch aufhörte. Und plötzlich war es totenstill. So still, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Erleichtert nahm er die Hände von den Ohren und sank in sich zusammen. "Merlin sei Dank."  
  
Ron rüttelte an seiner Schulter und bewegte die Lippen, aber Harry verstand kein Wort. Er war vollkommen taub. "Was?" fragte er. Ron zeigte zitternd auf Hermione. Harry richtete sich mühsam auf. Hermione war weiß wie eine Wand, aber sie atmete gleichmäßig. Er nickte Ron, der nicht weniger weiß war als Hermione beruhigend zu. Dann schloss er die Augen und ließ sich wieder zurückfallen. Es war wundervoll diesen Ton nicht mehr hören zu müssen und dieses Licht nicht mehr zu sehen, aber sein Kopf hämmerte, als sei ein Zug hindurch gefahren. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so gelegen hatte, als Seamus an seinem Arm zog. Er zeigte zum Fenster.  
  
Trotz der Dunkelheit draußen konnte Harry einige vermummte Figuren auf einem Hügel, einige hundert Schritt entfernt erkennen. Es waren vielleicht zwanzig und über ihnen erhob sich das dunkle Mal, der Totenkopf mit der Schlangenzunge, in den Himmel. Harry zuckte zurück, aber er musste weiter aus dem Fenster sehen. Nur wenige Meter entfernt, vor dem Zug, befanden sich weitere Personen. Sie hatten alle ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben und von jedem ging ein sanft violett leuchtender Strahl aus. Alle Strahlen trafen sich an einem Punkt vor ihnen und verbanden sich zu einer Art riesigem Schleier, aus feinen Silberfäden, die ineinander übergingen und sich weit bis in den Himmel hinauf wanden. Es sah wunderschön aus. Der Schleier war durchsichtig und schien sehr fragil, aber die Zauber, die die Figuren auf dem Hügel wirkten, prallten daran ab. Und plötzlich sah Harry am Himmel, direkt über dem magischen Abwehrschild, gegenüber dem dunklen Zeichen einen riesigen roten Phoenix erscheinen, der seine Schwingen ausbreitete und auf den Totenkopf herabstieß. Die Figuren auf dem Hügel wichen zurück und verschwanden sehr schnell eine nach der anderen in der Dunkelheit. Der Phoenix flog höher und verschwand am Nachthimmel, den Silberschleier wie einen Schweif hinter sich herziehend.  
  
Als der Phoenix über die Figuren, vor dem Zug flog, glaubte Harry in dem schwachen Licht wieder seinen Paten zu erkennen. Aber wieder war er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es Sirius Black war. Ganz sicher erkannte er jedoch Rons Bruder Charlie. Harry sah sich verwirrt nach Ron um. "Was war das?" fragte er schockiert  
  
Ron gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er nichts hörte.  
  
"Ich dachte schon jetzt sei alles vorbei." Seamus Stimme erreichte Harrys wie von weiter Ferne. Es fühlte sich an als hätte er Watte in beiden Ohren. Es war ein sehr unangenehmes Gefühl. Keiner im Abteil fühlte sich in der Lage sich zu bewegen, geschweige denn aufzustehen. Da wurde die Tür des Abteils wieder aufgerissen. "Sirius!" rief Harry erleichtert und versuchte aufzustehen. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei fiel er zurück. Sein Bein war immer noch unter Seamus eingeklemmt und mittlerweile so fest eingeschlafen, dass er es kaum noch fühlte. Mit einer Bewegung stand Sirius auf dem Sitz über ihm und zog ihn nach oben. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Hast du Schmerzen?"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Zwar fühlte er sich immer noch als wären seine Ohren verstopft und er sah ab und zu Funken, aber weder das, noch ein eingeschlafenes Bein war schließlich lebensgefährlich.  
  
Hermione schlug die Augen auf und Ron ließ sie schnell los. Sie sah sich verwirrt um. "Was ist passiert?" fragte sie schwach. "Sind wir angegriffen worden?" Sie fasste sich an den Kopf. Warum bin ich ohnmächtig geworden und warum höre ich nichts mehr?" "Oh Hermione, es war so schrecklich!" Ginny löste sich von Seamus und fiel ihr um den Hals. Langsam rappelten sich alle vom Boden auf und setzten sich benommen wieder auf ihre Plätze.  
  
"Sirius, was ist passiert?" fragte Harry eindringlich.  
  
"Hermione hat Recht. Wir wurden attackiert. Zum Glück hat Dumbledore damit gerechnet und den Zug deshalb bewachen lassen. Aber es war nur ein Scheinangriff. Wir hatten es nur mit sehr wenigen Todessern zu tun und sie haben nur Folter-Sprüche benutzt. Anscheinend wollten sie uns zeigen, dass sie zurück sind und uns einen Schrecken einjagen."  
  
"Folter-Sprüche?" keuchte Dean. "Das kann man wohl sagen. Dieser Ton! Ich habe gedacht das überlebe ich nicht." Lavender nickte schwach.  
  
Während die anderen sich mittlerweile wieder auf ihren Plätzen befanden, saß Ron immer noch benommen am Boden. "Ron?" fragte Harry. Aber Ron reagierte nicht. Anscheinend hatte er sein Gehör immer noch nicht zurück. Sirius zog Ron hoch und ließ ihn auf seinen Sitz fallen. Der Zug fuhr wieder an.  
  
"Wir sind in wenigen Minuten in Hogwarts. Die Krankenstation ist bereits verständigt. Ich möchte, dass du aufpasst, dass Ron Ohrentropfen bekommt, Harry. Das ist sehr wichtig, denn sonst kann er sein Gehör verlieren." Er umarmte Harry kurz. "Ich muss nach den Schülern in den anderen Abteilen sehen. Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts." Damit verschwand er wieder aus dem Abteil.  
  
"Wer war das, Harry?" wollte Lavender wissen.  
  
"Das" sagte Harry stolz "War mein Pate."  
  
Lavender sah ihn interessiert an und wollte noch etwas fragen, aber Seamus unterbrach sie. "Harry hast du diesen riesigen Phoenix auch gesehen, oder habe ich das geträumt?" "Was für ein Phoenix?" fragten Hermione, Ginny, Lavender und Dean wie aus einem Mund. "Nein Seamus, das war kein Traum. Ich habe ihn auch gesehen." sagte Harry 


	8. Der Traum

Matjes, Chillkroete, Maxine, Drake, Kaoru, Alex, yvymaus und Merylflower: vielen Dank für eure reviews. Disclaimer: Alles hier gehört J.K. Rowling. Feedback: natascha.schmidt@web.de (Danke Lady Cai, für deine regelmäßigen review e-mails ) Beta-Leserin: Jenny  
  
Der Sorting Hat Song ist auf Englisch. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das übersetzten soll und dichten kann ich besser auf Englisch. Außerdem finde ich Sprechender Hut hört sich bescheuert an.  
  
8. Der Traum  
  
Sirius hatte recht gehabt. Sie erreichten Hogwarts bereits zwanzig Minuten später. Statt wie sonst fröhlich durcheinander zu plappern, Neuigkeiten auszutauschen und sich auf das bevorstehende Festmahl zu freuen, waren die ankommenden Schüler diesmal sehr still und in sich gekehrt. Einige zitterten. Keiner hatte den Schock überwunden. Harry führte den völlig orientierungslosen Ron an der Hand. Fred und George kamen auf ihn zugestürzt. "Was ist passiert? Was ist mit Ron los?"  
  
"Wir müssen Madam Pomfrey finden! Er braucht unbedingt Ohrentopfen."  
  
Die Zwillinge verschwanden in der Menge und tauchten kurze Zeit später mit Madam Pomfrey im Schlepptau wieder auf. Sie stürzte sich sofort auf Ron, um ihn zu verarzten. Harry ließ ihn in ihrer Obhut und ging zu Hermione, die die völlig verschreckte Ginny im Arm hielt. "Jetzt wissen wir, warum Malfoy nicht im Zug war", sagte sie bitter "Natürlich wusste sein Vater bescheid. Wahrscheinlich war er sogar einer der Angreifer."  
  
Harry wurde schlagartig klar, dass Hermione wahrscheinlich Recht hatte. Ihm wurde übel.  
  
"Ich wünschte ich wäre nicht ohnmächtig geworden." sagte Hermione. "Ist Ron wieder in Ordnung? Warum hat denn nur er sein Gehör verloren?"  
  
"Er hat sich die Ohren nicht zugehalten, weil . . ."  
  
Harry bekam einen Stoß in die Seite und Ron tauchte neben ihm auf "Mit mir ist alles wieder in Ordnung." Er umarmte seine zitternde kleine Schwester. "Komm Ginny, lass uns zum Schloss hochfahren. Du brauchst eine heiße Schokolade zur Beruhigung." Ginny ließ sich bereitwillig mitziehen. Harry und Hermione folgten ihnen. Die meisten Schüler waren bereits auf dem Weg zum Schloss. So kam es, dass die große Halle bereits ziemlich voll war, als sie ankamen. Allerdings war der Lärmpegel bedeutend niedriger als gewöhnlich.  
  
Harry sah gehetzt zum Slytherin-Tisch hinüber. Sofort entdeckte er Draco Malfoy. Sein Haar leuchtete unverkennbar silbern und er war nicht zu übersehen, da er in der Mitte des Tisches saß, hoch aufgerichtet und beherrscht wir immer. Seine schlanken Finger spielten mit einem Messer und seine kalten Augen verrieten keine Emotion.  
  
Harry schauderte. Aus irgendeinem Grund drohten seine Beine unter ihm nachzugeben. Hermione hatte Draco auch entdeckt. "Diese widerwärtige, miese Kröte. Er wusste Bescheid. Das sehe ich ihm einfach an. Aber das wird er schon noch bereuen", zischte sie, während sie sich neben Ginny setzte. Harry quetschte sich neben Ron. Und sah wieder zu den Slytherins hinüber. Er bemerkte, dass einige Plätze am Tisch frei geblieben waren, obwohl mittlerweile alle Schüler die Halle erreicht hatten. Als er Ron darauf aufmerksam machte, lachte der nur bitter. "Ja, natürlich, das sind die, deren Eltern sofort wieder zur dunklen Seite übergelaufen sind. Wahrscheinlich wurden sie von der Schule genommen, damit sie sich ab sofort ihrer wahren Bestimmung widmen können."  
  
*Aber Malfoy ist noch hier* dachte Harry und unbewusst wanderte sein Blick wieder zu Draco. Diesmal fing der seinen Blick auf und lächelte hämisch. Harry wurde rot vor Wut. Wie konnte dieser kleine Bastard nur so ruhig sein? Wie konnte er nur so grausam gelassen sein, nachdem die Freunde seines Vaters gerade einen Zug voller unschuldiger Schüler angegriffen hatten? Aber wahrscheinlich war das gar nicht überraschend. Harry ärgerte sich, dass er angenommen hatte, Draco Malfoy hätte sich verändert. Wahrscheinlich hatte Hermione mal wieder Recht gehabt und Malfoy hatte noch einen Grund gehabt um ihn aufzusuchen, als nur zu erfahren, was passiert war. Er hätte ihm niemals vertrauen dürfen. Dracos Quecksilber-Augen blitzten, als wüsste er was Harry dachte. Er fühlte einen solchen Hass auf Draco in sich aufsteigen, dass er am liebsten zum Slytherin-Tisch hinüber gegangen wäre, um Draco aus seinem Stuhl zu reißen, ihn auf den Boden zu werfen und auf ihn einzuprügeln, bis dieses Grinsen endlich aus seinem blassen Gesicht verschwand.  
  
Zum Glück erhob in diesem Moment Dumbledore seine Stimme. "Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, willkommen zurück in Hogwarts. Es betrübt mich sehr, dass eure Anreise dieses Jahr von einem so äußerst unangenehmen Zwischenfall gestört wurde. Ich kann euch aber mitteilen, dass es keine Verletzten gab und der Angriff dank der schnellen Reaktion unserer Verteidiger abgewehrt werden konnte." Fred und George applaudierten und sofort fielen die anderen Schüler auch ein.  
  
Harry sah zum ersten Mal am Lehrertisch entlang. Dumbledore war wie immer in der Mitte platziert. Auf seiner linken Seite sah Harry Sirius Black, der ihm zulächelte. Neben Sirius saß zu Harrys Freude Professor Lupin, der ihm ebenfalls freundlich zuzwinkerte. Außerdem entdeckte er Charlie Weasley und stellte überrascht fest, dass Professor Snape ebenfalls am Tisch saß und Lupin und Sirius mit giftigen Blicken musterte. Mit einem kleinen Stoß in die Seite machte er Ron darauf aufmerksam. "Ich hätte gedacht, dass Professor Snape dieses Jahr nicht unterrichtet. Nach dem, was ich letztes Jahr gehört habe." flüsterte er  
  
"Ja, zu schade." flüsterte Ron zurück. "Aber er sieht schlecht aus. Vielleicht ist er krank und Zaubertränke fällt öfter aus." Ron lächelte bei der Aussicht, aber Hermione warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu, der ihn sofort damit aufhören ließ.  
  
Harry wandte sich wieder dem Lehrertisch zu. Direkt neben Dumbledore saß eine ältere Frau, von der er sicher war sie schon einmal gesehen zu haben, aber er konnte sie nicht einordnen. "Nun wollen wir unsere neuen Erstklässler nicht länger warten lassen. Bitte sehr Professor McGonagall."  
  
Professor McGonagall führte die neuen Schüler, die dieses Jahr noch viel eingeschüchterter wirkten als sonst, durch die Halle. Einige sahen so aus, als wären sie am liebsten wieder umgedreht und nach Hause gefahren. Harry dachte darüber nach, wie er sich gefühlt hätte, wenn der Zug gleich bei seiner ersten Reise nach Hogwarts angegriffen worden wäre. Keine schöne Vorstellung.  
  
"Die armen Kleinen" murmelte Hermione mitleidig.  
  
Im selben Moment hob der Sprechende Hut, der schon auf seinem Schemel bereit saß mit seinen Lied an:  
  
Let me introduce myself  
  
With this bewitching song  
  
I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
I'll tell where you belong.  
  
For those who treasure Valour  
  
And Courage above all  
  
The honoured house of Gryffindor  
  
Is sure to be their call;  
  
The loyal and the kindest  
  
Who never play but fair  
  
I put in noble Hufflepuff  
  
They'll find their likeness there;  
  
Your virtue is your cleverness  
  
And knowledge is your treasure  
  
I'll sort you into Ravenclaw  
  
It will be for your pleasure;  
  
And if you are determined  
  
Ambitious, vain and poised  
  
The ever-haughty Slytherin  
  
Is the most fitting choice;  
  
So come to me, don't hesitate  
  
And let me read your mind  
  
Then after some considering  
  
The perfect house I'll find.  
  
Die Halle applaudierte und Professor McGonagall begann die Namen der Schüler aufzurufen. Immer noch war die Stimmung in der Halle gedrückter als im letzten Jahr, auch wenn jeder Schüler einen Applaus von seinen zukünftigen Hauskameraden bekam, sobald er einsortiert worden war. Harry bemerkte, dass es weniger Gryffindors gab, als in den letzten Jahren. Aber es gab auch viel weniger Slytherins. Er sah wieder zu Draco herüber. Er saß an seinem Tisch, wie der König der Halle und nickte jedem neuen Slytherin kurz zu. Harry knurrte leise. Bemerkenswerterweise war Draco nicht wie üblich von seiner Leibgarde Crabbe und Goyle umgeben. Die beiden saßen ein Stück weiter unten am Tisch. Stattdessen saß Pansy Parkinson auf Dracos rechter Seite und Blaise Zabini, ein für Slytherin ungewöhnlich zurückhaltender Junge, der Harry noch nie weiter aufgefallen war, zu seiner linken.  
  
Jetzt allerdings war Blaise Zabini nicht mehr zu übersehen, da er sich die Haare lila gefärbt hatte. Harry musste zugeben, dass Draco Malfoy in ihrer Umgebung sehr viel besser aussah, als zwischen Crabbe und Goyle, die ihn immer wie eine zerbrechliche Elfe hatten wirken lassen. Zwischen Blaise und Pansy hingegen sah er aus wie ein Prinz mit seinem Hofstaat. Das machte Harry noch wütender auf ihn. Er hasste es, wenn Draco sich so benahm, als würde ihm Hogwarts und sowieso die ganze Welt gehören. Zum Glück erschien in dem Moment das Festmahl auf dem Tisch und Harry, der jetzt erst merkte, was für einen Hunger er hatte, wurde von Draco Malfoy abgelenkt.  
  
"Endlich" stöhnte Ron und häufte sich Fleischbällchen, Kartoffelbrei und Erbsen auf seinen Teller. "Ich habe schon befürchtet, dieses Jahr geht das nie vorbei."  
  
Hermione sah Harry und Ron entsetzt an. "Wie könnt ihr jetzt nur so viel essen?" Sie selbst knabberte lustlos an einem Maiskolben. "Mir ist noch ganz flau im Magen von vorhin und ihr häuft euch die Teller voll, als sei nichts geschehen?"  
  
"Hermione, dadurch dass wir verhungern werden sich die Todesser auch nicht beeindrucken lassen. Wir sind im Wachstum, wir müssen essen. Frag Rons Mutter!" gab Harry zurück. Hermione zuckte die Schultern, legte ihren Maiskolben weg und lief zu den Erstklässlern hinüber. Die sahen immer noch aus, als befürchteten sie jeden Moment hinterrücks angegriffen zu werden. Ihre Stimmung wurde nicht gerade dadurch gehoben, dass Fred und George sich zu ihnen gesellt hatten, um ihnen zu erzählen, dass der Angriff im Zug, noch gar nichts gewesen war, gegen die Schrecken, die sich sonst in Hogwarts abspielten.  
  
"Vor vier Jahren beispielsweise hatten wir einen Troll in den Verliesen und in einem Zimmer einen dreiköpfigen Hund." erzählte Fred  
  
"Oder vor zwei Jahren. Da ist ein berüchtigter Mörder, der aus Azkaban geflohen war, in einen Schlafraum in Gryffindor eingebrochen", versuchte George ihn zu übertrumpfen. Die Erstklässer hörten ihnen mit großen Augen zu.  
  
"Ja, aber du hast unser viertes Schuljahr vergessen, George. Da hatten wir hier einen Basilisken, der Schüler in Stein verwandelt hat."  
  
"Ich will zurück nach Hause." flüsterte ein kleines Mädchen unglücklich.  
  
"Fred, George, das reicht jetzt." Hermione hatte eine Mine aufgesetzt, die Molly Weasley alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Sie streichelte der Kleinen über den Kopf. "Lass dir keine Angst einjagen", sagte sie tröstend  
  
Fred und George hatten keine Zeit mehr etwas zu entgegnen, da sich Dumbledore, der festgestellt hatte, dass die meisten Schüler ihre Mahlzeit beendet hatten, zu seiner Rede erhob. "Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler. Bevor ich euch alle in eure Häuser, zu eurer wohlverdienten Ruhe entlasse, habe ich noch ein paar Ankündigungen zu machen. Wie ihr sicher schon bemerkt habt, haben sich dieses Jahr zu den euch bekannten Lehrkräften einige neue gesellt. Zunächst freue ich mich, euch meine alte Freundin Arabella Figg (Harry schnappte überrascht nach Luft) vorzustellen. Sie hat sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt, euch in einem Fach zu unterrichten, welches in den kommenden Zeiten von einiger Wichtigkeit werden könnte: Magischer Schutz." Die Schüler applaudierten höflich und Arabella Figg beugte leicht den Kopf.  
  
"Ich kenne sie", flüsterte Harry Ron zu, hatte aber keine Zeit sich zu erklären, da Professor Dumbledore bereits fort fuhr. "Sie werden mir sicher zustimmen, dass es eine Bereicherung für uns alle ist, unseren lieben Professor Lupin wieder bei uns zu haben, um Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu unterrichten." Besonders der Gryffindor-Tisch brach in begeistertes Klatschen aus. Harry grinste Ron breit an und lächelte dann Professor Lupin zu, der sich über das herzliche Willkommen freute.  
  
"Leider muss ich ihnen mitteilen, dass der von uns allen geschätzte Hagrid, uns dieses Jahr nicht zur Verfügung steht. Aber glücklicherweise haben wir würdigen Ersatz. Mr. Weasley, der vorher mit Drachen in Rumänien gearbeitet hat und bei der Verteidigung einer Schule in dort verletzt wurde, wird in diesem Jahr Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe unterrichten." Alle Köpfe an am Gryffindor-Tisch wandten sich erstaunt Ron, Fred und George zu, die stolz zu ihrem Bruder hoch schauten. Harry sah schnell zu Draco hinüber, aber der verzog keine Miene und klatschte sogar schwach.  
  
"Besonders stolz bin ich außerdem, ihnen Sirius Black vorzustellen." Ein erschrockenes Murmeln ging durch die Halle. Zwar hatte keiner Sirius Black erkannt, der lange nicht mehr so hager und abgekämpft aussah wie vor zwei Jahren, aber jeder erinnerte sich noch an seinen Namen, der in allen Nachrichten und Zeitungen zu sehen war. Dumbledore hob die Hände. "Bitte keine Panik. Mr. Blacks Unschuld ist mittlerweile so gut wie bewiesen. Sein Gerichtsverfahren ist wieder aufgenommen worden und sowohl Professor Lupin als auch ich legen die Hand für ihn ins Feuer." Harry schrie erfreut auf. "Hast du das gehört Ron! Sirius muss sich nicht mehr verstecken!"  
  
"Außerdem freue ich mich auch sehr, ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass sich im letzten Moment herausgestellt hat, dass Professor Snape in diesem Jahr Zaubertränke unterrichten wird. Sicher hätten wir keinen so fähigen Lehrer wie ihn für euch gefunden." Ron verdrehte die Augen, klatschte aber trotzdem höflich. Dafür brach diesmal der Slytherin-Tisch in Begeisterungsstürme aus. Das freudige Blitzen von Dracos Augen, war bis zu Harry hin gut sichtbar.  
  
"Nun zu den neuen Fächern, von denen ich gesprochen habe. Ich erwähnte bereits Magischen Schutz. Hinzu kommt in diesem Jahr die Magische Kriegsführung. Bei Merlin, es wäre mir lieber, dieses Fach nicht an meiner Schule unterrichten zu müssen, aber ich sehe die dringende Notwendigkeit dazu. Dieses Fach wird abwechselnd von Sirius Black und mir selbst unterrichtet." Wieder ging ein angespanntes Flüstern durch den Raum. Dumbledore hatte noch nie selbst unterrichtet, seit er Direktor geworden war  
  
Der weißbärtige Professor machte eine Pause. Dann blickte er von einem Tisch zum anderen und schien seinen Blick kurz über jeden Schüler wandern zu lassen. "Sicher werdet ihr an meiner Rede gemerkt haben, dass sich in Hogwarts einiges verändert hat. Und damit meine ich nicht nur die neuen Unterrichtsfächer." Dumbledore sah sehr ernst aus. "Ich möchte euch gleich mitteilen, dass Voldemorts Rückkehr in Hogwarts im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Orten nicht geleugnet wird. Wir rechnen fest mit einem Krieg und wollen sie so gut es geht darauf vorbereiten. Zwar wollen wir versuchen das normale Leben so lange es noch geht aufrecht zu erhalten, das heißt unter anderem, dass sowohl die Quidditch-Spiele, wie auch der Weihnachtsball dieses Jahr wieder stattfinden, aber wir werden in Alarmbereitschaft sein und unsere Augen nicht vor der drohenden Gefahr verschließen. Hogwarts ist aus vielen Gründen ein bedeutender Mittelpunkt unserer Verteidigung und es ist von extremer Wichtigkeit, dass wir alle zusammenhalten. Es gibt Dinge die wichtiger sind, als Streitereien zwischen zwei Häusern." Bei diesen Worten sah Dumbledore vom Gryffindor- zum Slytherin- Tisch. Dann lächelte er freundlich. "Ich weiß, das sind viele Informationen für einen Abend. Jetzt ist es wichtig, dass ihr euch ausruht, um auf ihren ersten Schultag morgen vorbereitet zu sein. Ich wünsche euch allen eine gute Nacht und darf jetzt die Vertrauensschüler bitten, die Erstklässler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu führen."  
  
Wieder applaudierten die Schüler.  
  
Hermione kam zu Ron herüber und stellte sich an seine Seite. "Alle Gryffindor-Erstklässler bitte zu uns." rief sie freundlich. Ron versuchte eine autoritäre Mine aufzusetzen. "Folgt uns bitte!" rief er. Harry lächelte bei dem Anblick, wie die kleinen Erstklässler vertrauensvoll hinter seinen besten Freunden herwatschelten, wie kleine Entenküken. Kaum zu glauben, dass es erst vier Jahre her war, dass er selber so hinter Percy hergelaufen war. Bevor er ihnen folgte blickte er noch einmal zur Slytherin- Tafel hinüber und traute seinen Augen nicht. Die jungen Slytherins reihten sich doch tatsächlich hinter Draco Malfoy auf und folgten ihm respektvoll aus der Halle.  
  
*Sie haben ihn tatsächlich zum Vertrauensschüler gemacht, dachte er. Ich glaube, der gigantische Tintenfisch im See wäre dazu besser geeignet gewesen*. Nichtsdestotrotz musste er zugeben, dass Draco seine Aufgabe ernst zu nehmen schien. Er achtete darauf, dass kein Erstklässler in der Halle zurück blieb. Harry konnte kaum seinen Blick davon lösen, wie ungewohnt Draco aussah, mit einem sehr ernsten, aber nicht böswilligen Gesichtsausdruck. Pansy Parkinson und Blaise Zabini folgten der Gruppe aus der Tür.  
  
Dracos Blick fiel plötzlich auf Harry und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich. Harry drehte sich schnell um und lief Ron und Hermione hinterher.  
  
Nachdem die jüngeren Schüler bereits in ihren Schlafräumen verschwunden waren, saß Harry noch mit Ron und Hermione vor dem Feuer. Er war todmüde, aber er wusste, dass er nicht würde schlafen können, ohne die Ereignisse mit seinen Freunden diskutiert zu haben. Hermione lag zusammengerollt in einem Sessel. Ron saß neben Harry auf dem Sofa und hatte seine langen Beine weit von sich gestreckt. Ab und zu sah er zu Hermione hinüber als würde er sich am liebsten neben sie auf den gemütlichen Sessel kuscheln.  
  
"Das mit Sirius ist toll." sagte Hermione.  
  
"Ja. Er hat mir gar nicht erzählt, dass sein Prozess wieder aufgenommen wurde. Wahrscheinlich wollte er mir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, falls er keinen Erfolg hat."  
  
"Du meintest, dass du diese Arabella Figg kennen würdest", sagte Ron gähnend.  
  
"Stimmt. Sie hat manchmal auf mich aufgepasst, als ich noch bei den Dursleys gewohnt habe."  
  
"Bestimmt war sie da, um dich zu beschützen und ein Auge auf dich zu haben", vermutete Hermione. "Wenn sie Magischen Schutz unterrichtet muss sie eine mächtige Hexe sein." "Was ist das denn überhaupt?" fragte Harry neugierig.  
  
"Na, du hast doch schon von Schutzzaubern gehört. Der Fideliuszauber gehört dazu, oder auch der Familienzauber, durch den du bei den Dursleys in Sicherheit bist. Und dann natürlich magische Talismane und solche Dinge." "Auf jeden Fall haben wir wohl ein interessantes Schuljahr vor uns." gähnte Harry. Hermione rappelte sich von ihrem Sessel auf. "Ich gehe jetzt schlafen", sagte sie ebenfalls gähnend. "Gute Nacht." Sie ging die Treppe zu den Schlafräumen der Mädchen hoch. Ron sah ihr nach. Er und Harry gingen kurze Zeit später ebenfall ins Bett.  
  
*Harry fiel. Er fiel so tief und so lange, dass er das Gefühl hatte, niemals wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben. Vielleicht würde er ewig so weiter fallen . . . oder rennen, denn jetzt merkte er, dass er schon lange nicht mehr fiel, sondern rannte. Es fühlte sich nur so an wie fallen, da er nicht aufhören konnte. Aber wenigstens wusste er jetzt wo er war. Er war an dem schrecklichsten Ort, den er sich vorstellen konnte. Er war im Labyrinth. Er wusste nicht zum wievielten Male er schon in diesem Labyrinth war und auf den Mittelpunkt zu rannte. Er rannte auf den Mittelpunkt zu, obwohl alles in ihm sich dagegen sträubte. Aber glücklicherweise war da die Stimme, die ihn begleitete und ihm sagte in welche Richtung er rennen musste. Alles was er tun musste, war auf diese Stimme zu hören. Ohne die Stimme wäre er verloren. Er wusste, wem die Stimme gehörte. Sie gehörte dem Schatten, der ihn immer verfolgte. Sie gehörte der vermummten Gestalt hinter jeder Ecke. Sie gehörte der Dunkelheit, die auf ihn wartete. Sie gehörte dem Gegenteil von allem. Und sie klang wie das Zischen des Basilisken hinter den Wänden. Sie klang wie die Stimme, die ihm sagte, dass er nach Slytherin gehörte. Sie klang wie das Pochen an der Tür des Schrankes unter der Treppe. Sie klang wie das Schreien seiner Mutter, das er in seinen Träumen hörte. Sie klang wie die Worte Avada Kedavra, ausgesprochen, um Cedric zu töten. Er war in der Mitte des Labyrinthes. Aber er sah nicht den Feuerkelch. Er sah eine Treppe und unter der Treppe war eine Tür und aus der Tür kam die Stimme und wenn er die Tür öffnen würde, würde er sehen wer sprach. "ICH WILL ES NICHT SEHEN!" schrie er "LASS MICH, HÖR AUF MIT MIR ZU SPRECHEN ICH WILL NICHT SEHEN WER DU BIST!"*  
  
"Harry, Harry wach auf, du träumst!" Harry schlug die Augen auf und sah im Mondschein Rons freundliches sommersprossiges Gesicht. "Es war nur ein Traum Harry!"  
  
Für einen Moment wusste Harry nicht wo er war. Er war nicht in seinem Bett, denn er lag auf etwas hartem und er fror. "Ron." flüsterte er und hielt sich an Rons Arm fest. "Was ist passiert?" seine Stimme klang seltsam heiser. Ron drehte sich um und Harry sah hinter ihm Seamus, Dean und Neville stehen, die erschrocken auf ihn hinab sahen. "Es ist okay, geht wieder schlafen." sagte er zu ihnen. Dann wandte er sich Harry zu. "Mensch, hast du uns einen Schreck eingejagt. Du hast geschrieen und bist aus dem Bett gefallen. Du musst ja etwas Furchtbares geträumt haben. Erinnerst du dich noch daran?"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich von Ron hoch helfen. Seine Knie zitterten. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett. Ron ließ sich neben ihn fallen und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Harry hätte sie am liebsten weg geschoben. Er hatte sich noch nie so weit von Ron entfernt gefühlt. Er kam sich plötzlich vor wie ein Fremdkörper in einer anderen Welt. Nichts stimmte mehr; alles war falsch. Es war falsch, dass Ron freundlich zu im war, es war falsch, dass er hier in diesem Schlafraum lag und es war falsch, dass er Harry Potter war. Er fühlte sich als hätte er die ganze Zeit allen etwas vorgemacht.  
  
"Harry, was ist los?" fragte Ron eindringlich. "Du siehst aus wie ein Gespenst und du zitterst. Bitte versuch dich doch zu erinnern, was du geträumt hast!"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr an den Traum. Das einzige an was er sich erinnerte war die Treppe und eine Stimme. Eine schreckliche Stimme. Die schrecklichste Stimme, die Harry je gehört hatte Und das konnte er Ron auf keinen Fall erzählen. Auf keinen Fall konnte er Ron von diesem Traum erzählen. "Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr." flüsterte er. Plötzlich fiel Ron etwas ein. "Tut deine Narbe weh?"  
  
Harry schüttelte wieder den Kopf. "Es ist alles in Ordnung Ron. Es war nur ein Traum." Ron legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter. Harry versuchte nicht zurück zu weichen. "Kein Wunder, dass du schlecht träumst, nach allem was gestern passiert ist. Ich hole dir ein Glas Wasser."  
  
Harry war froh, dass Ron aufstand und ihn alleine ließ. Er wusste, dass er solche Träume schon früher gehabt hatte. Im Ligusterweg war er oft schreiend und neben seinem Bett liegend aufgewacht. Die Träume verschwanden immer sofort wieder aus seiner Erinnerung, aber sie machten ihm Angst einzuschlafen. Im Fuchsbau hatten sie ihn nicht gequält, warum mussten sie jetzt wiederkommen? Hier in Hogwarts hatte er sich immer so wohl gefühlt. Matt ließ er sich auf sein Bett zurücksinken. Langsam wurde das schlechte Gefühl nach dem Traum schwächer. Ron brachte ihm ein Glas Wasser. "Danke Ron" murmelte er. "Tut mir leid, dass ich euch einen solchen Schrecken eingejagt habe." Ron grinste ihn freundlich an und kletterte in sein eigenes Bett zurück. 


	9. Unterricht und Quidditch

Feedback: natascha.schmidt@web.de (Danke Lady Cai, für deine regelmäßigen review e-mails ) Beta-Leserin: Jenny Matjes, yvymaus, SweetC18, Chillkröte, Kaoru Kenshin, Maxine, zissy, Alex vielen Dank für eure reviews. Disclaimer: Alles hier gehört J.K. Rowling.  
  
9. Unterricht und Quidditch  
  
Am nächsten Morgen waren die letzten Nachwirkungen des Traumes verschwunden. Harry lächelte als er aufwachte und ihm die Herbstsonne mild ins Gesicht schien. Bald würde es noch dunkel sein, wenn er morgens aufstand, aber heute würde es noch einmal wunderbares Wetter werden. Draußen war es ein bisschen nebelig, aber an dem Stück Himmel, das Harry von seinem Bett aus sehen konnte war keine Wolke in Sicht. Statt an seinen Traum dachte er daran, dass er zurück in Hogwarts war. Endlich. Das hatte er sich die ganzen Ferien gewünscht. Und nicht nur das! Sirius Black und Remus Lupin waren ebenfalls hier. Es bestand kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen. Ihm konnte nichts passieren. Träume konnten einem schließlich nichts anhaben.  
  
Unternehmungslustig stieg er aus dem Bett und ging zu Ron rüber, der immer noch fest schlief. "Aufstehen du Schlafmütze!" rief er übermütig. "Oder willst du unseren ersten Schultag verpennen?"  
  
"Lass mich!" knurrte Ron im Halbschlaf und drehte sich im Bett herum. Aber plötzlich war er hellwach und fuhr auf. "Harry! Ist mit dir wieder alles in Ordnung? Du warst heute Nacht so komisch, du hast mir richtig Angst gemacht."  
  
Harry wischte Rons Befürchtungen mit einer Handbewegung zur Seite. "Alles wieder in Ordnung. Nur ein blöder Alptraum. Komm schon jetzt steh auf. Ich bin gespannt, ob wir heute schon eins von den neuen Fächern haben." Er lief voraus ins Badezimmer.  
  
Wenig später gingen sie in die große Halle. Hermione saß schon an einem Tisch und hatte ein großes Buch vor sich aufgeschlagen. Harry setzte sich sofort neben sie und Ron ließ sich zögernd neben ihm nieder. Insgesamt war Harry sehr zufrieden damit, wie sich das Verhältnis von Ron und Hermione entwickelt hatte. Ron machte zwar manchmal immer noch den Eindruck, als wäre er am liebsten auf und davon gerannt, wenn er Hermione irgendwo sah, aber nachdem Harry ihm nach der Winkelgasse ins Gewissen geredet hatte, riss er sich zusammen. Meistens redete jetzt trotzdem nur Harry, wenn Hermione in der Nähe war. Früher hätte Ron ihr sofort von Harrys Traum erzählt, aber heute hörte er nur zu, was Hermione und Harry besprachen.  
  
"Sag bloß du liest schon wieder." sagte Harry erstaunt "Hermione! Das Schuljahr hat noch nicht einmal angefangen."  
  
Sie sah genervt auf. "Harry Potter, es wird dich vielleicht überraschen, aber manche Leute lesen tatsächlich zum Spaß! Und mein Buch ist gerade sehr spannend!" Neugierig guckte Harry auf den Einband. "Der Fänger im Roggen", las er. Das klang nicht gerade interessant. "Es ist von einem Muggel-Schriftsteller geschrieben. Ich habe festgestellt, dass sie uns viel zu wenig über Muggel-Kultur beibringen. Es gibt so gute Schriftsteller. Zum Beispiel . . ." Hermione sprang erschrocken auf. "Wie spät ist es?"  
  
"Du hast noch eine Viertelstunde Zeit, bevor der Unterricht anfängt"  
  
"Oh nein! Ich muss vorher noch in die Bibliothek. Ich habe ein paar Standartwerke über die Feien ausgeliehen und habe versprochen sie am ersten Tag gleich zurückzugeben. Hoffentlich komme ich nicht zu spät zum Unterricht." Sie hob einen erstaunlich riesigen Bücherstapel vom Boden auf, hinter dem sie fast verschwand. "Ron, wir müssen uns demnächst mal zusammensetzen." Ron verschluckte sich fast an einem Bissen Toast. "Schließlich sind wir beide Vertrauensschüler und es gibt bestimmt ein paar Dinge zu besprechen!"  
  
"Okay", murmelte Ron und wurde rot. Hermione balancierte ihren Bücherberg aus der großen Halle.  
  
Harry grinste Ron an. "Es läuft doch gut mit Hermione."  
  
Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie merkt überhaupt nicht was los ist. Für sie ist alles ganz normal, wie immer. Wahrscheinlich kommt sie nicht mal auf die Idee, dass ich . . ."  
  
"Dann sprich doch mit ihr darüber, Ron"  
  
Ron zeigte Harry einen Vogel. "Sie wird mich für größenwahnsinnig halten. Nein, es ist schon in Ordnung so. Ich will nicht auch noch unsere Freundschaft kaputt machen." Harry zuckte die Schultern. Ron musste selbst wissen was er tat. Er warf einen Blick auf ihren neuen Stundenplan. "Oh Ron, wir haben deinen Bruder in der ersten Stunde. Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe."  
  
Rons Mine hellte sich etwas auf. "Los komm. Da möchte ich nicht zu spät kommen. Hoffentlich haben wir nicht mit den Slytherins zusammen."  
  
Leider sollten Rons Befürchtungen jedoch eintreten. Auf dem Weg zu Hagrids Hütte, vor der der Unterricht auch dieses Jahr stattfand, trafen sie Blaise, Pansy und Draco, die ihnen aus einem Korridor entgegen kamen. Draco blieb abrupt stehen, so dass auch Blaise und Pansy, die zwei Schritte hinter ihm gingen anhalten mussten Harry starrte Draco einen Moment an, unschlüssig, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Er glaubte zu sehen, dass auch Malfoy einen Moment stockte, aber dann verschränkte er die Arme und lächelte hämisch.  
  
"Weasley sag bloß sie haben dich zu einem Vertrauensschüler gemacht. Ist das wirklich alles, was Gryffindor zu bieten hat? Traurig."  
  
Ron knurrte. Harry trat vor. "Und wie viele Hebel musste dein Vater wieder in Bewegung setzten, damit sie dir den Posten gegeben haben Malfoy?" fragte er.  
  
Draco lächelte amüsiert. "Immerhin ist mein Vater in der Lage Hebel in Bewegung zu setzen und ist nicht nur ein kleines Nichts im Ministerium."  
  
Ron fuhr auf. "Weißt du Malfoy, lieber einen Vater mit einem weniger angesehenen Beruf, als einen der sofort im Schlamm kriecht wie eine Ratte, um seinem eben zurückgekehrten Meister die Stiefel zu lecken."  
  
Draco wurde noch weißer, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Einen Moment sah es so aus, als wolle er sich auf Ron stürzen, aber er hielt sich zurück. "Wir werden schon noch sehen, wer hier vor wem im Dreck kriecht", zischte er und wollte sich umdrehen.  
  
"Sag mal Malfoy . . ." rief Harry "wo ist denn eigentlich deine frühere Leibwache abgeblieben? Hat es Crabbe und Goyle keinen Spaß mehr gemacht, nach deiner Pfeife zu tanzen?"  
  
Draco drehte mit einer raschen Bewegung um und ging ruhig auf Harry zu, bis er direkt vor ihm stand. Alle sahen überrascht zu, als er sich vorlehnte und in Harrys Ohr flüsterte. "Vielleicht hat es ihnen keinen Spaß mehr gemacht, nach meiner Pfeife zu tanzen, aber dir hat es sehr viel Spaß gemacht auf meinem Besen zu reiten, habe ich Recht Potter?" Er sah Harry an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Dann drehte sich mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung um und lief zwischen Blaise und Pansy hindurch, die ihm sofort folgten. Harry starrte ihm sprachlos hinterher.  
  
"Was hat er zu dir gesagt?" wollte Ron wissen und ballte unternehmungslustig die Fäuste. "Nichts besonderes." murmelte Harry. Um nichts in der Welt würde er das vor Ron wiederholen.  
  
"Warum bist du dann knallrot im Gesicht?" wollte Ron wissen  
  
"Bin ich nicht!" rief Harry entrüstet. Im selben Moment rempelte ihn etwas von hinten an, so dass er fast umgekippt wäre. Es war Hermione, die ihn in vollem Lauf erwischt hatte. Sie ruderte mit den Armen, um ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten. Instinktiv hielt Ron sie fest, ließ sie aber sofort wieder los, als hätte er eine heiße Herdplatte berührt.  
  
"Was macht ihr noch hier?!" schrie Hermione. "Die Stunde fängt in einer Minute an. Willst du etwa zu der ersten Unterrichtsstunde deines Bruders zu spät kommen Ron?" Sie raste sofort wieder los und Harry und Ron folgten ihr. Sie legten einen beeindruckenden Sprint bis zu Hagrids Hütte hin, so dass sie fast gleichzeitig mit den Slytherins ankamen. Draco Malfoy lehnte sich gelangweilt an einen Zaun.  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermione rangen noch nach Atem, als Charlie mit einer großen Kiste mit Luftlöchern aus der Hütte kam. Lavender und Parvati fingen sofort an zu kichern, was sie beeindruckenderweise fast die ganze Stunde durchhielten. Charlie ließ sich dadurch allerdings kein bisschen aus der Ruhe bringen. Er blickte seine Schüler freundlich an. "Guten Morgen" sagte er und lächelte Ron zu. "Ich bin Charlie Weasley, wie ihr gestern schon gehört habt. Ich freue mich darauf, euch zu unterrichten. Fangen wir also gleich an." Er zog sich ein Paar feste Handschuhe an und öffnete die Kiste. Er griff mit beiden Händen hinein und nahm einen Drachen heraus, der etwa so groß war, wie eine Katze. "Darf ich vorstellen, das ist Vesta" sagte Charlie stolz und ließ den hübschen kleinen Drachen auf den Boden hinunter, ohne die starke Leine los zu lassen, die um Vestas Hals befestigt war. Der Drache hatte eine leuchtende dunkelgrüne Farbe und zierliche goldene Hörner, die in der Sonne funkelten.  
  
"Oh wie niedlich!" riefen Parvati und Lavender begeistert, obwohl Harry sich nicht erinnern konnte, dass sie von Drachen jemals sehr angetan gewesen waren.  
  
"Nun, man sollte einen Drachen nie unterschätzen", erklärte Charlie. "Selbst, wenn sie noch so jung sind, wie Vesta können sie für Menschen gefährlich werden. Besonders, wenn man sie reizt. Wer von euch kann mir sagen, welche Rasse Vesta ist?"  
  
Hermione meldete sich sofort. Harry sah, dass Draco auch die Hand heben wollte, es sich aber im letzten Moment anders überlegte. Harry kannte Draco lange genug, um zu sehen, dass der Unterricht ihn interessierte, aber er versuchte es ziemlich erfolgreich zu verbergen. Natürlich konnte er nicht zugeben, dass ihm Charlie Weasleys Unterricht gefiel. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ja, Hermione?"  
  
"Sie ist ein Rumänisches Langhorn."  
  
"Sehr gut!" Charlie lächelte sie an. Parvati und Lavender warfen Hermione verärgerte Blicke zu. "Weißt du etwas über diese Rasse?"  
  
"Ihre Hörner sind sehr wertvoll." sagte Hermione ohne zu zögern. "Zu Pulver verarbeitet benötigt man sie für viele Zaubertränke."  
  
"Sehr richtig." Charlie und schenkte Hermione noch ein Lächeln. Parvati und Lavender flüsterten wütend miteinander.  
  
"Leider sind die Rumänischen Langhörner vom Aussterben bedroht, da sie wegen ihrer Hörner gejagt wurden. In Rumänien werden sie gezüchtet. Mir ist es erlaubt worden, Vesta nach Hogwarts bringen zu lassen, da sie sich bereits an mich gewöhnt hat." Wie um seine Worte zu unterstützen rieb sich der kleine Drache anhänglich an Charlies Knie. "Allerdings muss man immer in Erinnerung behalten, dass man Drachen nicht zähmen kann. Sie sind wilde Tiere und werden immer wild und unberechenbar bleiben. Das ist die erste Regel, die man im Umgang mit Drachen beachten muss."  
  
"Zu schade, dass Hagrid nicht hier ist." flüsterte Harry Ron zu.  
  
"Ja. Er wäre begeistert", pflichtete der ihm bei.  
  
Charlie sah liebevoll auf Vesta hinab, die sich friedlich in der Herbstsonne ausstreckte. "Drachenweibchen sind aggressiver und, genau wie bei den Menschen, auch attraktiver als die Männchen", erklärte er augenzwinkernd.  
  
Parvati und Lavender fingen wieder an zu kichern, als hätte Charlie ihnen persönlich ein Kompliment gemacht. Ron verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
  
"Wer kann mir sagen, welche Arten von Drachen es außer den Rumänischen Langhörnern noch gibt?" fragte Charlie.  
  
Hermiones Finger schoss sofort wieder in die Höhe, aber diesmal meldete sich auch Harry. Schließlich hatte er schon selbst hautnah einige Erfahrung mit Drachen gesammelt.  
  
Die Stunde ging sehr schnell herum und obwohl Harry Hagrid sehr vermisste, musste er doch zugeben, dass Charlies didaktische Fähigkeiten besser waren. Als Hausaufgabe sollten sie zum nächsten Mal herausfinden, wie sich das Rumänische Langhorn ernährte und für welche Zaubertränke sein Horn benötigt wurde. Während die anderen Schüler sich aufgeregt über die Stunde diskutierend auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss machten, gingen Harry, Ron und Hermione zu Charlie hinüber. Sie hielten allerdings respektvollen Abstand von Vesta, die im Gras döste.  
  
"Das war eine tolle Stunde Charlie, ehrlich!" rief Ron begeistert. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du einen Drachen dabei hast."  
  
"Ja, es sollte eine Überraschung sein. Sie ist heute Morgen erst hier aus Rumänien angekommen Natürlich darf ich Vesta nicht mit aufs Schloss nehmen. Aber Hagrid hatte nichts dagegen, dass wir in seiner Hütte leben."  
  
Die drei lachten. Klar, dass Hagrid nichts dagegen hatte, dass ein Drache in seiner Hütte lebte. "Sie ist wirklich hübsch." bemerkte Hermione mit einem Blick auf Vesta. Norbert hat mir nicht so gut gefallen."  
  
"Ja und sie hat heute sehr gut mitgearbeitet." sagte Charlie zufrieden. "Sie hat nicht ein einziges Mal versucht, mich aufzuspießen oder mich zu verbrennen." Hermione schluckte.  
  
"Also, mach's gut Charlie. Wir müssen zur nächsten Stunde" rief Ron.  
  
"Ja. Es war wirklich ein interessanter Unterricht!" sagte Harry zum Abschied. Nach einer vergleichsweise langweiligen Kräuterkunde- Stunde, in der sie unter Professor Sprouts Anleitung Mondstrauchwurzeln für Madam Pomfrey gesammelt und in Mörsern zerstampft hatten, gingen die drei zum Mittagessen in die große Halle. Harrys Blick wanderte sofort wieder zum Slytherin-Tisch hinüber und blieb an Draco Malfoy hängen. Jetzt, da er immer neben Blaise Zabini mit seinen lila Haaren saß, war er mit seinen leuchtenden Silberhaaren noch weniger zu übersehen. Harry überlegte, ob es Draco zuzutrauen war, dass er Blaise dazu aufgefordert hatte, sich aus genau diesem Grund die Haare zu färben. Draco hatte offenbar schon gegessen. Vor ihm lag ein Buch aufgeschlagen in dem er konzentriert las. Harry fiel auf, dass Hermione und Draco Malfoy die einzigen Schüler waren, die während der Mahlzeiten lasen, die nicht in Ravenclaw waren.  
  
Fred und George setzten sich neben ihn. "Hey Harry."  
  
"Hallo" sagte Harry und ließ seinen Teller nicht aus den Augen, damit die Zwillinge nicht heimlich etwas in sein Essen hineinmischen konnten. So viel hatte er den Wochen im Fuchsbau gelernt.  
  
"Wir haben gerade mit Katie und Alicia geredet. Wenn du Zeit hast wollen wir uns heute Abend treffen und über das Quidditch- Team reden. Wir brauchen einen neuen Hüter, und da Angelina letztes Jahr abgeschlossen hat auch einen neuen Jäger, bevor wie anfangen können zu trainieren."  
  
"Ja klar ich habe Zeit", sagte Harry und fühlte Vorfreude in sich aufsteigen. Immerhin hatten sie letztes Jahr auf Grund des Trimagischen Turniers kein Quidditch gespielt und er konnte es kaum abwarten, wieder in einer richtigen Mannschaft zu fliegen.  
  
Nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie das erste neue Schulfach. Magischer Schutz. Harry war bereits gespannt darauf, Arabella Figg wieder zusehen. Zwar war er früher nie gerne bei ihr gewesen, während Dudley und die Dursleys einen Ausflug machten, aber jetzt, da er wusste, dass sie eine mächtige Hexe war, war sie in seiner Achtung bedeutend gestiegen.  
  
Arabella Figg, die mit einer Katze auf dem Schoß auf einem kleinen Podest des Klassenraums saß, gab jedoch mit keiner Miene zu erkennen, dass sie Harry kannte. Tatsächlich schien sie keinen der Schüler zu bemerken, sondern las durch eine dicke Brille hindurch interessiert in einer Zeitung und trank eine Tasse Tee, während die Katze zufrieden vor sich hinschnurrte. Während die Ravenclaws, mit denen sie diese Stunde hatten nach zehn Minuten immer noch höflich und konzentriert hinter ihren Tischen saßen, wurden die Gryffindor- Schüler langsam unruhiger und fingen an, leise miteinander zu reden. Mrs. Figg ließ sich dadurch nicht von ihrer Zeitung ablenken.  
  
Nach fünfzehn Minuten stand Hermione schließlich auf, stellte sich vor das kleine Podest und räusperte sich leise.  
  
Mrs. Figg sah endlich auf. "Ja Liebes?"  
  
"Nun." Sagte Hermione unsicher. "Ich wollte ihnen nur sagen, dass wir alle hier sind und bereit sind, mit dem Unterricht anzufangen." Hermione zögerte kurz. "Wenn sie so weit sind", fügte sie dann höflich hinzu.  
  
Arabella Figg nahm umständlich ihre Brille ab, setzte eine andere auf und sah Hermione prüfend an. Dann wanderte ihr Blick durch die Klasse. "Oh" sagte sie. "Hat etwa die Stunde schon angefangen?"  
  
"Äh, ja." sagte Hermione verwirrt.  
  
"Nun", Arabella Figg räusperte sich und stand auf "Gut, gut. Dann lassen sie uns anfangen." Sie sah Hermione irritiert an. "Mein Kind, warum setzen sie sich denn nicht?" Hermione gab einen kleinen erstickten Laut von sich und ging zu ihrem Platz. Mrs. Figg sah sich in der Klasse um. "Wo hab ich denn . . ." sie beugte sich zu einer übergroßen, bestickten und auffallend hässlichen Handtasche hinunter und kramte darin herum. Die Gryffindors seufzten. "Nein, hier nicht." murmelte Arabella Figg und sah sich um. Plötzlich hatte sie eine Idee und schubste die Katze vom Stuhl, wo diese sich wieder schlummernd zusammengerollt hatte. Dort fand sie ihren Zauberstab. Nach zwanzig Minuten konnte der Unterricht endlich beginnen.  
  
Selbst die geduldigen Ravenclaws schienen froh zu sein, als die Stunde herum war. Immerhin hatten sie gelernt, dass es zwei Hauptarten des magischen Schutzes gab: Talismane und Schutzzauber. Viel weiter waren sie allerdings noch nicht gekommen, da Mrs. Figg alle zwei Minuten entweder den Gesprächsfaden verlor, oder etwas anderes verlegt hatte.  
  
"Ich hoffe, wir müssen uns niemals magisch vor etwas schützen", flüsterte Ron Harry beim rausgehen zu. "War die etwa schon immer so verwirrt?"  
  
"Ich musste mir früher eine Million Mal das Fotoalbum mit ihren hundert Katzen anschauen. Und sie kannte den Namen von jeder einzelnen auswendig", flüsterte Harry zurück. "Vielleicht war sie ja früher mal eine großartige Hexe, aber sie scheint nachgelassen zu haben."  
  
"Vielleicht unterschätzt ihr sie ja auch", sagte Hermione von hinten. Ron und Harry sahen sich überrascht um. "Dumbledore wird schon seine Gründe gehabt haben um sie auszuwählen", meinte Hermione.  
  
Am Fuß der Treppe die zu Arabella Figgs Unterrichtsraum geführt hatte, trennten sie sich. Hermione hatte noch Arithmantik, Ron wollte Charlie besuchen gehen und Harry machte sich auf den Weg zum Quidditch-Team- Treffen. Fred und George warteten bereits am Quidditch-Feld und Katie und Alicia trafen kurze Zeit später ein.  
  
Sie setzten sich auf eine der Tribünen. "Tja, wir haben in den letzten zwei Jahren zwei sehr gute Spieler verloren", fing Fred an. "Angelina und Oliver werden so leicht nicht zu ersetzen sein." Alle nickten und schwiegen einen Moment.  
  
"Wir hätten einen Vorschlag für eine neue Jägerin", sagte Katie schließlich.  
  
"Ja." Alicia nickte. "Sie ist eine Freundin von meiner kleinen Schwester und auch im dritten Schuljahr. Sie heißt Viola September und sie fliegt einfach wundervoll. Wir haben sie im Flugunterricht beobachtet."  
  
"Sie ist extrem schnell und gewandt. Sie schafft es, jedem Klatscher auszuweichen", fügte Katie hinzu. "Außerdem ist sie im Sommer öfter mit uns geflogen, als sie bei Alicias Schwester zu Besuch war. Sie passt perfekt zu uns. Zwar ist sie erst dreizehn, aber sie ist groß für ihr Alter und ich glaube abgesehen von Harry und Draco Malfoy ist im Moment die flinkste und gewiefteste Fliegerin in Hogwarts."  
  
"Schön!" George grinste erfreut. "Dann probieren wir sie beim nächsten Training mal aus. Bleibt noch der Hüter. Das sollte jemand sein, der schnell, gewand und vor allem auch kräftig ist. Gerade die Slytherins sind nur mit roher Körperkraft aufzuhalten, wenn sie ein Tor erzielen wollen."  
  
"Ich schlage Ron vor", sagte Harry ohne zu zögern. Fred und George sahen ihn erleichtert an. Offenbar hatten sie nicht ihren eigenen Bruder vorschlagen wollen, auch wenn sie wussten, dass er für Gryffindor eine gute Wahl war. Auch Katie und Alicia schienen über seinen Vorschlag nicht im Mindesten überrascht. "Ja, an Ron habe ich auch gedacht", nickte Alicia. "Wenn er mal einen besseren Besen fliegen würde, könnte er richtig gut sein."  
  
"Außerdem hat er sich in den Sommerferien noch verbessert", erzählte Fred lebhaft. "Er hat mit Oliver trainiert und . . ."  
  
"Oliver Wood?" fragte Katie interessiert. "Hat er euch in den Sommerferien besucht?"  
  
"Ja." sagte George. "Er ist doch jetzt mit unserem Bruder Percy zusammen."  
  
"Was?" quiekte Katie und sah die Zwillinge überrascht an "Na, das erklärt ja so einiges."  
  
"Was denn zum Beispiel?" fragte Fred.  
  
"Na, zum Beispiel warum Percy direkt nach seinem Abschluss scheinbar völlig grundlos mit Penelope Schluss gemacht hat", erklärte Katie  
  
"Oder auch, warum Oliver nie auf Katies Flirtversuche reagiert hat", sagte Alicia beiläufig und grinste. Fred und George lachten fröhlich.  
  
"Ja, das auch. Danke Alicia", sagte Katie schmollend.  
  
Harry wechselte schnell da Thema. "Bleibt noch die Frage, wer der neue Kapitän wird." Die Mädchen sahen die Zwillinge an, die Zwillinge sahen sich gegenseitig an. Harry blickte zwischen den anderen hin und her. Schließlich räusperte sich Fred. "Harry, wir hatten uns darauf geeinigt, dich zu fragen, ob du unser neuer Kapitän werden willst." "WAS?" Harry fuhr auf. "Aber ich bin der Jüngste von uns! Das kann ich unmöglich annehmen!"  
  
"Aber du spielst seit deinem ersten Schuljahr Quidditch, kennst sämtliche Quidditch-Bücher auswendig und bist der beste Flieger von uns allen", stellte George fest.  
  
"Ja Harry. Außerdem hat es Vorteile, wenn der Kapitän entweder der Sucher oder der Wächter des Teams ist. Dann kann er nämlich die Spieler, die in Paaren, oder sogar Dreiergruppen agieren, wie die Treiber und Jäger besser trainieren, da er sie alle gleichzeitig beobachten kann", fügte Alicia hinzu.  
  
"Außerdem sind wir alle keine guten Taktiker", gab Katie zu bedenken, die sich mittlerweile halbwegs von ihrem Schock über Oliver und Percy erholt hatte.  
  
"Das bin ich auch nicht!" rief Harry, der sich noch *nicht* von seinem Schock erholt hatte. "Ron ist ein guter Taktiker. Er ist der beste in Zauberschach."  
  
"Dann kannst du dich ja mit ihm beraten", schlug George vor. Harry sah auf den Boden. Zwar freute er sich unwahrscheinlich, dass das Team ihn gefragt hatte, ob er der neue Kapitän sein wollte, aber er wusste nicht, ob er sich der Aufgabe gewachsen fühlte. Sehr gerne hätte er jetzt Oliver um Rat gefragt. Er beschloss ihm eine Eule zu senden. "Kann ich mir das noch überlegen?" fragte er.  
  
"Natürlich", antwortete Fred. "Aber für das Team wäre es mit Sicherheit die beste Lösung. Und wir stehen alle hinter dir Harry." Alle nickten zustimmend.  
  
"Danke. Das ist toll von euch. Ich möchte nur erst Oliver um Rat fragen."  
  
"Wegen was möchtest du mich um Rat fragen?"  
  
Harry drehte sich erstaunt um. Hinter ihm stand tatsächlich Oliver Wood und grinste ihn fröhlich an. Das ganze Team sprang auf und stürzte auf Oliver zu. "Was machst du denn hier?" schrie Alicia und fiel Oliver um den Hals. Fred, George und Harry sahen ihn ungläubig an. Erst gestern hatten sie sich schließlich in Kings Cross von ihm verabschiedet. "Jetzt sag schon, was machst du hier?" fragte George neugierig.  
  
"Euer Bruder Charlie hat Dumbledore gestern erzählt, dass in dieser Saison auf Grund der Unruhen keine professionellen Quidditch- Spiele stattfinden. Folglich bin ich arbeitslos. Freundlicherweise hat Dumbledore mir angeboten in Hogwarts als Quidditch- Trainer Madam Hooch zu unterstützen. Das habe ich natürlich angenommen. Percy und Bill haben mich gerade hergebracht und Professor McGonagall hat mir gesagt, dass ich euch hier finde." Olivers früheres Team war eine Weile sprachlos.  
  
"Das ist ja wundervoll!" rief Harry schließlich und sah Oliver begeistert an.  
  
"Allerdings musste ich Dumbledore natürlich versprechen, dass ich alle Teams gleich gut trainiere. Ich darf beim Training kein Team bevorzugen."  
  
"Das wird dir aber gar nicht so leicht fallen", grinste Fred. Oder war es George? Jetzt, wo sich die beiden bewegt hatten, konnte sie Harry wieder nicht auseinander halten. Es war schon schwer genug, wenn sie still saßen.  
  
"Stimmt", sagte Oliver. "Aber ich werde mich natürlich an die Abmachung halten." Sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich. "Auch wenn das heißt, dass ich Slytherin fair trainieren muss." Er sah auf. "Das bedeutet natürlich nicht, dass ich nicht bitter enttäuscht bin, wenn ihr den Quidditch Pokal nicht gewinnt." Alle lachten fröhlich.  
  
"Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt Harry zu unserem neuen Kapitän zu machen", erzählte Katie "Ja, sehr gut", sagte Oliver. "Das ist das Beste was ihr tun könnt. Und als Hüter solltet ihr Ron Weasley in Betracht ziehen."  
  
"Ja, das haben wir", sagte Harry glücklich. Er freute sich darauf Ron ihre Entscheidung mitzuteilen. Schließlich hatte der sich immer gewünscht im Quidditch- Team zu spielen. Langsam wurde es Abend und sie gingen zurück zum Schloss. Harry lief neben Oliver. "Sag mal, was macht Percy eigentlich jetzt beruflich?" fragte er.  
  
"Er arbeitet wieder im Ministerium, genau wie sein Vater. Dumbledore hat ihn darum gebeten. Er meinte es wäre wichtig, dass wir wenigstens ein paar fähige Leute im Ministerium haben und nicht nur solche Trottel, wie Cornelius Fudge, die die Rückkehr von Du-weißt-schon-wem noch leugnen würden, wenn er ihnen das Haus über dem Kopf zusammen stürzen lässt", sagte Oliver grimmig. "Hoffentlich passt er gut auf sich auf. Wenn er an den Wochenenden Zeit hat, kommt er mich hier besuchen."  
  
Oliver verabschiedete sich in der Eingangshalle vom Gryffindor-Team und setzte gleich eine Trainings-Stunde für den nächsten Abend fest. Alicia schüttelte den Kopf. "Er ist immer noch ganz der Alte. Ich glaube wir können uns auf eine anstrengende Saison gefasst machen." Katie nickte zustimmend. "Aber: Percy und Oliver. Das hätte ich nie gedacht", murmelte sie. Als sie im Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, saß Ron vor dem Kamin und las, wie Harry sofort erkannte "Der Fänger im Roggen". Als er das Quidditch- Team hereinkommen sah, versteckte er das Buch schnell.  
  
"Kann ich es ihm sagen?" flüsterte Harry. Die Zwillinge nickten grinsend. "Ron!" rief Harry. "Wir hatten gerade unsere Besprechung und wir wollten dich fragen, ob du unser neuer Hüter werden willst."  
  
Ron sprang auf, wie von einer Tarantel gestochen. "WAS? ICH?!"  
  
Wenn es möglich war, schien er noch überraschter zu sein, als über die Ernennung zum Vertrauensschüler. Er starrte das Quidditch - Team ungläubig an, als befürchte er, dass sie ihn auf den Arm nehmen wollten. Als er an ihren Gesichtern sah, dass sie es ernst meinten blitzten seine Augen auf. Aber dann ließ er plötzlich en Kopf hängen. "Und worauf soll ich fliegen? Etwa auf einen von den Schulbesen? Oder auf Charlies uraltem Sauberwisch? Da hätte ich ja keine Chance gegen die Slytherin- Jäger."  
  
"Wir schenken dir einen Nimbus 2000", bot Fred an.  
  
Rons Kopf schoss hoch. "Das kann ich nicht annehmen. Ihr habt mir gerade erst neue Ballroben geschenkt." *Die Zwillinge haben also ihr Versprechen gehalten*, dachte Harry, der Fred und George das Geld vom Trimagischen Turnier geschenkt hatte, mit der Bedingung Ron neue Roben zu kaufen.  
  
"Komm schon Ron. Wir verdienen doch Geld mit Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen. Sieh es einfach als Weihnachtsgeschenk für die nächsten fünf Jahre", versuchte George ihn zu überreden.  
  
"Ihr habt mir noch nie etwas zu Weihnachten geschenkt." meinte Ron misstrauisch.  
  
"Dann ist es eben auch das Geschenk für die letzten vierzehn Jahre", seufzte Fred. "Sieh mal Ron, es ist doch auch für das Team!"  
  
Das überzeugte Ron endlich. "Na gut", grinste er. "Wenn ihr mich wirklich als Hüter haben wollt." 


	10. Voluntas Infirma

Feedback: natascha.schmidt@web.de Beta-Leserin: Jenny  
  
Star, Maxine, SweetC18, KaoruKenshin, Chillkröte, Matjes, Drake, Yvymaus und Alex vielen Dank für eure reviews. @Alex: Mein Name kommt übrigens aus dem Russischen und ist eine Koseform von Natalia oder Nadjeschda (Hoffnung)  
  
Eine gute Nachricht: Ich bin nicht mehr weit von dem Slash-Kapitel entfernt. Und Draco kommt dann umso mehr (Äh Doppeldeutigkeiten natürlich nicht beabsichtigt.) Disclaimer: Alles hier gehört J.K. Rowling.  
  
10. Voluntas Infirma  
  
Ron war unheimlich aufgeregt, vor seinem ersten offiziellen Qudditch- Training am Dienstagabend. Der Dienstag war der am wenigsten spannender Schultag, mit Geschichte der Magie, Zauberkunde und Kräuterkunde. Das war ein Glück für Ron, der große Schwierigkeiten hatte sich überhaupt auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren.  
  
Kurz vor dem Training war er ein nervliches Wrack. "Ich werde mich blamieren!" flüsterte er Harry beim Abendbrot zu. Um ehrlich zu sein, war Harry selbst ziemlich nervös. Schließlich war es das erste Training, bei dem er Kapitän sein würde. Er konnte gar nicht sagen, wie froh er war, dass Oliver da war. "Du spielst einfach so, wie bei euch zu Hause, Ron. Dann kann gar nichts passieren. Sogar Oliver meinte, du bist die richtige Wahl!"  
  
Hermione legte ein Buch auf ihren Platz neben Harry. "Die Früchte des Zorns" las er auf dem Titel. Das hörte sich immerhin schon besser an, als das von gestern. "Hast du das letzte Buch etwas schon durch?" fragte er überrascht.  
  
"Natürlich", sagte Hermione. "Ich habe so viel aufzuholen. Es ist wirklich unglaublich, wie wenig wir hier über Muggel-Kultur lernen. Sagt dir zum Beispiel Shakespeare etwas?" Harry kramte in seinem Gedächtnis. Er war sich fast sicher, das schon mal gehört zu haben. Er wusste nur nicht mehr genau, was es war.  
  
Hermione machte ein missbilligendes Geräusch. "Der größte Muggel-Autor und du kennst ihn nicht mal. Unglaublich!"  
  
"Hat der nicht Romeo und Julia geschrieben?" fragte Ron  
  
Es war schwer zu sagen, wer ihn erstaunter anguckte. Harry oder Hermione. Ron wurde knallrot. "Mom hat mir davon erzählt", murmelte er.  
  
"Oh nein", dachte Harry. Hoffentlich fing Ron jetzt nicht auch noch an diesen Shakespeare zu lesen. Hermione wusste gar nicht, was sie mit ihrem ständigen Erwähnen von Buchtiteln und Autoren anrichtete. Sie starrte Ron immer noch erstaunt an.  
  
"Wir müssen zum Quidditch-Training", sagte Harry, um Ron aus der etwas peinlichen Situation zu erlösen.  
  
"Oh, ja. Viel Glück ihr beiden in euren neuen Positionen." Sie zögerte einen Moment. "Vielleicht komme ich nachher zum Zuschauen, wenn ich meine Hausaufgaben für Arithmantik fertig habe."  
  
Ron sah sie schockiert an.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich habe ich aber zu viel zu tun", fügte sie hinzu. Ron atmete erleichtert auf. "Das hätte mir noch gefehlt, dass Hermione bei meinem ersten Training zuguckt", sagte er auf dem Weg zum Quidditch- Feld zu Harry.  
  
"Das verstehe ich. Aber du darfst nicht ständig so abweisend zu Hermione sein. Du willst doch nicht, dass sie sich ausgeschlossen fühlt, oder?"  
  
"Abweisend?" fragte Ron erstaunt. "Ich passe die ganze Zeit auf, damit es nicht allzu sehr auffällt, dass ich ihr hinterher renne."  
  
"Ja, das gelingt dir gut", murmelte Harry.  
  
Sie waren die ersten am Quidditch- Feld, was Ron sehr recht war, da er sich so schon mal einfliegen konnte. Er musste zum Training noch einen alten Schulbesen benutzen, bis sein Nimbus 2000, der bereits bestellt war eintraf. Trotzdem machte er eine sehr gute Figur, fand Harry.  
  
Oliver kam mit dem Rest des Teams im Schlepptau vom Schloss herunter gelaufen. Katie und Alicia hatten die kleine Viola in ihre Mitte genommen. Sie war ein schlankes, dunkelhaariges Mädchen mit großen schwarzen Augen.  
  
"Los, in die Luft!" trieb Oliver sie an. "Wir haben das Feld nur für eine Stunde. Danach haben es die Slytherins gebucht." Das Team gesellte sich zu Ron und Harry in die Luft. Fred und George grinsten ihrem Bruder ermutigend zu. Oliver, der inzwischen auch einen Feuerblitz besaß flog zu Harry rüber. "Also, was schlägst du vor, was sollten wir üben, Kapitän?" fragte er. Harry lächelte ihn an und überlegte kurz. "Wir müssen die neuen Jäger - Formationen ausprobieren, die durch Viola möglich werden. Ich schlage vor, Alicia, Katie und Viola spielen gegen George, Fred und mich. Ron und du seid Hüter." "Sehr gut", stimmte Oliver zu. "Dann kann Ron auch gleich trainieren."  
  
Harry war überrascht, dass es Oliver tatsächlich schaffte, sich zurückzuhalten. Er gab zwar viele Tipps und machte Vorschläge, aber er war lange nicht mehr so bestimmend, wie vor zwei Jahren. Harry erinnerte sich immer noch sehr gut an seinen Satz: *Schlag Malfoy, oder stirb bei dem Versuch, Harry.*  
  
Er war sehr zufrieden mit seinem Team. Viola spielte sehr gut und Ron war beeindruckend. Man merkte ihm an, dass er lange darauf gewartet hatte ins Team zu kommen. Genau in diesem Gedankengang traf Harry ein Klatscher mit voller Wucht in den Bauch. Nur jahrelanges Training hielt ihn davon ab, seinen Besen loszulassen und rückwärts in die Tiefe zu fallen. Er schnappte nach Luft. Da sie nur die Jäger - Positionen übten, hatten sie ohne Klatscher gespielt. Umso überraschter war Harry, als noch einer von den harten schwarzen Bällen direkt auf seinen Kopf zugeflogen kam. Diesmal schaffte er es auszuweichen. Er blickte um sich, um herauszufinden, woher die Klatscher kamen.  
  
Natürlich. Das gesamte Slytherin - Team kam auf ihn zugeflogen. "Vorsicht!" rief Harry Ron zu, in dessen Richtung der Slytherin- Treiber Bole gerade einen Klatscher schlug. Ron wich im letzten Moment aus.  
  
"Was soll das!" schrie Harry Draco Malfoy an, der seinem Team grinsend voraus flog. Das Gryffindor - Team geriet in arge Bedrängnis, da Fred und George nicht mal ihre Schläger dabei hatten. Sie flogen trotzdem schützend vor Viola, damit sie nicht schon bei ihrem ersten Training von einem Klatscher umgehauen wurde. Oliver schaffte es einen Klatscher mit bloßen Händen aus der Luft zu fangen, ohne sich mit seinem Besen zu überschlagen. Draco hob die Hand und das Slytherin-Team, das sich vor Lachen ausschüttete war augenblicklich ruhig.  
  
"Mein Team ist dran", sagte Draco gelassen. "Eure Zeit ist um."  
  
Harry kochte vor Wut. "Das ist jawohl kein Grund uns mit Klatschern zu bombardieren. Es hätte genügt, wenn ihr uns das gesagt hättet."  
  
Draco sah ihn an wie eine Raubkatze. "Ich bin gerne deutlich in meinen Aufforderungen, Potter. Das solltest du mittlerweile wissen. Und jetzt, verschwindet von unserem Feld!" Harry preschte wütend vor, direkt an Draco vorbei und stellte befriedigt fest, dass der einen winzigen Moment brauchte, um seine perfekte Haltung wieder zu finden. Er winkte seinem Team, ihm zum Boden zu folgen, wo Oliver den einen Klatscher schon wieder im Koffer verstaut hatte. Er zitterte vor Wut. "Bei Merlin, habe ich jetzt vielleicht eine Lust diese Bande zu trainieren", knurrte er. "Am liebsten würde ich mir Malfoy schnappen, ihn an einen Baum binden und die ganze Schule mal einen Klatscher in seine Richtung jagen lassen. Das müsste doch für alle eine Erfrischung sein." Er fuhr sich aufgebracht durch die Haare und versuchte seine Kontrolle zurück zu bekommen.  
  
"Du bist ein toller Trainer, Oliver", sagte Harry aufmunternd. "Du schaffst das schon."  
  
"Danke. Percy hat mir die ganze Autofahrt über eingeschärft, dass ich euch nicht zu sehr bevormunden darf."  
  
Fred und George bekamen einen Lachanfall. "Da ist Percy ja der Richtige das zu sagen. Mister Besserwisser!"  
  
Oliver sah sie missbilligend an. "Ihr solltet wirklich mal ein bisschen netter von eurem Bruder reden. Er sagt nie ein schlechtes Wort über euch."  
  
Fred und George hörten sofort auf zu lachen. Erstens waren sie immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass Oliver ihren Bruder vor ihnen verteidigte und zweitens waren sie wohl ehrlich überrascht, dass Percy nur nettes von ihnen zu sagen hatte. Wahrscheinlich betrachteten sie das als Verletzung ihrer Ehre, dachte Harry.  
  
Er wandte sich an Ron "Draco ist auch Kapitän seines Teams", sagte er. Ron sah entsetzt auf.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ja. Er hat gesagt Mein Team. Außerdem war er doch eindeutig der Anführer." Eigentlich war Harry überhaupt nicht überrascht. Draco war zwar der jüngste Flieger in seinem Team, aber auch mit Abstand der talentierteste. Zusätzlich war er der einzige, der wirklich Führer-Qualitäten hatte. Ob er selbst die wirklich besaß bezweifelte Harry allerdings noch. Er sah sich nach Viola um. Das Mädchen schien nicht annähernd so entsetzt über den Vorfall zu sein, wie Harry befürchtet hatte. Anscheinend hatte sie schon genug Spiele zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor gesehen, um zu wissen, dass Slytherin nur in Ausnahmefällen fair spielte.  
  
Ron und Harry sahen sich das Training der Slytherins aus einiger Entfernung an. Harry verfolgte Draco mit den Augen. Obwohl sein eigener Flugstil effektiver war, konnte er nicht anders, als Draco um die Eleganz und die absolute Selbstverständlichkeit zu beneiden, mit der er sich in der Luft bewegte. Bei Draco wirkte Fliegen wie Kunst, oder wie ein Tanz. Jede einzelne Bewegung war wohlüberlegt.  
  
Wieder musste er daran denken, wie es gewesen war hinter Draco zu sitzen und sein Herz klopfte schneller. Ärgerlich versuchte er sich wieder auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren. Draco hatte sein Team perfekt unter Kontrolle, obwohl er erst seit diesem Jahr Kapitän war. Die Spieler reagierten auf den kleinsten Wink von seiner Seite. Offensichtlich konnte er ein Team führen. Das wunderte Harry nicht, herrisch wie Draco war. Was ihn allerdings überraschte war, dass Draco und Oliver einigermaßen miteinander klar zu kommen schienen. Harry hatte gedacht, dass sie nach wenigen Minuten wie zwei Löwen, die sich ins Gehege gekommen waren, aufeinander losgehen würden. Andererseits war Draco dafür natürlich zu clever. Er wusste, dass es einen enormen Nachteil für sein Team bedeuten würde, wenn er Olivers Ratschläge nicht annehmen würde.  
  
Die Slytherins hörten auf zu trainieren, als es anfing zu dunkeln. Erst dann gingen auch Harry und Ron zum Schloss zurück. Ron war sehr gut gelaunt. Er wusste, dass er gut gespielt hatte. Harry sah ihn lächelnd an und war überrascht als sich seine Miene auf einmal verdüsterte. "Hermione ist nicht einmal kurz gekommen um zuzugucken", murmelte er.  
  
"Nun, du hast doch deutlich gemacht, dass es dir lieber ist, wenn sie nicht kommt", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd. Es war wirklich nicht so einfach Ron zu verstehen.  
  
Harry ging früh ins Bett, da er morgen ausgeschlafen sein wollte. Sie hatten in der ersten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bei Professor Lupin. Harry freute sich sehr darauf, seinen Lieblingsprofessor wieder zu sehen. Er fragte sich, wie Dumbledore durchgesetzt hatte, dass Lupin wieder unterrichten durfte, obwohl er ein Werwolf war. Außerdem wollte er sich bei Lupin nach Sirius Black erkundigen, den er seit dem Auswahl.-Verfahren nicht wieder gesehen hatte, obwohl er ständig nach ihm Ausschau hielt. Er hoffte dass Sirius noch an der Schule war. Er wollte unbedingt mit ihm reden.  
  
Dunkelheit. Schatten. Es war viel zu eng. Harry bekam keine Luft mehr. Er versuchte vorwärts zu kommen, aber überall um ihn herum waren Wände. In welche Richtung er seine Hände auch ausstreckte, überall stießen sie an Holz. Oben, unten, links, rechts. Er konnte in keine Richtung entkommen. Er rang nach Atem. Seine Brust schien enger zu werden. Wo war er? Er schlug mit den Fäusten gegen die Wände. Aber die Wände schienen auf ihn zuzukommen. Bald konnte er sich nicht mehr bewegen, bald würde er zerquetscht werden, bald würde er ersticken, er wollte schreien, aber er bekam keinen Laut heraus. Plötzlich wusste er wo er war. Er war wieder im Schrank unter der Treppe. Und er hörte die Stimme, die sich ihm langsam näherte. Jetzt war sie direkt vor dem Schrank und er hörte was sie sagte: Du weißt doch, wo du bist Harry. Du weißt, wo du hingehörst. Du weißt, wo du immer sein wirst. Du weißt, dass du nie herausgekommen bist.Die Tür des Schrankes wurde aufgerissen,  
  
Etwaspackte ihn am Arm. Er schlug danach, so fest er konnte. Ron schrie erschrocken auf. "Harry, wach auf, ich bin es, Ron!" rief er. Harry rang nach Luft. Seine Brust fühlte sich an, wie zugeschnürt, seine Lungen brannten. Ron schüttelte ihn. Harry griff sich an den Hals. "Keine Luft!" keuchte er. Rons Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Er riss geistesgegenwärtig die obersten Knöpfe von Harrys Schlafanzugoberteil auf und hielt Harry an den Schultern fest. "Ganz ruhig, Harry. Versuch ganz ruhig zu atmen!"  
  
Harry wollte ihm sagen, dass keine Luft im Raum war, dass er deswegen nicht atmen konnte, aber als er den Mund öffnete strömte endlich Sauerstoff in seine Lungen. Erleichtert sah er Ron an. Ron war immer noch schreckensbleich. Er sprang auf, öffnete das Fenster, so dass kühle Herbstluft ins Zimmer strömte und setzte sich wieder neben Harry. "Du musst mit Madam Pomfrey über diese Träume sprechen, oder mit Dumbledore, oder Sirius. Am besten mit allen!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Die haben alle im Moment genug Sorgen." Er atmete tief ein. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wurde ihm klar, wie schön es war zu atmen. "Meine Narbe tut nicht weh. Das sind ganz normale Alpträume."  
  
"Ganz normale Alpträume, bei denen du fast erstickst? Bitte versprich mir, dass du mit jemandem redest, wenn das noch einmal vorkommt."  
  
"Okay" sagte Harry, der sich plötzlich wieder sehr müde fühlte. Er war sehr erleichtert, dass Ron diesmal nicht nach seinem Traum fragte. Er konnte mit ihm nicht darüber reden. Genau so wenig, wie er ihm damals hatte sagen können, was er hörte, wenn er die Dementoren sah. Oder, wie er ihm niemals erzählen konnte, dass er sich manchmal früher, wenn er in seinem Schrank eingeschlossen war, ausgemalt hatte, wie er sich eines Tages an den Dursleys rächen wollte. Wie er eines Tages groß und sehr mächtig wieder vor ihrer Tür stehen würde und ihnen, während sie um Gnade flehten jedes einzelne gemeine Wort, jede Strafe, jedes Mal, dass sie ihn in diesen Schrank eingeschlossen hatten, jede Ungerechtigkeit heimzahlen würde. Er würde ihnen zeigen, wie es sich anfühlte, an den Haaren gezogen und beschimpft und wie der letzte Dreck behandelt zu werden.  
  
Manchmal dachte er, dass diese Gedanken das einzige waren, was ihn bis zu seinem elften Geburtstag bei klarem Verstand gehalten hatte. Seit er in Hogwarts war, hatte er sie in eine dunkle Ecke seines Wesens verdrängt und niemals konnte er Ron erzählen, welche Befriedigung sie ihm damals gegeben hatten. Denn das war ein anderer Harry, als der den Ron kannte. Ein Harry, den er vielleicht verabscheuen würde. Völlig erschöpft schlief er schließlich ein.  
  
Anstatt am nächsten Morgen ausgeruht zu sein, wie er es sich vorgenommen hatte, fühlte er sich wie gerädert. Ein besorgter Ron musste ihn praktisch zwingen aufzustehen und zum Frühstück runter zu gehen.  
  
Harry schmierte sich gerade lustlos ein Toast, als Draco Malfoy in die Halle gerauscht kam, wie seit neuestem üblich mit Pansy und Blaise im Gefolge. Harry spürte Ärger in sich aufsteigen, wie jedes Mal, wenn er Draco sah. Aber er fühlte sich auch seltsam lebendig, als würde Draco etwas in ihm aktivieren. Endlich gelang es ihm, die Erinnerung an den Alptraum zur Seite zu schieben. "Schrecklich, wie der sich aufspielt", sagte Ron. "Als würde ihm Hogwarts gehören."  
  
Harry kicherte. Dann sprang er auf. "Wir sehen uns gleich, Ron. Ich wollte noch kurz etwas mit Professor Lupin besprechen."  
  
Zu Harrys großer Freude saß Sirius Black auf dem Pult in Lupins Klassenraum und wartete auf ihn. Remus Lupin, stand an einem Tisch und breitete einige Glasbehälter vor sich aus. Sirius kam Harry entgegen und umarmte ihn. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch Quidditch-Kapitän!" rief er. Harry lachte. "Sirius. Ich bin so froh, dass du in Hogwarts sein kannst! Warum hast du mir nichts von dem Gerichtsverfahren erzählt?"  
  
"Ich wollte dir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, aber im Moment sieht es gut für mich aus." Er beugte sich zu Harry herunter "Unter uns, ich glaube sie sprechen mich frei, weil sie Angst haben."  
  
Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. Sirius nickte. "Auch wenn fast das ganze Ministerium es leugnet, wissen sie doch, dass Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer zurückgekehrt ist. Und sie denken, dass es besser ist, Leute wie mich im Kampf draufgehen zu lassen, als selbst kämpfen zu müssen", sagte er bitter. "Darum lassen sie auch Remus wieder hier arbeiten. Leute wie Cornelius Fudge denken nur an ihren eigenen Vorteil."  
  
"Ich glaube, da hat er Recht", seufzte Lupin. "Aber ich bin trotzdem froh, dass ich wieder unterrichten kann. Hallo Harry." Er lächelte ihm freundlich zu. Sirius musterte Harry misstrauisch. "Was ist mit dir? Geht es dir nicht gut?"  
  
Harry war überrascht. Sirius sah ihn nicht sehr oft, aber trotzdem merkte er immer sofort, wenn Harry nicht ganz auf der Höhe war. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe nur schlecht geschlafen."  
  
Mittlerweile trafen auch die anderen Schüler ein. Einige beäugten Remus misstrauisch, aber alle waren klug genug nichts zu sagen. Schließlich war Sirius Black auch noch im Raum und wer wollte es sich schon mit einem Werwolf und einem ehemaligen Azkaban- Insassen verderben? Sogar die Slytherins murmelten nur ganz leise. Die Slytherins! Harry sah sich sofort nach Draco um und blickte direkt in dessen hämisches Lächeln. Er saß von Pansy und Blaise eingerahmt ganz hinten in der Klasse und spielte graziös mit einer Schreibfeder, die er in seinen langen Fingern drehte. Harry fragte sich, ob Draco ihn tatsächlich auch so oft beobachtete, wie er ihn. Seit ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts war bei jeder Mahlzeit sein Blick automatisch zu Draco Malfoy gewandert, am Anfang jedes Schuljahres hatte er sich in der großen Halle nach ihm umgesehen und in jeder Menschenmenge war Draco der erste, den er bemerkte. Bei jedem Quidditch - Spiel folgte sein Blick dem geschmeidigen Körper. Überall hätte er diese unglaublichen Silberhaare erkannt. In jedem Raum suchten seine Augen sofort nach Draco Malfoy und meistens trafen sich ihre Blicke, worauf Dracos Gesicht sich zu seinem hämischen Lächeln verzog und Harry dieses Gefühl in sich aufsteigen fühlte, halb Hass, halb eine unglaubliche Lebheftigkeit.  
  
Obwohl er sich für einen friedfertigen Menschen hielt, hatte er schon seit vier Jahren bei Dracos Anblick den Wunsch verspürt, sich auf ihn zu stürzen und er fragte sich plötzlich, warum sie sich in all den Jahren noch nie geprügelt hatten.  
  
Draco hob fragend eine Augenbraue und Harry wurde bewusst, dass er ihm die ganze Zeit in die Augen gestarrt hatte. Schnell drehte er sich weg und setzte sich auf den Platz, den Ron für ihn freihielt. Sirius, der bis eben mit Remus Lupin geredet hatte, verschwand aus dem Raum und Lupin begann seinen Unterricht. Zu Harrys großer Überraschung kündigte er an, dass sie dort fortfahren würden, wo sie letztes Jahr aufgehört hatten. Harry hatte vermutet, dass sie eine völlig andere Richtung einschlagen, als der als Professor Moody verkleidete Barty Crouch. Schließlich hatte sich herausgestellt, dass er ein Todesser war, der noch dazu Voldemort zu seiner Rückkehr verholfen hatte.  
  
"Trotzdem waren seine Überlegungen richtig", sagte Professor Lupin, als ihn viele Schüler entsetzt anstarrten, als befürchteten sie wieder einen verkleideten Todesser vor sich zu haben. "Sie müssen auf das vorbereitet sein, was vielleicht auf uns zukommt. Wir leben in einer Zeit, in der wir uns mit den dunklen Künsten auseinander setzen müssen. Vor etwas, das man nicht kennt, kann man sich nicht verteidigen." Er sah die Schüler ernst an. "Sie haben schon gelernt, dass man sich gegen den Imperius Fluch wehren kann. Es ist sehr schwierig, aber man kann dagegen ankämpfen, wenn man einen sehr starken Willen hat. Einer ihrer Mitschüler hat es geschafft."  
  
Alle Augen richteten sich auf Harry. Mittlerweile hatten alle zumindest gerüchteweise gehört, was im letzten Jahr nach dem Trimagischen Turnier geschehen war. Harry blickte starr auf den Boden. Er hasste es angestarrt zu werden. Er hasste es, wenn alle darüber nachdachten, was ihm passiert war. Er hasste es, wenn alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet war. Professor Lupin legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Er beugte sich zu Harry vor, so dass nur Harry und Ron hören konnten, was er zu sagen hatte. "Ich möchte dich bitten, der Klasse von deinen Erfahrungen mit dem Imperius- Fluch zu erzählen. Ich verstehe, wenn du das nicht möchtest, aber für deine Mitschüler könnte es von großer Wichtigkeit sein, etwas über die Wirkung und die Eigenschaften des Fluches zu hören." Er sah Harry eindringlich an. Harry nickte schwach und stand auf.  
  
Er sah erst auf, als er vor der Klasse stand. Sein Blick fiel auf Hermione, die ihn besorgt musterte. Er merkte, dass er nicht sprechen konnte. Er sah zu Ron hinüber und blickte einen Moment in sein freundliches sommersprossiges Gesicht. Genauso wenig wie den Traum von letzter Nacht konnte er Ron erzählen, wie es sich anfühlte unter dem Imperius - Fluch zu sein. Von der Seite der Slytherins wurde langsam abfälliges Gemurmel laut. Harry sah sich verzweifelt in der Klasse um. Seine Augen blieben an Draco Malfoy hängen, der ihn herausfordernd anlächelte. Plötzlich hatte er seine Sprache wieder. Er sah fest in Dracos Silberaugen und holte Luft. "Das schlimmste ist, dass es so ein wundervolles Gefühl ist, sich endlich fallen lassen zu können und nicht mehr für sich selbst denken zu müssen. Man fühlt sich, als würde man träumen, oder schweben. Alles fühlt sich ganz leicht an." Er löste seinen Blick von Draco und sah Professor Lupin an. "Es tut nicht weh, wie der Cruciatus - Fluch. Man fühlt sich wie eine Marionette. Es ist so schwer, dagegen anzukämpfen, weil man eigentlich gar nicht kämpfen will. Eigentlich möchte man sich ergeben und endlich aufhören nachzudenken." er brach ab. In der Klasse war es still geworden.  
  
"Danke Harry", sagte Lupin sanft. Er wartete, bis Harry sich wieder gesetzt hatte und wandte sich dann an die Klasse. "Ich möchte sie darauf vorbereiten, sich gegen die Bestimmung durch jemand anderen aufzulehnen. Sie haben alle davon gehört, dass Voldemort (die Schüler zuckten beim Nennen des Namens zusammen) viele Zauberer auf seine Seite gebracht hat, indem er ihren Geist beherrschte. Es ist wichtig, dass sie lernen, sich dagegen zu verteidigen. Natürlich werde ich niemals den Fluch benutzen, aber es gibt noch andere Methoden." Er hob einen der kleinen Glasbehälter auf und hielt ihn gegen das Licht. "Hierin befindet sich ein Zaubertrank, den Professor Snape freundlicherweise für mich hergestellt hat. Er nennt sich Voluntas Infirma und schwächt den Willen der Person, die ihn trinkt. Ein sehr gefährlicher Trank. Man braucht eine spezielle Erlaubnis, um ihn herzustellen und um ihn anzuwenden. Aber keine Sorge. Wir haben uns natürlich an die Regeln gehalten. Ich werde jetzt jedem von ihnen einen kleinen Schluck des Trankes austeilen" Professor Lupin schritt durch die Reihen und stellte auf jeden Tisch ein kleines Gefäß. "Auf mein Kommando trinken sie bitte ihr Glas in einem Schluck aus." Harry hob sein Glas hoch und betrachtete die hellgelbe Flüssigkeit, die wie Limonade aussah.  
  
"Jetzt" sagte Lupin. Harry stürzte den Trank runter. Es schmeckte leicht säuerlich. Er hatte schon schlimmeres getrunken. "Nun braucht der Trank eine Weile, um zu wirken", erklärte Professor Lupin. "Ab jetzt versuchen sie bitte nichts von dem was ich ihnen sage zu tun."  
  
Harry wartete auf das Gefühl der völligen Willenlosigkeit, das er bereits kannte, aber er merkte keine Veränderung. Höchstens eine leichte Gleichgültigkeit darüber, was als nächstes passieren sollte.  
  
"Heben sie alle den linken Arm", sagte Lupin nach einer Weile  
  
Ron hob langsam seinen Arm.  
  
"Hey! Wir sollen versuchen das nicht zu tun!" flüsterte Harry ihm zu. Ron sah ihn mit glasigen Augen an. "Was? Oh ja, natürlich." Er senkte seinen Arm wieder. "Ich sagte, sie sollen den Arm heben!" sagte Professor Lupin strenger. Ron sah Harry gequält an und hob seinen Arm wieder.  
  
Harry sah sich erstaunt in der Klasse um. Überall sah er erhobene Arme. Hermione schien noch mit sich zu kämpfen, aber auch ihr Arm wanderte schließlich nach oben, als Professor Lupin es noch einmal befahl. Nur Draco saß gelassen da wie immer und sah amüsiert zu Crabbe und Goyle hinüber, die sich bemühten, ihre Arme so hoch wie irgend möglich in die Luft zu strecken. "Blaise" flüsterte er kopfschüttelnd und sah den Jungen, der ebenfalls seinen Arm erhoben hatte missbilligend an. Harry sah zu Professor Lupin hoch. "Ich fühle überhaupt nichts!"  
  
Lupin nickte. "Wenn man den Imperius- Fluch schon mal besiegt hat, kann einem das hier kaum noch etwas anhaben." Er deutete in die Klasse "Erschreckend, oder?"  
  
Harry wandte sich wieder Ron zu. "Ron, du musst dagegen ankämpfen, hörst du? Du darfst dich nicht so einfach kontrollieren lassen!" Ron sah ihn aus großen Augen an und Harry konnte sehen, wie er mit sich kämpfte. Schließlich schien etwas klick zu machen und sein Arm fiel herab. "Ich hab's geschafft!" rief Ron. "Man muss einfach ganz fest an das denken, was man selbst will." Er strahlte Harry an. Harry war sehr erleichtert. Hermione schaffte es als nächstes, ihren Arm zu senken und nach und nach setzten auch andere ihren Willen durch, unter den ersten Seamus, Blaise und Parvati. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde hatten die meisten ihre Arme wieder unter Kontrolle. Nur Crabbe und Goyle schwenkten ihre immer noch so hoch es irgend ging über ihren Köpfen. Draco sah jetzt leicht verärgert zu ihnen rüber. Harry wusste, wie sehr er es hasste, wenn sein Haus schlechter abschnitt als Gryffindor. "Jetzt hört doch endlich auf, in der Luft rumzuwedeln!" fauchte er. Augenblicklich schossen Crabbes und Goyles Arme nach unten. Harry grinste. Unglaublich, wie gut Draco seine Untergebenen unter Kontrolle hatte.  
  
"Malfoy hatte keine Probleme seinen Arm unten zu lassen", erzählte Harry beim Mittagessen seinen Freunden. Hermione schnaubte. Sie hasste es, wenn Draco besser abschnitt als sie. Er war der einzige Schüler, der ihr das Wasser reichen konnte.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich hat sein Vater mit ihm geübt", meinte Ron abfällig.  
  
Harry sah zu Draco hinüber. Er war wieder über ein Buch gebeugt. Seine linke Hand presste er auf eine Stelle unterhalb seines schlanken Halses. Die langen delikaten Finger waren gespreizt. In dieser Haltung sah er seltsam zerbrechlich aus und Harry musste wegsehen. 


	11. Missverständnisse

Feedback: natascha.schmidt@web.de Beta-Leserin: Jenny  
  
Chillkröte, Drake, Maxine, Matjes, SweetC18 und MaxCat vielen Dank für eure reviews zum letzten Kapitel. @Matjes: Ich hatte es so verstenden, dass nur Harry den Fluch abschütteln konnte. (grübel) Ich finde es echt lieb, dass du dir so viele Gedanken machst.  
  
Disclaimer: Alles hier gehört J.K. Rowling.  
  
11. Missverständnisse  
  
Am Donnerstagmorgen hatten sie Zaubertränke. Professor Snape schien immer noch ziemlich erschöpft zu sein, was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt, Gryffindor zehn Punkte abzuziehen, als Neville es schaffte mit einer ungeschickten Bewegung seinen Kessel umzuwerfen und die gesamten Zutaten für Dolor Levarus, einen schmerzlindernden Trank, gleichmäßig im Raum zu verteilen. Ein Spritzer einer ätzenden Flüssigkeit landete auf Hermiones Arm und sie biss die Zähne zusammen, um Snape keinen Grund zu geben noch mehr Punkte von Gryffindor abzuziehen. Nach dem Unterricht beobachtete Harry beim Rausgehen, wie Snape in seinen Stuhl sank und das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. Wieder fragte er sich, wo Snape während der Ferien gewesen war. Erholt sah er jedenfalls nicht aus.  
  
Er wandte sich Hermione zu und sah sich ihren Arm an. Er war angeschwollen, wo die Flüssigkeit sie getroffen hatte. "Tut das weh?" fragte er und strich mit einem Finger darüber. In dem Moment kamen Parvati und Lavender aus dem Klassenraum. Sie sahen zwischen Harry und Hermione hin und her und fingen an zu kichern. Hermione zog ärgerlich ihren Arm weg. "Nein." Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. "Blöde Ziegen", murmelte sie, als sie außer Hörweite von Lavender und Parvati waren. Harry blickte sich nach Ron um. Er hatte Neville geholfen seinen Tisch wieder sauber zu bekommen und zum Glück nichts von dem Vorfall mitbekommen. Leider waren Lavender und Parvati zwei begnadete Tratschtanten, die liebend gern aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten machten. Manchmal erinnerten sie Harry sehr an Rita Skeeter, die ihm und Hermione im letzten Jahr das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte, bis es Hermione gelungen war sie zu fangen. Sie hatte sie nicht feigelassen, bevor Rita Skeeter versprochen hatte sich zu bessern. Immerhin hatte Hermione etwas gegen sie in der Hand: Sie wusste dass die Reporterin ein unregistrierter Animagus war.  
  
Gleich nach dem Mittagessen gingen Harry, Ron und Hermione zu Hagrids Hütte hinunter, wo sie wieder Pflege magischer Geschöpfe bei Rons Bruder hatten. Schon von weitem sahen sie Charlie gegen einen Baum gelehnt in der Sonne sitzen. Sein Drachenweibchen war einen Baum weiter angebunden und beschäftigte sich damit ihr, hübsches Goldhorn in den Stamm zu bohren. Vor Charlie standen Lavender und Parvati und er sah, die Augen mit einer Hand vor der Sonne schützend zu ihnen hoch.  
  
"Die schon wieder!" stöhnte Ron. "Am Montagabend waren sie schon hier, weil sie Charlie irgendwas über die Hausaufgabe fragen mussten."  
  
"Scheint als hätten sie einen Narren an deinem Bruder gefressen", grinste Hermione. Ron grummelte.  
  
"Ich fand den Absatz über Rumänische Langhörner ja so interessant!" hörten sie Parvati sagen, als sie näher kamen. "Ich habe mir gleich auch noch alles über die anderen Rassen durchgelesen."  
  
"Ich interessiere mich ja schon länger für Drachen", erklärte Lavender. (Das war Harry allerdings neu.) "Können sie mir nicht ein weiterführendes Buch empfehlen? Das was in 'Phantastische Geschöpfe und wo sie zu finden sind' stand, wusste ich bereits." Parvati sah sie verärgert an. "Ach ja? Welcher gilt denn dann als der hübscheste Drache?" "Na, das Rumänische Langhorn natürlich!"  
  
"Nein", rief Parvati triumphierend. "Das Antipodianische Opalauge. Nicht wahr, Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Ich finde aber nun mal Vesta hübscher", entgegnete Lavender giftig.  
  
"Hallo Charlie!" rief Ron. Charlie sprang auf und kam grinsend zu ihnen hinüber. Lavender und Parvati sahen ihm enttäuscht hinterher.  
  
"Was wollten die denn schon wieder?" fragte Ron mit einem Blick auf die Mädchen.  
  
"Wieso? Es ist doch toll, wenn sich die beiden für Drachen interessieren. Ich kann das gut verstehen", sagte Charlie.  
  
"Für Drachen, ja?" Ron zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Na, wenn du meinst."  
  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch übrigens zur Aufnahme ins Quidditch -Team Ron. Und dir Harry zur Ernennung zum Kapitän."  
  
"Das hast du also schon gehört?" fragte Ron fröhlich grinsend.  
  
"Ja, natürlich. In Hogwarts spricht sich doch alles herum, wie ein Lauffeuer. Ich bin stolz auf dich." Charlie sah auf. Die anderen Schüler trafen langsam ein. "Dann lasst uns mal mit dem Unterricht anfangen."  
  
Die Beteiligung in dieser Stunde war äußerst rege. Zu Parvatis und Lavenders Enttäuschung wussten die meisten Mädchen plötzlich überraschend gut über Drachen bescheid. Harry sah zu Draco hinüber. Er lehnte zwar scheinbar gelangweilt an seinem Zaunpfahl, aber Harry wusste genau, dass er der Stunde sehr aufmerksam folgte. Als sich Crabbe vor ihn stellte, scheuchte er ihn sogar zur Seite, um besser sehen zu können.  
  
Nach der Stunde stürmten Parvati und Lavender zu Charlie. Ron, der eigentlich vorgehabt hatte noch ein wenig mit seinem Bruder zu reden, drehte sich grummelnd um und lief mit Harry und Hermione zum Schloss zurück.  
  
Ron und Hermione hatten im Moment ein seltsames Verhältnis. Zwar gingen sie sich nicht aus dem Weg und waren beide immer mit Harry zusammen, aber sie redeten kaum miteinander. Harry ging, saß und stand immer zwischen ihnen und hatte sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, der Mittelpunkt jeder Konversation zu sein. Er wusste, dass es bei Ron daran lag, dass er sich Hermione gegenüber sehr unsicher fühlte, aber Hermiones Verhalten konnte er nicht so ganz einordnen. Sie war so intelligent, dass sie doch eigentlich merken musste, was mit Ron los war. Immerhin wurde er jedes Mal rot, wenn sie ihn ansprach. Vielleicht mied sie es absichtlich mit ihm zu reden, da sie wusste, dass er in sie verliebt war?  
  
Dieser Verdacht wurde allerdings am Abend von Hermione selbst zerschlagen. Ron war nach dem Abendessen mit Ginny zu Charlie herunter gegangen, Harry mühte sich mit seinen Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke ab (dem Fach in dem er bei den ZAGs am ehesten durchfallen würde) und Hermione saß mit Crookshanks auf dem Schoß am Kaminfeuer und las "Früchte des Zorns". Nach einer Weile legte sie ihr Buch weg und kam zu Harry rüber. Sie sah ihm über die Schulter. "Asphodel", sagte sie.  
  
"Wie bitte?" fragte Harry. Hermione zeigte auf eine Stelle in seinem Aufsatz. "Asphodel braucht man für diesen Schlaftrunk, nicht Aconite."  
  
"Oh, danke Hermione." Harry radierte die Stelle aus "Es gibt einfach zu viele Zutaten für Zaubertränke."  
  
"Harry, ich muss mit dir reden", flüsterte Hermione. Sofort sahen Parvati und Lavender interessiert zu ihnen hinüber. Hermione setzte sich neben Harry. "Es geht um Ron", sagte sie leise. Aha, sie hatte also gemerkt was mit ihm los ist, dachte Harry.  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht was mit ihm los ist", seufzte Hermione  
  
Harry sah sie überrascht an. Sie blickte auf den Boden. "Ich meine, wir waren immer so gut befreundet und seit diesem Sommer redet er kaum noch mit mir. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er mich überhaupt nicht mehr dabei haben will. Denkst du das auch?"  
  
"Nein, Hermione. Ron will dich bestimmt dabei haben", sagte Harry überzeugt. Hermione lächelte ihn kurz hoffnungsvoll an. Dann sah sie wieder auf den Boden. "Dann kann er das aber gut verbergen. Ich meine, er wollte noch nicht mal, dass ich bei seinem ersten Quidditch-Training zugucke."  
  
Harry zuckte hilflos die Schultern. Er hätte Hermione sagen können, was mit Ron los war, aber er hatte versprochen das nicht zu tun.  
  
"Ich glaube", fuhr Hermione fort, "dass er denkt, wenn ich ständig mit euch zusammen bin, verringert das seine Chancen bei anderen Mädchen."  
  
"Nein!" sagte Harry scharf. So falsch hatte Hermione Granger noch nie in ihrem Leben gelegen. "Das ist es nicht, Hermione. Ron ist nur ein wenig abweisend im Moment, weil er sich Sorgen macht, was in der magischen Welt passieren wird und so." Er zögerte einen Moment. "Das kannst du doch verstehen, oder?"  
  
Hermione nickte zögernd. "Vielleicht ist es trotzdem besser, wenn ich nicht mehr so viel mit euch zusammen bin. Ich meine, wir sind jetzt alle fünfzehn. Wenn man mich immer noch ständig bei euch sieht könnte man vielleicht auf falsche Gedanken kommen."  
  
Harry frage sich, seit wann es Hermione etwas ausmachte, was andere von ihr dachten. "Ich weiß nicht, Hermione, aber wenn du meinst."  
  
Hermione sah geknickt aus, als sie wieder zu ihrem Sessel zurückging. Harry packte "Die wirkungsvollsten Zaubertränke" weg und ging los, um Ron von der Unterhaltung zu erzählen. Der kam ihm schon im nächsten Korridor entgegen.  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung war Ron über das Gespräch völlig außer sich. "Also will sie nicht mehr mit uns befreundet sein, damit niemand auf die Idee kommen kann, sie wäre mit mir zusammen! Wunderbar!" Er lief an Harry vorbei und stürmte durch den Gang davon. Harry folgte ihm. "So hat sie das nicht gemeint Ron!"  
  
"Natürlich hat sie das so gemeint. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass sie sich nicht mal vorstellen kann, mit mir zusammen zu sein." Er lehnte sich gegen eine Wand und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "Es ist ihr sogar unangenehm, dass jemand auf die Idee kommen könnte." Plötzlich sah er Harry grimmig an. "Aber in Ordnung. Wenn sie es so will. Dann gehe ich ihr eben aus dem Weg." Er ging Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum davon. Harry ließ seine Arme hängen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihm nicht ganz gelungen war, Hermiones Standpunkt an Ron zu vermitteln. Schließlich hatte sie befürchtet, dass es *Ron* vielleicht nicht Recht war, wenn sie immer mit ihnen zusammen war. Seufzend folgte er Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Hermione hielt sich an ihr Vorhaben. Am nächsten Tag setzte sie sich beim Frühstück zu Ginny. Auch bei ihrer allerersten Stunde Magische Kriegsführung, die sie mit allen anderen Häusern zusammen hatten, stand Hermione nicht bei ihnen, sondern bei den Gryffindor- Mädchen. Ron warf ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. Harry war zu gespannt auf die erste Stunde bei Sirius Black, um näher darüber nachzudenken. Der Unterricht fand nicht in einem Klassenraum statt, sondern auf dem feien Feld zwischen einem kleinen See und dem verbotenen Wald. Sirius stand vor ihnen und musterte sie prüfend. Harry sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Die meisten von euch sehen nicht besonders fit aus." sagte Sirius zur Begrüßung. Die Schüler sahen überrascht zu ihm auf.  
  
"Das ist schlecht. Das wichtigste bei der Magischen Kriegsführung ist, dass man in einer sehr guten körperlichen Verfassung ist." Er schritt zwischen ihnen hindurch und sah einige von ihnen prüfend an. "Ich schätze, bevor wir mit dem eigentlichen Unterricht anfangen können, muss ich euch ein wenig auf Trab bringen. Als erstes lauft ihr alle fünf Mal um den kleinen See." Die meisten Schüler stöhnten entsetzt auf. Das konnte doch nicht ernst gemeint sein. Harry grinste. Er kannte seinen Paten zu gut, um das für einen Scherz zu halten. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken lief er los. Ron lief neben ihm. Es war eigentlich ein gutes Gefühl, in der kühlen Morgenluft und bei strahlendem Herbstsonnenschein um den kleinen See zu laufen. Irgendwie gab es einem ein Gefühl von Freiheit.  
  
Nach der dritten Runde holte Draco Malfoy mühelos zu Harry und Ron auf. "Tolle Idee uns wie Idioten um diesen See hetzen zu lassen", sagte er boshaft. "Komische Art von Magischer Kriegsführung. Die Dunkle Seite wird wahrscheinlich vor Schreck erstarren und sofort aufgeben, wenn sie ein paar Hogwarts- Schüler wie eine Horde Hornochsen um den See joggen sieht. Was für Lehrer haben wir nur an dieser Schule? Schwerverbrecher, Werwölfe . . . was kommt als nächstes? Trolle?"  
  
Harry wusste nicht, worüber sich ausgerechnet Draco aufregte. Immerhin machte er eine gute Figur, während mittlerweile die meisten anderen bereits stöhnend im Gras lagen. Harry fiel es selbst schwer zu sprechen und er hatte Seitenstechen, als er Sirius vor Draco verteidigte. "Wenn ich mir allerdings deine Gefolgsleute so angucke Malfoy, hatten sie ein wenig Training dringend nötig!"  
  
Draco sah missbilligend zu Pansy, Crabbe und Goyle hinüber, die schon nach der ersten Runde aufgegeben hatten. Dann blickte er Harry wieder spöttisch grinsend an. "Du siehst aber auch so aus, als würdest du gleich schlapp machen."  
  
Harry antwortete lieber nicht, da er befürchtete, sonst tatsächlich schlapp zu machen. Draco lächelte erfreut und Harry machte sich darauf gefasst, sich während der letzten Runde seine fiesen Kommentare anzuhören "Es scheint dir nicht so gut getan zu haben, den halben Sommer über eingesperrt zu sein. Du solltest mir dankbar sein, dass ich dich gerettet habe", grinste Draco.  
  
Harry sah ihn überrascht an. "Warum hast du das eigentlich getan?" fraagte er. Draco sah ihn ebenso überrascht an und Harry merkte plötzlich, dass Draco auch nicht wusste, warum er Harry sicher bei Ron abgeliefert hatte. Statt einer Antwort musterte Draco ihn nur einmal mit blitzenden Augen und überholte ihn dann. "Merlin sei Dank", japste Ron neben Harry.  
  
Mit letzter Kraft schafften Harry und Ron die fünfte Runde. Draco war schon längst angekommen und schien nicht einmal besonders erschöpft zu sein. Er lehnte grinsend an einem Baumstamm. Gerade mal Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Padma, Blaise und etwa fünf andere Schüler schafften es noch ins Ziel. Hermione hatte nach der vierten Runde aufgegeben und schleppte sich zusammen mit Neville zurück zum Ausgangspunkt. Ron sah missbilligend zu ihr rüber. "Mit Neville kann sie sich also blicken lassen." Harry verdrehte die Augen zum Himmel und versuchte regelmäßig zu atmen.  
  
"Ein schwaches Bild", sagte Sirius mit einem Blick auf seine geschaffte Klasse. "Ich würde den meisten von euch empfehlen, morgens etwas früher aufzustehen und joggen zu gehen. Nächstes Mal habt ihr Theorie bei Professor Dumbledore. Damit seid ihr für heute entlassen." Sirius kam breit grinsend auf Harry zu. Harry war froh, dass er wieder normal atmen konnte. "Sirius", sagte er. "Eins hast du auf jeden Fall erreicht. Wir wissen jetzt, was für Waschlappen wir sind."  
  
"Gut", Lächelte Sirius. "Aber du und Ron, ihr habt euch gut gehalten." *Allerdings lange nicht so gut wie Draco Malfoy*, dachte Harry. *Er muss heimlich trainiert haben.*  
  
Harry lief mit Ron und Sirius zusammen zum Schloss hoch. Sie trennten sich allerdings von ihm in der großen Halle, da er noch etwas mit Remus Lupin besprechen wollte. Ron sah sich unauffällig nach Hermione um. "Jetzt läuft sie neben Seamus", murmelte er. "Anscheinend bin ich der einzige Junge, der für sie ein Problem darstellt."  
  
Harry sah Ron gequält an. Warum konnte eigentlich kein Jahr mehr vergehen, in dem sie sich alle vertrugen? Im dritten Jahr waren Hermione und Ron zerstritten gewesen, im vierten Harry und Ron und jetzt machten sich wieder Ron und Hermione das Leben schwer. Allerdings war das immer noch besser, als mit Ron zerstritten zu sein, versuchte Harry sich aufzumuntern.  
  
Da Ron das gesamte Mittagessen damit verbrachte zu Hermione hinüberzustarren, die neben Seamus und Ginny saß, dachte Harry, dass er genauso gut Draco beobachten konnte. Ungewöhnlicherweise bekam Draco einen Brief. Briefe wurden normalerweise beim Frühstück abgeliefert und wenn Dracos Adler-Eule jetzt kam, war es wahrscheinlich etwas Wichtiges. Harry versuchte zu sehen, was es war, konnte aber nur erkennen, dass es sich um eine Nachricht handelte, die sehr kurz war, wenn man danach urteilte, wie schnell Draco sie durchlas und wieder zusammenfaltete. Als Pansy einen Blick zu erhaschen versuchte, zog er das Pergament von ihr weg. Draco sah nachdenklich aus. Er legte wieder eine Hand auf die Stelle über seinem Solar Plexus, als würde er ersticken, oder als wolle er die Stelle vor etwas schützen. Harry hatte diese Geste früher nie an ihm bemerkt, obwohl er alle von Dracos Gesten und Bewegungen auswendig kannte. Dracos Blick traf seinen und einen Moment lang sah er Harry geistesabwesend in die Augen. Dann stand er auf und lief aus der Halle. Die Blicke aller Slytherins folgten ihm und Blaise Zabini stand auf, um ihm nachzulaufen.  
  
Komischerweise grübelte Harry noch abends im Bett darüber nach, was für eine Nachricht es gewesen sein könnte, die Draco erhalten hatte. Eigentlich hatte er sich fest vorgenommen noch einmal im Kopf die Zutaten für den Dolor Levarus Trank durchzugehen, aber seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu Draco.  
  
Wahrscheinlich träumte er deswegen davon auf seinem Besen zu fliegen. Aber er fühlte sich nicht frei und schwerelos, wie er es gewohnt war.  
  
*Es war, als würde er sich durch eine zähe Masse bewegen, oder als würde ihn etwas festhalten und nach unten ziehen, immer weiter nach unten. Plötzlich war er nicht mehr in der Luft, sondern er war unter Wasser. Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen und sank immer weiter nach unten. Er wollte schreien, aber kein Ton kam über seine Lippen. Dann schlug er plötzlich hart auf dem Boden auf. "WAS HAST DU GETAN?" brüllte ihn eine Stimme an. Er war plötzlich wieder zehn Jahre alt und befand sich im Ligusterweg, Dort saß er auf dem Boden in der Küche und versuchte die Glasscherben der Vase aufzusammeln, die er zerbrochen hatte. "Ich hab nichts getan! Ich wollte das nicht!" wimmerte er mit seiner Kinderstimme. "DU HAST DIE LIEBLINGSVASE DEINER TANTE ZERBROCHEN!" Im Hintergrund hörte er Dudley lachen. Harry blickte verängstigt auf die Scherben nieder und plötzlich, von einem Moment auf den anderen war die Vase wieder heil. Als sei sie nie zerbrochen worden hielt Harry sie in den Händen. Einen kurzen Moment freute er sich, bevor er an Tante Petunias schrillen Aufschrei merkte, dass das eine noch schlimmere Strafe bedeutete. Er hatte wieder die schlimme Sache getan und das bedeutete, dass er Tage nicht aus dem Schrank hinaus durfte. Im selben Moment packte ihn Onkel Vernon an den Armen. Harry versuchte zu entkommen und in die hinterste Ecke des Zimmers zu kriechen, aber Onkel Vernon hielt ihn mit eisernem Griff fest. Harry wand sich und schlug und trat um sich. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er in den Schrank. Es war so eng dort und er bekam keine Luft. Er bekam einen Arm frei und schlug mit aller Kraft nach seinem Onkel und er schien auch getroffen zu haben, denn der schrie auf. Nur dass es sich nicht nach Onkel Vernon anhörte. Es hörte sich an wie . . .*  
  
Ron hatte sich über Harry gekniet und versuchte seine Arme festzuhalten, aber als Harry nach ihm schlug wich er mit einem Schmerzenslaut zurück. Harry öffnete endlich die Augen und starrte seinen Freund entsetzt an. "Ron, du blutest ja! Wer war das!"  
  
"Na rate mal", murmelte Ron und hielt sich eine Hand vor die blutende Nase. "Endlich bist du wach."  
  
Harry rappelte sich benommen auf und stellte fest, dass er schon wieder auf dem Fußboden lag. "War ich das etwa? Oh Ron, das tut mir leid. Zeig mal. Tut es weh?"  
  
"Nein, nein, ist schon in Ordnung." Ron nahm das Taschentuch, das Dean ihm reichte, der mit Neville und Seamus betreten vor Harrys Bett stand.  
  
"Harry, du musst etwas gegen diese Träume tun", sagte Seamus schließlich. "Das wird ja langsam gemeingefährlich. Das nächste Mal nimmst du noch unseren Schlafraum auseinander." 


	12. Dracos Verschwinden

Vielen Dank für eure reviews! Disclaimer: Nichts hier gehört mir. Alles ist J.K. Rowlings Erfindung. Betaleserin: Jenny  
  
12. Dracos Verschwinden  
  
Harry hatte sich nachts wirklich fest vorgenommen, am nächsten Tag mit Sirius über seine Träume zu reden. Das Problem war nur: Im hellen Tageslicht kam ihm alles schon wieder ganz unwirklich vor. Außerdem wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit von etwas anderem abgelenkt: Draco Malfoy war verschwunden.  
  
Sein Platz zwischen Pansy Parkinson und Blaise Zabini blieb leer. Ohne ihren Anführer sahen nicht nur die beiden und Crabbe und Goyle etwas verloren aus. Dem ganzen Slytherin-Tisch schien etwas Entscheidendes zu fehlen. Die Abwesenheit keines anderen Schülers wäre wahrscheinlich so sehr aufgefallen und Harry bemerkte zum ersten Mal, was für eine Präsenz Draco hatte. Sogar Ron fiel es auf, dass Malfoy nicht da war, obwohl sein einziger Kommentar dazu lautete, dass die Schulleitung hoffentlich endlich den Entschluss gefasst hatte, ihn vor die Tür zu setzen.  
  
Harry bezweifelte das. Immerhin war Draco gerade zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt worden. Also vertraute Dumbledore ihm offensichtlich, oder?  
  
Harry fiel der Brief wieder ein, den Draco gestern erhalten hatte. Ob der etwas mit seinem Verschwinden heute zu tun hatte? War es möglich, dass Draco von seinem Vater von der Schule weggerufen worden war?  
  
Harry hätte gerne mit Hermione darüber geredet. Bei solchen Sachen hatte sie einfach den besseren Durchblick, aber sie hielt sich an ihr Vorhaben und saß bei Ginny und Seamus. Zwar war sie seit Donnerstag wirklich nicht mehr mit Harry und Ron zusammen gewesen, aber besonders glücklich schien sie mit ihrer Situation nicht zu sein. Sie verstand sich zwar gut mit Ginny, aber Ginny war erst in der vierten Klasse, also hatten sie keinen Unterricht zusammen. Die arme Hermione war noch nie so besonders gut mit den anderen Gryffindor-Mädchen, wie zum Beispiel Parvati und Lavender ausgekommen, da sie sich noch nie sonderlich für Kleidung, Kosmetik und Frisuren interessiert hatte. Zwar wussten seit dem letzten Weihnachtsball alle, dass Hermione Granger durchaus umwerfend aussehen sein konnte, wenn sie es darauf anlegte, aber ihre eigentliche Natur war das nicht. Auch Neville, mit dem Hermione ganz gut auskam und dem sie schon oft aus der Patsche geholfen hatte, war kein Ersatz für ihre besten Freunde. Harry wunderte sich eigentlich, dass sie sich tatsächlich so strikt von ihnen fern hielt. Vor allem, da er überhaupt keinen Sinn darin erkennen konnte.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück ging er mit Ron joggen, sich ernsthaft an die Empfehlungen von Sirius haltend und der Rest des Tages stand ganz im Zeichen des Quidditch. Harry hatte das Training sogar selbst angeordnet, da er wusste, wie wichtig es war, das neue Team aneinander zu gewöhnen. Außerdem musste er sich in die Rolle als Kapitän einfühlen und das war für ihn irgendwie leichter, wenn Oliver Wood nicht dabei war, auch wenn der ihn in seiner neuen Rolle unterstützte. Percy war an diesem Wochenende zu Besuch gekommen und Oliver war mit ihm in Hogsmeade.  
  
Das Training war sehr erfolgreich. Sie hatten mit ihrer neuen Jäger- Formation einige neue Strategien ausprobiert, die sehr gut funktionierten. Fred und George waren hervorragende Treiber, wie immer. Sie waren ideal für den Posten, weil der eine immer genau wusste, was der andere gerade dachte. Sie konnten wenn nötig minutenlang völlig simultan fliegen. Es war wirklich beeindruckend. Nach dem Training war Harry richtig stolz auf sein Team. Vor allem auf Ron, der sich von Mal zu mal verbesserte.  
  
"Sag mal, hast du dir eigentlich schon eine Rede für das erste Spiel ausgedacht?" fragte George abends auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss.  
  
"Hm?" fragte Harry verständnislos.  
  
"Na, ohne eine beeindruckende und Mut machende Ansprache von unserem Kapitän vor dem Wettkampf spielen wir nicht", sagte Fred. "Das sind wir von Oliver so gewohnt."  
  
"Aber du kannst ihn ja mal fragen", grinste George. "Vielleicht leiht er dir seine Rede aus. Sie hat sich über Jahre bewährt."  
  
"Oder du lässt Hermione eine für dich schreiben. Möchtest du einen?" Fred hielt Harry eine Packung mit Kaugummis hin.  
  
"Nein, danke", sagte Harry entschieden. Fred zuckte die Achseln. "Man kann's ja mal probieren."  
  
Der Samstag ging also sehr schnell herum und Harry dachte nicht an Draco Malfoy. Dafür wurde ihm seine Abwesenheit beim Frühstück am Sonntagmorgen wieder umso deutlicher bewusst. Ihm kam es so vor, als sei die Slytherin- Tafel zurückhaltender und weniger auffällig als sonst. Früher war ihm nie bewusst geworden, wie viel Draco für sein Haus, sogar für die höheren Klassen bedeutete. Er war fast so etwas wie ein Symbol für sie.  
  
Da Ron, den das ungewohnte Training gestern sehr angestrengt hatte, kaum die Augen offen halten, geschweige denn mit ihm reden konnte, war es Harry möglich in Ruhe über die Konsequenzen, die durch Dracos Abwesenheit für ihn selbst entstanden nachzudenken. Falls Draco wirklich nicht mehr auftauchte, würde sein Leben natürlich um einiges leichter werden. Es wäre niemand mehr da, der sich jeden Tag eine neue Demütigung für ihn ausdachte, keiner, der seine Freunde beleidigte. Kein spöttisches Grinsen mehr, das seinen Blick über den ganzen Raum hinweg fand, wenn irgendetwas für ihn schlecht gelaufen war. Keiner der versuchte ihm auf jede nur erdenkliche Art und Weise zu schaden. Keiner der jeden faulen Trick ausnutzte, um einen Vorteil daraus zu ziehen. Harry würde in Hogwarts endlich seine Ruhe haben. Warum war er dann nicht völlig überwältigt vor Freude, bei dem Gedanken daran Draco Malfoy nie wieder zu sehen?  
  
Ganz einfach: Draco war sein Gegenpol. Harry wusste, dass er es ohne die ständige Herausforderung durch Draco nie so weit in Hogwarts gebracht hätte. Er brauchte Draco, um sich an ihm zu messen, um zu wissen, wann er etwas erreicht hatte, wann er gut genug war. Er brauchte diesen Kontrastpunkt, um selbst zu wissen, wohin er gehörte. Auf eine gewisse Weise war Dracos Hass ein größerer Antrieb, als die Anerkennung derer, die ihn mochten. Vor Draco musste er sich niemals verstellen, da er sowieso jeden von Harrys Schwachpunkten sofort erkannte und gegen ihn ausnutzte.  
  
Draco war zu einer Konstante in Harrys Leben geworden, genauso wie Ron, Hermione oder Dumbledore. Und wenn Draco auch wie ein Stachel unter seiner Haut war, so wollte er, das war ihm plötzlich klar, auch nicht ohne diesen Stachel sein, denn er bewirkte, dass Harry sich lebendig fühlte.  
  
All das fühlte er nur verschwommen. Er hätte es nie wirklich ausformulieren können. Er wusste nur sicher, dass es einen Verlust für ihn bedeuten würde, wenn Draco Hogwarts wirklich verlassen haben sollte.  
  
Ron konnte sich natürlich nicht erklären, warum Harry den ganzen Tag über ziemlich schlecht gelaunt war. Er zog sich mit dem Vorwand lernen zu müssen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, so dass Ron sich schon fragte, ob Hermione jetzt, da sie nicht mehr mit ihnen zusammen war, plötzlich doch noch auf ihn abgefärbt hatte. Allerdings saß Harry dann fast den ganzen Nachmittag vorm Kamin und starrte ins Feuer, ohne sein Buch auch nur aufzuschlagen. So abwesend hatte Ron ihn das letzte Mal beim Trimagischen Wettbewerb erlebt. Trotzdem wusste er mittlerweile mit Harrys Stimmungen umzugehen und ließ ihn einfach in Ruhe.  
  
Noch merkwürdiger kam es ihm allerdings vor, dass Harry beim Abendbrot von einer Minute auf die andere plötzlich wieder ganz der Alte war. Er drehte sich lachend zu Ron um und fragte, ob sie nicht nach dem Essen noch eine Runde Zauberschach spielen wollten. Was Ron natürlich nicht wissen konnte da er nicht darauf achtete war, dass Harry eine sehr vertraute hoch aufgerichtete Person zur Tür hineinstolzieren gesehen hatte, die an der Slytherin-Tafel mit Freude und Erleichterung begrüßt wurde. Als der wohlbekannte silberne Blick herausfordernd nach seinem suchte, fühlte Harry sich plötzlich wieder vollständig. Draco Malfoy war zurückgekommen. 


	13. Schlechte Neuigkeiten

Hallo! Erst mal ganz lieben Dank für eure Reviews an Chillkroete, Drake, Maxine, Matjes, zissy, MaxCat, Yamato Ishida, yvymaus, Merilflower und alex!  
  
@Chillkroete: Mach dir keine Sorgen um Ron!  
  
@Maxine: Vielen Dank für die Caipis! Da macht das Schreiben gleich viel mehr Spaß! Freu mich schon auf dein nächstes Update, was auch immer es ist.  
  
@Yama: Ich freu mich auch schon drauf, bald deine Geschichte zu lesen.  
  
Disclaimer: Alles hier gehört J.K. Rowling. Betaleserin: Jenny  
  
13. Schlechte Neuigkeiten  
  
"Was meinst du, wo Malfoy war?" fragte Harry Ron abends, als sie auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin im sonst leeren Gemeinschaftsraum saßen. Sie hatten sich beide mit dem Rücken, gegen ein großes rotes Sofa gelehnt, das vor dem Feuerplatz stand und das Zauberschachbrett war vor ihnen aufgebaut. Harry verlor natürlich mal wieder hoffnungslos gegen Ron. "Oh Harry, was hast du nur in letzter Zeit ständig mit Malfoy? Es ist doch vollkommen egal wo er war. Es ist nur schade, dass er wieder hier ist." Plötzlich runzelte Ron die Stirn. "Oder glaubst du etwa, seine Abwesenheit gestern und heute hat etwas schlechtes zu bedeuten? Vielleicht planen die Todesser etwas?"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Aber du hast Recht. Vielleicht sollten wir Malfoy ab jetzt im Auge behalten. Seinem Vater traue ich alles zu."  
  
"Glaubst du . . ." fing Ron an, aber in dem Moment öffnete sich das Portrait- Loch und Parvati und Lavender kamen kichernd herein. Sie bemerkten Harry und Ron nicht, da die beiden durch das Sofa von ihren Blicken verborgen waren. Ron legte beschwörend einen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. "Von den beiden schon wieder über Charlie ausgefragt zu werden ertrage ich jetzt nicht", flüsterte er Harry ins Ohr.  
  
Der sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, nickte aber.  
  
"Was ziehst du morgen an?" fragte Parvati.  
  
"Leider habe ich überhaupt nichts Passendes", seufzte Lavender. Harry überlegte verwirrt welches wichtige Ereignis morgen war, das er vergessen hatte. Ein Seitenblick auf Ron verriet ihm, dass auch der nicht wusste, wovon die beiden Mädchen sprachen.  
  
"Ich meine, was könnte einem Drachenbändiger denn gefallen?" grübelte Lavender. Aha, daher wehte also der Wind.  
  
"Ich weiß auch nicht, aber jedenfalls habe ich mir zu Weihnachten Drachenleder- Stiefel gewünscht." Dem Geräusch nach zu urteilen ließ sich Parvati in einen Sessel fallen.  
  
"Also wenn du vorhast, dich als Drache zu verkleiden, um Charlies Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen: Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du kommst deinem Ziel immer näher. Als du mich am Donnerstag vor ihm blamiert hast, hast du mich schon ziemlich an einen Ungarischen Hornschwanz erinnert", sagte Lavender gehässig.  
  
"Ach bitte, jetzt fang doch nicht immer wieder damit an. Ich hab mich doch entschuldigt" entgegnete Parvati genervt. "Außerdem kann ich doch nichts dafür, wenn du nicht weiß, welcher der hübscheste Drache ist. Du hättest dir den Absatz ja auch durchlesen können."  
  
"Aber mal ehrlich Parvati, glaubst du Charlie findet es toll, wenn du Schuhe trägst, für die seine Lieblingstiere sterben mussten?" fragte Lavender ironisch.  
  
"Oh" sagte Parvati "Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Vielleicht hast du recht und ich sollte sie wirklich wieder abbestellen."  
  
"Nützen werden sie dir sowieso nichts. Ich war gestern bei Professor Trelawney um die Kristallkugel zu befragen und habe mich eindeutig mit Charlie gesehen." Ron sah Harry an und verdrehte die Augen  
  
"Wirklich?" fragte Parvati neidisch und ein bisschen resignierend.  
  
"Ja. Aber mach dir nichts daraus meine Liebe. Immerhin gibt es ja noch Bill Weasley für dich."  
  
"Aber der unterrichtet nicht hier!" gab Parvati zu bedenken.  
  
"Tja, das stimmt. Schade eigentlich, dass Ron seinen großen Brüdern überhaupt nicht ähnlich ist." Ron verzog genervt das Gesicht, aber er sah ein bisschen verletzt aus.  
  
"Ach Lavender", seufzte Parvati. "Auch der Charakter zählt. Dir geht es immer nur ums Aussehen."  
  
"Na, dir etwa nicht? Außerdem stimmt das gar nicht. Wenn es mir nur ums Äußere ginge, würde ich mich Draco Malfoy zu Füßen werfen."  
  
Beide Mädchen kicherten bei der Vorstellung hysterisch. Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen und Ron guckte so ungläubig, als hätte Lavender gerade offenbart, dass sie die gigantische Krake erotisch fände.  
  
"Egal", sagte Parvati, als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. "Bei Ron hättest du sowieso keine Chance. Der ist bis über beide Ohren in Hermione verknallt."  
  
Harry und Ron sahen sich wie vom Donner gerührt an.  
  
"Wahr", seufzte Lavender. "Nur schade, dass die wiederum in Harry verliebt ist."  
  
Ron wurde weiß wie eine Wand, was an ihm, der normalerweise bei jeder Gelegenheit rot wurde sehr beunruhigend aussah. Er krallte eine Hand in Harrys Arm.  
  
"Und wer kann es ihr verübeln", meinte Parvati. "Welche Frau würde nicht lieber den *strahlenden Helden* nehmen, als seinen eher unauffälligen Anhänger? Ich glaube sie hat Chancen bei Harry immerhin haben wir gesehen, dass er ihr vor dem Zaubertränke-Klassenraum über den Arm gestreichelt hat."  
  
"Ja, gebe ich zu", seufzte Lavender "Aber jetzt komm Parvati, steh auf. Hier ist ja nichts los. Lass uns lieber zurück zu Susan und Padma in die Große Halle gehen."  
  
Schwatzend verschwanden die beiden Mädchen durch das Portrait-Loch  
  
"Ron?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.  
  
"Hm?" murmelte Ron wie aus weiter Ferne und drehte seinen Kopf langsam zu Harry. Sein Blick war abwesend.  
  
"Du darfst um Merlins Willen nicht alles glauben, was die beiden sagen. Du hast doch gehört, was für einen Blödsinn sie geredet haben, oder? Ich habe Hermione nicht über den Arm gestreichelt. Sie hatte etwas von dieser Flüssigkeit abbekommen und . . ."  
  
"Ist schon gut Harry", unterbrach Ron ihn leise, immer noch bemerkenswert weiß im Gesicht. "Du brauchst dich nicht zu rechtfertigen."  
  
Harry seufzte. "Du weißt, dass ich Hermione mag on, aber nicht auf diese Art."  
  
"Harry", sagte Ron eindringlich "Das sagst du doch nur, weil du weißt, dass ich in sie verliebt bin. Das musst du nicht. Ich will wirklich nicht zwischen euch stehen."  
  
Harry knurrte leise. Sprach er vielleicht japanisch, oder warum schien Ron keine Silbe von dem zu verstehen was er sagte?  
  
"Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich glaube, dass ihr füreinander bestimmt seid, Harry. Ehrlich, ich habe mir nie wirklich Hoffnungen in Bezug auf Hermione gemacht." Rons kalkweißes Gesicht und das leichte Zittern in seiner Stimme strafte ihn allerdings Lügen. Harry öffnete den Mund, um noch etwas zu erwidern, aber ihm fiel nichts mehr ein. Ron rappelte sich mühsam auf.  
  
"Gute Nacht, ich gehe schlafen", sagte er matt.  
  
Harry sah ihm nach, als er mit hängendem Kopf die Stufen zum Schlafsaal hinaufstieg. Dann wandte er den Kopf und starrte ins Feuer. So ein Mist. Wieso mussten Parvati und Lavender nur solche Klatschweiber sein? Wenn es keine neuen Gerüchte gab, erfanden sie kurzerhand welche. Darin standen sie Rita Skeeter in nichts nach. So ein Blödsinn. Hermione war nicht in ihn verliebt und er nicht in sie. Und wenn Ron ihm das nicht glauben wollte, dann war er schließlich selber Schuld. Anscheinend wollte er ja lieber in Selbstmitleid vergehen, als irgendetwas in Bezug auf Hermione zu unternehmen. Da konnte Harry ihm auch nicht helfen. Als er eine Stunde später mit Dean und Seamus zum Schlafsaal hochging, lag Ron immer noch wach in seinem Bett. Harry war sich fast sicher, dass er geweint hatte.  
  
"Gute Nacht Ron", sagte er ein bisschen peinlich berührt.  
  
Ohne Sirius Black hätte Harry die folgende Woche niemals ausgehalten. Ron saß zwar weiterhin in den Klassen und bei den Mahlzeiten neben ihm, aber er redete kaum mit Harry. Tatsächlich redete er mit niemandem. Er schien total abwesend zu sein. Meistens musste Harry erst mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herumfuchteln, bevor Ron überhaupt bemerkte, dass er etwas von ihm wollte. So hatte Harry ihn noch nie erlebt. Er fragte sich, ob Ron überhaupt selbst merkte, dass er dauernd zu Hermione hinüber starrte.  
  
Hermione für ihren Teil hielt sich immer noch entnervend strikt an ihr Vorhaben. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie kaum drei Wörter mit Harry und Ron gewechselt. Harry fragte sich langsam wirklich, ob seine beiden Freunde übergeschnappt waren. Er nahm sich vor, sich nie wieder zu verlieben, da das nach seinen bisherigen Erfahrungen unweigerlich dazu führte, dass man sich in einen kompletten Idioten verwandelte.  
  
Draco Malfoy war sein altes unerträgliches Selbst und Harry fragte sich mittlerweile schon, warum er sich immer noch darüber freute, dass Draco zurückgekehrt war. Wenn möglich war er sogar noch unerträglicher als gewöhnlich. Malfoy merkte, dass es Ron nicht besonders gut ging und nutzte das sofort aus, indem er ihn jederzeit und auf jede erdenkliche Art piesackte. Bereits nach einem Tag hatte er Rons neuen wunden Punkt herausgefunden und fragte ihn seitdem alle zwei Minuten, zumindest kam es Harry so vor, warum Hermione nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. "Hat sie endlich herausgefunden, dass du sogar unter ihrem Niveau bist?"  
  
Harry wollte Ron bitten Draco einfach nicht zu beachten, aber der ging, knirschend vor Wut sofort auf Malfoy los. Draco wich hinter Blaise und Pansy zurück die beifällig lachten. "Bleib bloß von mir weg, Weasley!" fauchte Draco "Ich will deine Pfoten nicht auf mir haben. Granger übrigens offensichtlich auch nicht!"  
  
"Beachte ihn einfach nicht, dass spornt ihn nur an!" zischte Harry. "Deine Pfoten will jedenfalls auch keiner auf sich haben, Draco!"  
  
Draco zog gelassen eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ach nein?"  
  
Harry schnappte nach Luft, drehte sich dann schnell um und zog Ron mit sich. Draco war wirklich penetrant wie noch nie.  
  
Es war ungeheuer anstrengend, einen liebeskranken Ron um sich herum zu haben und da Harry vermeintlich auch noch an seinem Leid Schuld war, redete Ron noch nicht einmal mit ihm darüber.  
  
Stattdessen zog er sich an den meisten Nachmittagen zu seinem Bruder Charlie zurück, ohne Harry zu fragen, ob er mitkommen wollte. Einerseits brauchte er Ron in seinem momentanen Zustand so wenigstens nicht zu ertragen und das Trösten bei Liebeskummer überließ Harry liebend gerne Charlie, aber andererseits war es auch ziemlich einsam ohne Ron. Harry war wirklich heilfroh, dass Sirius Black da war.  
  
Sirius wohnte in Hogwarts ziemlich ungewöhnlich. Sein Zimmer, soweit man es als solches bezeichnen konnte, befand sich ganz oben auf einem der Türme von Hogwarts. Das hatte zur Folge, dass man immer schon völlig geschafft war, wenn man dort ankam. Das hieß, wenn man überhaupt dort ankam und nicht vorher an den sich bewegenden Treppen scheiterte. Aber Harry hatte mittlerweile ein gewisses Talent entwickelt, sich zu seinem Paten durchzuschlagen. Die selbst für Hogwarts erstaunlich hohe Lage war jedoch bei weitem noch nicht das Ungewöhnlichste. Sirius' Quartier hatte kein Dach. Es bestand aus einer runden, von einer niedrigen Mauer umgebenen Plattform, die man durch eine Falltür im Boden erreichte. Darüber spannte sich nur der freie Himmel.  
  
Sirius hatte Harry erklärt, dass er es nicht mehr ertrug, sich eingeschlossen zu fühlen. Während seiner Zeit in Azkaban hatte er eine starke Klaustrophobie entwickelt. Er hielt es nicht aus, sich in kleinen Räumen aufzuhalten und am wohlsten fühlte er sich unter freiem Himmel. Harry fragte sich, wie er das im Winter aushalten wollte, aber Sirius erklärte ihm, dass er im letzten Jahr, in dem er auf der Flucht gewesen war, bei den schlechtesten Wetterbedingungen draußen geschlafen hatte. Außerdem konnte er ja jederzeit ein anderes Zimmer in Hogwarts beziehen, wenn es wirklich zu ungemütlich werden sollte. Jetzt im September war es allerdings sehr angenehm dort oben zu sitzen, mit einer Flasche Butterbier in der Hand. Man hatte eine wunderbare Sicht nach allen Seiten, weit über den verbotenen Wald hinweg, über den großen See und das Quidditch-Feld, bis zu den Hügeln im Norden. Abends konnte man im Westen die Sonne untergehen sehen, während der Mond bereits im Osten aufging.  
  
Sie redeten meist noch nicht einmal viel miteinander, obwohl es hundert Sachen gab, die Harry seinen Paten gern gefragt hätte: Wie es wirklich in Azkaban gewesen war, oder wo er sich auf seiner Flucht aufgehalten hatte. Aber am allerwichtigsten war eine Frage: die nach Harrys Eltern, deren engster Vertrauter Sirius einmal gewesen war.  
  
Es war nur so, dass ihn etwas davon abhielt zu fragen. Er fühlte, dass in den zwölf Jahren in Azkaban etwas in Sirius zerbrochen war und dass er immer noch alle Willensanstrengung brauchte, um nicht ganz auseinander zu fallen. Harry wusste instinktiv, dass es noch lange dauern würde, bevor er ohne Schmerzen von der Vergangenheit würde reden können. Umso wertvoller war es für ihn, wenn Sirius hin und wieder etwas über seine Eltern erzählte. "Deine Mutter hat den Sonnenuntergang geliebt", sagte er einmal. "Wenn man sie abends gesucht hat, war sie meistens am großen See und hat nach Westen geschaut. Hier oben hätte es ihr bestimmt gefallen."  
  
Harry hielt den Atem an, in der Hoffnung, dass Sirius weiter reden würde. Sirius lächelte. "James hatte allerdings nicht so viel dafür übrig. Ihm waren die Sonnenaufgänge wichtiger. Und das auch nur, weil er morgens oft schon für Quidditch trainiert hat und das kann man natürlich erst wenn es hell ist. Na ja Lily zu Liebe hat er sich die Sonnenuntergänge öfter angeschaut. Er hätte sowieso alles für sie getan. Für euch beide."  
  
So viel erzählte Sirius selten auf einmal. Für Harry war jedes Detail, das er über seine Eltern erfuhr wie ein Schatz, den er in seinem Gedächtnis aufbewahrte.  
  
Aber auch wenn sie nicht redeten, gab es Harry ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit bei Sirius zu sein. Nicht nur weil er sich seinen Eltern näher fühlte, sondern, weil er bei den wenigen Malen, in denen er mit Sirius bisher zusammen gewesen war, eine unglaubliche Zuneigung zu ihm entwickelt hatte. Die Weasleys waren zwar auch eine Familie für ihn, aber Sirius gehörte ihm ganz alleine und das war ein überwältigendes Gefühl.  
  
"Ich wünschte mir nur, ich hätte viel früher für dich da sein können, Harry. Damals vor fünfzehn Jahren, als ich Hagrid vorm Haus deiner Eltern getroffen habe, habe ich ihn gebeten dich mir zu überlassen. Selbstverständlich hat er nicht eingewilligt."  
  
"Ich wünschte das hätte er getan", sagte Harry heiser. Er durfte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie es gewesen wäre, statt bei den Dursleys bei Sirius Black aufzuwachsen. Niemals hätte er dann diesen verhassten Schrank unter der Treppe kennen lernen müssen, der ihn bis heute in seine Träume verfolgte. Er wäre dann im Bewusstsein aufgewachsen ein Zauberer zu sein und wäre liebevoll erzogen worden, statt elf Jahre lang wie Dreck behandelt zu werden. Es war wirklich besser darüber nicht zu viel nachzudenken, sonst wurde sein Hass auf die Dursleys und die Menschen, die Sirius eingesperrt hatten zu groß.  
  
Harry saß oft bei seinem Paten bis es Zeit war schlafen zu gehen. Manchmal leistete ihnen auch Remus Lupin Gesellschaft. An diese abendlichen Treffen dachte Harry, wenn der Schulalltag besonders anstrengend wurde. Neben den Sachen die Spaß machten, wie Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, Quidditch und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Harrys bestem Fach, gab es auch extrem anstrengende und ermüdende Fächer und ohne Ron und Hermione, um die Stunden erträglicher zu machen, waren sie fast nicht auszuhalten.  
  
Snape hatte schon mehrmals angedroht, Harry bei den ZAGs durchfallen zu lassen, wenn er so weiter machte und Professor Trelawneys Ankündigung von Schicksalsschlägen hatte Hochkonjunktur. Kein Tag verging, an dem sie nicht das Schlimmste prophezeite und Harry einen grausamen Tod voraussagte.  
  
Noch unerträglicher waren jedoch die Stunden bei Arabella Figg. Was auch immer Dumbledore von ihr halten mochte, die Dame war unheimlich verwirrt. Man konnte eigentlich nur am Anfang der Stunde abschalten, warten bis es vorbei war und dann langsam wieder aus dem Nebel seiner Gedankenwelt auftauchen, um den Unterricht halbwegs zu ertragen.  
  
Nur Hermione hatte eine Obsession für Magischen Schutz entwickelt. Sie hatte sogar das Lesen ihrer Muggel-Bücher vorerst verschoben, um mehr Zeit zu haben sich über das Fach zu informieren. Jedenfalls schloss Harry das aus den Buchtiteln, die sie mit sich herumtrug: "Die Wirkung von Schutzzaubern", "Sicher durch Magie", "Der Talisman Salazar Slytherins" und so weiter. Bei den Stapeln, die sie mit sich herumtrug fragte man sich, warum ihr nicht die Arme abfielen.  
  
Als Harry an einem Donnerstagmorgen in Zaubertränke saß und ein paar Gänseblümchen-Wurzeln für einen Schrumpftrank klein hackte, dachte er über ein Thema nach, das er schon lange mit Sirius besprechen wollte. Er wollte ihn bitten, ihm dabei zu helfen, ein Animagus zu werden. Er dachte, dass er es vielleicht schaffen könnte, wenn er sich sehr bemühte. Der Gedanke seine eigene Gestalt für eine Weile zu verändern und damit vielleicht auch einige der schlechten Gefühle und Ängste, die ihn manchmal heimsuchten, für eine Weile zurücklassen zu können, erschien ihm sehr verlockend.  
  
Gerade verlor er sich mal wieder in den Überlegungen, welche Gestalt er annehmen würde, als plötzlich Professor Snape vor seinem Tisch stand. "Potter!" sagte er scharf. Harry, der völlig in Gedanken verloren war, rutschte vor Schreck mit seinem Messer ab und schnitt sich in den Finger. Aber bevor Snape zu einer Schimpftirade über seine Unaufmerksamkeit anheben konnte, ging plötzlich die Tür des Klassenraumes auf und Draco Malfoy tauchte im Türrahmen auf.  
  
Harry war über zwei Dinge erstaunt. Erstens war Draco noch nie zu einer Stunde zu spät gekommen, schon gar nicht zu Zaubertränke, und zweitens sah er schrecklich erschöpft aus. Er lehnte sich an den Türrahmen, als brauche er Halt. Seine linke Hand lag wieder an der Stelle unterhalb seines Halses, wie Harry es in letzter Zeit öfter bei ihm gesehen hatte und er hatte dunkle Schatten unter den Augen.  
  
Snape drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging auf ihn zu. Hinter seinem Rücken lehnte sich Hermione, die neben Neville saß zu Harry herüber und wirkte einen schnellen Heil-Zauber für seinen Finger. Harry lächelte ihr dankbar zu, froh darüber, dass sie sich immer noch um ihn kümmerte und sah dann wieder zu Draco.  
  
Natürlich bekam er keine Strafe für sein zu spät kommen. Snape erwähnte es nicht einmal. Stattdessen flüsterte er Draco etwas zu und Harry hätte schwören können, dass er besorgt aussah. Draco winkte jedoch nur ab und ließ sich auf seinen Platz sinken. Er war die Stunde über ungewöhnlich zurückhaltend, wenn man bedachte, dass Zaubertränke sein bestes Fach war. Sonst schoss seine Hand bei jeder Frage nach oben, aber heute saß er fast unbeweglich auf seinem Platz und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Harry konnte den Blick nicht von ihm wenden. Draco war immer blass, aber heute war er so weiß im Gesicht, dass es sogar für ihn beunruhigend aussah. Was war nur mit ihm los? Harry hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen. Nach der Stunde stürzten Pansy und Blaise zu ihm, die er aber ebenfalls abwehrte. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit verließ er den Klassenraum, ohne eine fiese Bemerkung in Harrys oder Rons Richtung zu machen.  
  
Das gab Harry allerdings zu denken. In letzter Zeit hatte er einige seltsame Dinge bemerkt, die Draco betrafen. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Leider war er im Kombinieren von Informationen noch nie so besonders gut gewesen. Er verließ sich auf spontane Eingebungen. Nachforschungen anstellen und Schlüsse ziehen war Hermiones Gebiet. Wenn er doch wenigstens mit Ron hätte reden können, aber der schien sich immer weiter von ihm zu entfernen.  
  
In diese Gedanken versunken, lief Harry fast Parvati und Lavender über den Haufen, die mal wieder kichernd in einem Gang standen und die Köpfe zusammensteckten. Er spürte plötzlich eine Riesenwut auf die beiden. Immerhin waren sie am schlechten Zustand seiner Freundschaft mit Ron schuld. "Was habt ihr denn schon wieder zu lästern?" fragte er aufgebracht. "Beleidigt ihr mal wieder Leute, die euch nie etwas getan haben?"  
  
Die beiden schienen von seinem Ausbruch wenig beeindruckt zu sein. Stattdessen sah Lavender ihn schalkhaft an. "Nein. Aber wenn es dich interessiert: es geht um Draco Malfoy." Zwar hatte sich Harry schon vor langer Zeit vorgenommen, sich den Klatsch der beiden niemals anzuhören, aber jetzt hatten sie seine Neugierde geweckt.  
  
"Wieso, was ist mit Malfoy?" fragte er so desinteressiert wie möglich. Lavender war nur zu gerne bereit, die neuesten Gerüchte weiter zu verbreiten.  
  
"Hast du nicht gesehen, wie er heute aussah? Und jetzt haben wir noch etwas Interessantes erfahren. Er hasst es berührt zu werden!" sprudelte sie hervor.  
  
"Quatsch", widersprach Harry. "Das kann gar nicht sein."  
  
Parvati nickte überzeugt. "Doch! Pansy Parkinson hat es Millicent Bullstrode erzählt und die hat es Susan Bones erzählt und die hat es uns erzählt. Er hat es schon immer gehasst. Damals ist er nur mit Pansy zum Weihnachtsball gegangen, weil sie versprochen hat, ihn nicht mehr als irgend nötig anzufassen."  
  
Harry wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, um Parvati zu widersprechen, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf über seine eigene Blödheit. Wollte er tatsächlich den beiden größten Klatschmäulern der Schule erzählen, dass er auf Dracos Besen geflogen war und sich währenddessen an ihm festgeklammert und seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schulter gelegt hatte? Also sagte er nichts.  
  
"Und Pansy hat erzählt, dass es noch viel schlimmer geworden ist, seit er am Wochenende verschwunden war", fügte Lavender hinzu. "Angeblich kann er seitdem nicht mal mehr die kleinste Berührung ertragen. Und jetzt fragen wir uns eben, was mit ihm los ist. So schlecht wie heute hat er noch nie ausgesehen. Nicht, dass es ihm nicht recht geschieht."  
  
Harry hatte genug gehört. Er ging weiter und ließ die beiden stehen. Er konnte über ein so absurdes Gerücht zunächst nur den Kopf schütteln, musste aber nachdem er Draco ein paar Tage beobachtet hatte zugeben, dass die beiden ausnahmsweise recht hatten. Draco zuckte wirklich bei jeder Berührung zurück. Pansy und Blaise waren ständig um ihn herum, hielten aber immer Abstand und passten auf, dass ihm kein anderer zu Nahe kam. Einmal beobachtete Harry, wie ihm Crabbe die Hand auf die Schulter legte und Draco schien das fast körperliche Schmerzen zu bereiten. Er zuckte zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Harry nahm sich noch einmal vor, Draco im Auge zu behalten.  
  
Sein Vorhaben wurde allerdings von einem für Harry äußerst schmerzhaften Vorfall in den Hintergrund gedrängt.  
  
Es war das erste Hogsmeade-Wochenende des Schuljahres und Harry saß mit seinem Quidditch-Team und Oliver Wood im "Drei Besen" und trank ein Butterbier. Fred und George waren sehr gut gelaunt, da sie gerade mit Honigtopf einen Vertrag über ihre Hasenohren-Bonbons, für die Harry Versuchskaninchen gewesen war, abgeschlossen hatten. Außerdem hatten sie von einem fahrenden Händler eine neue sensationelle Zutat für ihre Süßigkeiten erworben.  
  
Aber auch der Rest des Teams war in guter Stimmung, da das Training sehr gut lief. Zum ersten Mal seit dem Vorfall mit Parvati und Lavender, lächelte sogar Ron wieder. "Auf unseren neuen Kapitän und unsere neuen Spieler!" rief Fred gerade, als plötzlich Percy an ihrem Tisch auftauchte. "Hey, wo kommst du denn her?" rief Oliver erfreut und streckte die Hand nach seinem Freund aus. "Setz dich zu uns!"  
  
Percy schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin gerade appariert, ich muss sofort persönlich mit Dumbledore sprechen", erklärte er gehetzt. Er war kalkweiß im Gesicht "Harry, komm mit, es betrifft dich auch." Harry sah alarmiert auf, aber er hatte keine Chance zu fragen, was los war, denn Percy hatte sich umgedreht und war schon fast zur Tür hinaus. Ohne zu überlegen sprang Harry auf, warf dabei ein Glas um und stürzte hinter ihm her. "Percy, was ist passiert!" rief er.  
  
"Bitte Harry, warte bis wir bei Dumbledore sind. Es geht um jede Sekunde!" Tatsächlich rannte Percy, trotz seines verletzten Beines so schnell zum Schloss hoch, dass Harry fast Mühe hatte Schritt zu halten. Er hatte kaum Zeit darüber nachzudenken, was passiert sein konnte, als sie auch schon, vor der versteckten Treppe zu Dumbledores Zimmer standen und kurze Zeit später eingelassen worden.  
  
Harry nahm weder Fawkes noch Dumbledore hinter seinem Schreibtisch wahr. Er starrte in ängstlicher Erwartung Percy an, der nach Luft schnappte und sich mit einer Hand auf einen Stuhl stützte. "Es ist das Ministerium" keuchte er "Das Gericht hat Sirius Black zum zweiten Mal schuldig gesprochen."  
  
Harry fühlte sich, als werde ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen.  
  
"NEIN!" 


	14. Hermiones Geständnis

Hallo! Ich wollte schon mal ankündigen, dass das rating demnächst auf R hochgeht! Wahrscheinlich nach den nächsten zwei Kapiteln. Nur, damit ihr darauf vorbereitet seid.  
  
Mal wieder ganz lieben Dank für eure reviews MaxCat, Drake, Chillkroete, Maxine, Matjes, Rikku, DB17, SweetC18 und yvymaus  
  
Disclaimer: Alles hier gehört J.K. Rowling. Betaleserin. Jenny (DeadlySins)  
  
14. Hermiones Geständnis  
  
Einen Moment verschwamm alles vor Harrys Augen. Die Nachricht traf ihn wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube und er konnte nicht klar denken. Dumbledore legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Dann muss Sirius Black sofort von hier verschwinden. Sie wissen, dass er in Hogwarts ist", sagte er ernst zu Percy.  
  
Dieser Satz rüttelte Harry auf. Er musste Sirius sofort warnen. Er drehte sich um und hätte fast einen Stuhl umgerannt, als er zur Tür des Büros stürmte. Er riss sie auf und raste die Treppe hinunter, mehrere Stufen auf einmal nehmend, so dass er fast gestürzt wäre. Unten angekommen hielt er einen kurzen Moment inne, um zu überlegen, welcher Weg der kürzeste war. Dann drehte er sich nach rechts und rannte weiter. Er glaubte Dumbledore seinen Namen rufen zu hören, aber er hielt nicht an. Die Gänge der Schule waren ihm noch nie so lang vorgekommen. Er fühlte sich wie in einem von diesen Träumen, in denen man rannte und rannte, ohne von der Stelle zu kommen. Endlich erreichte er doch die Treppe, die zu Sirius' Turm hoch führte. "Bitte, bitte beweg dich heute nicht!" flüsterte er. "Lass mich einfach so schnell es geht zu Sirius!"  
  
Als er völlig außer Atem oben ankam und sich die letzten Stufen hochzog, erschienen Dumbledore und Percy neben ihm. Offenbar hatten sie eine Abkürzung genommen, von der Harry nichts wusste. Ohne inne zu halten, kletterte Harry die kleine Leiter hoch und drückte mit aller Kraft gegen die Falltür. Sie öffnete sich schwungvoll und knallte auf den Boden der Plattform. Sirius und Remus, die nebeneinander auf der Mauer gesessen hatten, sprangen auf. "Harry, was ist passiert?!" Sirius war mit zwei Schritten bei ihm und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein." Und dann versagte plötzlich seine Stimme. Sirius zog ihn besorgt an sich und blickte Dumbledore und Percy, die jetzt auch durch die Falltür kamen fragend an.  
  
"Sirius" sagte Dumbledore. "Percy kommt gerade aus London. Das Gericht hat dich schuldig gesprochen."  
  
Harry fühlte, wie Sirius sich versteifte. "Also doch", sagte er. Remus Lupin stöhnte leise auf. "Wie viel Zeit habe ich noch?" wandte Sirius sich an Percy.  
  
Percy schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. "Vielleicht zehn Minuten. Sie werden bald hier sein." Sirius ließ Harry los, ging zu Lupin und umarmte ihn kurz und fest. Dann drückte er Dumbledore und Percy die Hand. Er war sehr gefasst, während Harry ein zitterndes Nervenbündel war. "Lasst mich noch einen Moment mit Harry allein."  
  
Die drei verschwanden durch die Falltür. Sirius zog Harry wieder fest an sich und der vergrub das Gesicht an seiner Schulter. "Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte er mit erstickter Stimme. "Ich verspreche dir Sirius, dass ich Wurmschwanz finden werde. Ich schwöre es! Egal wo er sich verkriecht, ich finde ihn."  
  
"Das wirst du nicht tun!" sagte Sirius scharf. "Sobald ich höre, dass du irgendetwas unternimmst, das dich in Gefahr bringt, komme ich zurück, hörst du!"  
  
Harry sah ihn erschrocken an. "Nein! Wenn sie dich kriegen . . .!"  
  
"Dann mach keine Dummheiten. Versprich mir, dass du hier in Hogwarts bleibst!"  
  
Harry nickte. "Du musst gehen, Sirius. Sie werden bald hier sein!"  
  
Sirius strich ihm noch einmal durch die Haare und ließ ihn dann los. Er sprang mit einer gewandten Bewegung auf die kleine Mauer und für einen schrecklichen Moment dachte Harry, dass er sich hinunterstürzen wollte. Stattdessen richtete er sich auf und pfiff laut und lang gezogen.  
  
Fast im selben Moment erhob sich ein großer Schatten aus dem verbotenen Wald und näherte sich schnell. Es war Seidenschnabel, der Hippogreif, auf dem Sirius schon einmal geflohen war. Das stolze Tier hielt flügelschlagend direkt vor Sirius in der Luft und sah ihn mir funkelnden Augen an. Sirius tätschelte ihn am Hals, verbeugte sich leicht und schwang sich dann den Rücken des Tieres. "Pass auf dich auf Harry! Du hörst bald von mir."  
  
Als Seidenschnabel in der Luft drehte und davonflog, gaben Harrys Knie unter ihm nach. Er sank auf den Boden und rollte sich dort zusammen, wie ein verwundetes Tier. Er wollte nicht mehr aufstehen, nicht mehr nachdenken, gar nichts mehr tun. Es hatte sowieso alles keinen Sinn. Alles, was ihm wichtig war wurde ihm irgendwann weggenommen. Er konnte nicht weinen. Er fühlte sich, als würde der Schmerz so tief in ihm sitzen, dass er ihn nie wieder loswerden würde. Es war, als hätte er einen Stein in der Brust.  
  
Ron kniete plötzlich neben ihm nieder. "Harry, Percy hat mir alles erzählt", flüsterte er. "Wir sind euch sofort nachgelaufen, aber ich habe euch nicht gleich gefunden. Es tut mir so leid, Harry."  
  
Harry antwortete nicht. Er wollte mit niemandem sprechen. Alles tat weh und er hatte Angst dass er schreien würde, wenn er jetzt den Mund aufmachte.  
  
"Ich hab mich so blöd benommen in letzter Zeit. Ich habe nur an mich gedacht." Ron streichelte unbeholfen über seine Schulter.  
  
Wahrscheinlich waren es nur Minuten, die er so lag, aber Harry kamen sie wie Stunden vor. Als er schließlich aufsah, saß Remus Lupin auf der Mauer vor ihm. Er sah sehr kaputt aus und hatte seine Hände ineinander verkrampft.  
  
"Wie ist das möglich?" fragte Harry heiser. "Es sah doch so aus, als würde er frei gesprochen!"  
  
Lupin sah auf. "Ja, danach sah es aus. Es war so gut wie sicher. Dass sie ihn jetzt doch noch schuldig gesprochen haben, kann nur eins heißen: das Ministerium ist völlig korrupt. Wir können uns nicht mehr auf es verlassen. Die dunkle Seite hat es unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht."  
  
Harry stöhnte auf. "Wie konnten sie das nur zulassen?"  
  
"Zauberer gehen, genau wie Muggel meistens den Weg des geringsten Widerstands."  
  
"Sie haben uns verraten" flüsterte Harry und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.  
  
Den ganzen Abend über wurde das Schulgebäude durchsucht. Cornelius Fudge war außer sich. "Jemand muss ihn gewarnt haben." Er starrte Dumbledore hasserfüllt an. "Du weißt, dass er in einem ordentlichen Prozess schuldig gesprochen wurde, Albus. Wenn du ihn deckst, machst du dich strafbar."  
  
Der Professor verzog keine Miene, aber am Abend forderte er Fudge auf, die offensichtlich erfolglose Suche einzustellen. "Der Tag an dem du Sirius Black fängst Cornelius, ist der Tag, an dem Menschen nicht mehr für eine bestimmte Summe Geld bereit sind, alles zu tun", sagte er zum Abschied.  
  
Fudge knurrte, hatte aber keine Wahl als zu gehen.  
  
Harry fühlte sich wie eine Marionette. Ron zog ihn zum Abendessen hinter sich her in die große Halle und er ließ sich willenlos auf seinen Platz sinken. Hermione rannte auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um den Hals. Harry sah, dass sie geweint hatte. Sie flüsterte eine Entschuldigung nach der anderen für ihr Benehmen und noch nicht mal Ron, der neben Harry saß, schien es im Geringsten etwas auszumachen, dass sie Harry umarmte.  
  
Von da an waren Ron und Hermione wieder an Harrys Seite. Auch wenn sie einander immer noch mieden, waren sie beide ständig für Harry da. Alle drei ignorierten beharrlich die Gerüchte über Harry und Hermione, aber so selbstverständlich wie in ihren früheren Schuljahren war ihr Verhältnis nicht mehr. Es schien ständig eine Spannung zu herrschen.  
  
Manchmal war Harry jetzt gerne allein. Die erste Woche nach Sirius Verschwinden fühlte er sich nicht in der Lage zu fliegen. Er war so traurig, dass er sich ganz schwer fühlte. Wenn er seine Ruhe haben wollte, ging er auf Sirius' Turm und setzte sich auf die Mauer.  
  
Aber ganz alleine war er dort nicht. Meistens, wenn Harry auf dem Turm saß, übte Draco Malfoy auf dem Quidditch-Feld. In jeder freien Minute war Draco da draußen und flog, als sei es seine Obsession. Ihn zu beobachten, war im Moment das einzige, was Harry beruhigen konnte. Immer schienen sich jetzt seine Gedanken, wie ein riesiges Getriebe zu bewegen, das ihn zu zermalmen drohte. Sirius, seine Eltern, Voldemort, Wurmschwanz, die Todesser, Cedric. Alles drehte sich wie ein schreckliches Rad in seinem Kopf und dann fing es wieder von vorne an.  
  
Nur wenn er Draco auf seinem Besen beobachten konnte, schien seltsamerweise alles für eine Weile still zu stehen. Er wusste nicht warum. Er wollte auch nicht näher darüber nachdenken. Vielleicht war es ja auch nicht Draco, sondern der Turm, der ihm ein tröstliches Gefühl gab. Vielleicht fühlte er sich Draco auch nur irgendwie nahe, weil es ihm auch schlecht ging. In der Luft bewahrte Draco zwar immer noch die altbekannte perfekte Haltung, aber auf dem Erdboden wurde er immer unsicherer. Harry hatte schon oft beobachtet, wie er sich an eine Mauer, oder einen Pfeiler lehnte, als habe er Schwierigkeiten das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Seit der letzten Zaubertränke Stunde war er noch zwei Mal zu spät zum Unterricht gekommen und seltsamerweise sah er dann immer besonders schlecht aus.  
  
Harry beobachtete ihn jetzt ständig. Er wusste selbst nicht warum es ihm so vorkam, als sei Draco das einzige in seinem Leben, was ihm noch Mut machte. Darüber nachzudenken, was mit ihm los war, war das einzige was ihn noch aufrecht hielt. Und es war so befreiend und irgendwie tröstlich, Draco beim Fliegen zu beobachten. Meistens stellte sich Harry vor, er säße wieder hinter ihm und würde sich an ihm festklammern. Komischerweise hatte er sich noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben so geborgen gefühlt, wie damals dicht an Draco gedrückt in der Luft.  
  
Ron holte Harry zum Abendessen ab. Hermione und er waren im Moment so besorgt um ihn, dass sie immer wissen wollten, wo er war. Bei den Mahlzeiten passten sie auf, dass er etwas aß, als seien sie seine Eltern und er wusste, dass Ron abends wartete bis Harry eingeschlafen war, bevor er selbst sich zum Schlafen umdrehte. Irgendwie genoss er diese Fürsorge sogar. Schließlich hatte er das als Kind nie gehabt, aber manchmal war es auch ein bisschen nervig. Zum Beispiel jetzt gerade, als Hermione darauf bestand, ihm ein Brot zu schmieren, obwohl er keinen Hunger hatte. "Wirklich Hermione, ich möchte nichts" murmelte er unwillig.  
  
"Aber du musst etwas essen. Du hast schon heute Mittag nichts zu dir genommen!" sagte Ron. Was das anbetraf, waren sich seine Freunde mal wieder einig.  
  
Draco schien es mit Blaise und Pansy übrigens ähnlich zu gehen. Auch heute saß er wieder zwischen ihnen, den Kopf auf seine Arme gelegt. Pansy und Blaise boten ihm abwechselnd verschiedene Sachen zu essen an, aber er schüttelte immer nur müde den Kopf. Harry beobachtete ihn, als er schließlich aufstand und aus der Halle ging, wobei er sich zwei Mal auf einen Stuhl stützte. Auf eine seltsame Art erinnerte er Harry an einen Schmetterling, dem ein Flügel gebrochen worden war.  
  
Daran dachte er auch noch, als er später in seinem Bett lag. Er fragte sich, wieso er sich zusätzlich zu seinen anderen Sorgen jetzt auch noch Gedanken um Draco Malfoy, seinen Erzfeind machte, aber so war es nun mal. Er wollte unbedingt wissen, was mit Draco passiert war. Oder besser, was mit ihm passierte. Es hatte alles mit Dracos Verschwinden angefangen. Danach war er erst eine Weile ganz besonders unerträglich gewesen und dann hatte sich sein Zustand verschlechtert. War er einfach nur krank? Oder steckte wirklich etwas dahinter? Und was war mit seiner Abneigung dagegen, berührt zu werden?  
  
Harrys letzter Gedanke vor dem Einschlafen galt allerdings Sirius und er hoffte, so sehr er nur hoffen konnte, dass sein Pate in Sicherheit war.  
  
*Er rannte durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, aber er kam und kam nicht vorwärts. Es war als würde er sich in Zeitlupe bewegen, oder als müsste er gegen einen starken Luftstrom ankämpfen und er wusste, dass er zu spät kommen würde. Schließlich ließ er sich auf den Boden fallen, da er hoffte auf allen Vieren schneller voran zu kommen und es ging auch etwas besser. Die letzten Treppen kroch er wie eine Schlange flach auf dem Boden liegend hinauf, da ihm seine Gliedmaße nicht mehr gehorchten. Er zog sich mit größter Anstrengung die Leiter hoch, aber schon bevor er durch die Tür hindurch war, wusste er, dass er es nicht rechtzeitig geschafft hatte. Und dann sah er die furchtbare vermummte Gestalt, die sich über ihr Opfer beugte. Harry wollte sich auf sie stürzen und sie zurückreißen, aber er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Er war jetzt endgültig versteinert. Der Dementor beugte sich vor, um Sirius den schrecklichen endgültigen Kuss zu geben. Und dann sah Harry, dass es nicht Sirius war. Das arme Geschöpf, das der Dementor in seiner tödlichen Umarmung umschlungen hielt, hatte silberne Haare. . .*  
  
Er schreckte in seinem Bett hoch und rang nach Luft. Einen Moment wusste er nicht wo er sich befand und er hatte immer noch das Gefühl, jemandem zur Hilfe eilen zu müssen. Matt ließ er sich auf sein Kissen zurück sinken. Er war völlig nass geschwitzt und sein Bett war zerwühlt, aber immerhin hatte er Ron und die anderen diesmal nicht aufgeweckt. Erschöpft schloss er die Augen. Sein Herz raste immer noch in seiner Brust und das letzte was er diesmal dachte bevor er einschlief war: es war nur ein Traum. Draco geht es gut.  
  
Am Freitagmorgen geschahen zwei Dinge, die Harry aufmunterten. Erstens brachte eine hübsche schwarze Eule einen Brief von Sirius, der wahrscheinlich ahnte, wie schlecht Harry sich fühlte.  
  
Lieber Harry  
  
Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen. Ich habe ein sehr gutes Versteck gefunden. Bestimmt sehen wir uns bald wieder. Ich bin immer für dich da.  
  
Dein Sirius  
  
Zweitens fiel ihm ein, dass Morgen das erste Quidditch-Spiel Slytherin gegen Ravenclaw war. Durch die Ereignisse in der letzten Woche und weil er sich so schlecht gefühlt hatte, hatte er überhaupt nicht mehr daran gedacht. Er freute sich darauf, etwas von seinen eigenen Gedanken abgelenkt zu werden.  
  
Magische Kriegsführung wurde jetzt von Dumbledore unterrichtet. Das bedeutete, dass sie Theorie hatten und es war eins der schwierigsten Fächer, die Harry bislang gehabt hatte. Komischerweise schienen alle zu erwarten, dass er besonders gut sein würde, aber um ehrlich zu sein hatte er keine große Begabung für Kriegsführung. Am meisten verstand er noch vom Duellieren, aber wieso eine bestimmte Formation in einer Kampfsituation vorteilhafter sein sollte, als eine andere, würde er nie begreifen. Ron hingegen war auffallend gut in dem Fach. Er versuchte Harry abends vor dem Kamin eine bestimmte Taktik mit Hilfe seiner Zauber Schach-Figuren zu erklären.  
  
"Stell dir vor, dieser weiße Springer ist deine Kavallerie geflügelter Pferde. Die Bauern sind die Magier. Und hier..." Ron nahm einen Turm hoch und stellte ihn dazu "sind deine Hippogreife." "Dieser schwarze Turm ist die Dementoren -Legion deines Gegners und dieser Springer stellt die Trolle dar." Ron baute die ganze Szenerie mit einigen flinken Handgriffen auf. "So. Wie würdest du jetzt vorgehen?"  
  
Harry starrte eine Weile auf die für ihn völlig nichts sagenden Figuren. "Ein Frontalangriff?" fragte er unsicher. "Harry!" stöhnte Ron. "Guck dir doch mal an, welche Truppen du zur Verfügung hast! Ihre Stärke ist die Beweglichkeit und nicht die Kampfkraft. Du musst die Armee des Gegners einkreisen. So, wie damals bei der Schlacht gegen die dunklen Truppen Grindelwalds 1945." Ron rief den Figuren ein paar Befehle zu und sie verschoben sich auf dem Schachbrett. Dann sah er zufrieden zu, wie die Weißen mit den Schwarzen kurzen Prozess machten. "Ich glaube das Taktieren überlasse ich lieber dir, Ron", seufzte Harry und sank in seinen Sessel zurück.  
  
"Harry?" Harry sah auf. Vor ihm stand Hermione. Sie war blass und ihre Hände zitterten ganz leicht. "Kann ich mal mit dir reden?"  
  
"Ja natürlich. Stimmt irgendwas nicht?"  
  
"Ich muss mit dir alleine reden", sagte Hermione mit einem Seitenblick auf Ron. Ron und Harry sahen sie überrascht an. Zwar sprachen Ron und Hermione nicht mehr viel miteinander, aber noch nie hatte einer von beiden den anderen weggeschickt.  
  
"Gut dann lasse ich euch alleine." Ron sah verletzt aus.  
  
"Nicht hier", sagte Hermione, die Parvatis und Lavenders neugierige Blicke bemerkte. Sie nahm Harrys Arm und zog ihn die Treppe zu den Schlafräumen hoch. Ron sah ihnen verwirrt nach.  
  
Hermione führte Harry in den Schlafraum der Mädchen. Er war noch nie dort gewesen. Es war viel ordentlicher, als bei ihnen. Und irgendwie . . . farbenfroher.  
  
Er setzte sich auf Hermiones Bett, wo sich Krummbein zusammengerollt hatte. Hermione sah unglaublich nervös aus. Sie lief im Zimmer auf und ab. Harry wurde auch langsam unruhig. "Hermione!" sagte er eindringlich. "Was ist denn los?"  
  
Hermione blieb stehen und sah ihn an. Sie verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander. "Also. Du hast doch auch die Gerüchte über uns beide gehört, oder? Natürlich hast du sie gehört. Lavender und Parvati haben sie ja bereits über die ganze Schule verbreitet."  
  
"Ähm. Welche Gerüchte genau?" fragte Harry, nur um sich zu vergewissern. Er war ziemlich sicher, dass er wusste wovon sie sprach. Seit Tagen waren Hermione und er selbst Getuschel ausgesetzt, wo immer sie auftauchten. Es war klar, was die Schule dachte, aber bislang hatten sie es einfach ignoriert.  
  
"Na, die Gerüchte, dass ich in dich verliebt sei." Sie blieb direkt vor ihm stehen.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Und ich wollte dir sagen . . . na ja . . . es stimmt. Ich liebe dich."  
  
"Oh." Harry fühlte wie sich sein Magen schmerzhaft zusammenzog.  
  
"Ich liebe dich, wie einen Bruder Harry. Aber nicht so, wie Parvati und Lavender denken." Harry fiel ein Felsbrocken vom Herzen. "Ja, genau so geht es mir auch", sagte er erleichtert und strahlte Hermione an. "Ich bin ja so froh, dass wir das geklärt haben."  
  
"Aber das ist noch nicht alles." Hermione atmete tief durch und verkrampfte die Hände ineinander. Sie sah angestrengt an Harry vorbei. "Ich bin in jemand anders verliebt." Sie sank auf den Boden vor Harry. "Schon seit Jahren. Aber er . . . er empfindet überhaupt nichts für mich. Ich halt das nicht mehr aus." Sie sah verzweifelt zu Harry hoch. "Ich muss mit jemandem darüber reden, der es nicht sofort der ganzen Schule erzählt."  
  
Harry glitt vom Bett und setzte sich neben sie. "Wer ist es?"  
  
Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Es tut so schon so weh, ohne dass es jemand weiß."  
  
"Bitte! Lass mich ein einziges Mal raten! Du musst nur mit ja oder nein antworten", bettelte Harry aufgeregt.  
  
"Na gut", seufzte Hermione. "Du kommst sowieso nicht drauf."  
  
"Ist es Ron?"  
  
Hermione erstarrte und wurde weiß im Gesicht. "Woher wusstest du das?"  
  
"Intuition", lachte Harry. "Aber wie um alles in der Welt kommst du darauf, dass er dich nicht mögen könnte?"  
  
Hermione sah aus, als würde sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. "Ich habe alles versucht. Wirklich alles. Im Sommer habe ich ihm praktisch erzählt, wie ich fühle. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich Viktor nicht wieder sehen werde, weil mir jemand anders wichtiger ist. Es hat ihn überhaupt nicht interessiert. Er hat im Sommer kaum mit mir geredet. Und hier in Hogwarts war es fast noch schlimmer." Hermione sah Harry unglücklich an." Dann hat mir meine Mutter den Tipp gegeben, dass Jungen oft erst merken, was ihnen wichtig ist, wenn sie es nicht mehr haben. Sie meinte Ron würde mich immer nur als Kumpel sehen, wenn ich ständig mit ihm zusammen bin. Also habe ich mich von euch fern gehalten, was mir weiß Gott nicht leicht gefallen ist, wie du dir ja vorstellen kannst. Und Ron hat es nicht mal bemerkt! Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich noch tun soll." Hermiones Stimme zitterte, aber sie schien froh zu sein, dass sie endlich jemandem alles erzählen konnte. Harry legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern.  
  
"Ach Hermione, wenn du wüsstest."  
  
"Was denn?" fragte sie schniefend.  
  
"Ich darf es dir nicht sagen, aber du musst unbedingt mit Ron reden. Eigentlich müsstest du doch wissen, wie begriffsstutzig er manchmal ist."  
  
Sie sah hoffnungsvoll auf. "Du meinst . . . "  
  
Harry nickte. "Ganz bestimmt."  
  
Hermione sprang auf. Zum Glück war sie nicht so schwer von Begriff wie Ron. Sonst hätte Harry sein Versprechen Hermione nichts zu sagen brechen müssen. Hermione war schon auf der Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry folgte ihr. Ron war nicht da.  
  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" rief Lavender als sie unten auftauchten.  
  
"Das wurde aber auch Zeit mit euch beiden!" fügte Parvati gerührt hinzu. "Dass ihr endlich doch noch zusammenkommt!"  
  
"Wo ist Ron?" unterbrach Hermione sie. Parvati machte eine unbestimmte Bewegung Richtung Korridor. "Hat irgendwas von Charlie gemurmelt. Er wird nicht so erfreut über die Neuigkeit sein."  
  
Ohne auf sie zu hören stürmten Harry und Hermione an ihr vorbei, durch das Portraitloch durch die Korridore, über die Ländereien und hielten erst vor Hagrids Hütte an. Die Tür war offen und ohne zu zögern ging Hermione hinein. Charlie war nicht da, aber auf Hagrids riesigen Sessel hatte sich Ron zusammengekauert. Er war das Elend in Person. Harry hatte ihn noch nie so unglücklich gesehen, außer als Ginny vor drei Jahren entführt worden war. Ron sah mühsam auf, als er die beiden sah. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch", murmelte er. "Macht euch um mich keine Sorgen."  
  
Hermione stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und holte tief Luft "Versinkst du mal wieder in Selbstmitleid Ron Weasley?!" donnerte sie. "Richtig so. Du kannst einem ja auch soo Leid tun. Denkst du eigentlich mal einen Moment an mich? Oder daran, wie es mir geht? Seit ich dich damals im Zugabteil zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, bist du mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Ich war völlig in dich verschossen. Und was hast du gemacht? Du warst so fies zu mir, dass ich mich schließlich heulend in der Toilette eingeschlossen habe! Hast du eigentlich irgendeine Idee, wie schlecht es mir da ging? Und dann im dritten Jahr war dir deine blöde Ratte wichtiger als ich. Wegen diesem Vieh hast du nicht mehr mit mir geredet! Als nächstes verliebst du dich in diese Halb-Veela und kommst nicht mal auf die Idee mich zum Ball einzuladen. Erst als dir wirklich gar nichts anderes mehr einfällt, fragst du mich. Hast du auch nur den leisesten Schimmer, was ich durchgemacht habe? Weißt du eigentlich, wie weh du mir getan hast? Und du denkst, du leidest . . ."  
  
Ron war aufgestanden und sah sie völlig ungläubig an. "Hast du gesagt, du bist in mich verschossen?"  
  
Harry bezweifelte, dass Ron irgendetwas von dem was Hermione sonst noch gesagt hatte mitbekommen hatte.  
  
"Ja", sagte Hermione matt und ließ ihre Arme hängen.  
  
Einen Moment standen die beiden unbeholfen voreinender und sahen sich hilflos an. Dann breitete Ron seine Arme aus und Hermione fiel dem einen Kopf größeren Jungen um den Hals. "Oh Hermione", stammelte Ron und schlang die Arme um ihren Körper. "Wenn ich das auch nur geahnt hätte."  
  
Harry atmete auf.  
  
Parvati und Lavender waren völlig verwirrt, als die drei kurz darauf wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum auftauchten. Ron und Hermione hatten die Arme umeinander geschlungen und sahen sich völlig berauscht an, während Harry fröhlich grinsend hinterher kam.  
  
"Jetzt verstehe ich überhaupt nichts mehr", sagte Lavender.  
  
"Das macht nichts", sagte Harry fröhlich. 


	15. Malfoys Fall

Hallo! Drake, Matjes, Maxine, Chillkroete, MAxCat, Merilflower ganz lieben Dank für eure reviews! Ich freue mich wirklich immer total.  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K. Rowling. Betaleserin: Jenny (DeadlySins)  
  
15. Malfoys Fall  
  
Der arme Ron machte die ganze Nacht über fast Auge zu. Harry hörte, wie er sich in seinem Bett hin und her wälzte. Zum allerersten Mal seit sie in Hogwarts waren, wachte Ron als erster in ihrem Schlafsaal auf. Blass und nervös saß er auf Harrys Bett, als der die Augen aufschlug.  
  
"Wasn?" murmelte Harry verschlafen.  
  
"Ich bin so aufgeregt wegen Hermione. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich mich ihr gegenüber heute verhalten soll!"  
  
Harry stöhnte auf. "Ron! Ihr habt gestern Abend zwei Stunden lang eng umschlungen vor dem Kamin gesessen und euch geküsst, als gäbe es kein Morgen! Und jetzt weißt du nicht, wie du dich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollst?"  
  
"Ja, eben deswegen! Vielleicht hat sie es sich ja anders überlegt."  
  
"So, jetzt reicht es mir aber mit eurem hin und her Ron! Ich hab das jetzt lange genug mitgemacht Ich hab keine Lust mehr. Ich habe auch noch ein paar andere Probleme!" Harry stand genervt auf und begann sich anzuziehen. Ron blieb auf seinem Bett sitzen  
  
"Mir ist so schlecht", stöhnte er. "Ich kann nicht rausgehen."  
  
"Ron, ich flehe dich an! Steh auf, zieh dich an, geh raus und gib Hermione einen Kuss, okay?"  
  
Ron stand tatsächlich auf und zog sich an, wozu er bedeutend länger brauchte als sonst. Harry stand ungeduldig an der Tür des Schlafraumes. Er hatte Hunger. Außerdem wollte er wissen, wie es Draco vor seinem ersten Quidditch-Spiel ging. Harry versuchte sich einzureden, dass er Draco natürlich wünschte, dass er verlor, aber eigentlich hoffte er nur, dass der Junge heute etwas besser aussah, als die ganze Woche über.  
  
Ron lief mit zitternden Knien hinter Harry die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum runter. Hermione saß in einem Sessel und wartete auf sie, ganz wie früher. Ihre Augen leuchteten auf, als sie Ron sah. Zum Glück hatte Hermione mehr gesunden Menschenverstand als Ron. Sie ging einfach auf ihn zu, gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss und nahm seine Hand. Ron strahlte sie an wie ein Weihnachtsbaum und hielt ihre Hand ganz fest. Er strahlte auf dem ganzen Weg zur Großen Halle.  
  
Ginny schrie erfreut auf, als sie sah, dass Hermione und ihr Bruder sich an den Händen hielten. Sie blickte von einem zum anderen und lächelte fast genauso breit wie Ron. Harry sah zu Draco Malfoy hinüber. Nein, er sah nicht besonders gut aus. Er hatte dunkle Schatten unter den Augen und seine Haltung war nicht so beherrscht wie sonst. Außerdem hatte er seinen dicken grün-silbernen Schal umgewickelt, obwohl es immer noch ziemlich warm war. Dracos Augen trafen seine für einen Moment und sein Blick wirkte gequält. Er sollte heute lieber nicht spielen, dachte Harry und fühlte Besorgnis in sich aufsteigen. Aber natürlich stand es außer Frage, dass Malfoy spielen würde. Als Draco von seinem Tisch aufstand, erhob sich Harry ebenfalls und kam mit Draco gleichzeitig beim Ausgang an. "Wie ich sehe, haben deine minderbemittelten Freunde endlich zueinander gefunden." Dracos Stimme tropfte vor Ironie. Er lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen in den Türrahmen "Dann bist du ja jetzt das fünfte Rad am Wagen, hm?"  
  
"Pass du lieber auf, dass du nicht das fünfte Rad am Wagen von Zabini und Parkinson wirst", knurrte Harry.  
  
Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Oh, da besteht keine Gefahr. Die würden beide den anderen sofort fallen lassen, wenn sie sich auch nur die geringste Chance bei mir erhoffen würden."  
  
Harry schnappte nach Luft "Beide?"  
  
"Ja Potter, beide." Draco drehte sich mit einem eleganten Schwung seines Umhangs um und lief durch den Gang davon.  
  
Harry starrte ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher. Wieso schaffte es eigentlich ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy immer ihn aus dem Konzept zu bringen?  
  
Ein paar Stunden später auf der Gryffindor-Tribüne saß Hermione praktisch auf Rons Schoß. Die beiden hatten einander den ganzen Tag lang nicht losgelassen. Harry fragte sich schon langsam ob sie jemals wieder die Hände voneinander lassen würden, oder ob sie jetzt zusammen gewachsen waren.  
  
Er saß zwischen seinem Team. Sie waren sehr gespannt darauf, etwas von der neuen Taktik der Slytherins zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Oliver hatte, nicht ohne einen winzigen Funken von Missgunst erzählt, dass Malfoy sein Team sehr gut führte.  
  
Der Startpfiff von Madam Hooch ertönte. Die beiden Teams erhoben sich in die Luft und die Spieler drehten eine schnelle Runde, um sich einzufliegen, während Lee Jordan die  
  
Aufstellung bekannt gab. " . . .als Jäger für Slytherin spielen Adrian Pucey, Louis Warrington und Karen Montague. Und hier kommt ihr Sucher und Kapitän Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Die Reihen der Slytherins brachen in wahre Begeisterungsstürme aus und Harry musste zugeben, dass er ein kleines bisschen erleichtert war. Draco schien es wieder besser zu gehen. Er flog seinen Besen so elegant und leicht, wie eh und je. Dann erscholl wieder Lee Jordans Stimme: "Madam Hooch lässt die Klatscher frei und wirft den Quaffel ins Spiel. Montague schnappt ihn sich.ja, gekonntes Manöver! Kann Patil sie noch stoppen? Montague spielt Warrington den Ball zu, er gibt wieder an sie ab und.Tor für Slytherin!"  
  
Während Draco nach dem Schnatz Ausschau hielt, rief er seinem Team Kommandos zu, die nicht gerade sehr sanft waren. "Bletchley, jetzt beweg deinen Hintern doch zur Abwechslung mal zum Ring, bevor Davies ein Tor macht!"  
  
Nichtsdestotrotz stand für Harry schon nach wenigen Minuten Spielzeit fest, dass Ravenclaw nicht die geringste Chance hatte. Sie waren mit fünfzig Punkten im Rückstand und Draco hätte ihren Sucher Donovan, obwohl der genau wie Draco einen Nimbus 2001 flog, wahrscheinlich noch eingeholt, wenn er ein halbes Spielfeld Vorsprung zum Schnatz gehabt hätte. Harry versuchte sich wieder auf die ausgeklügelte Jäger-Formation zu konzentrieren, die die Slytherins flogen. Montague war sehr schnell und gewandt, während Pucey und Bletchley, wie bei Slytherin üblich auf rohe Gewalt setzten. Montague tauchte immer genau dann auf, wenn sie gebraucht wurde. Sie war nicht zu stoppen.  
  
"Auf die müssen wir aufpassen!" murmelte Fred, als sie das sechste Tor erzielte. Slytherin spielte mit voller Kraft und Konzentration, auch als feststand, dass sie die weit überlegene Mannschaft waren. Draco duldete keine Sekunde der Unaufmerksamkeit. Er schien einfach alles im Blick zu haben.  
  
Als nach fünfundvierzig Minuten harten Spiels der Schnatz auftauchte, wusste Harry sofort, dass Draco ihn fangen würde. Er sah ihn als erstes und drehte abrupt in der Luft. Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Menge. Der Ravenclaw-Sucher war hoffnungslose zwanzig Meter entfernt. Draco schoss dem Schnatz, der steil in die Höhe stieg hinterher, wie ein junger Raubvogel. Es waren nur noch Augenblicke, bis er ihn fangen würde . . .  
  
Und dann stockte er plötzlich in der Luft. Harry sah, wie er eine Hand vom Stiel des Besens löste und sich an die Stirn griff. Im nächsten Moment ließ auch die andere Hand los und er stürzte rückwärts von seinem Besen.  
  
Es sah gar nicht Furcht erregend aus, es wirkte, als hätte er sich elegant nach hinten fallen lassen, weswegen Harry im ersten Moment überhaupt nicht erschrak. Er sah Draco wie in Zeitlupe fallen, die Arme ausgebreitet und den Kopf zurückgeworfen.  
  
Die Menge war wie gelähmt und hielt den Atem an. Erst als Draco hart auf dem Boden aufschlug kam Leben in sie. Alle Häuser schrieen entsetzt auf. Malfoy war sehr tief gefallen. "Draco!" flüsterte Harry. Er konnte nicht fassen, was geschehen war.  
  
Der Sucher der Ravenclaws war als erster bei Draco. Er landete neben ihm und sah hilflos auf die reglose Figur auf dem Erdboden hinab. Harry hielt die Luft an. Es sah so vollkommen falsch aus, wie Draco da am Boden lag, wie ein gefallener Engel. Sein Gesicht war so seltsam entspannt, als fühle er keine Schmerzen mehr. Harry wurde übel.  
  
Im nächsten Moment tauchte Professor Snape neben Malfoys Körper auf und ließ sich neben ihm auf die Knie fallen. Er legte eine Hand an den Hals des Jungen und zog seinen Zauberstab. Harrys Hände krallten sich um das Geländer vor ihm. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte so stark, dass er nicht wagte aufzustehen. "Komm schon Draco", flüsterte er.  
  
In dem Moment setzte sich Draco langsam und unbeholfen auf. Harry fühlte wie sein Herz vor Erleichterung einen Sprung machte. Er ließ sich nach vorne gegen das Geländer fallen und schloss die Augen, während er versuchte gleichmäßig zu atmen. Als er wieder zu Draco hinsehen konnte, flüsterte Snape ihm mit besorgter Miene etwas zu. Draco hatte schon wieder eine Hand auf die Stelle unter seinem Hals gelegt. Er schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf und versuchte aufzustehen. Sofort fiel er wieder auf die Knie. Trotzdem lehnte er die Hilfe des Zaubertrankmeisters ab und schleppte sich wie ein verwundetes Tier vom Feld. Madam Pomfrey eilte bereits auf ihn zu.  
  
Die anderen Spieler landeten. Harry drehte sich um und sah in lauter erschrockene Gesichter. Schon ewig war niemand mehr so tief und gefährlich gestürzt. Und das verwunderlichste war, dass Draco weder von einem Klatscher getroffen, noch von einem Gegner gefoult worden war. Er war scheinbar ohne jeden Grund gefallen.  
  
Hermione hatte ihr Gesicht in Rons Roben vergraben und Ron sah schockiert aus. Auch wenn er Malfoy verabscheute, wollte er offensichtlich nicht, dass er sich schwer verletzte, geschweige denn starb. Er hatte eine Hand auf Hermiones Haar gelegt und streichelte sie beruhigend.  
  
"Das Spiel ist bis auf weiteres verschoben", verkündete Lee Jordan. Nach und nach erhoben sich die Zuschauer von ihren Sitzen und gingen zum Schloss zurück.  
  
Die gedrückte Stimmung hielt allerdings nicht sehr lange. Immerhin kam es oft vor, dass sich beim Quidditch jemand verletzte. Und auch wenn Dracos Sturz schrecklich ausgesehen hatte, war ihm offensichtlich nichts passiert. Nur Harry konnte den Vorfall nicht aus seinem Kopf bekommen. Den ganzen Tag über konnte er an nichts anderes denken.  
  
Am Abend saßen Hermione und Ron eng umschlungen in einem Sessel vorm Kamin und redeten leise miteinander über "Der Fänger im Roggen". Harry hatte sich auf einem Sofa ausgestreckt. Draco war nicht beim Abendbrot gewesen und seine Gedanken kreisten um ihn. Immer wieder, sah er ihn vor seinem geistigen Auge rückwärts vom Besen stürzen, durch die Luft fallen und auf dem Boden aufschlagen. Als würde ständig eine Wiederholungstaste gedrückt Irgendwann hielt er es nicht mehr aus.  
  
"Ich gehe schlafen" murmelte er und stand auf.  
  
"Aber es ist dich erst acht Uhr", sagte Ron leicht erstaunt.  
  
"Ich lese noch."  
  
Im Schlafraum angekommen holte er seinen Tarnumhang aus dem Koffer. E musste einfach wissen, wie es Draco ging. Vorher würde er keine Ruhe haben. Es war extrem entnervend, dass er warten musste, bis jemand durch die Portrait-Höhle kam, bevor er hindurch schlüpfen konnte. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war voller Schüler und es wäre aufgefallen, wenn er einfach den Durchgang geöffnet hatte. Er wollte aber auch keine lästigen Fragen beantworten. Endlich kam Dean in den Raum und Harry konnte hinausschlüpfen.  
  
So schnell es mit dem Umhang ging, rannte er durch die Korridore zur Krankenstation. Auch hier musste er wieder vor der Tür warten. Nervös trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen und war froh, als Madame Pomfrey endlich durch die Tür gerauscht kam.  
  
Im letzten Bett lag Draco. Aber er war nicht allein. Vor ihm standen Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape. Draco hatte sich aufgerichtet und tobte scheinbar vor Wut. "Was soll das heißen, ich darf kein Quidditch mehr spielen? Dann kann ich mich ja gleich aufhängen! Ohne mich ist das Team völlig aufgeschmissen!"  
  
"Draco", sagte Snape mit einer beruhigenden Stimme, die Harry noch nie an ihm gehört hatte. "Es ist ja nicht für immer."  
  
"Aber Quidditch ist im Moment das einzige, was mir hilft, nicht durchzudrehen!" rief Draco verzweifelt. "Bitte! Das können sie mir nicht wegnehmen, sonst gehe ich kaputt!" Er sah die beiden Professoren gequält an.  
  
"Es ist in ihrem momentanen Zustand zu gefährlich für sie", sagte Dumbledore fest. Draco lachte trocken und verzweifelt. "An meinem momentanen Zustand, wie sie es nennen, sind sie nicht unschuldig!"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, wenn es in meiner Macht stünde würde ich versuchen zu verhindern, dass sie so gequält werden. Es schmerzt mich, sie so leiden zu sehen."  
  
Draco blickte ihn mit einem gehetzten Blick an. "Oh ja. Was glauben, sie, wie sehr es *mich* schmerzt? Ich bin dabei den Verstand zu verlieren! Es zerstört mich. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es meine Seele auffrisst. Ich kann nicht mehr!" Er ließ sich völlig verzweifelt zurück in sein Kissen fallen. "Diese Kreaturen! Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, was das für ein Gefühl ist." Er wurde von Abscheu geschüttelt.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy" began Snape.  
  
"Gehen sie. Lassen sie mich alleine." Draco legte einen Arm über sein Gesicht. Beide Professoren sahen einen Moment auf ihn herab. Dann zog Snape, eine Flasche mit einer Flüssigkeit, aus seiner Robe, stellte sie auf den Nachttisch, drehte sich um und lief mit wehendem Umhang zur Tür.  
  
Harry schaffte es gerade so zur Seite zu springen und hinter ihm her zu schlüpfen. Das hier musste er wirklich mit Hermione und Ron besprechen. Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht mit Draco Malfoy und er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Draco hatte so verzweifelt ausgesehen und so erschöpft. Was war nur mit ihm los?  
  
Und woran gab er Dumbledore die Mitschuld? Das hatte Harry schockiert. Der Schuldirektor war für ihn unfehlbar und für Harry war es selbstverständlich, dass Dumbledore alles tun würde, damit ein Schüler seiner Schule nicht leiden musste. Er war völlig perplex über das belauschte Gespräch.  
  
Genauso überrascht waren Hermione und Ron, als er kurz darauf, im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum auftauchte. Natürlich war ihnen im nächsten Moment klar, dass er den Tarnumhang benutzt hatte.  
  
Er setzte sich, immer noch ziemlich weiß im Gesicht, zu ihnen. "Ich muss etwas wichtiges mit euch besprechen", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme. "Ich habe ein paar sehr seltsame Dinge beobachtet, die mit Draco Malfoy zusammenhängen."  
  
Und er erzählte Hermione und Ron alles, was er bislang entdeckt hatte. Von Malfoys Verschwinden, seinem schlechtem Zustand, seinem zu spät Kommen zum Unterricht, der Tatsache, dass er nicht berührt werden wollte und natürlich vor allem von dem Gespräch, das er eben belauscht hatte.  
  
"Also Harry, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, könnte ich fast denken, du machst dir Sorgen um Malfoy."  
  
"Quatsch Ron!" fauchte Harry. "Ich will nur wissen, was hier vorgeht. Wieso weiß Dumbledore was mit Dra . . . mit Malfoy los ist und hilft ihm nicht?"  
  
"Ron hat es nicht so gemeint", sagte Hermione besänftigend. "Also gut, ich werde alles aufschreiben, was dir an Malfoy aufgefallen ist und dann versuche ich herauszufinden, was los sein könnte." Sie zückte ihre Feder, nahm ein Blatt Papier und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Harry starrte schockiert zurück. "Hermione, es geht hier um einen Menschen! Nicht um irgendeine Sache, die man analysieren kann!" Harry war völlig perplex darüber, dass seine Freunde nicht ebenso schockiert waren, wie er. "Hast du mich nicht verstanden? Er hat gesagt, dass er kurz davor ist den Verstand zu verlieren! Und dass Dumbledore mitschuldig ist an seinem Zustand. Habt ihr ihn in letzter Zeit nicht angeguckt? Er sieht schrecklich aus." Ron sah Harry entgeistert an. "Harry? Wir reden hier von Draco Malfoy. Natürlich haben wir ihn nicht angeguckt! Ich habe bis heute ehrlich gesagt nicht mal gemerkt, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt. Ich war nur froh, dass er mich zur Abwechslung mal in Ruhe gelassen hat. Wenn Dumbledore nichts dagegen tut, dass es ihm schlecht geht, wird das schon einen Grund haben. Und Hermiones Idee, alle Anzeichen aufzuschreiben ist sehr gut."  
  
Harry fuhr auf. "Ach! Seid ihr zwei euch jetzt grundsätzlich immer einig? Na, dann weiß ich ja Bescheid Tut mir leid, dass ich euch damit belästigt habe." Er stürmte davon. Was war nur mit ihm los? Er schien nicht mehr klar denken zu können. Seit Dracos Sturz, drehte sich jeder seiner Gedanken um ihn.  
  
Die ganze Nacht tat er kein Auge zu. Er wälzte sich hin und her und alle möglichen Gedanken krochen durch seinen Kopf. Er wünschte sich Draco helfen zu können, er wünschte sich, ihm so nahe zu stehen, dass er ihn einfach fragen konnte, was mit ihm los war. Er wünschte sich, ihn beschützen zu können.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen sah er zwar Draco beim Frühstück wieder, aber das beruhigte ihn nicht. Draco sah so schlecht aus, dass Harry ihm am liebsten befohlen hätte, wieder zurück in die Krankenstation zu gehen. Harry mied es mit Hermione und Ron zu sprechen, aber die beiden hatten im Moment sowieso so viel miteinander zu tun, dass sie das kaum bemerkten. Sie hatten auch seinen Wutausbruch von gestern Abend, als eine der Stimmungsschwankungen abgeheftet, an denen er jetzt manchmal litt.  
  
In der folgenden Woche schien es mit Draco wieder ein wenig bergauf zu gehen. Harry beobachtete ihn jeden Tag wann immer er konnte. Manchmal fing Draco seinen Blick auf und versuchte ihm höhnisch zuzulächeln. Aber das Lächeln war so verzerrt, dass es fast liebenswert aussah.  
  
Während in der Schule die Vorbereitungen für das Halloweenfest auf Hochtouren liefen, schien sich Draco langsam zu erholen. Am Mittwoch ging es ihm schon wieder so gut, dass er zum ersten Mal seit Tagen etwas zum Frühstück aß und beim Verlassen der Halle sogar einen höhnischen Kommentar über Harrys Roben machte. Die, die er mit Hermione und Ron ausgesucht hatte. "Na Potter, setzt du dein Dasein als Vogelscheuche hier in Hogwarts fort?" Harry hatte nicht gedacht, dass er jemals über einen spöttischen Kommentar von Malfoy froh sein würde.  
  
An Halloween, das in diesem Jahr auf einen Donnerstag fiel, war Draco nicht in Zaubertränke. Harry rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und bemerkte, dass auch Professor Snape öfter unruhig zur Tür sah. Er war so abgelenkt, dass er sogar vergaß Punkte von Gryffindor abzuziehen, als Neville seinen Dolor Levarus Trank verdarb, indem er statt Kamillenwurzeln Gänseblümchenwurzeln hinzufügte.  
  
Aber Draco tauchte nicht auf. Harry stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Er hielt diese Ungewissheit einfach nicht aus. Er machte sich solche Sorgen um Draco, dass er am liebsten aufgesprungen wäre, um ihn überall zu suchen. Es war ihm egal, warum er sich solche Sorgen machte. Kein Mensch sollte so leiden müssen, wie Draco es im Moment tat. 


	16. Dracos Geheimnis

Disclaimer: Alles gehört natürlich J.K. Rowling. Vielen, vielen Dank für eure reviews yvymaus, Drake, MaxCat, Chillkroete, Matjes, KaoruKenshin, Nadja, Moonlight und Alex.  
  
Ach ja, noch mal zur Erinnerung: Beim nächsen Kapitel geht das rating hoch. Es ist dann R. Nuir damit ihr euch nicht wundert.  
  
@MaxCat: Doch deine Drohung hat genützt. Ich zittere schon am ganzen Leib und war auch ganz brav.  
  
@Chillkroete: Gut erkannt (grins)  
  
@Kaoru: Was macht denn deine Schreibblockade? Hoffentlich ist sie bald überwunden.  
  
@Alex: Ich schreibe momentan in jeder freien Minute. Ehrlich gesagt leidet die Uni etwas. (seufz)  
  
@Maxine: Ich drück dir noch mal ganz fest die Daumen für deine Hausarbeit.  
  
Einen ganz lieben Dank an meine superschnelle Betaleserin Jenny (DeadlySins)  
  
16. Dracos Geheimnis  
  
Am späten Nachmittag lief Harry mit Ron zur großen Halle, wo das alljährliche Halloweenfest stattfinden sollte. Harry war nicht besonders gut gelaunt. Er konnte immer noch an nichts anderes denken, als an Draco.  
  
"Sag mal Ron, wo steckt denn Hermione?" fragte er, um sich abzulenken. "Will sie etwa nicht mit zum Festessen kommen?"  
  
Ron lächelte. "Doch. Sie wollte nur kurz in der Bibliothek etwas nachgucken. Du weißt doch wie sie ist. Im Moment ist sie völlig begeistert von Magischem Schutz und da hat sie etwas über irgend so einen Talisman von Salazar Slytherin gehört, der hergestellt wurde um . . ." Ron konnte nicht ausreden, da Harry ihn am Arm packte. Er hatte vor ihnen auf der Treppe Draco Malfoy gesehen. Draco stand mitten auf einer Treppenstufe und hatte beide Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen. Er schien das Gleichgewicht nicht halten zu können und schwankte stark.  
  
Oh Merlin, er wird fallen, dachte Harry und sprang nach vorne.  
  
Er packte Dracos Schultern, in dem Moment als der Junge nach vorne stürzte und riss ihn nach hinten. Sie fielen beide hart auf die Treppe und Harry fing Draco mit seinen Armen auf. Draco stöhnte und sein gesamter Körper bäumte sich auf, wie unter einem Krampf. Seine Hände tasteten umher und seine linke Hand fand schließlich Harrys. Er packte so fest zu, dass Harry aufschrie. Draco wand sich in seiner Umarmung und sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Ron starrte auf die beiden herab. "Was ist mit ihm?" fragte er erschüttert.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht eine Art Anfall" Harry stöhnte und versuchte seine Hand frei zu bekommen. "Hol Hilfe Ron!"  
  
Ron rannte los und Harry war mit Draco allein. Der Junge war völlig weggetreten. Er schien nicht wahr zu nehmen, wo er sich befand. Harry, der völlig hilflos war, versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, indem er ihm zuredete und mit der freien Hand hektisch über seine Schultern strich, aber es half nichts. Draco zuckte in seinen Armen hin und her und verstärkte seinen Griff um Harrys Hand noch.  
  
"Es wird alles gut Draco, Ron holt Hilfe", hörte Harry sich selber flüstern. Er strich mit der freien Hand eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus Dracos Gesicht. Draco hatte die Augen geschlossen und biss die Zähne fest zusammen. Harry sah, dass er starke Schmerzen haben musste. Er zog den Jungen fester in seine Umarmung. "Ich hätte dir schon viel früher helfen sollen", flüsterte er. "Was ist nur mit dir los?"  
  
Dracos rechte Hand war zu einer Faust geballt, so fest, dass die Fingerknochen weiß hervortraten. Er presste sie auf die Stelle unterhalb seines Halses und öffnete sie dort langsam. Das Seltsamste war, dass kein Laut über seine Lippen kam, obwohl er sich in Harrys Armen wie unter großen Qualen wand. Es war fast unmöglich, ihn fest zu halten und Harry musste seine ganze Kraft aufwenden, damit Draco sich nicht von ihm losriss und auf die Treppe fiel. Er legte einen Arm um Dracos Schultern, um ihn zu schützen. Sie waren so auf der Treppe gelandet, dass Draco halb auf Harry lag und trotz dem Ernst der Situation konnte Harry nicht anders als zu bemerken, wie angenehm sich Dracos Körper anfühlte, der sich auf seinem bewegte. Um ehrlich zu sein war es ziemlich atemberaubend.  
  
Im nächsten Moment kam Ron mit Professor Lupin zurück. Lupin erkannte die Situation mit einem Blick. Ohne zu fragen hob er Draco mit Leichtigkeit vom Boden auf. Harry musste ebenfalls aufstehen, da Draco seine Hand nicht losließ, und neben Professor Lupin zum Krankenflügel laufen.  
  
Lupin legte den sich immer noch wie unter großen Qualen windenden Draco auf ein freies Bett. Harry ließ sich auf einen Stuhl daneben fallen und krümmte sich zusammen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Hand, die Draco umklammerte wie ein Schraubstock, kurz davor war zu brechen. Ron schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
  
"Sogar wenn er bewusstlos ist, tut er dir noch weh."  
  
"Ron, hol Professor Snape!" rief Lupin. "Beeil dich." Ron drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. Madam Pomfrey erschien mit einem nassen Tuch, das sie Draco auf die Stirn legte. Draco zuckte vor der Berührung zurück. Harry konnte nur noch auf den pochenden Schmerz in seiner Hand achten. Er versuchte mit der anderen noch einmal Dracos schlanke Finger zu lösen, aber es wirkte, als ob sie eher brechen würden, als seine Hand los zu lassen. "Es tut weh", stöhnte er gequält.  
  
Aber Draco schien es noch viel schlechter zu gehen. Er wurde von Krämpfen geschüttelt und bog seinen Kopf zurück, als habe er schreckliche Schmerzen. Dabei gab er immer noch keinen Laut von sich, sondern presste die Lippen fest aufeinander.  
  
Bevor Harry überhaupt mit ihm gerechnet hatte, tauchte Professor Snape auf. Er stürzte auf Dracos Bett zu und sah Harry wütend an, als sei der an allem schuld. Dann nahm er eine kleine Flasche aus seinem Umhang, öffnete sie und hielt sie Draco an die Lippen, wobei er seinen Hinterkopf mit der anderen Hand festhielt. Draco drehte abrupt seinen Kopf zur Seite, aber sobald der erste Tropfen der Flüssigkeit seine Lippen berührt hatte, entspannte er sich. Auch sein Griff um Harry Hand wurde lockerer, aber er ließ sie nicht los. Harry ließ ebenfalls nicht los und strich mit dem Daumen über Dracos Handrücken. Immer noch fühlte er nichts anderes als seine Hand, aber jetzt nicht mehr weil sie schmerzte. Der Gedanke Dracos Hand zu halten jagte heiße Schauer durch seinen Körper.  
  
Madam Pomfrey sah Snape fragend an. "Ein sehr starker Entspannungstrank.", erklärte der.  
  
"Ich habe ihn bereits vor einer Weile für Mr. Malfoy gebraut." Remus Lupin nahm Ron bei den Schultern und führte ihn aus dem Zimmer. An der Tür trafen sie auf Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Sehen sie sich das an!" fuhr Snape auf. "Das können wir nicht verantworten. Noch einmal schafft der Junge das nicht. Eigentlich ist es völlig unmöglich, dass er es bislang durchgehalten hat, ohne umzukippen. Eine weitere Folter morgen steht er nicht durch." "FOLTER?" Harry sprang auf. Er war kalkweiß im Gesicht geworden. "Draco wird gefoltert?"  
  
Dumbledore legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Glaub mir bitte Harry, dass ich das nie zulassen würde, wenn ich irgendeine Möglichkeit hätte es zu verhindern. Aber der Grund . . ."  
  
Harry schüttelte die Hand ab. Er zitterte vor Wut. "Es darf niemand gefoltert werden, aus überhaupt keinem Grund. Wie konnte das zugelassen werden? Warum hat ihn niemand von hier weggebracht? Warum hat ihm niemand geholfen?"  
  
"Harry, wenn du mich erklären lassen würdest . . ."  
  
"Dafür gibt es keine Erklärung. Das hätte niemals passieren dürfen." Harry schnappte nach Luft. Er war außer sich. "Draco kann nichts getan haben wofür er das verdient hat." Er zeigte auf Dracos völlig verausgabten Körper.  
  
Dann wurde ihm übel. Er presste eine Hand vor den Mund und rannte aus der Krankenstation, in den nächsten Waschraum. Dort kniete er vor der Toilette nieder, aber obwohl er von Würgekrämpfen geschüttelt wurde, konnte er sich nicht übergeben.  
  
Minuten später saß er wie ein Häufchen Elend mit angezogenen Knien gegen die kalte Wand gelehnt und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Was konnte er tun? Er musste Draco von hier wegbringen, bevor er morgen wieder gefoltert werden konnte. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran wurde ihm schon wieder schlecht. Das durfte er nicht zulassen. Harry überlegte fieberhaft, wohin er ihn bringen konnte und schließlich hatte er eine Idee. Er stützte sich an der Wand ab, als er aufstand und ging auf wackligen Beinen zurück in das Krankenzimmer. Draco war jetzt zum Glück alleine. Er lag erschöpft und schwer atmend mit geschlossenen Augen in seinem Bett. Sein Gesicht war genau so weiß wie das Laken.  
  
Harry trat neben ihn ans Bett und strich ihm sanft über die Stirn. Er fühlte plötzlich eine solche Zuneigung in sich aufsteigen, dass sein Herz raste. Er wollte Draco beschützen, er wollte sich um ihn kümmern und er wollte nicht zulassen, dass er je wieder leiden würde. Er beugte sich zu Draco hinunter und der schlug die Augen auf.  
  
"Potter?" flüsterte er leise.  
  
"Shh. Ich bring dich von hier weg Draco. Mach dir keine Sorgen, du wirst nicht mehr gefoltert. Kannst du aufstehen?"  
  
Draco sah ihn völlig überrascht an. "Hast du mich eben Draco genannt?" Harry zuckte die Schultern. "Komm jetzt, bevor noch jemand auftaucht. Im Moment ist die Schule leer, weil alle beim Halloweenfest sind."  
  
Draco blickte ihn misstrauisch an. "Warum willst du mir helfen?"  
  
"Du hast mir im Sommer geholfen, jetzt helfe ich dir."  
  
Draco setzte sich langsam auf und griff mit der Hand schon wieder an die Stelle oberhalb seines Solar Plexus. Die Bewegung, die Harry mittlerweile so gut kannte. "Ich bin total benebelt", murmelte er. "Dieser verflixte Trank."  
  
"Er hat dir aber geholfen." Harry nahm Dracos Handgelenk, aber als er merkte, wie schwach der Junge noch war, legte er ihm den Arm um die Hüfte. Sein Atem ging plötzlich schneller. Es fühlte sich unbeschreiblich an, Draco im Arm zu halten. Er zog ihn näher an sich heran und Draco ließ es geschehen. Er legte sogar ebenfalls einen Arm um Harry, um besseren Halt zu haben. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir vertrauen soll Potter, aber noch so eine Behandlung stehe ich im Moment nicht durch."  
  
Harry überlegte, dass es jetzt sehr gut gewesen wäre, den Tarnumhang bei sich zu haben. Was würde irgendein Schüler denken, wenn er Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter Arm in Arm durch die Schule laufen sehen würde? Aber jetzt war es zu spät, ihn zu holen und zum Glück waren wirklich alle auf dem Fest, so dass sie auf ihrem Weg zur Peitschenden Weide niemandem begegneten. Draco hing in Harrys Armen, so dass der ihn fast mehr tragen musste, als dass der Junge selbst lief.  
  
Vor der Weide angekommen, hielt Harry Draco mit dem linken Arm fest und zückte mit der rechten seinen Zauberstab. Mit einem "Wingardium Leviosa" ließ er einen kleinen Stein auf den Knopf fallen, der die Weide ruhig stellte. Dann zog er Draco weiter.  
  
"Wohin willst du mit mir?" fragte Draco erschöpft.  
  
"Wir müssen nur noch durch diesen Tunnel." Harry ließ Draco so sanft wie möglich durch den Eingang rutschen und kletterte hinterher. "Bald bist du in Sicherheit. Los, weiter." Sie kamen nur langsam vorwärts, da es sehr eng im Tunnel war und sie nebeneinander gehen mussten.  
  
"Wenn es mit nicht so schlecht ginge, dann würde ich mich ja darüber beschweren, wie schmutzig es hier ist!" sagte Draco und rümpfte die Nase  
  
Harry lächelte. "Aha. Dann scheint es dir ja schon etwas besser zu gehen. Pass auf, es gibt hier Wurzeln, über die man leicht stolpern kann." Er zog Draco ein wenig näher an sich als nötig.  
  
"Potter, wenn du mich noch fester umarmst, kriege ich keine Luft mehr."  
  
"Ach sei still. Freu dich, dass ich dir helfe. Ich könnte dich auch einfach hier liegen lassen." Draco grinste. "Nein, das könntest du nicht."  
  
Sein enges Oberteil rutschte and der Stelle, an der sich Harrys Hand befand ein wenig hoch und Harry konnte seine nackte Haut fühlen. Das ließ kleine Blitze durch seinen Körper zucken und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um die Stelle nicht mit seinen Fingern zu streicheln. Täuschte er sich, oder lehnte Draco sich ein wenig dichter an ihn?  
  
"Wir sind gleich da." Harry keuchte, halb vor Anstrengung, die es kostete Draco fast zu tragen, halb vor etwas anderem, das auch mit Draco zu tun hatte, worüber er aber lieber nicht genauer nachdenken wollte. "Dann kannst du dich hinlegen."  
  
"Hm. Aber du kannst mich jetzt loslassen. Ich kann alleine laufen, der Anfall ist vorbei." Malfoy ließ ihn los und strauchelte. Harry streckte seinen Arm aus und hielt ihn aufrecht. Draco machte sich nicht noch einmal von ihm los. "Verdammt Potter, ich hatte wirklich gehofft, dass es mir wenigstens erspart bleibt, vor dir in Ohnmacht zu fallen, aber du musst wirklich jedes Mal Zeuge sein, wenn ich versage."  
  
"Erstens hat Umkippen, wenn man gequält wird nichts mit Versagen zu tun und zweitens bist du auch immer als erster zur Stelle, wenn bei mir etwas schief geht, um darauf herum zu hacken."  
  
Draco zuckte die Schultern. "Jeder hat seine Aufgaben im Leben."  
  
"Aha und deine ist es, mir das Leben schwer zu machen?"  
  
"Unter anderem, ja."  
  
"Ach Draco." Harry zog ihn wieder fester an sich.  
  
Draco wich nicht zurück. "Warum bist du heute nur so anhänglich? Du kriegst wohl nicht mehr genug Zuneigung, seit Wiesel und Granger es miteinander treiben."  
  
Harry schnappte nach Luft.  
  
"Ach, Entschuldigung, ihr seid ja Gryffindors. Da treibt man es ja nicht miteinander, sondern macht Liebe."  
  
"Ich glaube, dir geht es wieder gut", murmelte Harry, ein wenig rosa im Gesicht. Er war froh, dass sie an der Tür ankamen die zur Heulenden Hütte führte. Er stieß sie auf und führte Draco hindurch.  
  
Draco sah sich neugierig um, während Harry ihn die Treppe hoch schleppte und sich schließlich mit ihm auf das Bett fallen ließ. "So, hier bist du erstmal in Sicherheit. Ich gehe gleich noch mal zurück, um dir Decken und etwas zum Essen zu holen."  
  
Draco ließ sich zurück auf das Bett sinken. Harry sah auf ihn hinunter und schluckte. Am liebsten hätte er Draco gefragt, ob er ihm dabei helfen sollte, seine Kleider auszuziehen. Er hätte ihm wirklich liebend gern, dieses enge T-Shirt über den Kopf gezogen und dabei seine Hände über Dracos Oberkörper wandern lassen, der sich so schlank und muskulös unter dem Stoff abzeichnete. Er schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. Was dachte er da eigentlich? Wieso dachte er darüber nach Draco auszuziehen? Er hatte ihn hierher gebracht, um ihm zu helfen, nicht um ihn . . .  
  
Schon wieder. Harry wurde rot und war froh, dass Draco die Augen geschlossen hatte. Und was für wunderschöne lange Wimpern er hatte. Eine Strähne seines silbernen Haares hing ihm über die Augen und Harry konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, sie sanft zur Seite zu streichen. Draco schlug die Augen auf. "Was?" fragte er schläfrig und räkelte sich ein wenig auf dem Bett.  
  
Harry sah schnell weg. "Nichts."  
  
Harry?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Danke, dass du mich weggebracht hast."  
  
Harry sah ihn überrascht an. "Das war doch selbstverständlich. Ich konnte doch nicht einfach zusehen, wie du zu Grunde gehst."  
  
Draco sah ihn aus seinen silbern blitzenden Augen an. "Ich finde das nicht so selbstverständlich. Kein anderer hat angeboten mir zu helfen. Na ja, außer Snape mit seinem blöden Trank."  
  
Harry sah fasziniert in Dracos Augen. Diese silberne Farbe war einfach unglaublich. "Sag mal Draco", fragte er langsam "Stimmt es eigentlich, dass du nicht gerne berührt wirst?" Im nächsten Moment biss er sich auf die Lippen. Warum hatte er nicht gleich gefragt, ob es Draco störte, wenn er ihm einen runter holte?  
  
Draco zuckte ein wenig zusammen. "Woher hast du das?"  
  
Harry war froh, dass er keine spöttische Bemerkung machte. Er war jetzt schon rot genug im Gesicht. "Na ja, das habe ich so gehört", sagte er ausweichend.  
  
Draco verzog das Gesicht. "Stimmt. Ich mag das wirklich nicht. Ich finde es unangenehm, wenn mich jemand anfasst. Ich ertrage das einfach nicht." Er schüttelte sich ein bisschen. Harry sah verwundert auf ihn hinab. "Das habe ich noch nicht bemerkt. Du schienst nie etwas dagegen zu haben, wenn ich dich berührt habe. Beim Quidditch oder so. Und im Sommer hast du sogar gesagt, ich soll mich richtig an dir festhalten . . ."  
  
Draco sah ihn fast ein wenig überrascht an. "Stimmt. Es macht mir nichts aus, wenn du mich berührst." Er sah fast so aus, als würde ihm das gerade zum ersten Mal bewusst werden. "Ich weiß auch nicht, ich mag deine Hände irgendwie." Er stockte.  
  
"Ehrlich?" Harry hielt sich seine Hand überrascht vor das Gesicht. Er fand, dass sie nichts Besonderes war. Schön geformt, aber ein bisschen rau vom Quidditch.  
  
"Deine Hände sind schön Draco." Er hob Dracos linke Hand vom Bett auf und hielt seine rechte dagegen. Dracos Hand war genau so lang wie seine, aber schlanker und feingliedriger. Sie sah gegen Harrys sehr weiß und zerbrechlich aus.  
  
Beide Jungen starrten eine Weile fasziniert auf ihre aneinander liegenden Hände. Harry krümmte seine, so dass die Fingerspitzen langsam an Dracos Fingern entlang glitten. Dann bog Draco ebenfalls die Finger, so dass ihre Hände nun ineinander verschlungen waren. Harry atmete schneller. Kleine Blitze schienen von seiner Hand aus durch seinen Körper zu zucken. Dracos Hand war kühl und fühlte sich so angenehm an, dass er sie am liebsten nie mehr losgelassen hätte. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass es sich so umwerfend anfühlen könnte, eine Hand in seiner eigenen zu halten. Durch Draco ging plötzlich ein Ruck. Er wollte seine Hand zurückziehen, aber Harry hielt sie fest.  
  
"Wolltest du nicht etwas zu essen holen?" Dracos Stimme zitterte. Harry schreckte auf, wie aus einem Traum. "Ja", er ließ Draco los und sprang vom Bett. "Ich bin gleich wieder hier!"  
  
Er rannte durch den Gang zurück und auf den Haupteingang des Schlosses zu und fühlte sich so leicht, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Niemals hatte er gedacht, dass man sich so fühlen konnte. Er hatte immer angenommen, dass Fliegen das Höchste der Gefühle war, zu dem ein Mensch fähig war, aber das kam nicht dem Gefühl gleich, das er jetzt empfand. Alles was vorher mit Draco gewesen war, war plötzlich nebensächlich. Er wollte nur so schnell wie möglich wieder Dracos Hand berühren. Er dachte nicht darüber nach, warum er sich plötzlich so fühlte. Es war einfach zu angenehm, dieses Prickeln im Bauch, diese Leichtigkeit in seinen Gliedern. Zum ersten Mal seit langem kam ihm etwas vollkommen richtig und gut vor. Es ging nur darum so schnell wie möglich etwas zu essen zu bekommen, um schnell wieder bei Draco zu sein. Das war alles woran er denken konnte.  
  
Sein Plan war die Hauselfen zu bestechen, damit sie ihm etwas von dem Festmahl mitgaben und dann in seinen Schlafraum zu gehen, um ein paar Decken und den Tarnumhang zu holen. Dann wollte er so schnell es ging wieder zurück zu Draco.  
  
Der erste Teil des Plans klappte vorzüglich. Winky, die jetzt in der Küche arbeitete, deckte ihn mit mehr Nahrungsmitteln ein, als er in einer Woche verspeisen konnte.  
  
Der zweite Teil des Plans klappte überhaupt nicht. Als er mit ein paar Decken bepackt und mit dem unter seinen Pullover geschobenen Tarnumhang aus dem Schlafsaal kam, rannte er Hermione und Ron in die Arme.  
  
"Harry, wir haben dich überall gesucht!" rief Hermione. "Wir haben uns . . ."  
  
"Solche Sorgen gemacht", beendete Ron ihren Satz. Jetzt sprachen die beiden schon wie Fred und George. Nicht mal eine Woche waren sie zusammen und schon schienen sie nur noch in der Ersten Person Plural zu reden. Harry fühlte Ärger in sich aufsteigen. Gerade jetzt konnte er die beiden überhaupt nicht gebrauchen.  
  
"Malfoy wird gesucht. Du hast doch nichts mit seinem Verschwinden zu tun, oder?" fragte Ron irritiert als er die Decken sah.  
  
"Und wenn?" fragte Harry bissig. "Du hast doch gehört, was Snape gesagt hat! Er wird gefoltert."  
  
"Harry" sagte Hermione unglücklich und fasste nach Rons Hand. "Hast du schon darüber nachgedacht, warum er gefoltert werden könnte? Und warum Dumbledore das zulassen könnte?"  
  
"Nein", sagte Harry wahrheitsgemäß. "Es ist mir auch egal. So etwas darf nicht sein, unter keinen Umständen."  
  
"Unter gar keinen?" fragte Ron ernst.  
  
Harry sah misstrauisch zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her. Sie wirkten beide ziemlich geknickt und schienen sich in ihrer Haut nicht wohl zu fühlen.  
  
"Was?" Harry ließ die Decken und den Proviant fallen. "Was ist los?"  
  
Ron und Hermione sahen sich schweigend an. Schließlich räusperte sich Ron. "Hermione hat einen Verdacht."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Hör es dir doch wenigstens an, Harry", bat Hermione. "Ron hat mir alles erzählt und ich habe ein bisschen nachgeforscht. Ich meine die Frage ist doch: warum wird Draco gefoltert?" Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
Ron sprang Hermione zu Hilfe. "Doch offensichtlich, weil er etwas weiß, das sie aus ihm herausbekommen wollen."  
  
Harry verschränkte die Arme. "Ich höre?"  
  
"Harry", sagte Hermione sanft. "Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass du denkst, dass wir dich angreifen wollen? Wir machen uns doch nur Sorgen."  
  
Harry versuchte etwas weniger feindselig zu gucken. "Also gut, was denkt ihr?" Hermione holte tief Luft. "Es kann sein, dass Malfoy ein Geheimnis-Wahrer ist." Harry hielt sich am Treppengeländer fest. Sein Griff war so stark, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß wurden. Hermione redete schnell weiter, wohl wissend, dass das für Harry ein sehr heikles Thema war.  
  
"Alles spricht dafür. Vor allem, dass er während seines Anfalls keinen Ton über die Lippen gebracht hat, als sei etwas in ihm verschlossen. Und dass er nicht angefasst werden wollte. Ich habe gelesen, dass das manchmal bei Geheimnis-Wahrern passiert, als wollten sie das Geheimnis dadurch schützen. Und da Malfoy noch nie gerne angefasst wurde, kann es gut sein, dass das durch seinen Zustand verstärkt wurde . . ."  
  
"Und was", sagte Harry mit einer sehr leisen, gefährlichen Stimme "gibt dann irgendwem das Recht, dieses Geheimnis aus ihm heraus zu zwingen?"  
  
Hermione und Ron sahen sich wieder mit einem Blick an, der Harry fast zur Weißglut trieb.  
  
"Das haben wir auch überlegt", gestand Ron. "Und die einzige Möglichkeit die uns einfiel, war dass Malfoy der Geheimnis-Wahrer von Du-Weißt-Schon- Wem ist."  
  
Das traf Harry wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Er krümmte sich zusammen und ließ sich auf die Treppe fallen.  
  
"NEIN" schrie er. "Unmöglich! Wie könnt ihr nur so etwas denken." Er war so wütend, dass er am liebsten auf seine beiden besten Freunde losgegangen wäre. Und das schlimmste war: er befürchtete, dass sie Recht haben könnten. Warum sonst, sollte es Dumbledore mit ansehen, dass ein Junge gefoltert wurde?  
  
"Harry!" flüsterte Hermione, als er aufsprang an ihnen vorbei stürmte. Sie zögerten einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie ihm durch die Portrait-Höhle folgten und das reichte Harry, um den Tarnumhang überzuwerfen. Er wartete, bis die beiden an ihm vorbeigelaufen waren. Dann rannte er, so schnell es ging, wenn man sich fühlte als sei in seinem Inneren eine Sturmflut ausgebrochen, zurück zur Peitschenden Weide. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Er wünschte sich mit jeder Faser seines Seins, dass Ron und Hermione nicht Recht hatten, dass es irgendeine andere Erklärung gab. Auch wenn er sich verbot bewusst darüber nachzudenken, das schlimmste war, dass er instinktiv fühlte, dass dieses Gefühl, welches er jetzt plötzlich Draco gegenüber empfand nie mehr ganz weggehen würde. Es war einmal ausgebrochen und würde immer ein Teil von ihm sein, so sehr er sich auch dagegen wehrte und egal was Draco tat.  
  
Er ließ seinen Tarnumhang fallen und stolperte die Treppe hoch.  
  
Als er die Tür zu dem Zimmer aufstieß, in dem Draco sich befand, war er nur noch ein schlotterndes Etwas.  
  
Draco war aufgestanden und stand ihm gegenüber im Zimmer.  
  
"Draco, warum wirst du gefoltert?" keuchte Harry. "Bitte sag mir, dass du kein Geheimnis-Wahrer bist!"  
  
Draco sah ihn hart an. "Doch. Ich bin Geheimnis-Wahrer."  
  
Harry schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und taumelte. "Also hatte Hermione Recht." In seiner Stimme lag seine ganze Verzweiflung. "Du bist Voldemorts Geheimnis-Wahrer."  
  
"Harry Potter." Draco machte zwei Schritte, so dass er direkt vor ihm stand. "Ich bin der Geheimnis-Wahrer meines Vaters."  
  
Harry stöhnte auf und fiel vor Draco auf die Knie. 


	17. Verlangen

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K. Rowling.  
  
So, bevor ich für eine Woche nach Schottland fahre, wollte ich noch ein neues Kapitel hochladen. Wie ihr seht ist das rating auf R hochgegangen und das war auch nötig (grins).  
  
Ganz lieben Dank für eure reviews zissy, Chillkroete, Lilvroni, maxine, kajablubb, Matjes, Yamato, Lauriel, yvymaus, Nadja, MaxCat und Alex. Ich hab mich sehr gefreut.  
  
@Chillkroete, MaxCat, Matjes, yama: Ich fürchte einige eurer Fragen bleiben in diesem Kapitel noch ungeklärt. (smile)  
  
@Alex: Ich studiere Deutsch, Englisch und Philosophie in Braunschweig.  
  
@Maxine: Danke, ich werde bestimmt in Schottland weiter schreiben.  
  
Ganz lieben Dank an meine Betaleserin Jenny (DeadlySins) die dieses Kapitel korrigiert hat, obwohl sie Slash nicht so mag.  
  
17. Verlangen  
  
"Du? Bist der Geheimnis-Wahrer deines Vaters? Aber wieso?" Harry sah völlig verstört zu Draco auf, der mit ausdrucklosem Gesicht, wie eine Statue vor ihm stand. "Vor wem muss sich dein Vater verstecken?"  
  
"Vor allen, wenn du es genau wissen willst", antwortete Draco mit kalter Stimme.  
  
"Aber dafür. . ." Harry schluckte hart "Dafür dürfen sie dich nicht foltern. Er ist dein Vater."  
  
Draco sah ihn immer noch kalt an. "Egal, was sie dir erzählen, du würdest alles glauben, oder? Was für schlechte Dinge auch über mich gesagt werden du würdest keinen Augenblick überlegen, ob sie wahr sind, oder?"  
  
Einen Moment lang wollte Harry widersprechen, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass er in seinem zweiten Schuljahr ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken davon ausgegangen war, dass Draco der Erbe Slytherins war und die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet hatte. Also beschloss er stattdessen sich zu verteidigen. "Du hast mir ja auch allen Grund dazu gegeben!" fuhr er auf. "Seit ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen habe machst du mir das Leben zur Hölle! Du beleidigst meine Freunde, ziehst alles durch den Dreck, was mir wichtig ist und versuchst ständig mich auszustechen! Gibt es eigentlich irgendetwas, was du nicht tun würdest, um mir weh zu tun?" Er funkelte Draco vom Boden aus an.  
  
Draco sah kalt auf ihn hinab. "Du hast ja überhaupt keine Ahnung was das für ein Gefühl ist, dich ertragen zu müssen, Harry Potter! Der gefeierte Held von Gryffindor. Du bist wirklich unerträglich in deiner Selbstgefälligkeit. Alles was du denkst und sagst ist das Richtige." Draco ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. "Egal was du tust, alle applaudieren. Sie sind so vernarrt in dich, dass du dir einfach alles erlauben kannst. Dein Leben ist immer perfekt." Das letzte Wort spuckte er angewidert aus.  
  
"Ach ja?" Harry sprang auf und ballte ebenfalls seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er war jetzt so wütend, dass er kalkweiß im Gesicht war. "Nennst du es vielleicht perfekt, dass meine Eltern gestorben sind, bevor ich alt genug war mich an sie zu erinnern? Dass ich in einem Schrank aufgewachsen bin?" seine Stimme wurde immer lauter und gefährlicher. "Dass sich elf Jahre lang niemand auch nur im geringsten um mich gekümmert hat? Dass ich manchmal kurz davor war durchzudrehen? Und dass ich jetzt hier in dieser Welt bin und plötzlich alle von mir erwarten, dass ich sie errette?" Harry brüllte jetzt. "Ich bin ein fünfzehnjähriger Junge Draco! Und für sie alle soll ich den Märtyrer spielen! Das ist doch krank!"  
  
Draco ließ seine Arme sinken. Er sah Harry einen Moment lang fasziniert an und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf. "Die sind alle so verschossen in dich, dass sie überhaupt nicht sehen, wie fertig du bist."  
  
"Ja, ich bin fertig und ich habe jedes Recht dazu!" brüllte Harry "Ich bin nicht irgendein Superheld, falls dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist! Du kannst dir überhaupt nicht vorstellen, wie gerne ich diesen ganzen Ruhm los wäre, wenn ich dafür meine Eltern zurück hätte!" "Oh ja, schwimmen wir mal wieder im Selbstmitleid, mein kleiner Held? Dir bedeutet also dieser ganze Wirbel, der um dich gemacht wird überhaupt nichts?" fragte Draco fast sanft. "Nein, natürlich bedeutet mir das alles nichts." Harry schrie immer noch "Ich weiß nicht mal, ob mir überhaupt noch irgendwas etwas bedeutet. Alles was mir wichtig ist, wird mir sowieso weggenommen." Sein ganzer Körper bebte. Er hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle "Weißt du, obwohl ich Lucius hasse, ich beneide dich so sehr darum, dass du einen Vater hast, so sehr kannst du mich um gar nichts beneiden! Aber das kannst du dir ja nicht vorstellen, mit deinem krankhaften Geltungsbedürfnis." Er ging auf Draco los, der tatsächlich ein Stück vor ihm zurückwich. Harry war mittlerweile so aufgebracht, dass er richtig Furcht einflößend aussah. Draco prallte gegen die Wand und Harry blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. "Ich träume ständig davon, wieder zurück in dem Schrank zu sein." Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast. "Wenn irgendwer wüsste, wie ich mich wirklich fühle, würde mich wahrscheinlich keiner mehr verehren."  
  
Draco schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und sah ihn aus blitzenden Augen an. "Du bist so kaputt, Harry Potter.  
  
Harry machte ein seltsam verzweifeltes Geräusch. "ICH HASSE DICH DRACO MALFOY" brüllte er.  
  
Dann verlor er jede Beherrschung. Er drückte Dracos Schultern brutal gegen die Wand. Er würde Malfoy umbringen, er würde ihn erwürgen, er würde diesen Sprüchen ein Ende machen und diesem höhnischen Lächeln. Endlich würde er diese Quecksilber-Augen nicht mehr ertragen müssen, die durch ihn hindurch zu sehen schienen.  
  
Aber sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Statt seine Hände fest um Dracos Hals zu schließen, presste er plötzlich seine Lippen hart auf dessen unwiderstehlich geschwungenen Mund.  
  
Alles stand still.  
  
Funken schossen durch seinen Körper. Er grub seine Hände in Dracos Schultern. Diese Lippen waren das aufregendste, was er je gefühlt hatte. Sie schienen zu prickeln und waren brennend heiß. Er stöhnte auf.  
  
Draco, der einen Moment wie gelähmt gewesen war packte plötzlich ebenfalls seine Schultern und drehte ihn mit einem Ruck herum, so dass nun Harry mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt stand. Dabei unterbrach er den Kuss nicht. Ihre Münder waren noch immer hart aufeinander gepresst.  
  
Dann hob Draco beide Hände und umschloss fast zärtlich Harrys Gesicht. Er öffnete seine Lippen und ließ seine heiße Zungenspitze über Harrys Lippen gleiten. Harry fühlte seine Knie weich werden. Hitze breitete sich, von seiner Leistengegend ausgehend in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Er klammerte sich an Draco und stöhnte leise auf. Plötzlich war Dracos Zunge in seinem Mund und er sah Sterne. Sein ganzer Körper reagierte darauf. Alles andere außer Draco schien plötzlich zu verschwimmen. Nur noch der Junge in seinen Armen zählte. Er ließ sich zurückfallen und wäre kraftlos an der Wand hinab gesunken, wenn Draco ihn nicht festgehalten hätte. Es war als wären keine Knochen mehr in seinem Körper um ihn zu halten. Alles was ihm noch Halt gab, alles was ihn aufrecht hielt, war der Junge, der seine Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte. In seinem Inneren war ein Wirbelsturm losgebrochen, seine Gefühle wurden hoch gepeitscht wie Wellen, aber alles wurde überdeckt von dem überwältigenden Wissen Draco Malfoy zu küssen.  
  
Dracos Hände krallten sich in seine Roben, bei dem Versuch Harry näher an sich zu ziehen. Und Harry hatte selbst das Gefühl, dass er Draco nicht nah genug sein konnte. Er ließ seine Zunge in diesen unwiderstehlichen Mund wandern und wieder zuckten Blitze durch ihn hindurch. Draco schmeckte aufregend und frisch und ein wenig salzig. Er konnte nicht genug davon bekommen. Sein Duft nach Sommerregen war betörend.  
  
Harry konnte Dracos Erregung durch ihre Roben hindurch fühlen und war sich sicher, dass Draco auch seine fühlen konnte, aber statt zurück zu weichen, drängte er sich noch näher. Er vergrub eine Hand in Dracos weichen Silberhaaren und zog seinen Kopf dichter zu sich. Diese Roben störten, alles störte, was ihn weiter von Dracos Körper entfernt hielt. "Oh Draco ich will . . ." stöhnte er  
  
" . . . mit dir ins Bett" beendete Draco mit zitternder Stimme seinen Satz. Ohne einander loszulassen wankten sie eng umschlungen auf das kleine Bett zu und ließen sich darauf fallen. Draco landete auf Harry. Es fühlte sich so gut an, Dracos Gewicht zu auf sich zu haben. Harry wand sich unkontrolliert unter ihm und presste seinen Unterleib an Dracos Oberschenkel. Sein Herz schlug so schnell, dass er es in seinem Hals fühlen konnte.  
  
Dracos Hände strichen verlangend über seinen Körper, der leider immer noch von Kleidung verdeckt war. Er unterbrach den Kuss und ließ seine Lippen sanft an Harrys Hals hinab wandern, wobei er sanft mit der Zungenspitze über die empfindliche Haut leckte und dann zärtlich daran knabberte. Harry bäumte sich auf. Noch nie hatte er etwas auch nur annähernd so erregendes gefühlt. Sein ganzer Körper bebte. "Hör nicht auf", flüsterte er. "Bitte mach weiter." Die Berührungen verursachten an seinem ganzen Körper Gänsehaut. Plötzlich fühlte sich seine Kleidung unerträglich rau auf seiner überempfindlichen erhitzten Haut an. Er wand sich auf dem Bett und zerrte an seiner Robe.  
  
Draco sah ihn mit sanftem Erstaunen an und begann dann in fliegender Hast die Knöpfe von Harrys Roben zu öffnen. Als es ihm zu lange dauerte, riss er sie einfach auf und schob den Pullover, den Harry darunter trug hastig nach oben. Harry schrie auf, als Dracos Mund eine seiner Brustwarzen umfasste. Ein kleines Feuerwerk schien in ihm zu explodieren und er konnte die Erregung jetzt schon kaum noch aushalten. Er drückte Dracos Kopf mit einer Hand tiefer, damit der andere Junge sich nicht einfach zurückziehen konnte, aber das hatte der auch nicht vor. Stattdessen legte er eine Hand auf Harrys Bauch und ließ sie dann langsam tiefer wandern, bis sie auf Harrys Oberschenkel war. Harry konnte Dracos Finger, die sanft auf und ab strichen deutlich durch den Stoff seiner Jeans spüren. Zusammen mit dem Gefühl von Dracos stimulierender Zunge an seiner Brustwarze war das genug um Harry wild aufstöhnen zu lassen. Dracos Hand näherte sich seinem Schritt und Harry hielt den Atem an. Er konnte es kaum noch abwarten, bis Draco ihn dort berührte. Schließlich ließ der seine Hand zwischen Harrys Beine wandern und strich über seine Erektion. Harry krallte eine Hand in sein Kissen. "Draco!" stöhnte er und warf sich im Bett herum.  
  
Draco sah auf. "Gefällt dir das?" fragte er erregt. Harry nickte, unfähig einen vernünftigen Ton über die Lippen zu bringen. Draco massierte ihn dort unten und es . . . es fühlte sich so gut an, dass er sich sicher war, gleich zu kommen. Er kannte dieses Gefühl, wenn sich alles in seinem Magen zusammenzog und es sich anfühlte als würde Lava durch seinen Körper fließen, aber so heftig hatte er es noch nie erlebt. Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Gleich war es so weit, gleich würde er es nicht mehr zurückhalten können, gleich . . . kurz bevor es wirklich kein Zurück mehr gab, ließ Draco von ihm ab. Harry hielt seine Hand verzweifelt fest und stammelte Dracos Namen. Er konnte doch jetzt nicht einfach aufhören.  
  
Aber Draco strich sanft über seine Haare. In seinen Augen war kein Spott. Er lehnte sich vor und küsste Harry wieder. Dabei zog er quälend langsam den Reißverschluss von Harrys Jeans auf. Dann richtete er sich auf und zog sich sein Oberteil über den Kopf. Harry nutzte den Moment um sich ebenfalls endlich von seinem Pullover zu befreien. Als Draco sich wieder über ihn legte und er die nackte Haut auf seiner eigenen fühlte, schnappte er scharf nach Luft. Draco war wie Feuer und Eis. Er wusste nicht, ob er unter ihm verbrannte oder erfror. Und es war das atemberaubendste, was er jemals gefühlt hatte. Er rieb sich an Dracos Körper und konnte nicht genug von der Berührung bekommen. Draco ging es genauso. Er stöhnte auf und schob ein Bein zwischen Harrys. Das war zu viel. Harry warf seinen Kopf hin und her und hatte das Gefühl gleich zu explodieren. "Hör auf, Draco!" keuchte er verzweifelt, während er sich selbst unkontrolliert an Dracos Körper rieb.  
  
"Ich kann nicht!" stöhnte Draco und warf seinen Kopf zurück. "Oh, Harry, das ist der Wahnsinn."  
  
Das gab Harry den Rest. Er bäumte sich auf und sein Orgasmus raste durch seinen Körper. Er stöhnte Dracos Namen, was auch den anderen Jungen über die Schwelle brachte. Draco schrie auf.  
  
Fest aneinandergeklammert warteten sie, bis ihre bebenden Körper sich beruhigten und die letzten Wellen ihres Höhepunktes verklungen waren.  
  
Harrys Herz raste und seine Gedanken ebenfalls. Er war gekommen, bevor er überhaupt seine Hosen ausgezogen hatte. Es hatte nicht einmal fünf Minuten gedauert und er hatte noch nie einen so vollkommenen Höhepunkt erlebt.  
  
Und außerdem hatte er diesen Orgasmus gleichzeitig mit Draco Malfoy gehabt. Er schauderte. Wie hatte das nur passieren können?  
  
Draco richtete sich plötzlich mühsam auf. "Was fällt die ein, mich zu küssen, Potter?" fragte er und seine Stimme zitterte nur ganz wenig. Er zog sich von Harry zurück.  
  
Harry schnappte nach Luft. Nach allem was geschehen war, fand er die Frage äußerst unpassend. Aber er fand keine schlagfertige Antwort. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, den Wunsch zu unterdrücken, Draco wieder neben sich zu ziehen, ihm die restlichen Klamotten vom Leibe zu reißen und seinen ganzen Körper mit Küssen zu bedecken. Irritiert schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
Draco saß ebenfalls etwas benommen am Bettrand. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck. "Du hattest es ja ganz schön nötig!"  
  
"Ja danke, das kann ich zurückgeben", murmelte Harry immer noch etwas atemlos und versuchte seine Fassung wieder zu erlangen.  
  
"Das hatte nichts zu bedeuten", flüsterte Draco. "Wir sind jung, die Hormone . . ."  
  
"Ja, genau", bestätigte Harry. Dann richtete er sich auf und mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung, saß er über Draco, ein Bein links und ein Bein recht von ihm und küsste ihn wieder. Draco küsste ihn sofort leidenschaftlich zurück und vergrub seine Hände in Harrys zerwühlten Haaren.  
  
Dann ließ er seine Lippen zu Harrys Ohr wandern. "Du hast wohl noch nicht genug?" flüsterte er fast zärtlich und leckte über Harrys Ohrmuschel. Harry erschauerte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein", sagte er mühsam.  
  
Dracos Hände glitten über seinen Körper, seine Lippen wanderten an Harrys Hals hinab und fanden wieder die Stelle an der Harry jede Berührung fast zum Zerspringen brachte und von der er bislang nichts geahnt hatte. Er bog den Kopf zurück und presste seine Hüften an Dracos. Wie kam es nur, dass dieser Junge es schaffte, ihn so heiß zu machen?  
  
Draco hielt ihn fest und ließ ihn mit einer fließenden Bewegung zurück auf das Bett gleiten. Sofort war er wieder über ihm und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über Harrys bebende Lippen. Harry fühlte sich wie in einem Meer aus Schwerelosigkeit. Er fühlte sich von Wellen aufgehoben und hin und her geworfen. Er war völlig willenlos und nahm nur noch Dracos umwerfende Lippen wahr und seine fordernden, stimulierenden Hände, die seinen Körper erforschten. Draco schien es diesmal langsamer angehen zu wollen. Anstatt Harry bis zur Schwelle zu reizen, liebkoste er ihn sanft. Seine Lippen und Hände schienen überall auf seinem Körper zu sein.  
  
Ohne, dass Harry es richtig wahrnahm, öffnete Draco seine Hose vollständig und zog sie ihm aus. Harry hob die Hüften, um ihm dabei zu helfen. Auch seine schwarze, bereits feuchte Unterhose glitt nach unten. Draco befreite sich schnell von seiner eigenen Kleidung. Dann küsste er wieder Harrys Brustwarzen und Harry wand sich unter ihm. Alle rationalen Gedanken waren ausgeschaltet und alles was er denken konnte war: Hör nicht auf.  
  
Dracos Lippen wanderten langsam tiefer und Harry fühlte Schauer über seinen Körper laufen. Und dann war Draco bei seinen Oberschenkeln angelangt. Harry wand sich auf dem Laken. Dracos sanfte Küsse auf seiner übersensiblen Haut brachten ihn um den Verstand. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus.  
  
"Draco, bitte . . ." flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme und wunderte sich, dass er überhaupt noch Worte über die Lippen bringen konnte. Draco wollte weiter mit der Zunge über seine bis aufs äußerste gereizte Haut fahren, aber das war wie Folter. Harry legte eine Hand auf Dracos Kopf und schob ihn in die richtige Richtung. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung gehorchte Draco tatsächlich. Seine wunderbaren heißen Lippen schlossen sich um Harrys Glied. Harry zuckte hilflos unter der Berührung und stöhnte laut auf. Draco strich über Harrys Hüften und ließ seine Zunge aufreizend langsam über Harrys Schaft gleiten. Das verfehlte nicht seine Wirkung. Harry bäumte sich unter ihm auf und hatte schon wieder das Gefühl auseinander zu fallen. Nur mit ungeheurer Mühe konnte er sich zurückhalten, um nicht in Dracos Mund zu stoßen. Draco ließ von ihm ab und sah auf. Seine Augen waren dunkel vor Verlangen. "Ist das gut Harry Potter?" flüsterte er.  
  
Statt einer Antwort drückte Harry seinen Kopf zurück und zum Glück machte Draco weiter. Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich. Harry hatte nie auch nur zu hoffen gewagt, dass man sich so fühlen könnte. Dracos Lippen übten einen unwiderstehlichen Druck auf seinen Schaft aus. Es fühlte sich warm und feucht und unbeschreiblich angenehm an. Er verkrallte seine Hand in Dracos Haar und hob ihm sein Becken entgegen. Sein Kopf war weit nach hinten gebogen und sein Körper zum Zerreißen angespannt. Schon nach kürzester Zeit hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Er wollte Draco warnen, indem er seinen Kopf an den Haaren wegzog, aber Draco beugte sich noch tiefer über ihn und so kam Harry stöhnend in seinem Mund.  
  
Während Harry noch versuchte seinen zuckenden Körper unter Kontrolle zu bringen und wieder zu Atem zu kommen, schlängelte sich Draco geschmeidig neben ihn, legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Arm und strich ihm die verschwitzten Haare aus der Stirn. Er lächelte, aber ausnahmsweise eher zärtlich als höhnisch. "Eigentlich wollte ich, dass es diesmal etwas länger dauert. Du hast dich nicht besonders gut unter Kontrolle."  
  
"Das ist bei dir auch nicht so einfach", keuchte Harry.  
  
"Also hat es dir gefallen?" fragte Draco fast geschmeichelt. Im Gegensatz zu Harry, der sich wie ausgelaugt fühlte, war er ziemlich aufdreht. Immerhin war er auch erst einmal gekommen, dachte Harry.  
  
"Es war einfach göttlich", flüsterte Harry und zog Draco näher an sich. Ein paar Minuten lag er erschöpft da, während Draco neben ihm herumwühlte.  
  
Dann kam plötzlich das Verlangen zurück und überschwemmte seinen Körper. Er hatte das Gefühl nie mehr genug von Draco Malfoy zu bekommen. Es schien ihm als gäbe es nichts Begehrenswerteres auf der Welt als diesen Jungen und es verlangte ihn danach, ihn auch noch einmal zum Höhepunkt zu bringen.  
  
Er drehte sich mit einem Ruck zu ihm um und küsste ihn wieder, wobei seine Hände über Dracos Oberkörper strichen. Diese Haut war einfach unglaublich. Weich und glatt wie Marmor und sie schmeckte wunderbar salzig, bemerkte Harry, als er sich niederbeugte, um Dracos Brustwarzen zu küssen. Draco wurde starr unter seiner Berührung. Ein leises Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Harry legte einen Finger über Dracos Lippen. Der strich mit der Zungenspitze darüber und schloss die Lippen darum. Einen Moment überließ Harry sich dem wunderbar prickelnden Gefühl, dann ließ er seine Hand tiefer wandern, wobei er mit dem Finger über Dracos Halskurve strich. Direkt unter Dracos Hals fand er eine ungewöhnlich warme Stelle. Er legte seine Hand darauf. Es war als würden warme Wellen von dort aus durch seinen Körper fließen. Es fühlte sich sonderbar aufregend und gleichzeitig beruhigend an. Kurz verweilte seine Hand dort, dann ließ er sie wieder tiefer wandern. Dracos gesamter Körper war ein Mysterium für ihn.  
  
Er hatte sich halb aufgerichtet, um Draco zu beobachten. Es war unglaublich erregend, zu sehen, wie der Junge auf seine Berührungen reagierte. Draco hatte die Augen geschlossen und die Lippen leicht geöffnet. Harry konnte sehen, wie schnell er atmete und fühlte den rasenden Herzschlag unter seiner Haut.  
  
Mit einem Erschauern schloss Harry seine Hand um Dracos Glied. Draco zuckte zusammen und biss sich auf die Lippen. Harry beugte sich nieder und ließ seine Zunge um Dracos Brustwarzen spielen. Der Junge drehte den Kopf ruckartig auf dem Kissen hin und her und tastete mit einer Hand nach Harrys. Ihre Finger wanden sich umeinander.  
  
Harry hatte noch nie in seinem Leben etwas so sehr begehrt. Er kroch ein Stück rückwärts und senkte seinen Kopf über Dracos Glied. Sanft ließ er seine Zunge darüber gleiten und Draco stöhnte auf. Harry fühlte seine andere Hand, die sich in seinen Haaren festkrallte. Draco hob sich ihm entgegen und Harry schloss seine Lippen um den Schaft. Es fühlte sich weich und seidig an. Harry saugte versuchsweise und war überrascht, als er ein erregtes Zischen von Draco hörte.  
  
Natürlich hatte Harry keinerlei Ahnung, wie er sich bewegen musste, schließlich hatte er das noch nie getan. Er verließ sich einfach auf sein Gefühl und es schien richtig zu sein. Schon nach kürzester Zeit zuckte Draco unkontrolliert unter ihm, bäumte sich schließlich auf und schrie Harrys Namen, während er sich in seinen Mund ergoss. Harry war überwältigt von dem aufregenden Geschmack und schluckte unkontrolliert. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und auch ein wenig stolz. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, Draco zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Er kniete zwischen Dracos Beinen und schnappte nach Luft. Eine Weile brauchte er, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
  
Dann kuschelte er sich neben Draco, der erschöpft auf dem Bett ausgebreitet war. "Du hast es aber auch nicht länger ausgehalten", murmelte er zufrieden. Draco hatte nicht die Kraft zu antworten. Harry verflocht ihre Hände ineinander und vergrub sein Gesicht in Dracos Halsbeuge. Dracos Körper war warm und fest und er fühlte sich so sicher und geborgen, wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Noch nie, so lange er denken konnte, war er einem Menschen so nahe gewesen. Es war schön, Dracos Wärme zu fühlen und seinen leisen Atem zu hören. Es kam ihm vor, als könne er Dracos sich langsam beruhigenden Herzschlag in seinem eigenen Körper fühlen. Ein paar Minuten lagen sie reglos so da.  
  
"Draco?" fragte Harry schließlich leise.  
  
"Hm?" murmelte Draco schläfrig.  
  
"Warst du schon mal verliebt?"  
  
Draco fuhr auf, plötzlich wieder hellwach. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Malfoys verlieben sich nicht!"  
  
Harry sah ihn schockiert an. "Nie? Aber deine Eltern müssen doch ineinander verliebt sein! Sonst hätten sie dich doch nicht bekommen."  
  
Draco sah ungläubig auf ihn herab. "Also du bist ja vielleicht naiv, Harry Potter."  
  
"Ach hör auf", sagte Harry ein wenig ärgerlich. "Ich weiß, dass man auch Sex haben kann, ohne ineinander verliebt zu sein." Er rutschte wieder ein Stück näher zu Draco und ärgerte sich, dass er überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte. Wieso hatte er nicht einfach ruhig sein und Dracos Wärme genießen können.  
  
"Ja, das musst du ja nach heute Abend wissen."  
  
"Hmh" murmelte Harry und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Er wünscht sich Draco würde einfach die Klappe halten. Er machte alles kaputt.  
  
Draco schnappte nach Luft. "Das kann jawohl nicht wahr sein! Du bist in mich verliebt!"  
  
"Bin ich nicht", fuhr Harry auf.  
  
"Doch natürlich bist du in mich verliebt!" Draco grinste ihn begeistert an. "Du bist ein Gryffindor."  
  
"Und was hat das damit zu tun?" fragte Harry verwirrt.  
  
"Na, jeder weiß, dass Gryffindors nur mit Leuten schlafen, die sie lieben. Hufflepuffs verlieben sich in jeden mit dem sie schlafen und Slytherins haben zum Spaß Sex."  
  
"Ach ist das so?" fragte Harry ärgerlich. "Und Ravenclaws?"  
  
"Na was wohl? Die haben Sex um etwas daraus zu lernen."  
  
Harry drehte sich auf die Seite. "Na, dann hast du ja Glück, dass es dir mit mir Spaß gemacht hat."  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung schlang Draco von hinten die Arme um ihn und drückte sich dicht an ihn. Es war sehr tröstlich und angenehm Dracos gesamten Körper an seinen geschmiegt zu spüren.  
  
"Ja, es hat Spaß gemacht!" flüsterte Draco. "Und es macht doch nichts, dass du in mich verliebt bist."  
  
"Vielleicht bist du ja auch in mich verliebt", gähnte Harry.  
  
Dracos Protest hörte er nicht mehr, da er schon eingeschlafen war. 


	18. Die Wahrheit

Hallo! Erst mal ganz lieben Dank für eure reviews. Ich habe mich total gefreut. Am liebsten hätte ich euch allen ja eine Postkarte aus Schottland geschickt. Es war ein wahnsinnig schöner Urlaub und sehr inspirierend.  
  
Immer noch gehört natürlich alles J.K. Rowling.  
  
Vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin Jenny.  
  
18. Die Wahrheit  
  
Harry Potter war einfach unglaublich.  
  
Eigentlich hätte Draco nicht überrascht sein dürfen. Kein anderer schaffte es seine Gedanken zu beherrschen und ihn so zu verwirren. Das war schon immer so gewesen. Eigentlich hatte er geglaubt mittlerweile auf alles vorbereitet zu sein. Er hätte jede Zurückweisung, jede Demütigung und Beleidigung ertragen. Und gerade als er geglaubt hatte, alles unter Kontrolle zu haben, geschah das hier.  
  
Wirklich! Was dachte sich dieser Junge, der jetzt zusammengerollt wie ein Igel in seinen Armen lag eigentlich? Draco hatte immer noch nicht verstanden, wie sie in diese Situation gekommen waren. Immer noch rechnete er damit im nächsten Moment aus diesem Traum aufzuwachen, in dem er splitternackt an einen ebenfalls unbekleideten Harry Potter gedrückt dalag. Es war ja nicht so, dass er ähnliche Träume nicht schon vorher gehabt hatte. Seit vorletztem Sommer quälten sie ihn und es war gar nicht so einfach zu glauben, dass sie sich plötzlich in Realität verwandelt hatten.  
  
Aber so war es noch nie gewesen. Er hatte noch nie Harrys völlig zerwühlte Haare fühlen können, die an seinem Hals kitzelten, er hatte noch nie seine Finger über Harrys ganz leicht gebräunte Arme streichen können, um zu fühlen, wie sich die winzigen Härchen unter der Berührung aufrichteten und er hatte noch nie seinen leisen Atem dicht an seinem Ohr hören können.  
  
Es war so schön Harry Potter schlafend im Arm zu halten, dass es Draco fast erschreckte. Er konnte einfach nicht aufhören über seinen warmen Körper zu streicheln. Und als Harry sich plötzlich umdrehte und sich noch näher an ihn drückte, ohne dabei zu erwachen, wurde ihm ganz warm ums Herz.  
  
Warum fühlte er sich plötzlich, als sei irgendetwas in ihm gerade gerückt, als sei ein Splitter aus seiner Haut entfernt worden, als sei eine kleine hartnäckige Wunde endlich geheilt? Warum fühlte er sich innerlich so ruhig und zufrieden, wie seit . . . er konnte gar nicht mehr sagen, wann er sich zuletzt so gefühlt hatte.  
  
Harry hatte ihn nicht zurückgewiesen. Er war ihm so nahe gekommen, wie man einem Menschen überhaupt kommen konnte. Er ist zu mir gekommen, zu mir, dachte Draco. Aber es machte keinen Sinn, zu viel darüber nachzudenken.  
  
Natürlich wusste er, dass er sich etwas vormachte. Es war alles eine Illusion. Das hier konnte nicht weitergehen. Es war für einen Abend schön gewesen, es war immer noch schön, aber er durfte sich davon nicht hinreißen lassen. Sie hatten überhaupt keine Chance und das war gut so.  
  
Vielleicht lag es ja gar nicht an Potter, dass er sich so wohl fühlte. Gestern Nacht war so überwältigend gewesen und Draco hatte sein erstes Mal mit dem gefeierten Helden der Zauberwelt erlebt, dem Jungen, der ihm immer ein Dorn im Auge gewesen war. Vielleicht war alles was er fühlte ja nur Triumph und Befriedigung.  
  
Ganz bestimmt war es keine Liebe. Liebe war für Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs, das hatte er Harry schließlich selbst erklärt. Er war nicht nur aus Slytherin, er war auch noch ein Malfoy. Er handelte nur aus Berechnung und war immer auf seinen eigenen Vorteil aus.  
  
Draco durfte sich von nichts ablenken lassen. Es war lebenswichtig, dass er seine  
  
Beherrschung bewahrte. Wenn er sich jetzt verletzlich zeigte, war das Verrat an seinem Vater. Lucius hatte niemand mehr außer ihm, auf den er sich verlassen konnte.  
  
Draco rollte sich auf den Rücken, weg von Harry Potter und fühlte einen Stich in seiner Brust, als Harry leise im Schlaf murmelte und sich ein Stück bewegte um sich sofort wieder an ihn zu kuscheln. Weiter konnte Draco nicht zurückweichen.  
  
Sein Vater war verzweifelt gewesen, als er ihn vor ein paar Wochen zu sich rief. Draco hatte gleich gewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als der Brief beim Mittagessen angekommen war. Er war noch nie während der Schulzeit nach Malfoy Manor gerufen worden.  
  
Draco hatte Lucius niemals vorher ohne seine Fassade gesehen. Sein Vater hatte immer alles unter Kontrolle und wusste immer, was als nächstes zu tun war. Er war der gelassenste und beherrschteste Mensch, den Draco kannte. Dafür hatte er seinen Vater immer bewundert. Ihn so aufgelöst zu sehen, hatte etwas anderes bewirkt. Draco war zum ersten Mal bewusst geworden, dass er seinen Vater wirklich liebte. Er hätte einfach alles getan, um ihm beizustehen.  
  
Er wusste bis heute nicht wirklich was geschehen war und wie sein Vater in diese Situation geraten war.  
  
Offensichtlich waren seine Pläne nicht aufgegangen. Draco wusste, dass er immer versucht hatte sich mit beiden Seiten gut zu stellen, aber scheinbar hatte das nicht funktioniert. Stattdessen schien er jetzt alle gegen sich zu haben und von niemandem Hilfe erwarten zu können. Es schien, als sei man hinter sein doppeltes Spiel gekommen.  
  
Aus den Worten von Harry Potter hatte Draco geschlossen, dass Voldemort höchstwahrscheinlich einen Vertrauensbeweis von seinem Vater verlangte. Auf der anderen Seite, der Seite des Lichtes, war er scheinbar angezeigt und verraten worden. Offenbar, so hatte Lucius es ihm erzählt, lagen jetzt genug Beweise gegen ihn vor, um ihn sein Leben lang nach Azkaban zu sperren. Draco stöhnte bei dem Gedanken daran auf. Sein Vater durfte nicht dorthin. Draco konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass jemand ihn zerbrechen und zerstören würde, wie es in Azkaban geschah.  
  
Lucius hatte ihm erklärt, dass es für ihn nur eine einzige Chance gab, zu entkommen. Er hatte Draco gefragt, ob er sein Geheimnis-Wahrer werden würde, resigniert als rechne er nicht mir einer zustimmenden Antwort.  
  
Er weiß nicht, was ich alles für ihn tun würde, hatte Draco überrascht gedacht. Er weiß nicht, dass ich vielleicht für ihn sterben würde.  
  
So war also in jenen zwei Tagen, das Geheimnis in ihm verschlossen worden, dass sie seitdem aus ihm herauszufoltern versuchten. Oft konnte er das Geheimnis in seinem Inneren fühlen. Es war wie ein brennender Punkt in seinem Geist. Er hatte sich sogar verboten, darüber nachzudenken. Immer wenn es an die Oberfläche drängte, dachte er an die tiefste Dunkelheit, die er sich vorstellen konnte, bis alles um ihn herum darin zu versinken schien.  
  
Er wusste nicht einmal genau, wer es war der ihn folterte. Er vermutete, dass es Leute von WISO oder Auroren waren oder, die seinen Vater jagten. Manchmal hatten sie Dementoren dabei. Scheinbar waren nicht alle von ihnen zur Dunklen Seite hinübergewechselt. Wahrscheinlich waren sie immer dort, wo sie Opfer hatten. Aber das einzige, was Draco wirklich quälte, waren die körperlichen Schmerzen und der Schlafentzug. Weder die Dementoren, noch die Zauber schienen ihm viel anhaben zu können. Die Dementoren ließen ihn viel kälter als vor zwei Jahren.  
  
Er fragte sich oft, ob das an dem Drachen- Amulett lag, das sein Vater ihm zum Geschenk gemacht hatte. Von dem zierlichen Anhänger, der sich unsichtbar an seine Haut schmiegte, schien eine beruhigende Wärme auszugehen, die durch seinen Körper floss und desto schlechter es ihm ging, desto stärker fühlte er die Kette. In manchen Momenten in diesem Schuljahr, war sie das einzige gewesen, das ihn aufrecht hielt. Wenn er seine Hand auf die Stelle unterhalb seines Halses legte, war es als würde ein sanfter Schauer durch seinen Körper rieseln und für einen Moment wich alle Anspannung von ihm.  
  
Die Kette war kaum zu erfühlen, man spürte nur ihre Wärme und er musste immer eine Weile nach ihr tasten, wenn er sie von seiner Haut entfernen wollte, um sie zu betrachten. Das tat er nur wenn er sich völlig sicher war, dass ihn niemand dabei beobachten konnte. Es kam ihm vor, wie etwas höchst intimes, das er vor allen anderen geheim halten musste. Er fürchtete, die Drachenkette würde ihre geheimnisvolle Kraft verlieren, wenn irgendjemand sie sah. Manchmal schien es ihm jetzt, als bestünde sein Leben aus zwei Polen. Auf der einen Seite gab es die Dunkelheit des Geheimnisses, das in seinem Inneren tobte, auf der anderen Seite die Helligkeit und Wärme, die von der Kette ausging.  
  
Und zwischen diesen Polen gab es wie immer Harry Potter. Ein Leben ohne ihn war seit Dracos elftem Geburtstag genauso unvorstellbar, wie ein Leben ohne zu atmen.  
  
Vor gestern Abend war ihm noch nicht einmal klar gewesen, was er eigentlich von Harry Potter wollte. Manchmal hatte er gedacht, er wollte dass Harry litt, vielleicht sogar starb. Dann wieder hatte er ihn auf seine Seite ziehen und sein bester Freund sein wollen. Langsam glaubte er zu wissen, was er verlangte. Er wollte alles für ihn sein.  
  
Harry war wie dieses verdammte Fieber letzten Sommer. Er raste durch seine Venen, wie Feuer und Eis.  
  
Ihm war eigentlich immer klar gewesen, dass Harry, oder jedenfalls der Gedanke an ihn, der Verursacher der Krankheit gewesen war. Dieses Gefühl konnte niemand und nichts anderes in ihm hervorrufen.  
  
Es war so unglaublich gefährlich, auf was er sich eingelassen hatte. Für ihn selbst, für seinen Vater und vor allem für Harry.  
  
Eigentlich konnte er Harry Potter nichts vorwerfen. Es war einfach seine Art, seinen Gefühlen nachzugeben und sich mit aller Macht und ohne zu zögern in alles hineinzustürzen, zu dem sie ihn trieben. Er war wie ein Wirbelsturm, den man nicht aufhalten konnte, wenn er einmal losgebrochen war. Er war wie ein Selbstmörder, der sich über die Klippen stürzte. Er verließ sich immer auf seine Gefühle. Er konnte gar nicht anders.  
  
Draco hätte die Fassung bewahren müssen. Er bewahrte immer die Fassung. Er hätte Harry von sich zurückstoßen müssen. Er hätte nie erlauben dürfen, dass es so weit kam. Aber er hatte es nicht gekonnt.  
  
Gestern hatte er immerhin noch versucht, alles ins Lächerliche zu ziehen und ihm die Bedeutung zu nehmen, indem er verdeutlichte, dass es für ihn nur ein Spiel war, aber er fürchtete, dass Harry ihn durchschaute.  
  
Der Morgen begann zu dämmern.  
  
Sie hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit. Bald würde er diesen zusammengekauerten, schlummernden Menschen neben sich aufwecken müssen und wenn alles so lief, wie Draco es sich vorgenommen hatte, würden sie nie mehr so eng aneinandergekuschelt sein. Ein paar schwache Sonnenstrahlen krochen bereits durch die geschlossenen Fensterläden. Er musste Harry jetzt wecken.  
  
Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass er es nicht tat, sondern stattdessen mit seinen Fingern über Harrys warme Haut strich. Er befahl sich damit aufzuhören. Warum nur, fühlte sich ausgerechnet Harry Potter so gut an? Bei jedem anderen Menschen hätte Draco schon der Gedanke daran nackt neben ihm zu liegen eine Gänsehaut verursacht. Er hatte es noch nie gemocht, berührt zu werden.  
  
Der einzige Mensch, von dem er sich mehr Zuwendung gewünscht hatte, sein Vater, hatte es immer vermieden ihn zu berühren, als sei er eine heiße Herdplatte und Draco dachte manchmal, dass seine Abneigung gegen die Berührung anderer vielleicht eine Art selbst schützende Reaktion darauf war.  
  
Seit er das Geheimnis in sich bewahren musste, waren Berührungen ein Alptraum. Er fühlte sich, als habe er keine Haut so dass jeder der ihn anfasste direkt sein Innerstes berührte. Nur Harrys Berührung, die er schon immer gemocht hatte, schien ihm jetzt sogar noch angenehmer. Sie war beruhigend und tröstlich. Seine Hände waren warm und stark und manchmal ein wenig unsicher. Er legte seine Hand über Harrys. Das verursachte ein ähnliches Gefühl, wie das Drachen-Amulett und er fühlte sich augenblicklich entspannter.  
  
Harry drängte sich im Schlaf noch näher an ihn. Draco wäre fast selber in seinen Schlaf zurückgesunken. Die letzten Tage waren so erschöpfend gewesen. Manchmal hatte er die ständige Anspannung und die Angst vor Schmerzen kaum noch ausgehalten. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen fühlte er sich wieder entspannt und sicher. Es wäre so schön gewesen, jetzt einfach wieder einzuschlafen . . . aber dann gab er sich einen Ruck.  
  
Er richtete sich auf und schüttelte Harry ein bisschen sanfter, als er vorgehabt hatte an der Schulter.  
  
Harry weigerte sich aufzuwachen. Er zog sich zurück und rollte sich noch enger zusammen, als wollte er vor Dracos Weckversuchen fliehen. Draco schüttelte ihn fester. "Wach auf, Potter!"  
  
"Nein, lass mich", murmelte Harry und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
  
Draco musste grinsen. Er gab Harry einen kleinen Schubs. "Nein, ich lasse dich nicht!" Endlich schlug Harry unwillig die Augen auf. Er blickte Draco völlig verwirrt an.  
  
Er war wie immer ein unglaublicher Anblick. Sein Haar stand mal wider in alle Richtungen ab, seine Wangen waren vom Schlafen leicht gerötet und seine grünen Augen funkelten, obwohl er sie vor lauter Müdigkeit noch gar nicht ganz offen halten konnte. Plötzlich dämmerte ihm, wo er sich befand und mit wem und er fuhr erschrocken auf. "Was ist passiert?" fragte er und sah sich gehetzt um.  
  
Draco musste sich zurückhalten, um nicht zu lächeln und Harry zu umarmen. Stattdessen lehnte er sich an Harry vorbei und angelte nach dessen Brille, die gestern im Eifer des Gefechts vom Bett gefallen war. Er reichte sie Harry und der setzte sie auf, wobei er, wenn das möglich war noch ein wenig verwirrter aussah.  
  
Dann lachte er zu Dracos Überraschung plötzlich leise auf. "Deine Haare sind durcheinander!" kicherte er und sah Draco fast fröhlich an.  
  
Draco war fassungslos. Erstens war das jawohl eine etwas unpassende Aussage für die Situation in der sie sich befanden, zweitens durfte sich Harry Potter, dessen Haare immer aussahen, als hätte er sie kopfüber trocknen lassen und danach in eine Steckdose gefasst, wirklich nicht aus dem Fenster lehnen und drittens waren Dracos Haare nie durcheinander. Trotzdem strich er die Haarsträhnen, die ihm ungebändigt ins Gesicht hingen, hinter die Ohren zurück.  
  
"Lass ruhig, mir gefällt das so", sagte Harry und hielt seine Hand fest. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste Dracos Hand. Draco zog seinen Arm zurück, als hätte er einen kleinen Stromschlag bekommen. Dachte Harry Potter etwa tatsächlich, dass sie einfach so weitermachen konnten, wie gestern Abend?  
  
Offensichtlich, denn er rückte schon wieder näher an Draco heran, als könnte er es nicht erwarten, seinen Körper wieder zu spüren.  
  
"Harry, du musst zurück zur Schule!" rief Draco mit einem Anflug von Panik in der Stimme. Warum nur sah Harry so atemberaubend aus, mit diesem Verlangen in den Augen? "Sie suchen bestimmt schon nach dir!"  
  
Harry hielt inne. "Ja, du hast Recht. Ich muss zurück, sonst kommen Hermione und Ron vielleicht auf die Idee, dass ich dich hier versteckt habe."  
  
Draco nickte. Es war ihm ganz egal, aus welchem Grund Potter zurück zur Schule ging. Hauptsache er verschwand, so lange Draco sich noch unter Kontrolle hatte und sich davon zurückhalten konnte, diesen abgemagerten, aber kräftigen Körper an sich zu ziehen. Harry rutschte widerwillig vom Bett und wühlte sich durch den Klamottenhaufen davor. "Außerdem muss ich dir etwas zu essen bringen und mehr Decken." Er sah auf. "Tut mir Leid, dass ich das gestern nicht hingekriegt habe."  
  
Draco nickte und zog seine Knie an sich. Er zitterte vor Kälte, seit er Harrys Körperwärme nicht mehr hatte. Harry zog seine Unterhose und seinen Pullover über. "Ich komme gleich nach dem Mittagessen und bringe dir etwas. Hältst du es so lange aus?" Er sah Draco fragend an, der zusammengekauert auf dem Bett saß und war mit einem Satz wider neben ihm. "Ich würde lieber bei dir bleiben", flüsterte er und küsste seinen Hals. Dann stand er wieder auf und zog seine Hose und seine Robe über. "Du wartest doch hier auf mich, oder?" fragte er besorgt.  
  
"Natürlich, wo soll ich denn sonst hin?" fragte Draco bissig.  
  
"Draco?" Harry sah auf den Boden.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Ich kann gut verstehen, dass du deinen Vater schützt. Ich würde es genauso machen." Draco nickte.  
  
"Also bis nachher Draco", sagte Harry ein wenig unsicher zum Abschied und verschwand. Draco stand auf, um sich anzuziehen. Dann setzte er sich wartend auf sein Bett. Aber er wartete nicht auf Harrys Rückkehr. Harry war vielleicht so naiv zu denken, dass er hier in Sicherheit war. Das war typisch für ihn. Manchmal war er wie ein kleines Kind, das daran glaubte, dass es für alle unsichtbar wurde, wenn es sich die Hände vor das Gesicht hielt. Draco fragte sich manchmal, wie er es schaffte, sich nach allem was er erlebt hatte immer noch diese Unschuld und diesen Optimismus zu bewahren. Wahrscheinlich brauchte er das, um zu überleben.  
  
Draco wusste jedenfalls, dass er nur noch nicht gefunden worden war, weil ihm jemand eine Nacht der Erholung gönnte und daher noch nicht ernsthaft nach ihm gesucht hatte.  
  
Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er wusste, wo er sich befand. Sein Orientierungssinn war sehr gut und wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, hatte Harry ihn in Richtung Hogsmeade geführt und dieses verlassenen Haus musste die Heulende Hütte sein.  
  
Wie kam Harry bloß auf die absurde Idee, dass er hier in Sicherheit war?  
  
Draco sollte Recht behalten. Nach nicht einmal einer halben Stunde hörte er Schritte auf der Treppe.  
  
Er sah erst auf, als er Professor Snapes Stimme hörte. "Draco, es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss dich mitnehmen. Ich werde dich nicht fragen wie du hierher gekommen bist, aber ich nehme an, du wusstest, dass wir dich finden."  
  
Draco erhob sich resigniert vom Bett. "Ist es also wieder so weit? Wie lange soll das noch gehen? Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich nichts weiß."  
  
Professor Snape war dicht hinter ihm als er die Treppe hinunter lief. "Das glauben sie dir nicht. Du bist der einzige, dem Lucius vertrauen würde, Draco. Es tut mir Leid."  
  
Schweigend legten sie die Strecke von Hogsmeade zur Schule zurück. Sie gingen nicht durch den Tunnel. Draco war dem Professor sehr dankbar, dass er nicht versuchte, ihn fest zu halten. Er wusste, dass Severus Snape tatsächlich Mitleid mit ihm hatte und Draco hatte auch nicht vor abzuhauen. Er hätte überhaupt nicht gewusst, wohin er sich wenden sollt. Sein Vater war der einzige Mensch dem er noch etwas bedeutete. Er wusste noch nicht einmal wo seine Mutter sich befand. Sie hatte sich nicht bei ihm gemeldet.  
  
Also würde er diese Folter einfach so lange aushalten, wie sie dauerte. Er fühlte dass er noch nicht in Gefahr war das Geheimnis preis zu geben. Die Foltersprüche schienen meistens an ihm abzuprallen und die Schmerzen würde er schon irgendwie aushalten, schließlich war es nicht erlaubt, ihn wirklich zu verletzen, da er minderjährig war. Es war zwar alles sehr quälend und ging an seine Substanz, aber es war zu ertragen. Er würde noch nicht so bald daran zerbrechen. Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass die letzte Nacht ihm Kraft gegeben hatte.  
  
Professor Snape lief durch die Gänge von Hogwarts voran und Draco war so in Gedanken verloren, dass er erst überrascht aufsah, als sie vor Dumbledores Büro standen.  
  
Normalerweise fanden die Verhöre nicht hier statt, sondern in einem abgelegenen Raum des Schlosses. Manchmal wurde er sogar von Hogwarts weggebracht.  
  
Snape murmelte das Passwort und sie stiegen die Stufen der Wendeltreppe hinauf. Im Büro befanden sich außer Professor Dumbledore noch die zwei Männer, die Draco bereits von den Verhören kannte. Sie sahen ziemlich blass aus. Er wusste, dass es ihnen keinen Spaß machte ihn zu quälen  
  
Er betrachtete interessiert den wunderschönen roten Vogel, der auf einer Stange neben Dumbledores Schreibtisch saß. Offensichtlich ein Phoenix.  
  
Draco war für jede Ablenkung dankbar. Desto weniger seine Gedanken um seinen Vater und um das Geheimnis kreisten, desto geringer war die Chance, dass sie etwas aus ihm herausbekamen. Interessiert betrachtete er den seltenen Vogel. Er hatte gehört, dass sie sich selbst verbrannten und dann wieder auferstanden.  
  
"Draco?" sprach Dumbledore ihn an.  
  
Draco riss seinen Blick von dem Phoenix los.  
  
"Ich habe dir eine Mitteilung zu machen. Sie wird dich nicht erfreuen, aber wir alle glauben, dass es das Beste für dich ist. Wir wollen dich nicht noch weiteren Schmerzen aussetzen." Der Junge sah alarmiert auf.  
  
"Das Mittel, das wir bei dir anwenden wollen, wird nur in sehr wenigen Ausnahmefällen benutzt, da es als ein scharfer Eingriff in die persönliche Sphäre gilt. Aber wir alle glauben, dass es in deinem Fall keinen anderen Ausweg gibt. Wir haben beschlossen, dir Veritaserum zu verabreichen."  
  
Draco wurde leichenblass und wich zurück. "NEIN!" gehetzt sah er sich nach einem Fluchtweg um. Er wäre auch aus dem Fenster gesprungen, aber jeder Ausweg war ihm versperrt. Er saß wie ein Tier in der Falle. "Das können sie nicht tun!" stöhnte er. "Draco!" Professor Snape streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, berührte ihn aber nicht. "Denk daran, dass es dann vorbei ist. Du musst nicht mehr leiden. Es ist das Beste für dich." Draco sank in sich zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Bitte nicht", flüsterte er. "ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich nichts weiß", seine Stimme brach.  
  
"Wir wissen, dass du deinen Vater schützen willst", sagte eine der Männer. "Aber es muss sein. Er ist der einzige Anhaltspunkt den wir haben. Er ist der einzige, der uns Informationen über die Dunkle Seite geben könnte. Seitdem auch noch das Ministerium korrupt ist, müssen wir jede Spur nutzen, die wir haben."  
  
"Ihr wollt meinen Vater einsperren!" fauchte Draco. "Aber das lasse ich nicht zu. Ich nehme euer Serum nicht!"  
  
Im selben Moment packte ihn auch schon einer der zwei Männer. Er war unglaublich stark und obwohl sich Draco wehrte wie eine Raubkatze, konnte er sich nicht befreien. Nach einem kurzen Kampf hatte ihn der andere auf den Stuhl verfrachtet, den Draco bereits kannte. Seine Arme und Beine wurden festgeschnürt, so dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Snape händigte dem Mann widerwillig eine kleine Flasche mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit aus. Dann drehte er sich weg.  
  
Draco presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, als der Mann sich mit dem Serum näherte, aber er hatte keine Chance. Während der eine Mann mit starken Händen seinen Kopf festhielt, hielt ihm der andere die Nase zu und als Draco den Atem nicht länger anhalten konnte, flößte er ihm zwei Tropfen ein.  
  
Draco fühlte wie sich Kälte in ihm ausbreitete. Es war als würde Blausäure durch seine Adern fließen. Er fühlte sich als würde er von innen her aufgeschnitten, als würde sein Innerstes nach Außen gekehrt, als würde ihm seine Haut geraubt. Er wand sich in seinem Stuhl, und versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren. Das hier war schlimmer, als die Schmerzen. Alle Schmerzen konnte man wegdenken, aber nicht dieses Gift, das durch ihn hindurchströmte. Er konnte fast körperlich spüren, wie es in seinem Gehirn ankam und sich ausbreitete. Schon jetzt fühlte er sich so schwach und aufgebrochen, dass er glaubte jede Willenskraft verloren zu haben. Sicherlich würde er nicht mehr die enorme Beherrschung aufbringen, die es kostete zu lügen und das Schlimmste war, dass er plötzlich nicht mehr wusste, warum er überhaupt lügen wollte. Er hatte vergessen, warum es so wichtig war, manche Dinge in seinem Inneren zu verschließen und nicht an die Oberfläche gelangen zu lassen. Er fühlte sich eiskalt und völlig schutzlos.  
  
Aber dann fühlte er noch etwas anderes. Von der Stelle oberhalb seines Solar Plexus breitete sich Wärme in ihm aus. 


	19. Verloren

Hallo! Ich muss mich mal wieder bei euch allen für eure lieben reviews bedanken.  
  
@Maxine: Vielen vielen Dank für dein review! Der POV Wechsel war genau wie in Kapitel 5 nur für das eine Kapitel. Ich mache das nur, weil es mir Spaß macht zwischendurch auch Dracos Gedanken zu schildern. Das wird während der Geschichte noch einmal passieren.  
  
@Kirilein: Ich hab ich wirklich beeilt.  
  
@Snuffkin: Was ist denn DV-Unterricht? Ist ja interessant zu wissen, wo meine story so gelesen wird.  
  
@MaxCat: Genau, einfach weiterlesen (grins)  
  
@Matjes: Irgendwie mag ich Dumbledore auch nicht so. Er tut immer so überlegen,. Aber wenn es darauf ankommt ist er nicht da.  
  
@Tinkalili: Das war ja ein süßes review. Vielen, vielen Dank.  
  
@zissy: Ich freu mich echt, dass du es so spannend findest.  
  
Außerdem Danke an: Lilvroni, Nadja, Chillkroete, Trinity, Alex, EngelKatja und Jacky für die reviews zum letzten Kapitel. Hatte letztes Mal keine Zeit.  
  
Disclaimer: alles Rowlings.  
  
Vielen Dank an meine schnelle Betaleserin Jenny.  
  
19. Verloren  
  
Harry fröstelte auf seinem Weg zurück zum Schloss. Es war deutlich zu merken, dass der November begonnen hatte. Außerdem fehlte ihm Dracos Körperwärme.  
  
Er ging nicht durch den Tunnel, da er vermeiden wollte, dass irgendjemand sah, wie sich der Zugang zur Peitschenden Weide öffnete.  
  
Es musste noch sehr früh sein. Die Sonne war noch nicht einmal richtig aufgegangen. Gut. Vielleicht würde er es schaffen, sich in seinen Schlafraum zu schleichen und sich etwas anderes anzuziehen, bevor das Frühstück begann. Außerdem musste er mit Ron und Hermione reden und ihnen sein Verhalten von gestern Abend irgendwie erklären. Sobald er sich dem Schloss näherte, warf er sich seinen Tarnumhang über. Es war wirklich besser, zu dieser Stunde nicht hier draußen gesehen zu werden.  
  
Am liebsten wäre er umgedreht und einfach wieder zu Draco zurückgelaufen. Schon jetzt war es unangenehm, von ihm getrennt zu sein. Er wollte nicht, dass Draco alleine war. Aber er riss sich zusammen. Was hätte Draco wohl von ihm gedacht, wenn er jetzt auf einmal wieder vor ihm stand, obwohl er erst vor zwei Minuten weggegangen war? Was hätte er wohl zu ihm sagen sollen? Hallo, ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht? Irgendwie hatte er das dumpfe Gefühl, dass eine Beziehung mit Draco Malfoy *so* ganz bestimmt nicht funktionierte. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er nicht den leisesten Schimmer, wie sie funktionieren sollte. Aber er musste es wohl herausfinden, denn egal wie schwierig oder unmöglich es war, er wollte mit Draco zusammen sein. Koste es was es wolle.  
  
Er hatte noch nie etwas so intensives gefühlt. Irgendwann hatte er mal geglaubt, dass dieses leichte Prickeln, das er fühlte, wenn er Cho Chang sah vielleicht Liebe war. Anscheinend hatte er sich getäuscht. Was er jetzt fühlte, löschte alles andere aus. Sämtlich weitere Aspekte seines Lebens verblassten und selbst, wenn er jedem geglaubt hätte, der ihm sagte, dass er sich freiwillig und kopfüber in sein Unglück stürzte, hätte er nicht stoppen können. Er befand sich bereits im freien Fall.  
  
Komischerweise machte ihm das noch nicht einmal so viel Angst, wie er vielleicht erwartet hätte. Erstens war er es mittlerweile gewohnt, sich in den unmöglichsten und gefährlichsten Situationen zu befinden und zweitens war dieses Gefühl gleichzeitig so wundervoll, dass er es um keinen Preis aufgeben würde, selbst wenn er könnte.  
  
Beim Schloss angekommen schlängelte er sich durch die große Eingangspforte und hastete die Gänge entlang zum Gryffindor-Turm. Die fette Dame schlief noch und erwachte erst, als er das Passwort "Schokofrosch" zwei Mal laut wiederholt hatte. Mit einer Beschwerde, dass sie ihren Schlaf schließlich verdient habe, schwang das Portrait zur Seite.  
  
Harry stieg die Treppen zum Schlafraum hoch. Zu seinem Glück schliefen seine Zimmergenossen noch. Er legte den Tarnumhang erst ab, als er vor seinem Bett stand und wollte ihn gerade in seiner Truhe verstauen, als er Rons Stimme hinter sich hörte.  
  
"Harry! Merlin sei Dank, da bist du ja! Ich hab die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugemacht. Was war gestern Abend mit dir los? Und vor allem, wo warst du die ganze Nacht?"  
  
Harry drehte sich langsam um. Sein Freund sah völlig fertig aus. "Frag mich lieber nicht Ron. Dann muss ich dich auch nicht anlügen."  
  
Ron nickte und zog ihn an sich. "Okay. Hauptsache dir geht es gut."  
  
Harry umarmte den größeren Jungen ebenfalls und legte seinen Kopf an Rons Schulter. Komisch wie leicht ihm das trotz seines Verrates fiel. Wenn Ron gewusst hätte wie und mit wem er die Nacht verbracht hatte, würde er wahrscheinlich nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm reden.  
  
Als hätte Ron seine Gedanken gelesen, fragte er "Sag mir nur eins Harry. Hat dein Verschwinden etwas mit Malfoy zu tun?" "Ja", sagte Harry zögernd.  
  
Ron schwieg einen Moment. "Ich vertraue dir Harry. Wenn du sagst, dass Hermione und ich uns getäuscht haben, dann glauben wir dir das. Du hättest mit uns darüber reden sollen, statt einfach weg zu rennen. Ich finde doch auch, dass niemand gefoltert werden sollte", er zögerte kurz. "Nicht einmal Malfoy."  
  
Harry hatte die Loyalität seines Freundes scheinbar unterschätzt. Trotzdem beschloss er es dabei zu belassen. Er wollte Rons Vertrauen nicht überstrapazieren, indem er ihm erzählte, was in der Nacht passiert war. Schon beim Gedanken daran schauderte er. Also machte er sich von ihm los, obwohl es ein schönes Gefühl war umarmt zu werden. "Ich muss vor dem Frühstück noch duschen", murmelte er. "Danke für dein Verständnis Ron."  
  
Als Harry die Treppe des Schlafsaales hinunterging, fiel ihm Hermione um den Hals. Sie fragte noch nicht einmal, wo er gewesen war.  
  
Harry hatte plötzlich ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen seinen Freunden gegenüber. Leider konnte er, so sehr er es versuchte über nichts anderes nachdenken als über Draco. Es war fast, als könne er dessen Hände immer noch auf seiner Haut spüren und seine Lippen an seinem Hals und er fragte sich, ob es Draco genauso ging. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Draco in der Heulenden Hütte in Sicherheit war. Wer sollte schon auf die Idee kommen, ihn dort zu suchen? Und bald, gleich nach dem Mittagessen würde Harry wieder bei ihm sein.  
  
Während des Frühstücks nahm Harry aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, dass Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini und Parkinson ziemlich verloren am Tisch saßen. Um ein Haar hätte er Mitleid mit ihnen gehabt. Immerhin verstand er jetzt, wie man Draco vermissen konnte.  
  
Ausnahmsweise wurde Magische Kriegsführung heute nicht von Dumbledore sondern von Lupin unterrichtet. Der erklärte ihnen, dass der Schulleiter auf Grund einer dringenden Angelegenheit verhindert war. Zum Glück war Lupin ein geduldiger Lehrer. Wenn sie Zaubertränke gehabt hätten, hätte Harry wahrscheinlich mal wieder an die zwanzig Hauspunkte verloren, so unkonzentriert, wie er war.  
  
Statt zuzuhören, was ihm sehr gut getan hätte, da er sich in Magischer Kriegsführung ja ziemlich schwer tat, kritzelte er auf einem Stück Pergament herum, das vor ihm lag. Den Rest der Stunde vergrub Harry seinen Kopf in den auf dem Tisch verschränkten Armen. Er hatte Bauchschmerzen und war ungefähr so nervös, wie vor der ersten Aufgabe im Trimagischen Turnier. Und so groß kam ihm der Unterschied auch gar nicht vor. Irgendwie ging es ja auch wieder darum, mit einem Drachen fertig zu werden. Über den Vergleich musste er trotz allem lächeln.  
  
Nach der Stunde wollte er schnell aufspringen und aus dem Raum laufen, aber Lupin hielt ihn zurück.  
  
"Harry, ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt. "Ich habe gehört, du warst gestern Abend verschwunden und du siehst, na ja, ziemlich durcheinander aus."  
  
"Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung", murmelte Harry und sah auf. "Aber sie sehen ziemlich schlecht aus."  
  
Das war nicht übertrieben. Lupin sah wieder so abgekämpft aus, wie damals, als Harry ihn kennen gelernt hatte.  
  
Lupin zuckte die Schultern. "Der Ausgang von Sirius' Verurteilung nimmt mich mit. Wir hatten alle so gehofft, dass er diesmal frei gesprochen wird." Er strich sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. "Aber ich weiß, dass dich das ebenso bedrückt, Harry. Wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden."  
  
"Danke Professor. Ich werde daran denken."  
  
Beim Mittagessen schaffte es Harry gerade mal ein paar Happen hinunterzuwürgen, bevor er es nicht mehr aushielt. Er musste Draco einfach sofort wieder sehen. Schnell schnappte er sich unauffällig ein paar Nahrungsmittel, die man gut transportieren konnte und stand auf. "Fragt bitte nicht, wo ich hin will", flüsterte er Ron und Hermione zu. Bevor die beiden reagieren konnten, verschwand er aus der Halle.  
  
Im Schlafraum holte er ein paar Decken und seinen Tarnumhang und innerhalb weniger Minuten war er auf dem Weg zur Hütte. Diesmal nahm er wieder den Weg durch den Tunnel, allerdings erst nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand ihn beobachten konnte. Im Tunnel verstaute er den Tarnumhang unter seinem T-Shirt und rannte los, so schnell er konnte. Es schien ihm, als könne er es keine Sekunde mehr ohne Draco aushalten. In seinen Gefühlen stritten sich Nervosität und Vorfreude. Er stieß die Tür auf, raste die Treppe hoch und . . . blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.  
  
Draco war nicht da.  
  
Was war geschehen? Hatten sie ihn doch hier aufgespürt, oder war er freiwillig gegangen? Harry wusste nicht, welche Möglichkeit schlimmer war. Die Enttäuschung darüber, dass Draco nicht da war, war so groß, dass er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Eine Weile stand er reglos da und starrte auf das Bett, auf dem er Draco heute verlassen hatte. Was, wenn Draco etwas passiert war? Was, wenn er in diesem Moment wieder gefoltert wurde?  
  
Ich hätte ihn nicht allein lassen dürfen, dachte Harry. Ich habe ihn im Stich gelassen. Er lief mit gesenktem Kopf zum Schloss zurück, verzog sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte ins Feuer. Vielleicht wurde Draco in diesem Moment wieder gefoltert. Wahrscheinlich sogar. Harry schauderte beim Gedanken daran, was sie vielleicht mit ihm anstellten. Vielleicht hätte er Draco weiter weg bringen solle. Aber wohin?  
  
Und noch eine Frage beschäftigte ihn. Was hatte sich seit gestern Nacht zwischen ihnen verändert? Wie stand Draco dazu?  
  
Ron und Hermione ließen ihn in Ruhe und sorgten auch dafür, dass die anderen Schüler ihn nicht störten. Ron scheuchte Fred und George von ihm weg, die eine neue Erfindung an ihm ausprobieren wollten.  
  
Seine besten Freunde schafften es aber schließlich mit vereinten Kräften, ihn dazu zu überreden, zum Abendessen zu gehen.  
  
Und da sah er ihn.  
  
Draco Malfoy saß an seinem Tisch, als sei nichts passiert. Er sah besser aus als seit langem. Harry, dem bei seinem Anblick fast das Herz stehen blieb, hätte fast schwören können, dass er lächelte. Zabini und Parkinson, die links und rechts von ihm saßen sahen ihn beide schwärmerisch an.  
  
Und dann sah Harry etwas das ihm die Luft abschnürte. Blaise wollte seine Hand, auf Dracos Schulter legen, zögerte aber im letzten Moment, als ihm wohl einfiel, wie sehr Draco Berührungen hasste. Aber Draco lächelte ihn freundlich an, hob seine Hand und strich durch Zabinis lila gefärbte Haare.  
  
Harry musste sich beherrschen, um nicht aufzuspringen. Sein Herz raste. Was tat Draco da? Machte er das etwa mit jedem? Während des gesamten Abendessens wandte er seinen Blick nicht vom Slytherin-Tisch. Draco berührte zum Glück weder Blaise noch Pansy noch einmal, aber was er gesehen hatte, hatte Harry für den Abend gereicht. Ohne hinzusehen aß er ein Brot, das Hermione ihm reichte.  
  
Sobald sich Draco simultan mit Blaise und Pansy erhob, sprang Harry auch auf. Er musste mit Draco reden.  
  
Aber als er sich den drei Slytherins allerdings auf dem Gang näherte, wusste er nicht einmal mehr, was er sagen wollte.  
  
"Draco?" sagte er etwas unsicher.  
  
"Was willst du, Potter?" fragte Pansy höhnisch.  
  
"Ich muss mit dir reden, Draco", sagte Harry so bestimmt wie möglich.  
  
Draco machte eine Bewegung mit der Hand und Blaise und Pansy verschwanden mit einem letzten abfälligen Blick auf Harry im nächsten Gang. "Wir warten im Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte Blaise noch, bevor er um die Ecke bog.  
  
Draco sah Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Also?" fragte er kalt.  
  
Harry hätte sich am liebsten umgedreht, um wegzugehen als er die Gleichgültigkeit in Dracos Stimme hörte, aber er gab sich einen Ruck. "Was ist passiert Draco?" fragte er ein wenig atemlos. "Warum warst du nicht mehr da?"  
  
"Hast du wirklich geglaubt ich wäre in deiner niedlichen kleinen Hütte in Sicherheit?" fragte Draco und der Hohn in seiner Stimme jagte Harry einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
"Ja, natürlich habe ich das gedacht."  
  
"Du bist ja so naiv."  
  
Harry schluckte. "Also haben sie dich gefunden?" fragte er besorgt. "Ja. Sie haben mcih gefunden und mir Veritaserum verabreicht", sagte Draco ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
  
"Was?!" rief Harry und starrte Draco entsetzt an. "Wie konnten sie dir das antun! Also musstest du alles verraten?" Er wollte auf Draco zugehen und ihn tröstend umarmen, aber Dracos eisiger Blick und seine hoch aufgerichtete Haltung ließ ihn erstarren.  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein."  
  
"Aber . . ." Harry war jetzt völlig verwirrt. "Aber wenn sie dir das Serum gegeben haben?"  
  
"Offensichtlich wirkte es bei mir nicht."  
  
Harry sah Draco verunsichert an. Er sehnte sich danach ihm in die Arme zu fallen, um endlich wieder seinen Körper zu spüren, aber Draco sah so unglaublich kalt aus, so unbeteiligt. Fast als existiere die letzte Nacht nicht. Harry stand unsicher vor ihm. Seine Arme baumelten an seinem Körper herab und er fühlte sich plötzlich sehr fehl am Platz.  
  
"Draco, was . . . was ist jetzt mit uns?"  
  
Draco zog seine Augenbrauen noch höher. "Mit uns? Was soll denn mit uns sein, Potter?" Harry ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, aber Draco wich vor ihm zurück. "Denkst du etwa, nur weil wir gestern Nacht ein bisschen Spaß hatten, bedeutest du mir jetzt etwas?"  
  
Das traf Harry wie ein kleiner Schlag in die Magengrube. Er war versucht sich gegen die Wand zu lehnen, aber lieber wollte er sterben, als vor Draco Schwäche zu zeigen Er versuchte seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Das fehlte noch, dass Draco über ihn triumphierte. Der wollte, dass das alles nur ein Spiel war? Also gut. Dieses Spiel konnten zwei spielen. Dann hatte sich eben nichts zwischen ihnen geändert. Er sah Draco hasserfüllt an. "Nein, das denke ich nicht. Und nur damit du es weißt: Du irrst dich. Mir bedeutet es auch nichts."  
  
Eigentlich hätte er froh sein müssen, als Draco sich umdrehte und den Gang hinunter lief, ohne auch nur einmal zurück zu sehen. Aber er fühlte sich schrecklich verlassen.  
  
Als Draco verschwunden war lehnte Harry sich gegen die Wand.  
  
Gut. Also brauchte er sich keine Gedanken mehr um Draco machen. Wenn der seine Hilfe nicht wollte und auch seine Freundschaft ablehnte, wollte Harry auch nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Dann waren sie also quitt.  
  
Es war nur störend, dass er Dracos Hände einfach nicht vergessen konnte und . . . Harry schloss kurz die Augen als er daran dachte, wie sie über seinen Körper gewandert waren. Aber dann riss er sich zusammen.  
  
Er war noch nie so gedemütigt worden, wie gerade eben und dafür würde Draco bezahlen. Zu was hatte er sich nur hinreißen lassen? Offensichtlich war er in den letzten Wochen völlig verrückt geworden.  
  
Gab es nicht irgendeine Möglichkeit Draco wieder komplett aus seinen Gedanken zu streichen? Es machte ihn ganz krank, dass sich dessen silberne Haare, seine blitzenden Augen, sein höhnisches Lächeln, seine schlanken Hände wieder in seine Gedanken drängten. Jedes Mal, wenn er über Draco nachdachte, war es wie eine Demütigung.  
  
Seit den letzten paar Tagen befand er sich in so einem Gefühlschaos, dass er glaubte zu ertrinken. Aber niemals, um keinen Preis würde er sich das vor Draco anmerken lassen. 


	20. Einsam

Ganz lieben Dank für eure reviews. Das spornt einen wirklich sehr an!  
  
@Chillkroete: Ich mag Ron auch sehr gern. Ich finde es toll, dass er immer loyal ist.  
  
@lilvroni: Vielen Dnk, na da muss ich doch einfach weiter machen.  
  
@Maxine: Ich mag es auch nicht wenn Harry völlig zusammenbricht. Das würde er einfach nicht. Auch wenn er sehr traurig ist.  
  
@Matjes: Stimmt, so ist Draco eben (seufz)  
  
@MaxCat: (Luft zufächelt, lieb angrinst, hofft dass keinen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommt oder böse wird.)  
  
@Der mit Rons: Äh, ich hoffe deiner Stimme geht's besser?  
  
@Tinkalili: Naja, es sind schon noch ein paar Kapitel. Schön, dass es dir gefällt. (freu)  
  
@zissy: Ich freu mich auch über kurze reviews von dir!  
  
@Alex: Ich glaube eben auch nicht, dass Harry losheulen würde.  
  
Disclaimer: Noch immer ist es mir nicht gelungen, die Rechte für Harry Potter zu erwerben. (grummel)  
  
Danke an meine Betaleserin Jenny. (Schreib bald mal weiter!)  
  
20. Einsam  
  
Den Samstag verbrachte Harry auf Sirius' Turm. Er saß allerdings nicht wie früher auf der kleinen Mauer. Die Tiefe kam ihm plötzlich beängstigend anziehend vor. Stattdessen hatte er sich neben der Luke zusammengekauert. Es war bedenklich kalt, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, wie sehr er fror, musste er wenigstens über nichts anderes nachdenken.  
  
Zum Beispiel musste er dann nicht darüber nachdenken, dass Draco ihn seit ihrem Gespräch gestern völlig ignorierte. Keine Blicke am Frühstückstisch, keine höhnische Bemerkung, nichts. Harry war einfach Luft für ihn. Stattdessen hatte er angefangen, mit Blaise Zabini herumzualbern, der wahrscheinlich vor Freude nicht aus noch ein wusste. Zabini hatte, wenn Harry richtig gesehen hatte, sogar eine Hand auf Dracos gelegt.  
  
Das ging nicht. Niemand durfte ihn anfassen. Draco hatte selbst gesagt, dass er es nicht ertrug, von irgendjemandem außer Harry berührt zu werden. Also sollte Zabini gefälligst seine Pfoten von ihm nehmen. Beim Gedanken daran, dass Blaise und Draco sich so nah kommen könnten, wie Draco Harry gekommen war, wurde ihm schlecht.  
  
Wieso beachtete Draco ihn nicht mehr? Wieso fing er nicht wenigstens einen Streit an? Draco hatte noch nie an ihm vorbeigehen können, ohne einen Streit anzufangen.  
  
Harry wusste sehr wohl, dass er nicht mehr rational dachte. Den größten Teil seiner Schulzeit hatte er damit verbracht Draco alles Schlechte an den Hals zu wünschen und darauf zu hoffen, dass ein Wunder geschehe und Dracos Sticheleien endlich aufhörten. Jetzt wünschte er sich, es wäre wieder so wie früher, als sie Feinde waren und alles ganz einfach war. Draco hasste Harry und er hasste ihn zurück. Wenn es irgendeine Möglichkeit gab, den anderen auszustechen oder zu verletzen, wurde sie genutzt.  
  
Und jetzt? Alles was man dazu sagen konnte war wohl, dass Harry letztendlich verloren hatte. Draco hatte nur noch einen neuen Vorteil ihm gegenüber. Jedenfalls hätte Harry alles gegeben, um seine Hände noch einmal auf sich zu spüren.  
  
Warum war die Nacht nur so unglaublich schön gewesen? Immer wieder musste er daran denken, wie Draco sich unter ihm aufgebäumt hatte und wie gut sich Dracos Lippen auf seinem Körper angefühlt hatten. Es war quälend. Er wollte nicht, dass irgendein anderer Draco so berührte.  
  
Bestimmt hatte Draco das schon unzählige Male erlebt. Er hatte ja selber gesagt, dass es für Slytherins nur ein Spiel war. Der Gedanke war unerträglich. Er allein wollte das für Draco tun. Nur er wollte sehen, wie Dracos Augen sich vor Erregung dunkel verfärbten und wie seine Hände Halt suchend über das Bett wanderten.  
  
Es war erniedrigend, aber er hätte alles dafür getan, um sich Draco noch einmal hingeben zu können, um ihn noch einmal befriedigen zu dürfen. Er wollte unbedingt noch einmal sehen, wie sich Draco auf die Lippen biss und seine Augen sich schlossen, wie er sich auf dem Laken wand und lustvoll aufstöhnte . . .  
  
Aber damit würde er schon klar kommen. Die Erinnerungen an die Nacht würden irgendwann verblassen . . .  
  
Es klopfte an der Falltür.  
  
"Harry?" das war Hermiones Stimme. "Darf ich bitte rauf kommen? Du musst mit jemandem reden!"  
  
Harry hatte nicht die geringste Lust mit jemandem zu sprechen. Aber er konnte seine Freunde auch nicht ständig vor den Kopf stoßen. Also streckte er seine Hand aus und öffnete die Luke. Hermione kletterte auf den Turm, richtete sich auf und strich ihren Rock glatt. Sie fröstelte. "Ganz schön windig hier."  
  
Harry zuckte die Schultern. Hermione ließ sich mit untergeschlagenen Beinen neben ihm nieder und sah in dieselbe Richtung wie er. Sie schwieg und plötzlich war Harry ganz froh, dass sie hier war. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so einsam.  
  
"Ist mit dir und Ron alles in Ordnung?" fragte er nach einer Weile.  
  
Hermione nickte und sah ihn forschend an. "Aber mit dir stimmt irgendetwas nicht. Und es ist nicht nur Sirius, habe ich Recht? Es ist noch etwas vorgefallen."  
  
Harry nickte widerwillig.  
  
"Machst du dir um irgendetwas Sorgen? Hat es etwas mit Malfoy zu tun?" Harry seufzte. "Ja, es hat etwas mit Malfoy zu tun, aber mit Sicherheit nicht so, wie du denkst."  
  
Hermione nagte an ihrer Unterlippe und sah ihn an. Plötzlich schlug sie sich eine Hand vor den Mund und schnappte nach Luft. "Was ist das?" fragte sie entsetzt du zeigte auf Harrys Hals. "Oh Gott, das sieht aus wie ein Liebesbiss!" Sie sprang auf und taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück.  
  
Harry fasste sich erschrocken an den Hals und verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass ihm das nicht aufgefallen war. Der Biss konnte nicht besonders gut zu sehen sein, sonst hätte er ihn heute Morgen vor dem Spiegel bemerkt. Ein Glück, dass er in der Schule hochgeschlossene Roben trug.  
  
"Oh nein, sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!" quiekte Hermione und wich ein Stück von ihm weg. "Das ist doch ein schlechter Traum, oder? Du hast doch nicht . . ." Harry hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was er dazu sagen sollte. Eine Weile starrten sie sich einfach nur an.  
  
Dann schlug sich Hermione die Hand vor die Stirn. "Oh Gott, war ich blind. Das hätte ich längst merken können! Wie du ihn angestarrt hast . . ." "Ich habe ihn nicht angestarrt!" widersprach Harry wütend.  
  
"Und ständig hast du von ihm geredet. Ich dachte du hasst ihn noch mehr als früher und in Wirklichkeit . . ." Sie schüttelte sich. "Bist du denn völlig irre?"  
  
"Jetzt beruhig dich doch erst mal Hermione", sagte er beschwichtigend. "Bitte. Ich brauche jetzt nicht auch noch jemand der mir Vorwürfe macht."  
  
Hermione war weiß im Gesicht geworden. Sie versuchte ruhig zu atmen. "Okay", sagte sie. "Du bist also in . . . Oh mein Gott Harry, du bist doch nicht in ihn verliebt, oder? Sag mir wenigstens, dass du nicht in ihn verliebt bist, das verkrafte ich nicht."  
  
"Ich bin nicht in ihn verliebt."  
  
Hermione entspannte sich etwas. "Also habt ihr nur, äh . . ." sie machte eine Handbewegung.  
  
"Ja", sagte er knapp. Und frag mich bitte nicht wie das passiert ist. Ich weiß es nicht."  
  
"Okay", sie setzte sich zögernd wieder neben Harry und suchte nach Worten. "Aber du magst ihn irgendwie, oder?"  
  
"Ja, vielleicht mag ich ihn manchmal auch ein bisschen. Aber lass uns darüber nicht reden." Plötzlich hatte er einen schrecklichen Gedanken. "Du erzählst das doch nicht Ron, oder? Bitte nicht! Ich brauche ihn noch als Freund."  
  
Hermione sah ihn entgeistert an. "Bist du verrückt? Wie soll ich das denn Ron erzählen? Das kann ich ihm nicht antun!"  
  
"Ja. Wahrscheinlich würde er mich umbringen." seufzte Harry.  
  
"Nein, er würde Malfoy umbringen, weil er sich sicher wäre, dass der dir einen Liebestrank verabreicht hat." Sie drehte ruckartig den Kopf zu ihm. "Das hat er doch nicht, oder?"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Das war kein Trank. Es hat sich ganz langsam entwickelt . . ."  
  
"Was hat sich langsam entwickelt?" fragte sie misstrauisch. "Ich denke du fühlst nichts für ihn."  
  
"Also wenn ich gar nichts für ihn fühlen würde, wäre ich nicht mit ihm ins Bett gegangen. Für wen hältst du mich?"  
  
Hermione wurde noch blasser. "Das hast du wirklich gemacht? Es war nicht nur Küssen?"  
  
Harry sagte dazu nichts, sondern starrte nur angestrengt in die Ferne.  
  
Hermione wurde plötzlich sanfter. "Ach Harry es tut mir Leid, dass ich so reagiere. Aber es ist wirklich ein Schock für mich." Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Muss es denn ausgerechnet Malfoy sein?"  
  
Harry sah sie an. "Ich habe ein paar andere Seiten an ihm gesehen, Hermione. Hast du dir vielleicht schon mal überlegt, dass wir ziemlich viele Vorurteile ihm gegenüber hatten?"  
  
"Vorurteile?" Hermione schnaubte. "Also, wenn ich welche hatte, dann haben sie sich alle als wahr erwiesen. Hast du vergessen, wie er uns immer behandelt hat? Und dass er daran Schuld war, dass Hagrid seinen Job verloren hat? Und Seidenschnabel beinahe umgebracht worden wäre?"  
  
"Natürlich habe ich das nicht vergessen, aber überleg mal: es muss ziemlich wehgetan haben, als der Hippogreif ihn gebissen hat. Wir hatten auch nicht eine Sekunde Mitleid."  
  
Hermione sah ihn perplex an.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass Draco sich unmöglich benommen hat, aber wir waren auch nicht immer unschuldig."  
  
"Du nimmst ihn in Schutz. Weißt du wie du dich anhörst?"  
  
Harry sah sie fragend an.  
  
"Wie Hagrid mit seinen Monstern: Ist Norbert nicht süß? Guckt mal mit welchem Eifer er gerade meine Hütte ansteckt. Und Fluffy, wie andächtig er seinem Opfer den Kopf abbeißt." Über den Vergleich musste Harry unwillkürlich lächeln. "Ehrlich Hermione. Auch wenn du es mir nicht glaubst. Er kann ganz anders sein, als du ihn kennst."  
  
"Aber ehrlich Harry", versuchte sie es noch einmal. "Hättest du dir nicht jemand Liebes suchen können? Jemand, der es sich nicht zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht hat, dich und deine Freunde zu peinigen? Warum musst du immer alles verkomplizieren?"  
  
"Du tust ja gerade so, als hätte ich mir das ausgesucht. Mir wäre es auch lieber ich wäre, was weiß ich, in Ginny verliebt."  
  
"Also bist du doch in ihn verliebt?"  
  
"NEIN!"  
  
"Okay, Entschuldigung", sie sah ihn mitleidig an. "Du bist aber auch ein Pechvogel."  
  
"Aber du versuchst mich zu verstehen?" Harry sah sie hoffnungsvoll an.  
  
"Tja, wo die Liebe hinfällt, da wächst kein Gras mehr. Sagt Rons Mutter immer."  
  
"Ich bin nicht verliebt", grummelte Harry  
  
"Aber lass dich nicht von deinen Gefühlen täuschen. Du bist dir doch sicher, dass er nicht der Geheimnis-Wahrer von . . ."  
  
"Ja!" sagte Harry scharf. "Dafür gibt es eine andere Erklärung."  
  
Hermione sah ihn eine Weile prüfend an. Dann nickte sie. "Aber du tust mir wirklich Leid", sagte sie schließlich ernst. "Selbst, wenn du irgendwann mit ihm zusammen kommen würdest . . ." Sie schauderte. "Ich glaube nicht, dass er dich jemals gut behandeln würde."  
  
"Also, wenn er will, kann er freundlich sein", verteidigte Harry Draco.  
  
Hermione ging nicht darauf ein. "Vielleicht kommt es ja daher, wie du als Kind behandelt wurdest. Ich habe in einem Muggel-Buch gelesen, dass Menschen, die in ihrer Jugend misshandelt wurden, sich oft auch Partner aussuchen, die sie schlecht behandeln." "Ich wusste es", grummelte Harry. "Daran, dass ich ausgerechnet mit Draco etwas anfangen musste sind also die Dursleys auch noch Schuld. Irgendwann werde ich mich an ihnen rächen."  
  
Harry wusste, dass er Hermione keine Vorwürfe machen konnte, Wie hätte er wohl reagiert, wenn sie ihm offenbart hätte, ab jetzt in Pansy Parkinson verliebt zu sein? Ihm war nur sehr unwohl bei dem Gedanken wie Ron reagieren würde - sollte er jemals davon erfahren - wenn schon die tolerante, beherrschte Hermione fast ausflippte. "Wo ist Ron eigentlich?" fragte er. "Er hat mal wieder seinen Aufsatz für Magischen Schutz bis zur letzten Minute aufgeschoben. Jetzt hat er sich endlich dazu aufgerafft."  
  
Harry stöhnte. "Oh nein, das habe ich total vergessen. Ich habe noch nicht mal angefangen." Eigentlich war ihm das aber im Moment völlig egal. "Du bist mit deinem Thema bestimmt schon fertig?"  
  
Hermione nickte. "Ich fand es aber auch sehr interessant, etwas über diesen Talisman herauszufinden, immerhin ist er einer der berühmtesten und seine Wirkungen sind wirklich beeindruckend. Und der Zweck zu dem er hergestellt wurde . . ."  
  
"Langsam wird es hier wirklich kalt", murmelte Harry, der keine Lust hatte, sich etwas über Magischen Schutz anzuhören. Er war nicht so begeistert von ihren neuen Fächern. Wenn es nach ihm ginge hätten sie ausschließlich Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Quidditch, Verwandlungen und Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe. Alles andere konnte ihm gestohlen bleiben. Und im Moment ging ihm sowieso alles auf die Nerven. Wenn er nur daran dachte, dass er bald schon wieder eine neue Woche durchstehen musste, in der er auch noch Unterricht mit Draco zusammen hatte, wurde ihm übel.  
  
"Du hast Recht." Hermione schauderte. "Lass uns runter gehen und Ron erlösen. Wir wollten mit ein paar anderen noch ein Butterbier im "Drei Besen" trinken. Du kommst doch mit, oder? Das wird dich ablenken."  
  
Harry hatte keine Lust. Aber vielleicht hatte Hermione Recht. Immerhin fühlte er sich jetzt nach dem Gespräch etwas besser.  
  
Ron saß mit rauchendem Kopf über seine Bücher gebeugt, als Hermione und Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen.  
  
"Verdammter Mist", murmelte er. "Nirgendwo steht etwas über den Fidelius- Zauber" Harry zuckte zusammen und wurde schon wieder an Draco erinnert, der immer noch sein Geheimnis in sich verwahrte. Einen Moment wurde ihm schwindelig, als er daran dachte, wie sehr Draco dafür kämpfte, sein Geheimnis zu bewahren, während Wurmschwanz Harrys Eltern, ohne zu zögern verraten hatte. Er ließ sich in einen Sessel sinken.  
  
Hermione warf einen kurzen Blick auf Rons Bücher. "Du suchst falsch. Versuch mal 'Schützende Zauber und Ihre Wirkung Band drei'. Das sollte dir weiterhelfen. Sie trat hinter Ron und begann seine Schultern zu massieren. Er lehnte sich wohlig zurück und stöhnte leise auf. "Oh Hermione, das ist toll." Er schloss die Augen.  
  
"Stören wir vielleicht?" fragte Lavender von der anderen Seite des Raumes giftig. Sie war immer noch ein wenig ungehalten darüber, dass ihre Theorie sich nicht als wahr erwiesen hatte und Hermione statt mit Harry jetzt mit Ron zusammen war.  
  
Hermione zog ihre Hände schnell zurück. Im selben Moment schwang die Portrait-Höhle auf und Fred und George kamen hindurch. "Seid ihr so weit?" "Können wir los?"  
  
Ron schlug resignierend seine Bücher zu. "Klar. Ich komme heute sowieso nicht weiter. Morgen leihe ich mir das Buch aus, Hermione."  
  
Er legte einen Arm um sie und lächelte Harry zu. "Schön, dass du auch mitkommst."  
  
Harry, der immer noch in Gedanken verloren war, rappelte sich auf und folgte den anderen.  
  
Im "Drei Besen" trafen sie Ginny, Seamus, Percy, Oliver und Charlie, die sich bereits an einem großen Tisch niedergelassen hatten. Harry saß auf einer Bank zwischen Ron und Fred und hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Er fühlte sich ein wenig fehl am Platze. Er konnte einfach nicht die Kraft aufbringen, sich an den Gesprächen zu beteiligen. Zum Glück fiel das nicht besonders auf, da Fred und George sowieso die meiste Zeit redeten. Die Zwillinge beschwerten sich darüber, dass niemand mehr freiwillig etwas von ihnen annahm. "Neulich hat eine Erstklässlerin, die vor mir lief, ihren Füller verloren", erzählte Fred. "Ich habe ihn aufgehoben und wollte ihn ihr zurückgeben, aber sie lief schreiend davon."  
  
"Kann das vielleicht daran liegen, dass ihr ihnen in der zweiten Woche vor Professor Snapes Unterricht eure Lachdrops angedreht habt?" fragte Hermione streng. "Snape hat sie so heruntergeputzt, dass Ron und ich sie erst überreden mussten in der nächsten Woche überhaupt hinzugehen."  
  
Ron nickte. "Das war wirklich fies von euch."  
  
"Eigentlich wollten wir ihnen die Stunde nur etwas erträglicher machen", sagte George achselzuckend.  
  
"Jedenfalls ist es wirklich schade, dass niemand unsere neueste Erfindung ausprobieren will", seufzte Fred. "Wir haben es geschafft, diese geheimnisvollen Zutaten, die wir vor einer Weile hier in Hogsmeade von diesem Händler gekauft haben in Bonbons zu verarbeiten." "Probiert sie doch einfach selbst aus", schlug Seamus vor und drehte sich sofort wieder zu Ginny um, die er den ganzen Abend nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte.  
  
George schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann wäre ja der Überraschungseffekt weg."  
  
"Eigentlich ist es ganz schön gefährlich, jemandem etwas anzudrehen, von dem ihr nicht mal wisst, wie es wirkt", bemerkte Percy, der seinen Kopf müde an Olivers Schulter gelegt hatte.  
  
"Ach Percy. Sei doch nicht immer so ernst", stöhnte Fred. "Es ist doch noch nie etwas passiert."  
  
"Ja wirklich", fügte George hinzu. "Immer musst du den Moral-Apostel spielen." Oliver legte schützend den Arm um seinen Freund und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Madam Rosmertha an ihren Tisch trat. "Was darf ich euch denn bringen, meine Lieben?" fragte sie und sah Charlie strahlend an.  
  
Harry konnte den fröhlichen Gesprächen am Tisch nicht folgen. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Wenn er wenigstens die Gedanken an Draco abschalten könnte. Wenn er nur nicht ständig diese Augen vor sich sehen würde. Und das schlimmste war, er würde Draco die nächsten drei Jahre fast jeden Tag sehen. Und noch schlimmer war, dass der Gedanke ihn irgendwann nicht mehr sehen zu können noch viel unerträglicher schien. Harry stöhnte leise. Wie auf Kommando öffnete sich die Tür der Bar und Draco samt Gefolge kam hereingeschwebt. Er hatte den Kopf erhoben und sah sich um wie ein Prinz, der seinen Thronsaal betritt. Harry senkte den Kopf und versuchte sich unsichtbar zu machen. Draco war wieder ganz sein altes kontrolliertes Selbst. Davon, wie schlecht es ihm noch vor kurzem gegangen war, war nichts mehr zu sehen. Na ja fast nichts mehr. Harry, der Draco inzwischen auswendig kannte, nahm eine kleine Unsicherheit in seinem Gang wahr.  
  
Mit einem Blick hatte Draco einen Tisch ausgewählt und Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle folgten ihm. Sie warteten bis Draco sich gesetzt hatte, bevor sie sich niederließen. Es gab einen kleinen stummen Machtkampf, wer neben ihm sitzen durfte, den Blaise und Pansy gewannen.  
  
Harry war froh, dass Draco ihn noch nicht gesehen hatte. Noch einmal überhaupt nicht beachtet zu werden, hätte er nicht ertragen. Er hatte jetzt schon Bauchschmerzen. Er lehnte sich über Ron hinweg zu Hermione und formte mit den Lippen die Worte "Ich will gehen." Hermione nickte verständnisvoll. "Ron, lass uns langsam zurückgehen. Ich habe Kopfschmerzen", sagte sie.  
  
"Ja, natürlich." Ron stand sofort auf. So blöd er sich auch Hermione gegenüber vorher benommen hatte, seit sie zusammen waren versuchte er wirklich alles für sie zu tun. Harry hatte nicht gedacht, dass Ron jemals so fürsorglich sein könnte.  
  
Percy und Oliver kamen mit zurück zum Schloss, während die anderen noch länger blieben. So lief also Harry als fünftes Rad am Wagen hinter zwei Liebespaaren zum Schloss hoch. Es hob seine Stimmung auch nicht gerade, dass Draco ihn keines Blickes gewürdigt hatte, während er selbst sich nicht davon abhalten konnte, beim Rausgehen noch einmal zu den Slytherins hinüber zu sehen.  
  
Hermione hatte immerhin Mitleid mit ihm. Sie machte sich auf halbem Weg von Ron los und wartete auf Harry, der ein Stück hinter ihnen ging.  
  
Ron blieb natürlich ebenfalls stehen. "Harry, jetzt sag uns doch endlich, was mit dir los ist", sagte er aufmunternd. "Du warst heute den ganzen Tag schlecht drauf."  
  
Harry winkte ab. "Das kann ich dir schlecht erklären Ron."  
  
Ron sah ein wenig beleidigt aus.  
  
"Lass ihn einfach in Ruhe", sagte Hermione. "Er hat Liebeskummer. Du weißt doch wie das ist."  
  
Harry sah sie entrüstet an und Hermione legte mit einem Blick auf Ron den Finger auf die Lippen. Natürlich. Irgendetwas mussten sie ihm sagen.  
  
"Aha. Und wieso weißt du schon wieder Bescheid?" fragte Ron, der Hermiones Geste nicht bemerkt hatte.  
  
"Na, weil ich meine Augen offen halte." Ron sah Harry einen Moment prüfend an. "Also wenn das so ist, dann lass uns mal alleine Hermione."  
  
"Wieso?" fragte Hermione überrascht.  
  
"Ich muss mit Harry alleine reden. Das ist Männersache, davon verstehst du nicht."  
  
"Ich versteh nichts von Liebeskummer?" rief Hermione aufgebracht.  
  
"Doch, natürlich", beschwichtigte Ron sie. "Aber du kannst dich schlecht in einen Jungen hineinversetzen. Oder kannst du etwa nachvollziehen, wie es ist in ein Mädchen verliebt zu sein?"  
  
Hermione holte gerade Luft, um etwas zu erwidern, aber Harry sah sie warnend an. "Äh, nein, natürlich nicht", murmelte Hermione. "Er hat wirklich keinen blassen Schimmer", flüsterte sie Harry zu. Harry musste ihr Recht geben.  
  
"Was?" fragte Ron.  
  
"Nichts", sagte Hermione. "Gut, dann lasse ich euch eben alleine." Sie lief etwas schneller und schloss zu Oliver und Percy auf.  
  
Ron legte Harry den Arm um die Schultern. "Also, wie heißt sie denn?"  
  
Harry wand sich. Ron war impulsiv und manchmal etwas unberechenbar. Harry konnte sich seine Reaktion nicht einmal ausmalen, wenn Harry ihm erzählen würde, dass er mit Draco . . . zusammen gewesen war.  
  
"Also Ron, du verstehst doch bestimmt, dass ich das nicht sagen möchte, oder? Du hast mir doch auch nicht freiwillig erzählt, dass du in Hermione verliebt bist."  
  
Ron überlegte kurz. "Hm, das stimmt. Also, du musst mir nicht sagen wer es ist. Aber aus welchem Haus ist sie?"  
  
"Ron, musst du das denn unbedingt wissen?"  
  
"Also, wenn ich dir helfen soll, musst du mir schon ein paar Anhaltspunkte geben."  
  
Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, Ron um Hilfe gefragt zu haben, aber natürlich meinte es sein Freund nur gut. "Also Ron, es ist doch sowieso egal. Die Person will jedenfalls nichts von mir wissen."  
  
"Woher weißt du das denn so genau?"  
  
"Ich weiß es eben." Die Unterhaltung fing an, Harry an die zu erinnern, die er mit Ron über Hermione geführt hatte. Wie absurd.  
  
"Also, das kannst du erst wissen, wenn sie es dir gesagt hat", erklärte Ron. "Vielleicht solltest du dich mal ein bisschen mehr um sie kümmern, statt ständig irgendwelche komischen Rettungsaktionen für Draco Malfoy zu starten."  
  
Harry bekam einen kleinen Hustenanfall.  
  
Ron sah ihn streng an. "Ja. In letzter Zeit hast du andauernd irgendwas mit diesem Mistkerl zu tun. Du hattest ja gar keine Zeit dem Mädchen zu zeigen, dass du sie magst. Das änderst du ab jetzt einfach, okay?"  
  
"Okay", murmelte Harry und war froh über die Dunkelheit. Immerhin konnte Ron so nicht sehen, dass er rot angelaufen war.  
  
"So und jetzt lass uns wieder zu Hermione gehen. Nicht, dass meine Kleine den ganzen Weg alleine laufen muss."  
  
"Kleine? Lass das besser nicht Hermione hören."  
  
Komischerweise fühlte sich Harry ein wenig aufgemuntert durch Rons gute Ratschläge. Die Situation war einfach zu ironisch.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war seine Laune dafür aber wieder auf dem absoluten Tiefpunkt. Er hatte einen wundervollen Traum gehabt. Von Draco Malfoy. Und weder er noch Draco hatten in dem Traum viel Kleidung angehabt.  
  
Er fühlte sich von seinem eigenen Geist verraten. Warum verfolgte ihn Draco jetzt auch noch in seine Träume? Und vor allem: Warum hatte er aufwachen müssen?  
  
Er drehte sich im Bett herum und wäre am liebsten überhaupt nicht aufgestanden. Er fühlte sich schwer wie Blei und der Tag würde sowieso schrecklich werden. Dieser Traum würde ihm bestimmt den ganzen Tag lang nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Da waren ja sogar die Alpträume besser.  
  
"Aufstehen, Schlafmütze!" rief Ron fröhlich. "Schnell frühstücken. Wir haben Quidditch- Training!"  
  
Seine Stimme dröhnte in Harrys Ohren wie ein Presslufthammer. Er zog sich ein Kissen über den Kopf. "Welcher Idiot ordnet denn so früh ein Quidditch- Training an? Und das am Sonntag?"  
  
"Na du!" sagte Ron überrascht.  
  
Harry ohrfeigte sich in Gedanken selbst. Ron brauchte noch ein paar Minuten, um ihn aus dem Bett zu bekommen.  
  
Das Quidditch-Training lief extrem schlecht. Jedenfalls für Harry. Er konnte sich überhaupt nicht konzentrieren. Er konnte sich auch nicht dazu aufraffen Alicia, Katie und Viola Anweisungen zu geben. Oliver war leider mit Percy in Hogsmeade unterwegs und konnte ihm auch nicht beistehen.  
  
Insgesamt fühlte er sich wie ein Sack Mehl in der Luft. Nach einer Stunde passierte es. Da er mit seinen Gedanken überhaupt nicht beim Spielverlauf war und nichts um sich herum wahrnahm, traf ihn ein Klatscher hart am Handgelenk, das sofort brach. Er stöhnte laut auf und beugte sich über seinen Besen nach vorne. Ron war sofort neben ihm und hielt ihn fest. "Könnt ihr nicht aufpassen?" fuhr er seine Brüder an.  
  
"Sie können nichts dafür", keuchte Harry. "Ich war unkonzentriert."  
  
"Du musst zu Madam Pomfrey." Ron brachte ihn sicher nach unten und begleitete ihn auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel.  
  
"Ich bin ein schlechter Kapitän" murmelte Harry unglücklich. "Das Team hätte jemand anders wählen sollen."  
  
"Ach Quatsch", widersprach Ron. "Du machst das toll. In letzter Zeit hattest du einfach Pech. Erst das mit Sirius und dann auch noch Liebeskummer. Das wäre für jeden zu viel. Glaub mir, das verstehen wir alle."  
  
"Danke Ron, aber ich krieg im Moment einfach überhaupt nichts hin."  
  
"Das geht auch wieder vorbei", sagte Ron tröstend.  
  
Madam Pomfrey heilte Harrys Knochen, bestand aber darauf einen Verband anzulegen, damit er seine Hand ruhig hielt.  
  
"Na ja immerhin hast du morgen eine Entschuldigung, warum du deinen Aufsatz für Magischen Schutz nicht geschrieben hast", versuchte Ron ihn noch einmal aufzumuntern. Der Tag schleppte sich dahin. Am Abend spielte Harry mit Ron und Hermione ein Muggel-Kartenspiel. Er hatte allerdings den Eindruck, dass die beiden lieber etwas anderes getan hätten und nur aus Mitgefühl den Abend mit ihm verbrachten. Hermione saß neben Ron auf dem Sofa und hatte ihre Hand auf sein Knie gelegt. Ron war so sehr auf sie konzentriert, dass er ständig verlor.  
  
"Ich gehe schlafen", sagte Harry schließlich.  
  
"Gute Nacht", murmelte Ron, ließ seine Karten fallen und beugte sich vor, um Hermione zu küssen.  
  
Harry wälzte sich in seinem Bett hin und her. Er hörte, wie die anderen ins Bett gingen und eine Weile später war es ruhig im Schlafsaal. Es war unerträglich nachts wach zu liegen. Vor allem, wenn man sich so unglaublich danach sehnte Draco Malfoys Hände auf seinem Körper zu spüren. Er wünschte sich nur, dass es Draco genauso ging. Und dass Draco genau solche Träume hatte, wie er. Mit diesen düsteren Gedanken glitt er schließlich in den Schlaf hinüber.  
  
*Feuer. Alles stand in Flammen. Der Rauch drohte ihn zu ersticken und es war unerträglich heiß. Harry donnerte mit den Fäusten an die Tür des Schrankes unter der Treppe. Er stand Todesängste aus. Was würde er tun, wenn diese Tür nicht aufging? Die Flammen würden ihn verschlingen. Aber plötzlich brach die Tür aus ihren Angeln. Gehetzt sah er sich in dem Raum um, den er eben betreten hatte. Er war in Hogwarts, aber auch hier stand alles in Flammen. Er musste hier raus! Plötzlich traf ihn ein schrecklicher Gedanke: Was wenn Draco noch hier war? Ja, er war sich ganz sicher, dass der Junge verbrennen würde, wenn er ihn nicht rettete. Aber wo war er? Und in welche Richtung musste er sich wenden? Alle Gänge sahen gleich aus. Es war wie in einem Labyrinth. Komischerweise war es trotz der vielen Flammen, die an den Steinmauern leckten eiskalt. Er wandte sich in die Richtung von der er vermutete, dass sie zu den Slytherin-Verliesen führte. Doch desto schneller er versuchte sich zu bewegen, desto langsamer kam er vom Fleck. Aber er musste zu Draco gelangen! Und dann konnte er sich plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr bewegen. Er sank auf den Boden. Er war wie versteinert. Kälte kroch durch seine Glieder.*  
  
"Bei Merlin, was ist denn mit dir los!" rief eine erschrockene Stimme. Harry fühlte, dass jemand an seinen Schultern rüttelte. Er konnte sich immer noch kaum bewegen und die Kälte war unerträglich. Mühsam schlug er die Augen auf und sah ein blasses Gesicht mit blitzenden Silber-Augen vor sich.  
  
"Draco, was machst du hier?" fragte er schwach. Draco sah ungläubig auf ihn hinab. "Die Frage sollte ich dir wohl besser stellen. Was zum Teufel machst *du* hier, Potter?"  
  
Harry hob eine Hand und rieb seinen schmerzenden Nacken. Er fühlte sich, als sei er durch eine Gesteinsmühle gedreht worden. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, wie Draco hierher gekommen war. Anscheinend träumte er noch. Er sah an Draco vorbei. Verdammt, wo war er? Das war nicht der Gryffindor- Turm. "Wo bin ich?" fragte er matt.  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist vor unserem Gemeinschaftsraum."  
  
Harry schloss entsetzt die Augen und wünschte sich aus diesem Alptraum aufzuwachen. "Oh nein", flüsterte er. 


	21. Leo Draconis

Hallo! Ich bin es schon wieder. Erst mal ganz lieben Dank für eure reviews. Das bedeutet mir wirklich unheimlich viel.  
  
@Matjes: Ja, was wird Ron wohl dazu sagen.  
  
@Drake: Danke, in diesem Kapitel wird es etwas klarer.  
  
@MaxCat: (Weiße Fahne schwenkt) Ich hoffe nach diesem Kapitel bist du milder gestimmt. (lächel)  
  
@Maxine: (rotwerd) Oh, danke, danke, du bist so lieb. (Maxine auch wuschelt)  
  
@Jacky: Stimmt jeder will kommies. Danke! (grins)  
  
@Chillkroete: äh, ja Draco "kümmert" sich jetzt etwas um Harry.  
  
@yvymaus: ganz lieben Dank.  
  
@kaya: Normalerweise mache ich keine Cliffhanger, aber ich wollte auch mal fies sein.  
  
@Kaoru: Schön, dass du meine story vermisst hast. Wo warst du denn?  
  
@Lilvroni: (verlegen sei) Zuviel des Lobes. Aber vielen Dank.  
  
@Tinkalili: Du bist so süß. Vielen Dank für das review.  
  
@Alex: Ja, kein angenehmes Erwachen.  
  
@Taree: Ich bin so happy, dass dir meine story gefällt. Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel.  
  
Disclaimer: Jaaa, richtig geraten. Alles gehört noch immer J.K. Rowling.  
  
Vielen Dank an Jenny meine Betaleserin.  
  
21. Leo Draconis  
  
"Sei froh, dass ich dich gefunden habe", sagte Draco und Harry fühlte, wie er einen Arm unter seinen Hals schob. "Die anderen hätten dich wahrscheinlich entweder zusammengeschlagen, oder schlimmer: dich bei Snape angezeigt. Komm, steh auf, du holst dir hier den Tod. Bei Merlin, wie lange liegst du hier schon?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht." Harry spürte jeden einzelnen Knochen in seinem Körper. Er fühlte Tränen der Wut hinter seinen Augenlidern brennen. Wie hatte er sich nur so vor Draco erniedrigen können? Gab es etwas Demütigenderes, als vor dem Schlafsaal der Person aufzuwachen, die einen gerade eiskalt abgewiesen hatte? Diese verdammten Träume würden eines Tages noch sein Ruin sein.  
  
Er stöhnte leise auf, als er versuchte sich zu erheben und vermied es Draco anzusehen. Trotzdem hatte er schon bemerkt, dass der Slytherin einen schwarzen Pyjama aus einem wunderbar glatten glänzenden Stoff trug. Zum hundertsten Male kam sich Harry neben ihm schäbig vor, in seinem blau weiß gestreiften, schon etwas abgetragenen Schlafanzug. Die ganze Situation war so entwürdigend, dass er ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, wie er nach dieser Nacht weiterleben sollte, ohne jedes Mal vor Scham zu sterben, wenn er Draco traf.  
  
In dem Moment fühlte er plötzlich Dracos Arme, die sich um seinen schmerzenden Körper schlangen. "Du bist ja eiskalt", flüsterte Draco. Seine Lippen waren ganz nah an Harrys Hals und er zitterte leicht. "Soll ich dich vielleicht etwas aufwärmen?"  
  
Es kostete Harry alle Beherrschung, die er hatte um nicht einfach in Dracos Umarmung zu versinken und alles andere zu vergessen. Aber schließlich war er ein Gryffindor und hatte seinen Stolz. Also stolperte er zurück. "Was soll das, Draco? Willst du mich noch einmal für deine Spiele benutzen?"  
  
"Und wenn?" fragte Draco und lächelte verschwörerisch. "Dir hat es doch auch gefallen." Harry trat noch einen Schritt zurück. "Ich kann das nicht."  
  
Dracos unglaublich weiße Haut bildete einen starken Kontrast mit seiner schwarzen Kleidung und er wirkte seltsam fragil. Seine silbernen Haare leuchteten selbst in der Dunkelheit. Harry musste den Blick senken. "Du kannst das nicht mit mir machen, Draco."  
  
"Kann ich nicht?" fragte Draco amüsiert und kam näher an Harry heran.  
  
"Nein", sagte Harry schwach. Im nächsten Moment schlang Draco plötzlich die Arme um seinen Hals und seine unwiderstehlichen Lippen pressten sich auf Harrys. Harry stöhnte auf, als er merkte, dass er sein Verlangen nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Er wollte Draco, egal was die Konsequenzen waren, egal wohin das alles führen würde. Er brauchte ihn, er musste diese Hände wieder auf seinem Körper spüren.  
  
Draco wich ein Stück zurück und sah ihm in die Augen. "Ich kann dir nichts versprechen Harry." Seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig und Harry stellte überwältigt fest, dass Draco genauso erregt war wie er selbst.  
  
Harry nickte und zog Draco näher an sich. Das Gefühl, ihn endlich wieder im Arm halten zu können, war durch nichts zu übertreffen.  
  
"Harry", flüsterte Draco in sein Ohr. "Lass uns in meinen Schlafraum gehen. Du bist kalt wie ein Eisblock. Da kannst du dich aufwärmen." Er nahm Harrys Hand und zog den benommenen Gryffindor hinter sich her in den ungemütlichen Slytherin - Gemeinschaftsraum. Vor einer kahlen Wand blieb er stehen und drückte auf eine kleine Einbuchtung in der Wand. "Leo Draconis" flüsterte er und eine schmale Tür schwang auf. Harry, der immer noch keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, stolperte hinter Draco in den kleinen von einigen Kerzen erleuchteten Raum. Er sah sich erstaunt um. Das Zimmer war kreisrund und hatte Steinwände, sowie einen Steinfußboden. Nur ein Bett, eine Truhe, ein Bücherregal und ein schwerer Schreibtisch befanden sich darin. Bis auf das Bett, das sehr einladend wirkte, war es ziemlich ungemütlich. Das Licht der Kerzen gab dem Raum allerdings etwas Geheimnisvolles.  
  
"Du hast ein eigenes Zimmer?" fragte Harry.  
  
"Natürlich. Glaubst du etwa ich schlafe in meinem fünften Schuljahr noch einem Schlafsaal mit diesen Gestalten?" fragte Draco entrüstet. "Das habe ich lange genug mitgemacht. Es war eine Qual, das kannst du mir glauben."  
  
Harry lief über den kalten Steinfußboden und ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder. Draco verschloss die Tür hinter sich und war dann mit einer raschen Bewegung neben ihm. Mit einer Hand drückte er Harry zurück in die Kissen. Er nahm ihm die Brille ab und beugte sich nieder um ihn zu küssen.  
  
"Draco, warte", flüsterte Harry mühsam beherrscht. "Du hast doch . . . du hast doch nicht vor, Morgen wieder so zu tun, als wäre nichts passiert, oder?"  
  
Draco ließ eine Hand unter Harry Schlafanzugoberteil gleiten und der schloss hingebungsvoll die Augen.  
  
"Was willst du denn tun, Potter?" fragte Draco höhnisch, fuhr aber fort Harry unter seinem Pyjamaoberteil zu streicheln. "Sollen wir ab jetzt Händchen haltend durch die Schule laufen und uns in Zaubertränke kleine Liebesbriefe schreiben?"  
  
Er ließ seine Hand verführerisch über Harrys Oberkörper kreisen. Für einen Moment war Harry versucht, sich der Berührung einfach hinzugeben und alle seine Bedenken über Bord zu werfen. Es war einfach zu schön, Dracos Hände wieder auf seinem Körper zu spüren. Aber wenn er jetzt nichts sagte, dann musste er damit rechnen, sich Morgen wieder zurückgewiesen und gedemütigt zu fühlen. Er wollte wenigstens den Beweis, dass Draco nicht nur mit ihm spielte. Es war allerdings schwierig sich zu artikulieren mit Dracos warmer Hand auf seiner Haut.  
  
"Das nicht gerade", flüsterte Harry erregt. "Aber du musst mich ja auch nicht völlig ignorieren."  
  
"Ach, ist es dir vielleicht lieber, wenn ich wieder Streit mit dir anfange?"  
  
"Ja." Harrys Antwort war ein Stöhnen, da sich Dracos Lippen im selben Moment auf seinen Hals senkten.  
  
"Ja?" Draco fuhr überrascht zurück. "Dir ist es lieber, ich mache dich fertig, als wenn ich dich nicht beachte?"  
  
"Ja!" Harry richtete sich auf, schlang seine Arme um Draco und zog ihn mit sich zurück aufs Bett.  
  
Draco umschloss wieder sein Gesicht mit den Händen und küsste ihn sanft und lange. Gerade als sich Harry ganz und gar darin verlieren wollte, zog er sich zurück. Allerdings nur so weit, dass es ihm möglich war, Harrys Oberteil aufzuknöpfen. Er küsste jedes neue Stückchen Haut das er befreite. Harry war noch nie von jemandem ausgezogen worden. Es war ein völlig neues berauschendes Gefühl. Dracos Hände waren geschickt und schnell. Er konnte sich völlig unter ihnen gehen lassen. Er fühlte sich Draco völlig ausgeliefert, aber er genoss dieses Gefühl mit allen seinen Sinnen. Draco konzentrierte sich völlig darauf ihn zu entkleiden. Als er ihn von seinem Oberteil befreit hatte, zog er seine Hosen Stück für Stück hinunter und küsste Harrys Beine entlang. Dann legte er sich wieder neben Harry und ließ seine schlanken Hände über seinen gesamten Körper gleiten. Sie waren angenehm kühl auf Harrys erhitzter Haut.  
  
Draco hatte ihn jetzt soweit, dass ihm alles egal war. Auch wenn Draco ihn Morgen wieder ignorieren würde, er wollte nur noch endlich wieder sein angenehmes Gewicht auf sich spüren. Seine Erregung floss durch seinen Körper und er presste sich fast verzweifelt gegen Draco. Draco stöhnte auf. "Ich will dich Harry Potter", flüsterte er an seinem Ohr. Harry lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
Er presste seine Lippen hungrig auf Dracos und fühlte im nächsten Moment dessen Zunge in seinem Mund. Er drehte sich zu Draco um und schob ein Bein zwischen seine. Die Kälte war endgültig aus seinem Körper gewichen, er fühlte sich brennend heiß. Draco packte seine Schultern und drehte ihn herum, so dass er wieder auf ihm lag. Er rutschte auf ihm hin und her. Harry krallte seine Hände in Dracos Pyjama-Oberteil und zog daran. Der Stoff fühlte sich zwar gut an, aber nichts ging darüber Dracos nackte erhitzte Haut auf seiner zu spüren. Draco setzte sich auf und zog sein Oberteil über den Kopf.  
  
Harry richtete sich ebenfalls auf und presste seinen Körper an Dracos. Bei Merlin, das fühlte sich wundervoll an. Seine Lippen suchten Dracos. Draco küsste ihn hart und fordernd und bewegte sich rhythmisch auf ihm. Er war einfach atemberaubend.  
  
"Das ist so schön", flüsterte Harry gegen Dracos Lippen.  
  
"Du musst ja so verknallt in mich sein", keuchte Draco. "Wenn du sogar im Schlaf vor meine Tür kommst."  
  
"Macht dich das etwa an?" Harry versuchte den Slytherin noch näher an sich zu ziehen und vergrub seine Zähne sanft in Dracos Hals."  
  
Draco bog den Kopf zurück. "Oh Harry, das ist . . ." er schnappte nach Luft und bewegte sich unkontrolliert auf Harry. Das war wiederum für Harry fast zu viel. Er sank stöhnend zurück auf das Bett. Sofort war Draco wieder über ihm. Harry zerrte so lange an Dracos Hose und Unterhose, bis er sie ihm endlich ausgezogen hatte. Er schob wieder ein Bein zwischen Dracos und sie rieben sich aneinander.  
  
Harry sog Dracos Duft ein. Er hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über seine Handlungen. Im Moment hätte er alles getan, was Draco von ihm verlangte. "Oh Draco, ich habe dich vermisst", flüsterte er atemlos, ohne die Worte zurückhalten zu können. Seine Stimme klang dunkel. "Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht, als du nicht mehr da warst. Ich lass dich nie mehr alleine." Er drängte sich gegen Dracos Körper.  
  
Draco keuchte. "Warte Harry", presste er hervor. "Ich kann gleich nicht mehr."  
  
Harry konnte sich auch kaum noch zurückhalten. Allein der Gedanke unter Draco zu liegen reichte fast aus, um ihn zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Aber er wollte auch, dass es diesmal etwas länger dauerte. Also hielt er sich mit aller Willenskraft die er aufbringen konnte zurück. Schwer atmend lagen sie nebeneinander und versuchten ein bisschen Kontrolle zurück zu erlangen.  
  
Lange hielten sie es allerdings nicht aus. Gleichzeitig krallten sie sich wieder aneinander fest. Harry dachte, dass ihn jetzt nichts auf der Welt mehr zurückhalten konnte. Es ging nichts über den Wirbelsturm von Gefühlen, den Draco in ihm auslöste. Er wollte ihn so sehr, wie er noch nie in seinem Leben etwas gewollt hatte. Er wollte Draco festhalten, er wollte ihn spüren und schmecken und er wollte, dass er kam. Er richtete sich halb auf, um Draco anschauen zu können. Er war völlig hin und weg von den feinen Zügen seines Gesichts, von den hohen Wangenknochen und der marmorblassen Haut. Und dieser wunderbare Körper wand sich unter seinen Händen in den Laken. Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als Harrys Hand tiefer wanderte. Harry fand es berauschend, den sonst so beherrschten Slytherin so unkontrolliert und voller Hingabe zu sehen.  
  
Er griff nach Dracos hochaufgerichtetem Glied und schnappte nach Luft, als er sah, wie der Junge sich unter seinem Griff aufbäumte. Er fühlte sich als wäre Flut in seinem Inneren. Er hielt es kaum noch aus. Als Dracos Hand sich plötzlich um seine Härte schloss ließ er sich stöhnend zurück in die Laken sinken.  
  
Völlig weggetreten streichelten sie sich gegenseitig im selben abgehackten Rhythmus. Harrys Mund suchte nach Dracos und ihre Zungen stießen hart gegeneinander. Gerade als Harry glaubte, es keine Sekunde länger aushalten zu können, war auch Draco so weit. "Harry, ich brauche dich", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme. Das gab Harry den Rest. Er ergoss sich stöhnend über Dracos Hand und fühlte Dracos Samen auf seiner eigenen.  
  
Minutenlang lagen sie bewegungslos nebeneinander. Harry konzentrierte sich auf den sanften Wellengang in seinem Körper. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und befriedigt und unglaublich ruhig. Am liebsten wäre er nie mehr aufgestanden. Nach einer Weile fühlte er Dracos Hand, die mit seinen Haaren spielte.  
  
Er schlug die Augen auf. "Ich brauche dich auch Draco", flüsterte er matt.  
  
Draco zuckte zurück. "Als ich das gesagt habe, hatte ich meine Sinne nicht bei mir. Das weißt du doch, oder?"  
  
Harry lächelte müde. "Ist schon okay."  
  
Draco kuschelte sich beruhigt wieder näher an ihn. Sein Körper war wunderbar geschmeidig und Harry konnte die Muskeln unter der elfenbeinfarbenen Haut fühlen. Draco war wirklich ein ungewöhnlicher Mensch. Harry glaubte nicht, dass es noch jemanden gab, der so perfekt war. Seine Haare fühlten sich an wie leuchtende Seide, seine Augen waren wie Kristalle in denen ein Sturm tobte und jede seiner Berührungen jagte kleine Stromstöße durch Harrys Körper. Harry fragte sich, was jemand, der so makellos war an ihm erregend finden konnte. Er war alles andere als perfekt. Wahrscheinlich waren seine Haare gerade wieder ein völliges Durcheinander und er war lange nicht so beherrscht wie Draco, sondern meistens ein wenig ungeschickt.  
  
Draco strich durch seine Haare. "Du bist wirklich unglaublich", flüsterte er. "Liegst da einfach vor meiner Tür." Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Was hast *du* eigentlich mitten in der Nacht draußen gemacht?" fragte Harry ein wenig schläfrig. Er wollte unbedingt hier neben Draco einschlafen und hoffte, dass der ihn nicht wegschicken würde.  
  
Draco zuckte die Schultern. "Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Dann laufe ich manchmal ein bisschen in den Gängen umher. Dabei kann ich besser denken."  
  
"Worüber hast du nachgedacht?"  
  
Draco sah zu Harry herunter, der den Kopf an seiner Schulter vergraben hatte. "Über meinen Vater."  
  
Harry blickte auf. "Aber dein Vater ist doch in Sicherheit, oder?"  
  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher." Draco bewegte sich unruhig neben ihm. "Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl."  
  
Harry streichelte über Dracos Arme und der Junge entspannte sich. "Wahrscheinlich mache ich mir zu viele Gedanken."  
  
"Es ist seltsam, dass das Verita - Serum bei dir nicht gewirkt hat."  
  
Draco strich mit der Hand gedankenverloren über seinen Hals. "Ja. Ich weiß nicht, wer überraschter darüber war, als ich tatsächlich nichts gesagt habe. Ich oder sie. Aber es ist mein Glück. Sie denken jetzt, dass ich wirklich nichts weiß und lassen mich in Ruhe." Draco lächelte bitter. "Sie haben sich sogar offiziell bei mir entschuldigt. WISO und Dumbledore im Namen der Schule. Als würde das alles wieder gut machen. Aber wenigstens ist es jetzt vorbei."  
  
"Also wirst du nicht mehr gefoltert?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Das ist gut", murmelte Harry und vergrub sein Gesicht wieder an Dracos wunderbar warmen Hals.  
  
Draco setzte sich plötzlich mit einem Ruck auf. "Harry?" Seine Stimme klang panisch.  
  
Harry sah ihn erschrocken an. "Was ist?"  
  
"Du erzählst es doch niemandem, oder?" fragte Draco gehetzt. "Dass ich wirklich der Geheimnis-Wahrer meines Vaters bin?"  
  
"Natürlich nicht!" rief Harry entrüstet. Die Idee war ihm nicht einmal gekommen, dass er das tun könnte. Wie konnte Draco nur so etwas denken? Er war kein Verräter . . . plötzlich wurde ihm klar, welchen Vertrauensbeweis Draco ihm entgegengebracht hatte, indem er Harry dieses Geheimnis verriet. Draco war nicht wie er. Er war misstrauisch und verließ sich nicht auf andere. Wahrscheinlich war er aus Slytherin Loyalität nicht gewohnt. "Mach dir keine Sorgen Draco", flüsterte er sanft. "Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher."  
  
Er zog Draco wieder neben sich und umarmte ihn. Er merkte wie der Junge sich neben ihm entspannte. Draco zog Harry näher an sich und strich mit der Hand durch seine Haare. Eine Weile lagen sie still.  
  
"Solltest du nicht in deinen Schlafsaal zurückgehen?" fragte Draco irgendwann leise. Harry stellte sich schlafend und reagierte einfach nicht. Er war sehr froh, als Draco ihn daraufhin in Ruhe ließ und nur eine Decke über sie beide zog. Kurz darauf war er wirklich eingeschlafen.  
  
Zum zweiten Mal wachte er am nächsten Morgen neben Draco auf und er glaubte sich daran gewöhnen zu können. Wieder war Draco vor ihm wach und sah ihn an, als er die Augen aufschlug. Harry streckte sich. Es war schön, so dicht neben jemandem zu schlafen. Vor allem neben jemandem, der sich so gut anfühlte. Es war tröstlich und beruhigend und ließ ihn viel tiefer und erholsamer schlafen als sonst.  
  
"Guten Morgen", sagte er und lächelte verschlafen.  
  
"Du musst hier raus", sagte Draco.  
  
Harrys Herz sank. Plötzlich kam die Erinnerung zurück, wie sich Draco nach ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Nacht verhalten hatte. "Draco! Du hast doch nicht vor, mich schon wieder zu ignorieren, oder?" fragte er und konnte die leichte Panik in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen. Draco sah ihn kalt an, aber in seinen Augen war ein leichtes Funkeln. "Wie stellst du dir das vor, Potter? Wir beide zusammen? Das ist völlig unmöglich."  
  
"Ich finde es klappt wunderbar", sagte Harry trotzig.  
  
"Aber doch nicht öffentlich! Das musst sogar du verstehen. Willst du, dass alle Bescheid wissen? Denk daran, das schließt auch Wiesel und Granger und deine restlichen Gryffindor-Freunde mit ein."  
  
Beim Gedanken daran, dass Ron bescheid wissen sollte, schüttelte sich Harry. "Wir müssen es ja nicht unbedingt zeigen. Aber ich will nicht, dass du mich wie Luft behandelst."  
  
"Sonst . . . ?" fragte Draco wenig beeindruckt.  
  
"Sonst schlafe ich nicht mehr mit dir", sagte Harry fest.  
  
Draco sah ihn spöttisch an. "Erstens haben wir noch nicht richtig miteinander geschlafen und zweitens . . ." er presste seine Lippen auf Harrys und der konnte keine Sekunde widerstehen. Er schmolz unter Dracos Kuss dahin. Draco zog sich zurück. "Siehst du?"  
  
Harry leckte mit der Zungenspitze über seine prickelnden Lippen. Gut. Vielleicht konnte er Draco nicht widerstehen, aber er würde ihn bestimmt nicht um Beachtung anbetteln. Vielleicht konnte er Harry tatsächlich jederzeit verführen, aber soweit sich Harry erinnern konnte, war Draco gestern Nacht auch nicht gerade die Beherrschung selbst gewesen.  
  
"Los, du musst jetzt gehen!" Draco schubste ihn. "Blaise und Pansy kommen gleich, um mich abzuholen."  
  
Harry sah ihn misstrauisch an. "Was ist eigentlich mit dir und Zabini? Ich habe gesehen, dass er dich angefasst hat."  
  
"Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?" fragte Draco amüsiert.  
  
"Bilde dir das bloß nicht ein", sagte Harry säuerlich. "Ich dachte nur du kannst es nicht haben, wenn dich jemand anfasst."  
  
"Seit Donnerstagnacht geht es etwas besser", sagte Draco leise.  
  
"Was?" Harry sah überrascht auf. "Seit du mit mir . . . schläfst erträgst du es besser, von Leuten berührt zu werden?"  
  
"Harry! Wir haben noch nicht miteinander geschlafen. Wie oft soll ich es denn noch sagen? Aber . . . ja. Ich kann es jetzt ein bisschen besser ertragen angefasst zu werden."  
  
"Das ist schön." Harry sah Draco an und versank in den Silberaugen. Er musste Draco einfach noch einmal küssen. Er lehnte sich vor, bis seine Lippen Dracos sanft berührten. Dann knabberte er ein wenig an dessen Unterlippe. Draco hielt ganz still. Harry rutschte ein Stück näher und schlang die Arme um Dracos Hals. Eine Weile versanken sie beide in dem Kuss. Dann klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür. Sie fuhren auseinander und sahen sich entsetzt an.  
  
"Verdammt", flüsterte Draco.  
  
"Draco?" Das war Blaise Zabinis Stimme. "Kommst du?"  
  
"Bestimmt nicht während du vor der Tür stehst!" rief Draco und Harry presste sich die Hand auf den Mund, um nicht zu lachen. Trotzdem war ihm seine vertrackte Situation schmerzlich bewusst. Wie sollte er durch den Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum kommen, wenn die Schüler wach waren? Und vor allem, was sollte er tun, wenn Draco ihn jetzt im Stich ließ?  
  
"Ach hör auf!" rief Pansy Parkinson kichernd. "Beeil dich, wir wollen zum Frühstück, bevor diese eingebildeten Gryffindors alle auftauchen."  
  
"Ich bin noch nicht so weit!" rief Draco. "Ihr müsst euch noch einen Moment gedulden." Harry sah ihn ein wenig verzweifelt an.  
  
"Du wartest hier!" befahl Draco. "Es sind noch nicht viele wach. Ich scheuche Blaise und Pansy weg. Dann kannst du abhauen."  
  
"Wie stellst du dir das denn vor? Soll ich in meinem Schlafanzug durch das Schloss wandern?" fragte Harry leise.  
  
Draco stand auf, wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und öffnete seine Truhe. "Ich kann dir ja etwas von mir leihen." Er sah Harry zweifelnd an. "Allerdings fällt es wahrscheinlich ziemlich auf, wenn *du* so teure ausgesuchte Kleidung trägst."  
  
Da musste Harry ihm Recht geben. Dracos und sein eigener Kleidungsstil waren fast so unterschiedlich wie zwischen einer Hauselfe und Lavender Brown. "Hast du nicht irgendetwas Altes?"  
  
Draco rümpfte die Nase. "Natürlich nicht." Er blickte nachdenklich in seine Truhe und zog schließlich eine schwarze Hose und ein silbergrünes Oberteil heraus, die er Harry zuwarf. Harry fragte sich, ob Draco absichtlich Slytherin-Farben ausgewählt hatte. Er hob das Oberteil hoch. Es war aus einem wunderbar glatten irisierenden Stoff und würde wahrscheinlich eng anliegen. "Das kann ich nicht anziehen", murmelte er. "Jeder würde sofort wissen, dass es nicht meins ist."  
  
"Ich gebe dir eine von meinen Schulroben. Dann sieht es keiner." Draco schmiss eine seiner Roben zu Harry. Harry, der immer noch nackt auf dem Bett saß, begann langsam sich anzuziehen. Die Sachen passten fast perfekt. Die Hose war ein wenig eng, aber wie er Draco kannte, sollte das so sein. Die Kleidung fühlte sich ungewohnt auf seiner Haut an, aber nicht ungemütlich.  
  
Draco grinste ihn an. "Du siehst ausnahmsweise mal gut aus." Dann machte er eine scheuchende Handbewegung. "Stell sich hinter die Tür."  
  
Harry drückte sich gegen die Wand und Draco öffnete die Tür einen Spalt. "Geht schon mal vor", sagte er zu Blaise und Pansy, die immer noch vor der Tür standen. "Ich will noch duschen."  
  
"Also, eigentlich wollte ich auch noch duschen", sagte Blaise. Harry knurrte leise.  
  
"Nein, ich will meine Ruhe", erwiderte Draco bestimmt. "Also bis gleich." Er schlug die Tür zu und wandte sich wieder an Harry. "Bist du fertig?" Er blickte ihn prüfend an. "Du bist barfuß, aber ich glaube, wenn ich dir ein Paar von meinen Drachenlederstiefeln leihe, fällst du noch mehr auf."  
  
Er wartete einen Moment und öffnete dann die Tür wieder ein Stück. "In Ordnung, sie sind weg. Schnell jetzt."  
  
Er packte Harrys Hand und sie sprinteten durch den leeren Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum. Am Ausgang drehte sich Harry, obwohl es riskant war, noch einmal um und drückte Draco einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund.  
  
"Du musst nach rechts, bis zur nächsten Kreuzung und dann links", flüsterte Draco ihm zu. Harry stolperte aus dem Portraitloch und rannte die Gänge entlang. Er fürchtete jederzeit einem Slytherin in die Arme zu laufen und überlegte fieberhaft, was er dann erzählen sollte. Aber er hatte Glück und schaffte es aus den Verliesen hinauszukommen, ohne jemandem zu begegnen. Auf dem gesamten Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm blickten ihm nur ein paar überraschte Hufflepuffs hinterher.  
  
Trotzdem war er froh, als er durch das Portraitloch klettern konnte. Jetzt musste er nur noch möglichst ungesehen in seinen Schlafraum kommen. Er kletterte die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hoch und blickte prüfend über seine Schulter zurück. Hoffentlich kam nicht gerade jetzt eins der Mädchen aus dem Schlafraum. Da er nicht auf seinen Weg achtete, prallte er um ein Haar mit jemandem zusammen, der ihm sich ebenso vorsichtig nach hinten umschauend entgegen kam.  
  
Hermione schrie leise auf und presste eine Hand vor den Mund. Sie wurde weiß im Gesicht, aber als sie ihn erkannte entspannte sie sich. "Harry, hast du mir einen Schreck eingejagt!" Sie stützte sich auf das Treppengeländer.  
  
"Du mir auch!" zischte Harry. "Was machst du hier auf der Treppe zum Jungenschlafraum?" Dann dämmerte es ihm. Er zog schockiert die Augenbrauen hoch "Hermione! Sag bloß du warst bei Ron!"  
  
Hermiones Gesicht wechselte die Farbe zu einem leichten Pink. "Nicht was du denkst! Wir haben uns gestern Abend gestritten und ich konnte nicht einschlafen, bevor ich mich bei ihm entschuldigt hatte. Also bin ich in der Nacht zu ihm gegangen und weil es so gemütlich war, bin ich anscheinend in seinem Bett eingeschlafen", erklärte sie schuldbewusst. "Merlin sei Dank bin ich vor den anderen aufgewacht."  
  
"Allerdings. Du weißt doch, dass ihr in große Schwierigkeiten kommen könntet? Ihr seid vielleicht Vertrauensschüler." Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Hermione blickte beschämt auf den Boden, aber dann sah sie plötzlich mit einem Ruck auf. "Wo kommst du überhaupt her? Barfuß und . . . sag mal, das ist doch nicht deine Hose!" Plötzlich wurden ihre Augen groß wie Teller und ihr ohnehin schon rosafarbenes Gesicht bekam einen noch dunkleren Farbton. "Du warst bei Malfoy!" keuchte sie. Harry hielt ihr erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite. "Und machst mir Vorwürfe!" rief sie völlig außer sich "Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Du musst ja komplett den Verstand verloren haben!"  
  
"Hermione, hör doch mal zu! Es war keine Absicht! Ich bin schlafgewandelt." "Du schlafwandelst zu Malfoy? Das ist ja schrecklich." Hermione sah ihn schockiert an. "Warum haben wir nur nichts gemerkt?" sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich muss geschlafen haben wie ein Murmeltier."  
  
"Na ja, weder dir noch mir ist etwas passiert. Es ist ja noch mal gut gegangen. Ich werde allerdings von jetzt an mit meinem Tarnumhang schlafen", murmelte Harry. "Sag mal", fragte Hermione unsicher "Was ist denn jetzt mit euch, also mit dir und . . ." sie zögerte "Draco?"  
  
Harry zuckte die Schultern. "Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt auch nicht. Es ist unheimlich schwer, wenn nicht unmöglich mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Mal glaube ich er mag mich, mal ist er wieder total abweisend. Ich durchschaue ihn nicht."  
  
Hermione seufzte. "Mit Ron ist es auch gar nicht so leicht. Ich weiß, dass ich besserwisserisch sein kann . . ." (Harry gab ihr in Gedanken Recht) "Und Ron ist oft so aufbrausend. Eigentlich mag ich das ja gerade an ihm, aber es ist auch manchmal ganz schön . . . schwierig."  
  
"Harry legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Worüber habt ihr euch denn gestern gestritten?" "Ach, Ron denkt, dass ich ihm was verheimliche. Das stimmt ja auch. Aber ich kann ihm das von dir und Draco doch unmöglich erzählen."  
  
"Oh, das tut mir Leid", murmelte Harry.  
  
"Ist nicht deine Schuld", sagte Hermione geknickt. Dann sah sie auf. "Los, jetzt zieh dich schnell um, bevor die anderen aufwachen. Sonst merkt doch noch jemand etwas."  
  
Harry nahm sich ihren Vorschlag zu Herzen und lief an ihr vorbei, zum Schlafraum hoch. Fast tat es ihm ein bisschen Leid, Dracos Sachen wieder ausziehen zu müssen. Liebevoll strich er über den ungewöhnlichen Stoff des Oberteils und verstaute es schließlich mit der Hose zusammen in seiner Truhe, bevor er sich seine eigenen Sachen schnappte und sich zur Dusche aufmachte. 


	22. Berührt

Hallo! Erst mal muss ich mich wieder ganz lieb für eure reviews bedanken. Wenn ich euch nicht hätte!  
  
@MaxCat: Vielen Dank. Schön, dass du wieder so mild gestimmt bist. (smile)  
  
@Silent Rose: Ich freu mich schon darauf deineff zu lesen.  
  
@Snuffkin: Ich kenn das. Hab auch immer wenig Zeit. Lieb dass du meine ff trotzdem liest.  
  
@Maxine: (wuschel) Danke. Und ganz besonders freue ich mich, dass du in letzter Zeit auch so viel schreibst. (grins)  
  
@Matjes: Naja, Draco kann eben schlecht über seinen Schatten springen.  
  
@Nadja: Vielen Dank  
  
@Tinkalili: Meine Süße. Das war ja wieder ein liebes review.  
  
Außerdem geht mein Dank natürlich an meine beta-Leserin Jenny und an Rowling, dafür dass sie sich weigert mir die Rechte zu überlassen (grummel)  
  
22. Berührt  
  
Beim Frühstück am Montagmorgen sah Harry Draco nicht und das war wahrscheinlich gut so, da er sonst kaum einen Bissen hinuntergebracht hätte. Schon so war das schwer genug. Nach einigem Überlegen hatte er Dracos Oberteil unter seinen Pullover gezogen. Schließlich sah es dort niemand und der Stoff war so angenehm auf seiner Haut und erinnerte ihn an die letzte Nacht.  
  
Ron war noch nicht aufgetaucht. Hermione saß etwas abwesend neben Harry. Ausnahmsweise las sie nicht. Dafür blickte sie alle dreißig Sekunden zur Tür und trödelte sogar beim Essen, was für Hermione äußerst ungewöhnlich war.  
  
Als Ron schließlich verschlafen und ein wenig unordentlich gekleidet in den Raum kam, hellte sich ihre Miene auf. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und sie wäre aufgesprungen, um ihm entgegen zu laufen.  
  
Ron grinste sie ein wenig verlegen an und Hermione lächelte erleichtert zurück. "Du bist also nicht mehr böse?"  
  
Ron setzte sich neben sie und zog sie liebevoll an sich. "Wie könnte ich, nach gestern Abend?" Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. "Ich hab dich heute Morgen vermisst", flüsterte er. Hermione lehnte sich glücklich an ihn.  
  
Harry sehnte sich plötzlich danach Draco zu sehen. Er wollte unbedingt wissen, wie es heute zwischen ihnen sein würde. Auf keinen Fall würde er Draco die Oberhand gewinnen lassen. "Wir müssen los. Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe fängt gleich an", sagte er und stand auf. Hermione und Ron lösten sich widerwillig voneinander und folgten ihm.  
  
"Oh nein", stöhnte Ron, als sie auf das Tor des Schlosses zugingen. Von der anderen Seite kam ihnen Draco entgegen, wie üblich flankiert von Zabini und Parkinson. Harrys Knie wurden weich, aber zu seiner großen Freude stockte auch Draco kurz, als er ihn sah und starrte ihn einen Moment lang an. Das Leuchten in seinen Sturm-Augen konnte sicherlich nur Harry erkennen.  
  
Draco fing sich allerdings schnell wieder.  
  
"Wen haben wir denn da? Gryffindors Stolz und das neue Traumpaar. Habt ihr endlich auch herausgefunden, dass euch kein anderer will?"  
  
Hermione stand wie versteinert da und starrte Draco mit riesigen Augen an. Harry suchte fieberhaft nach einer passenden Antwort, aber sein Gehirn war wie abgeschaltet. Ron hatte zum Glück nicht dieses Problem. "Wenigstens will uns überhaupt jemand haben. Darauf kannst du lange warten!"  
  
Harry schnappte leise nach Luft.  
  
Draco zog nur die Augenbraue hoch. "So? Da bin ich aber anderer Meinung." Er hatte tatsächlich den Nerv, Harry zuzuzwinkern. Ron merkte zum Glück nichts davon. "Damit dich jemand anfasst, müsste dein Vater wahrscheinlich bezahlen!" schnaubte er.  
  
Harry nahm Rons Arm. Er hatte nicht die leiseste Lust dazu, dass Ron Draco so lange reizte, bis der schließlich damit herausplatzte, dass ausgerechnet Rons bester Freund sich sosehr danach sehnte ihn zu berühren, dass er sogar nachts vor seinem Schlafsaal aufwachte. "Komm Ron, du willst doch nicht, dass er daran Schuld ist, dass wir zu Charlies Unterricht zu spät kommen, oder?" sagte er und zeigte abfällig auf Draco.  
  
Ron warf Draco noch einen abgrundtief bösen Blick zu, legte einen Arm um Hermione und verschwand mit ihr nach draußen. Harry folgte ihnen hastig. Ron sah ihn über seine Schulter hinweg mit funkelnden Augen an. "Da siehst du, was du davon hast ihm zu helfen. Nur Undank!"  
  
Zum ersten Mal passte Harry in Charlies Unterricht nicht auf. Ständig musste er zu Draco hinüber sehen, in der Hoffnung diesen wenigstens einmal dabei zu erwischen, wie er ihn ansah. Schließlich hatte er Erfolg. Draco, der wie immer an seinen Zaunpfahl gelehnt war, drehte seinen Kopf in Harrys Richtung. Als Harry seinen Blick auffing, drehte er sich schnell wieder weg. Harry fühlte einen kleinen Triumph in sich aufsteigen, als Draco kurz darauf wieder zu ihm hinüber sah. Harrys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Er entfernte sich unauffällig von Ron und Hermione und lehnte sich an den Zaunpfahl, der Dracos am nächsten war. Jetzt waren sie etwa zehn Meter voneinander entfernt. Harry blickte starr geradeaus zu Charlie, der von den verschiedenen Rassen geflügelter Pferde erzählte, die ihr neues Thema nach Drachen waren.  
  
Er spürte Dracos Blick. Er wusste einfach, dass der Junge zu ihm hinsah, aber er zwang sich, den Blick nicht zur Seite zu wenden. Sollte Draco doch auch mal sehen, wie es war, nicht beachtet zu werden.  
  
Dann hatte er eine Idee. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung ließ er seine Robe etwas auseinander fallen, so dass Draco seinen Pullover sehen konnte. Er hob die rechte Hand und zog seinen Pullover ein winziges Stück nach oben, so dass Dracos Oberteil darunter hervor blitzte. Er strich mit einem Finger über den Stoff und sah zu Draco hinüber. Wie er erwartet hatte, sah der ihm fasziniert zu und hatte sogar die Lippen leicht geöffnet. Jetzt fing er Harrys Blick auf, hob eine Hand zu seinem Hals und strich mit seinen langen schlanken Fingern über die Stelle, die Harry in der Nacht geküsst hatte. Dabei ließ er seinen Blick nicht los. Harry schauderte leicht. Draco war unbeschreiblich.  
  
Nur mit Mühe konnte er seinen Blick abwenden und wenigstens wieder so tun, als konzentriere er sich auf den Unterricht. Wegen der großen Beteiligung in Charlies Klasse fiel es zum Glück nicht auf, dass er nicht sonderlich aufmerksam war. Er fühlte sich sehr zufrieden. Draco konnte ihm genauso wenig widerstehen, wie Harry Draco. Egal was er sagte. Er würde sich nicht einfach von Harry abwenden können, auch wenn er sich das vielleicht einreden wollte. Die einzige Frage war nur, wie sie bald wieder unauffällig zusammenkommen konnten. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, dachte Harry. Er zweifelte eigentlich nicht mehr daran, dass sich Draco ebenfalls danach sehnte. Er riskierte noch einmal einen Blick, im selben Moment in dem Draco ihn ansah.  
  
"Harry!" rief Ron. "Die Stunde ist vorbei! Bist du an deinem Zaunpfahl festgewachsen?" Etwas missmutig löste sich Harry von seinem Pfahl und sah Ron an, der grinsend vor ihm stand. Hermione war noch damit beschäftigt sich ein paar Notizen zu machen. Schade, dachte Harry. Jetzt würde er Draco wohl erst beim Abendbrot wieder sehen. Und dazwischen lagen zwei langweilige Schulstunden Kräuterkunde und Magischer Schutz. "Ich bin nur ein bisschen müde, Ron", erklärte Harry und gähnte zur Bekräftigung.  
  
"In wen bist du verliebt, Harry?" fragte Ron auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss. Er wandte die gleiche Methode an, wie damals, als er herausfinden wollte, mit wem Hermione zum Weihnachtsball ging. Er stellte Harry immer wieder dieselbe Frage, in der Hoffnung, dass er irgendwann ohne Nachzudenken antworten würde. Harry war natürlich weit davon entfernt. Trotzdem war es ziemlich entnervend.  
  
"Lass ihn doch endlich damit in Ruhe", stand Hermione ihm bei. "Merkst du denn nicht, dass er versucht, sich abzulenken? Wenn er darüber hinweg ist, sagt er dir wer es war, oder Harry?"  
  
Harry nickte und kreuzte die Finger hinter seinem Rücken. Eher würde er Professor Snape küssen, bevor er Ron das erzählte.  
  
"Charlie hat heute irgendwie müde gewirkt", wechselte Hermione das Thema. "Ist dir das auch aufgefallen, Ron?"  
  
"Müde? Nein, ich fand er sah irgendwie . . . besorgt aus." Ron zuckte die Schultern. "Kein Wunder. Im Moment macht sich doch jeder Sorgen."  
  
In Kräuterkunde behandelten sie viel mehr Heilkräuter als früher. Außerdem sammelten sie Zutaten für die Heiltränke, die sie in Zaubertränke brauten. In fast jedem Unterrichtsfach merkte man, dass die Zeiten düsterer geworden waren, auch wenn sich in Hogwarts zum Glück noch nicht so viel verändert hatte. Wenn er jedoch an diese Veränderungen dachte, fiel Harry jedes Mal sein Pate ein, den er schmerzlich vermisste. Es wäre schön gewesen, mit ihm reden zu können. Harry überlegte, dass er Sirius vielleicht sogar von Draco erzählen könnte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihn vielleicht ein bisschen verstehen würde. Andererseits hatte Sirius seit je her eine besondere Abneigung gegen die Slytherins. Wie Harry ja eigentlich auch. Aber seine Zuneigung zu Draco war stärker. Er seufzte leise und häufte etwas Erde über seine Alraune. Auf jeden Fall wäre es schön, wenn Sirius sich endlich nicht mehr verstecken müsste. Dieses verfluchte Ministerium.  
  
In Magischer Schutz spielte er Schiffe versenken mit Ron, während Arabella Figg auf der Suche nach ihrer zweiten Lesebrille war. Während die Ravenclaws sich mühsam zusammenrissen und so interessiert wie möglich nach vorne sahen, waren die Gryffindors entweder in Gedanken versunken oder tuschelten leise miteinander. Nur Hermione bildete mal wieder die Ausnahme. Sie saß hoch aufgerichtet da, den Blick aufmerksam nach vorne gerichtet und umklammerte ihre Feder, mit der sie jedes Wort das Professor Figg sagte (und, das nicht ihre Katzen oder diverse verlorene Gegenstände betraf) in ihr Heft schrieb. Nach der Stunde ging sie sogar nach vorne zu ihr ans Pult, um sie etwas zu fragen, während der Rest der Klasse erleichtert flüchtete.  
  
Ron und Harry warteten vor dem Klassenraum auf sie. "Wie kannst du dich nur für dieses Fach interessieren?" fragte Harry. "Es ist sterbenslangweilig."  
  
"Das finde ich überhaupt nicht. Wenn ihr euch mal ein bisschen mit Talismanen auseinander setzen würdet, würdet ihr sehen, dass sie viel mehr verbergen, als man auf den ersten Blick sieht. Genau das gleiche gilt meiner Meinung nach für Arabella Figg. Ihr unterschätzt sie." "Ja, natürlich", murmelte Ron. "Wer weiß was sich alles hinter diesen trüben kurzsichtigen Augen verbirgt."  
  
Für den Abend hatte sie Charlie zu sich in Hagrids Hütte eingeladen. Harry freute sich darauf. Es erinnerte ihn daran, wie sie früher oft Hagrid besucht hatten.  
  
Beim Abendessen sah er Draco nur ganz kurz, da dieser gerade mit seinem Gefolge den Raum verließ, als Harry eintraf. Es reichte gerade um einen kurzen Blick auszutauschen, aber schon das hob Harrys Stimmung enorm.  
  
Nach dem Abendbrot hatten sie für eine Stunde das Quidditch-Feld gebucht. Da die Slytherins nach einer kurzen Unterbrechung, verursacht durch Dracos kurzzeitiges Quidditch-Verbot, auch wieder trainierten, mussten sie für jede Minute dankbar sein, die sie in Ruhe üben konnten.  
  
Als sie nach dem Training aus der Umkleidekabine kamen, kam Oliver zu Harry und Ron herüber. Er sah ernst und ein bisschen besorgt aus. "Ihr müsst ab Donnerstag ohne mich trainieren", sagte er. "Ich habe mir frei genommen. Ich fahre zu Percy. Ihm geht es nicht gut." "Was ist denn los?" fragte Ron alarmiert.  
  
"Es gibt ständig Ärger im Ministerium. Er arbeitet nur noch da, weil Dumbledore einen Informanten braucht, aber es macht ihn völlig fertig. Er war so geschafft am Wochenende." Oliver strich sich durch die Haare. "Ich will einfach zu ihm. Mittwochabend fahre ich los." "Okay", sagte Harry. "Das verstehen wir natürlich." Oliver nickte.  
  
"Danke, dass du dich so um ihn kümmerst", sagte Ron gerührt. Oliver lächelte traurig. "Ich könnte gar nicht anders."  
  
Hermione kam zu ihnen herüber und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu Charlie. Es dämmerte bereits und Harry war seltsam erleichtert, als sie die Hütte erreichte. Natürlich hätte er das vor Ron und Hermione nicht zugegeben, aber aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich heute Nacht unwohl in der Dunkelheit.  
  
Charlie hatte Tee gekocht und es gab sogar Kekse. Allerdings waren sie aus der Hogwarts-Küche und waren, im Gegensatz zu Hagrids essbar.  
  
Das Feuer im Kamin prasselte, es roch nach Wald und Harz und im Gegensatz zu der Novemberkälte draußen, war es angenehm warm und gemütlich. Ron und Hermione hatten sich in Hagrids großen Sessel aneinandergekuschelt, Charlie saß am Tisch und Harry hockte auf dem Teppich vorm Kamin.  
  
"Hast du gehört, dass es Percy nicht so gut geht?" fragte Ron.  
  
Charlie schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber es ist kein Wunder. In seiner Position möchte ich jetzt auch nicht sein." Er stützte den Kopf in die Hände. "Im Moment geht es wohl niemandem gut. Es ist so viel dunkler geworden . . . und kälter."  
  
Ron sah seinen Bruder überrascht an. "Charlie? Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung Ron", murmelte Charlie, sah aber nicht auf. "Ich denke im Moment nur oft darüber nach, was noch passieren wird. Ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber plötzlich muss ich ständig wieder an diesen Kampf in Rumänien denken." Charlie schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er die Erinnerung loswerden. Ron stand auf und wollte zu ihm gehen, als ein Furcht einflößendes Zischen von draußen ertönte und dann ein zwar nicht besonders lautes, aber aggressives Knurren. Hermione schrie leise auf und Harry zuckte zusammen.  
  
"Vesta!" rief Charlie und sprang auf. "Ich muss sie reinholen. Sie weigert sich in letzter Zeit draußen zu schlafen." Er stürmte nach draußen. Durch die Tür kam ein kalter Luftzug herein. Harry fröstelte. Es musste plötzlich unerträglich kalt draußen sein. Ihm liefen Schauer über den Rücken und er war froh, als Charlie mit Vesta wieder erschien und die Tür hinter sich zuschlug. Charlie ließ Vesta an ihrer Leine auf den Boden nieder. Sie lief unruhig im Raum auf und ab und zischte leise zum Fenster hin. Erst nach einer Weile beruhigte sie sich und rollte sich auf dem Boden an einer Wand zusammen. Charlie band ihre Leine um einen Pfosten.  
  
"Ist das nicht zu gefährlich, sie hier drin zu haben?" fragte Ron besorgt. Charlie schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie ist ein ungewöhnlich sanfter Drache:" Er sah sie liebevoll an. "Außerdem fühle ich mich wohler, wenn sie hier drin ist", fügte er zögernd hinzu. Er sah misstrauisch aus dem Fenster. Ron war sehr still auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss. Hermione nahm liebevoll seine Hand. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Ron sah auf. "Charlie war so anders heute Abend. Ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen. Er ist sonst immer optimistisch. Sogar, als er gerade im Kampf verletzt worden war. Erinnerst du dich Harry?"  
  
Harry nickte. Charlie war heute tatsächlich anders gewesen als sonst. Unruhiger und . . . trauriger. Harry fühlte sich selbst seltsam hoffnungslos. Wieso musste es so sein? Wieso musste es so vielen Menschen schlecht gehen? Wieso waren so viele in Gefahr? Es war genau wie Charlie gesagt hatte. Es wurde kälter und dunkler.  
  
Er sehnte sich plötzlich danach Draco fest zu halten. Einfach um seine Wärme zu spüren, einfach um jemandem nahe zu sein. Vielleicht würde ihm dann alles nicht mehr so hoffnungslos vorkommen. Er seufzte leise.  
  
Während sie sich dem Schloss näherten, wurde seine Stimmung allerdings etwas besser. Die hellen Fenster sahen so einladend aus und der Gedanke gleich im Gryffindor -  
  
Gemeinschaftsraum zu sein erfüllte ihn mit Vorfreude. Plötzlich war der Gedanke im warmen Schloss und nicht mehr in dieser ungewissen Dunkelheit zu sein, so verlockend, dass er zu rennen begann. Hermione und Ron rannten fast im selben Moment los. Zu dritt stürmten sie die Strecke zum Schloss hoch, als würden sie verfolgt. Harry kam als erster an. Er riss die Tür auf und sie zwängten sich alle gleichzeitig hindurch.  
  
Sie schlugen erleichtert die schwere Eichentür hinter sich zu und lehnten sich dagegen. Ron und Harry grinsten sich ein wenig verlegen an. Schließlich waren sie gerade wie zwei Kinder vor der Dunkelheit geflohen.  
  
Auf dem Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftstraum versank Harry in Gedanken darüber, was mit Charlie los sein konnte. Es stimmte, selbst kurz nach seinem Kampf war er in besserer Stimmung gewesen als jetzt. Er wirkte irgendwie . . . verändert.  
  
"Oh nein, nicht schon wieder die Slytherins!" Rons Stimme riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Und tatsächlich: Vor ihnen waren Draco, Pansy und Blaise aufgetaucht und kamen ihnen mit festen Schritten entgegen.  
  
Ron stemmte die Arme in die Seiten. "Was wollt ihr hier?"  
  
Harry sah Draco an, Draco sah Harry an.  
  
Keiner reagierte auf Rons Bemerkung. Harry fühlte unter Dracos Blick Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte plötzlich eine unglaubliche Sehnsucht danach ihn zu berühren. "Wir haben das gleiche Recht wie ihr hier zu sein", sagte Pansy schließlich spitz.  
  
"Ist es euch in euren hässlichen Kerkern zu ungemütlich geworden?" fragte Ron höhnisch. Zabini und Parkinson blickten erwartungsvoll Draco an. Der riss seinen Blick von Harry los und drehte den Kopf wie in Zeitlupe zu Ron. "Wenn ich in so einem Loch leben würde, wie du mit deiner Familie, wäre ich vorsichtig damit, was ich sage."  
  
Zur Überraschung aller stürzte sich Harry plötzlich wie eine Raubkatze auf Draco. Draco war so überrascht, dass er tatsächlich nach hinten stürzte. Bevor sie auf dem Boden aufkamen hatte Harry seinen Arm schützend um Draco gelegt, so dass er fast sanft landete. Im nächsten Moment setzte er sich allerdings auf und prügelte haltlos auf ihn ein. Draco wehrte sich nicht, sondern blieb einfach bewegungslos unter ihm liegen. Harry fühlte plötzlich, wie er im Schutz seiner Robe, eine Hand an Harrys Bein entlang gleiten ließ. Es fühlte sich so gut an, dass Harry alle seine Willenskraft zusammen nehmen musste, um es wie einen Kampf aussehen zu lassen. Er ließ seine Hände auf Dracos Oberkörper sinken.  
  
Die vier anderen sahen schockiert zu und reagierten überhaupt nicht. Harry legte seine Hände um Dracos Hals und nur Draco bemerkte, dass er seine Finger dabei zärtlich über die empfindliche Haut gleiten ließ. Draco schloss die Augen und Harry schnappte nach Luft, als er bemerkte, wie erregt Draco aussah. Sogar seine Wangen waren ganz leicht gerötet. Wahrscheinlich war es ein Glück, dass Zabini Harry in dem Moment zurückriss. Auch wenn Harry ihn dafür hätte umbringen können. Er schlug wütend um sich. "Lass mich gefälligst los!"  
  
Draco rappelte sich mit Pansys Hilfe benommen auf. Hermione und Ron befreiten Harry von Zabini und zogen ihn unter wüsten Beschimpfungen von Pansy in Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraumes.  
  
"Was sollte das?" fragte Ron verwirrt. "Malfoy hat wirklich schon schlimmere Sachen gesagte und plötzlich gehst du auf ihn los wie ein Berserker!"  
  
"Ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr aushalten", murmelte Harry. Er fing Hermiones Blick auf und wurde rot. "Seine blöden Sprüche immer."  
  
Harry fragte sich selbst, was in ihn gefahren war. Er hatte Draco einfach berühren müssen und das war die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen. Mit einem Schauder dachte er an Dracos Hand auf seinem Bein. Obwohl er eine Jeans trug, hatte er die einzelnen Finger genau gefühlt, die langsam nach oben glitten. Harry schluckte. Er wollte jetzt so schnell wie möglich in sein Bett und alleine sein.  
  
Er gähnte. "Ich gehe ins Bett. Ich will schließlich nicht morgen während des Unterrichts einschlafen", murmelte er und stürmte die Treppe zu den Schlafräumen hoch. Endlich im Bett wanderten seine Hände über seinen Körper. Er brauchte nur an Dracos Gesichtsausdruck denken, als er über seinen Hals gestreichelt hatte, um Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch zu fühlen. Sehr große und wilde Schmetterlinge. Seine Hände waren nicht Dracos, aber mit ein wenig Fantasie konnte er diese wunderbar kühlen geschickten Finger auf seiner Haut fühlen. Er dachte daran, wie Draco sich auf den Laken wand, wenn er ihn berührte und ihm wurde heiß. Seine Hände wanderten tiefer. Er flüsterte leise Dracos Namen. Mit diesem Bild vor sich brauchte er nicht lange, um auf die Spitze zu kommen und mit dem Gedanken, dass Draco vielleicht gerade dasselbe tat, kam er, sich auf den Laken hin und her werfend. 


	23. Keine gute Idee

Mal wieder ganz lieben Dank für eure reviews. Ich hab mich unheimlich gefreut.  
  
@Tinkalili: Dir auch alles Liebe. Ich schreibe wirklich meistens nachts. Erstens hab ich ja tagsüber Uni und zweitens geht's nachts am besten.  
  
@MaxCat: Vielen Dank für das doch so lange review. Hoffe, du hast noch alles geschafft!  
  
@kleinerSchnatz: Danke, das ist schön.  
  
@Matjes: Tja, das kam eigentlich ganz spontan beim Schreiben. Schön, dass es dir gefiel.  
  
@Jacky: Vielen Dank. Schön, dass du meine story kawaii findest. (grins)  
  
@Maxine: (zurückknuschel) Hoffe du hattest ein schönes WE. Vielen Dank für das Lob.  
  
@gnufi: Danke, dass du dich zu einem review aufgerafft hast. Ich freu mich unheimlich.  
  
@yvymaus: Na klar, hier ist schon das nächste Kapitel!  
  
Disclaimer: Na ratet mal, wer so genial war, das alles zu erfinden. Ihr kennt sie alle . . . genau, unsere liebe Rowling.  
  
Vielen Dank an Jenny, meine Betaleserin  
  
23. Keine gute Idee  
  
Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er sich in seiner gesamten Schulzeit jemals auf die Zaubertränke Stunde gefreut hätte. Aber genau das tat er, als er am Mittwochabend mit Ron und Hermione auf dem Weg von der Großen Halle zum Gemeinschaftsraum war. Die letzten zwei Tage lang hatte er Draco kaum gesehen, obwohl er ständig nach ihm Ausschau hielt. Am liebsten wäre er jeden Morgen um sechs aufgestanden, da er wusste, dass Draco immer sehr früh in der Großen Halle zum Frühstück war. Aber er wollte nicht, dass Ron Verdacht schöpfte. Deswegen hatte er Draco nur ein Mal beim Mittagessen gesehen und auch da hatten sie nur einen schnellen Blick austauschen können. Immerhin hatte Draco ebenfalls ziemlich frustriert ausgesehen. So wie Harry sich fühlte.  
  
Genau aus dem Grund war er froh, dass er Draco am nächsten Morgen endlich wieder sehen würde. Vielleicht würde er die Gelegenheit haben ihn wenigstens kurz zu berühren, oder sie konnten sogar einen Treffpunkt ausmachen. Bei dem Gedanken daran klopfte sein Herz schneller.  
  
Er stockte, als er hinter Hermione durch das Portraitloch kroch. Oliver Wood lag auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und wirkte wie weggetreten. Eine Hand hatte er in die Polster gekrallt. Vor ihm standen Fred und George und sahen etwas betreten auf ihren früheren Quidditch-Kapitän hinab.  
  
Harry stürmte erschrocken auf Oliver zu und kniete vor dem Sofa nieder. "Was ist mit dir?" fragte er besorgt.  
  
Oliver wand sich gequält. "Ich bin so blöd", stöhnte er. "Ich war mit seinen Gedanken so weit weg, dass ich tatsächlich eines ihrer Bonbons gegessen habe."  
  
Harry sah Fred und George völlig entsetzt an. "Habt ihr ihn vergiftet?"  
  
"Wie konntet ihr das tun!" schrie Ron. "Was habt ihr ihm gegeben?"  
  
"Beruhigt euch", sagte George beschwichtigend.  
  
"Ihm geht es nicht schlecht", fügte Fred hinzu.  
  
"Stimmt das Oliver?" fragte Harry und legte eine Hand auf Olivers Stirn. Sie fühlte sich ziemlich heiß an.  
  
"Ja", flüsterte Oliver. "Es ist ein schönes Gefühl und ich sehe überall Farben." Er stöhnte leise. "Aber wie soll ich denn bitte so zu Percy kommen? Ich kann überhaupt nicht aufstehen. Ich habe meinen Zug bereits verpasst und der nächste fährt erst Morgen früh."  
  
"Kannst du nicht apparieren?" fragte Hermione mitleidig.  
  
Oliver schüttelte gequält den Kopf. "Ich habe die Prüfung noch nicht gemacht . . . Oh diese Farben. Es ist wunderschön . . ." Er presste die Hände vor die Augen. "Sobald ich mich wieder unter Kontrolle habe, bringe ich euch beide um Fred und George."  
  
"Wie konntet ihr so etwas tun?" brüllte Ron seine Brüder an. "Es herrscht Krieg, Percy geht es schlecht und ihr habt nur Mist im Kopf?"  
  
"Es tut uns ja Leid", sagte Fred ungewöhnlich zerknirscht. "Wir hatten echt nicht vor Oliver davon abzuhalten, zu Percy zu fahren."  
  
"Sollen wir Percy benachrichtigen?" fragte Harry.  
  
"Nein, er weiß gar nicht, dass ich kommen wollte. Ich hatte vor ihn zu überraschen", flüsterte Oliver. "Ich wäre so gern schon heute Abend bei ihm gewesen. Hoffentlich geht die Wirkung bis Morgen weg, dann nehme ich den ersten Zug. Aahh . . ."  
  
"Seht ihr jetzt mal, was ihr anrichten könnt?" fragte Ron wütend. "Wenn so etwas noch einmal passiert, dann werde ich es McGonagall melden. Irgendwann werdet ihr mit eurem Zeug noch jemanden umbringen."  
  
Hermione nahm besänftigend Rons Arm. "Geh Oliver eine Decke holen. Sieht so aus, als müsste er heute hier schlafen. Ron warf seinen Brüdern noch einen wütenden Blick zu und lief dann zur Treppe.  
  
Fred sah ihm nach. "Meine Güte, der redet ja schon genau so schlimm wie Percy." "Hört endlich auf, schlecht über Percy zu reden", schrie Oliver wütend. Er machte einen Versuch sich auf dem Sofa aufzurichten, fiel aber stöhnend wieder zurück. "Ich bring euch um."  
  
"Und dir geht es wirklich nicht schlecht?" fragte Hermione besorgt.  
  
"Nein. Ich fühle mich nur ein wenig schwach." Oliver legte eine Hand über seine Augen. "Und mir ist schwindelig von den ganzen Farben."  
  
Ron tauchte mit einer Decke auf, die er fürsorglich über Oliver breitete. "Morgen geht es dir bestimmt so gut, dass du zu Percy fahren kannst", sagte er freundlich. Dann sah er seine Brüder noch einmal strafend an. "Ihr zwei seid wirklich gemeingefährlich."  
  
Zwei Stunden später lag Harry in seinem Bett und konnte nicht einschlafen. Er wälzte sich auf seinen Laken herum. Percy und Oliver. Irgendwie hatte damals alles angefangen. In diesem Sommer im Fuchsbau war Harry zum ersten Mal die Idee gekommen, dass man sich auch als Junge in einen Jungen verlieben konnte. Natürlich hatte er damals noch nicht im Traum an Draco Malfoy gedacht. Oder doch? Schließlich hatte er schon damals auf ihrem Nachtflug den Kopf an Dracos Schulter gelegt und sich gewundert wie gut sich das anfühlte. Aber erst später war ihm die Idee gekommen, was das bedeuten konnte.  
  
Draco. Es war kaum zu entscheiden was die Sache am meisten verkomplizierte. Dass Draco auch ein Junge war? Oder, dass er aus Slytherin war? Oder, dass er ein Malfoy war?  
  
Komischerweise hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass die Tatsache, dass er männlich war tatsächlich das kleinste Problem war. Olivers und Percys Beziehung funktionierte ja scheinbar auch gut. Harry rollte sich auf die andere Seite. Er konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Zwei Mal hatte er bislang neben Draco geschlafen und er vermisste es höllisch. Wenn er an Draco gekuschelt war schien auf einmal alles einfach. Es war warm und beruhigend und er hatte keine Angst vor Alpträumen oder anderen Dingen.  
  
Jetzt fror er. Er glaubte nicht, dass es besonders kalt im Raum war, aber er vermisste die tröstliche Wärme eines Körpers neben seinem. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass man sich so schnell daran gewöhnen konnte, neben jemandem zu schlafen.  
  
Er lauschte auf Rons leise Atemzüge vom Bett gegenüber, die ihn ein wenig beruhigten. Allerdings durfte er überhaupt nicht darüber nachdenken, was Ron tun würde, wenn er wüsste, nach wem Harry sich gerade sehnte. Harry wälzte sich unruhig im Bett herum. Ron durfte das einfach nie erfahren. Er spielte so eine wichtige Rolle in Harrys Leben und er war sich sicher, dass ihre Freundschaft beendet sein würde, wenn Ron bescheid wusste. Aber wie lange konnte er es vor Ron verbergen? Manchmal hatte er schon befürchtet, dass Ron seine auf Draco gerichteten sehnsüchtigen Blicke bemerkt hatte, aber wahrscheinlich war die ganze Sache für Ron so unvorstellbar, dass ihm der Gedanke nicht einmal kam. Er war sich todsicher, dass Harry in ein Mädchen verliebt war.  
  
Morgen würde er endlich Draco wieder sehen. Dafür nahm er sogar eine Zaubertränke Stunde in Kauf. Wenn ihm vor einem Jahr jemand erzählt hätte, dass er sich nach Draco Malfoy sehnen würde, hätte er ihn wahrscheinlich ausgelacht. Seufzend schloss Harry die Augen und sehnte den nächsten Tag herbei.  
  
Oliver war bereits verschwunden, als sie am nächsten Morgen in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen. Scheinbar hatte er tatsächlich den ersten Zug genommen. Die Decke, unter der er geschlafen hatte, lag unordentlich auf dem Boden. Er musste wohl in aller Eile aufgebrochen sein. Harry war erleichtert, dass es ihm wieder besser ging.  
  
Er fröstelte auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle. Man merkte, dass es Winter wurde. Allerdings kam es ihm so vor, als sei es im Schloss dieses Jahr kälter als sonst. Er schlang die Arme um seinen Körper. Ron und Hermione die einen Schritt vor ihm gingen waren fest aneinander gedrückt. Sie schienen ebenfalls zu frieren.  
  
Draco war leider schon nicht mehr da, aber immerhin würde er ihn gleich wieder sehen. Harry goss sich einen Becher heiße Schokolade ein. Mehr brachte er heute nicht herunter.  
  
"Zwei Stunden Zaubertränke und auch noch mit den Slytherins", murmelte Ron unglücklich. "Hoffentlich geht das schnell vorbei."  
  
Hermione streichelte aufmunternd seine Hand. "Dafür haben wir danach Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe bei Charlie."  
  
Harry wartete ungeduldig, bis seine Freunde mit dem Frühstück fertig waren. Ausnahmsweise konnte er es mal nicht abwarten, zum Zaubertränkeraum zu kommen. Natürlich durfte er sich das vor Ron nicht anmerken lassen, also versuchte er nicht zu ungeduldig zu wirken und nicht mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte zu trommeln. Erleichtert sprang er auf, als Ron endlich aufstand. Er lief voran zu Snapes Klassenraum.  
  
Dracos Blick traf ihn sofort als er eintrat. Eine Sekunde sahen sie sich in die Augen und ein Prickeln lief Harrys Wirbelsäule hinab. Wenn er doch Draco nur kurz berühren könnte . . . Aber daran war nicht zu denken. Der Klassenraum war schon von mehreren Schülern bevölkert, Unter ihnen Blaise und Pansy, die mit Adleraugen über Draco wachten. Harry setzte sich so, dass er wenigstens ab und zu unauffällig einen Blick in Dracos Richtung werfen konnte. Draco saß wie immer in der ersten Reihe und Harry setzte sich ein paar Tische weiter. Nach und nach füllte sich der Klassenraum und der Lautstärkepegel hob sich. Draco unterhielt sich mit Zabini, aber Harry fühlte seine Augen auf sich gerichtet. Er musste mittlerweile nicht einmal hinsehen, um zu wissen, wann Draco ihn beobachtete. Er merkte es an dem Kribbeln das seine Wirbelsäule hinab lief.  
  
Nach einer Weile wurde es wieder ruhiger im Raum und die Schüler sahen neugierig zur Tür. Snape war zu spät. Er kam eigentlich nie zu spät. Zwar wartete er immer, bis alle Schüler in der Klasse waren, um dann eindrucksvoll durch die Tür zu stürmen, aber wirklich zu spät war er noch nie gekommen. Der Unterricht sollte bereits vor zehn Minuten begonnen haben. Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür, allerdings nicht mit dem gewohnten Knall, sondern langsam und gesittet. Und statt Snape erschien Professor Sprout, ihre Kräuterkunde Lehrerin.  
  
"Guten Morgen", sagte sie freundlich und stellte sich hinter das Pult. "Es tut mir sehr Leid, ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass Professor Snape verhindert ist. Er musste wegen einer . . . nun, dringenden Angelegenheit die Schule plötzlich verlassen."  
  
Während die Gryffindors erfreut aufsahen machten die Slytherins enttäuschte Gesichter. Harry sah schnell zu Draco. Auf den ersten Blick schien er keinerlei Reaktion zu zeigen. Er saß mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht und wie immer sehr aufrecht da, aber Harry kannte ihn mittlerweile zu gut, um sich davon täuschen zu lassen. Wenn man Dracos Malfoys Emotionen erkennen wollte, musste man ihm nur in die Augen sehen. Wenn er sich über etwas freute glänzten sie wie Quecksilber, wenn er wütend war, schossen kleine Blitze aus ihnen und wenn er traurig war, oder ihn etwas bedrückte, wurden sie dunkler, genau wir jetzt.  
  
"Ich werde ihn kurzfristig vertreten, bis . . . nun bis wir wissen, was weiter geschieht", verkündete Professor Sprout. "Wer von ihnen kann mir sagen, wo sie stehen geblieben waren? Ja, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Wir haben in den letzten Stunden alle Zutaten für den Dolor Levarus Trank vorbereitet und ich denke wir sollten ihn in dieser Stunde in Partnerarbeit brauen", erklärte Hermione bereitwillig.  
  
"Ah, sehr gut. Dann suchen sie sich bitte einen Partner . . ." Sofort entstand Unruhe im Raum, als jeder versuchte zu seinem bevorzugten Partner zu gelangen. Professor Sprout hob die Arme. "Ich bitte sie, setzen sie sich wieder! Dann werden wir es eben anders machen. Ich rufe sie nacheinander auf und sie sagen, mit wem sie zusammen arbeiten möchten. Fangen wir in der ersten Reihe an."  
  
Harry wartete gelangweilt, mit wem er zusammen arbeiten würde. Hermione, die natürlich in der ersten Reihe saß würde selbstverständlich Ron wählen. Wenn er Pech hatte würde er mit Neville zusammenarbeiten müssen.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
Harry sah überrascht auf, als er Draco seinen Namen nennen hörte. Die Slytherins grinsten ihn schadenfroh an und Ron warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu. Hermione wurde rot und sah schnell in die andere Richtung. Harry stand völlig perplex auf und ging, unter den höhnischen Blicken der Slytherins zu Dracos Pult hinüber. Draco lächelte hämisch, aber seine Augen leuchteten. Nur Harry wusste, dass Draco ihn gewählt hatte, um in seiner Nähe zu sein. Das ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. Etwas benommen ließ er sich neben Draco auf die Bank sinken und musste sich zurückhalten, um ihn nicht anzulächeln.  
  
Draco stand auf, um die bereits vorbereiteten Zutaten für den Trank zu holen, während Harry seine Messgeräte auf dem Tisch ausbreitete. Er sah stumm zu, wie Draco sorgfältig die Gänseblümchenwurzeln, die gestampften Mohnblüten, das kostbare geraspelte Horn eines Rumänischen Langhorns, den Alraunensaft, den Königskerzenextrakt und die anderen Zutaten auf dem Tisch ordnete. Es sah aus wie ein kleines Ritual und Draco war hochkonzentriert. Harry überlegte kurz, ob er vielleicht in Zaubertränke immer versagte, weil auf seinem Tisch grundsätzlich ein Riesendurcheinander herrschte. Bei Draco hatte alles einen genauen Platz und seine geschickten Hände schienen genau zu wissen, wie sie mit den Zutaten umgehen mussten. Es machte fast Spaß, ihm dabei zuzusehen.  
  
Draco sah auf und schenkte Harry ein winziges kurzes Lächeln. Harry wurde warm. Er nahm sein Pergament und seine Feder.  
  
"Wie geht es dir?" schrieb er und schob den Block zu Draco.  
  
Draco sah Harry an und zuckte leicht die Schultern.  
  
"Das mit Snape tut mir leid", schrieb Harry.  
  
Draco nahm ebenfalls seine Feder in die Hand. "Ist schon gut", schrieb er.  
  
Harry lächelte ihn leicht an. Draco senkte seine Feder noch einmal auf das Pergament. "Ich wäre gerne mal wieder mit dir allein."  
  
Harry wurde rot und fühlte seinen Atem schneller werden. Gerade wollte er eine Antwort schreiben, als Draco ihn plötzlich anfuhr. "Mensch, pass doch auf Potter! Bist du denn zu gar nichts fähig?"  
  
Harry blickte erschrocken auf und sah Draco verletzt an. In dem Moment bemerkte er plötzlich, dass die halbe Klasse sie beobachtete und natürlich auf die gewohnten Feindseligkeiten wartete. Schnell verdüsterte er seinen Blick. "Schließlich habe ich dich nicht gebeten, mit mir zusammen zu arbeiten", zischte er. "Hättest ja auch einen deiner blöden Anhänger nehmen können."  
  
"Ja, deine Anhänger amüsieren sich ja mittlerweile köstlich ohne dich!" sagte Draco giftig. Harry wollte gerade etwas erwidern, aber das Wort blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er Dracos schlanke Hand auf seinem Knie fühlte. Erschrocken hielt er die Luft an. Zum Glück waren sie durch die Bank und den Tisch vor Blicken geschützt.  
  
Dracos Hand wanderte langsam höher und Harry hoffte inständig, dass jetzt niemand eine schlagfertige Antwort von ihm erwartete. Er fühlte sich nämlich zu keiner Reaktion mehr fähig. Es war ein Glück für ihn, dass er in dem Moment einen strengen Blick von Professor Sprout auffing, so dass die Klasse annehmen konnte, er sei aus diesem Grund verstummt.  
  
Draco fuhr fort ihn mit der linken Hand zu streicheln, während er scheinbar ohne Probleme dem Unterrichtsgeschehen folgte. Er machte sich sogar mit der rechten Hand Notizen und maß zwischendurch ein paar Zutaten ab. Seine linke Hand brachte währenddessen unter dem Tisch Harry zur Weißglut. Er stützte seinen Kopf in eine Hand und hoffte, dass niemand auf seine geröteten Wangen achtete. Er konnte sich auf nichts anderes konzentrieren, als auf Dracos Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel.  
  
Es war wirklich ein Glück, dass Draco in Zaubertränke so gut war, dass er auch ganz ohne Harrys Hilfe den Trank als erster in der Klasse fertig hatte. Mit einer nonchalanten Bewegung fügte er die letzte Prise Morgentaumehl hinzu und über Harry Lippen drang ein winziges Stöhnen, als die Hand unter dem Tisch sich gleichzeitig noch ein Stückchen nach oben schob und fast seinen Schritt erreichte. Wie konnte Draco nur so skrupellos sein? Andererseits war diese Stimulierung vor allen anderen so erregend, dass Harry sich am liebsten einfach hinübergelehnt hätte, um Draco zu küssen.  
  
Wenn nicht plötzlich überall Schüler aufgestanden wären, hätte er gar nicht bemerkt, dass die Stunde bereits vorbei war. Nach einem letzten sanften Druck verschwand Dracos Hand von seinem Bein.  
  
Harry sah gerade rechtzeitig vom Tisch auf, um zu sehen, wie Draco den Tiegel mit Königskerzenextrakt umstieß. Das klebrige Zeug lief über den Tisch und ergoss sich auf den Boden des Klassenraumes. Draco hatte noch nie etwas umgestoßen. Dazu war er viel zu geschickt. Ein Blick in seine zufrieden blitzenden Augen verriet Harry, dass er es absichtlich getan hatte.  
  
"Was ist passiert?" fragte Professor Sprout ärgerlich, als sie die Schweinerei auf ihrem Tisch sah.  
  
"Potter hat den Tiegel umgeworfen", sagte Draco genüsslich.  
  
Harry sah ihn sprachlos an. Professor Sprout runzelte die Stirn. "Nun, sie werden beide hier bleiben um das weg zu putzen. Und zwar ohne Magie. Das wird sie lehren mit ihren Zutaten sorgfältiger umzugehen."  
  
"Soll ich auf dich warten, Harry?" fragte Ron mitleidig.  
  
"Nein, ist schon okay", sagte Harry. "Geh nur, wir sehen uns beim Mittagessen."  
  
Hermione nahm Rons Hand und die beiden verschwanden als letzte aus der Klasse. Harry und Draco waren alleine.  
  
"Musste das sein?" fragte Harry.  
  
Draco grinste. "Immerhin sind wir alleine, oder?"  
  
"Aber musstest du unbedingt mir die Schuld geben?"  
  
"Ich mache es wieder gut." Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs hatte Draco den Königskerzenextrakt beseitigt. Wie immer kümmerte er sich nicht besonders um Verbote. Im nächsten Moment hatte er seine Arme um Harry geschlungen und küsste ihn. Harry taumelte rückwärts und stieß gegen ihren Tisch. Als Dracos Zunge seine Lippen teilte und von seinem Mund Besitz ergriff, ließ er sich auf die Tischplatte zurücksinken und zog Draco mit sich. Draco lag halb über ihm und hatte ein Knie zwischen seinen Beinen. Harry schnappte nach Luft und krallte die Hände in Dracos Roben. Endlich konnte er ihn wieder fühlen und festhalten.  
  
"Warum bist du am Montag auf mich losgegangen?" flüsterte Draco atemlos.  
  
"Weil ich dich spüren wollte", murmelte Harry gegen seinen Mund.  
  
"Ja, ich dich auch. Du fühlst dich so gut an." Draco vergrub seine Hände in Harrys Haaren und senkte seine Lippen auf dessen Hals. Harry bog erwartungsvoll seinen Kopf nach hinten. In dem Moment wurde Draco plötzlich mit einem Ruck von ihm weggerissen. Einen Moment fühlte Harry nur eine Welle der Enttäuschung über den Verlust durch seinen Körper fließen. Dann schlug er benommen die Augen auf und wünschte sich er hätte das nicht getan, als er in Rons wutentbranntes Gesicht sah.  
  
"Ich wusste doch, dass es besser ist, wenn ich zurückkomme. Ich hätte dich nie mit diesem Fiesling allein lassen dürfen!" zischte er und bevor Harry irgendetwas tun oder sagen konnte landete Rons Faust hart in Dracos Gesicht. Der Schlag kam so unerwartet, dass Draco sofort zu Boden ging. Ron trat ihm hart in den Magen und Draco stöhnte auf.  
  
"Das wird dir eine Lehre sein Malfoy, uns endlich in Ruhe zu lassen. Harry hatte Recht, du hast uns wirklich lange genug gequält. Was fällt dir ein, auf ihn los zu gehen? Immerhin hat er dir vor kurzem sogar geholfen!"  
  
Endlich war es bis in Harry Gehirn vorgedrungen was los war. "Ron, hör auf!" schrie er entsetzt und sprang auf. "Draco hat mir nichts getan!"  
  
"Was?" fragte Ron verständnislos und hielt inne. "Aber . . ."  
  
"Verstehst du es immer noch nicht, Weasley?" kam Dracos erstickte Stimme vom Boden. "Wir haben uns geküsst."  
  
Ron hob langsam den Blick und sah Harry an. Als er keinen Widerspruch in dessen Augen sah taumelte er rückwärts. Seine Augen waren weit vor Entsetzen. Er sah so verloren und verzweifelt aus, dass Harry am liebsten doch noch alles zurückgenommen hätte. Aber es war zu spät. Die Erkenntnis hatte Ron getroffen wie ein Holzhammer.  
  
"Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Harry.  
  
Mit einem erstickten Geräusch sank Ron auf den Boden nieder. Harry sah verstört zwischen Ron und Draco hin und her. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, zu wem er gehen sollte. Um wen sollte er sich zuerst kümmern? Sie sahen beide so elend aus und er wusste einfach nicht was er tun sollte. "Hilfe", flüsterte er.  
  
In dem Moment kam Hermione durch die Tür gefegt. "Oh nein, ich hab's geahnt" stöhnte sie und war mit wenigen Schritten bei Ron. Besorgt ließ sie sich neben ihn fallen und schloss den leichenblassen Jungen in ihre Arme. "Das hast du ja toll hingekriegt!" fuhr sie Harry an, der im selben Augenblick neben Draco niederkniete.  
  
Draco lächelte ihn etwas gequält an. Blut lief aus seiner Nase und seine Lippe war aufgesprungen. "War vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee."  
  
Harry half ihm auf. "Du musst zu Madam Pomfrey. Ich bringe dich hin."  
  
"Das ist auch keine gute Idee. Es reicht mir mich heute einmal zusammenschlagen zu lassen. Ich möchte nicht auch noch deinen restlichen Freunden oder Blaise und Pansy begegnen, während du mich im Arm hältst."  
  
Harry ließ Draco trotzdem nicht los. "Schaffst du es denn?"  
  
Draco hatte schon wieder seine alte Beherrschung zurück erlangt. "Klar, da habe ich schon schlimmeres mitmachen müssen. Wir sehen uns später." Draco verschwand mit hocherhobenem Kopf aus der Klasse.  
  
Harry sah hilflos auf Ron und Hermione hinab. Hermione funkelte ihn wütend an und in Rons Blick lag Unverständnis und Entsetzen. Harry wand sich. Er wollte irgendetwas zu ihnen sagen, aber er brachte kein Wort über die Lippen. Schließlich drehte er sich um und lief aus dem Raum.  
  
Er war sich sicher, Ron verloren zu haben.  
  
Beim Mittagessen waren weder Ron noch Hermione in der großen Halle. Harry stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum und brachte kaum einen Happen herunter. Warum hatte Ron es auch ausgerechnet so erfahren müssen? Jetzt gab es wohl wirklich keine Chance mehr für sie. Harry glaubte nicht, dass Ron darüber jemals hinwegkommen würde. Sein Hass auf Draco war einfach zu groß. Harry stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Jetzt hatte er niemanden mehr auf den er sich verlassen konnte. Sirius war auf der Flucht, mit Ron hatte er es sich selbst verdorben, Hermione würde natürlich zu Ron halten und Draco vertraute er noch nicht hundertprozentig und seit der Sache mir der Folter konnte er Dumbledore auch nicht mehr ganz vertrauen. Der Einzige, an den er sich jetzt vielleicht noch wenden konnte war Professor Lupin. Der Gedanke an ihn gab Harry wenigstens ein bisschen Hoffnung.  
  
"Ich bitte einen Moment um ihre Aufmerksamkeit", Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Platz. "Leider habe ich euch zwei unerfreuliche Mitteilungen zu machen. Professor Snape hat uns auf unbestimmte Zeit verlassen und wird vorerst von Professor Sprout vertreten. Außerdem muss heute Nachmittag Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe ausfallen, da Mister Weasley sich krank gemeldet hat."  
  
Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen sprangen Ginny, Fred und George wie auf Kommando auf und rannten mit besorgten Gesichtern aus der Halle. Harry wäre ihnen am liebsten gefolgt, da er auch wissen wollte, was mit Charlie los war, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er dieses Recht nicht mehr hatte.  
  
Was sollte er nur ohne Ron und die Weasley - Familie tun? Warum musste alles so kompliziert sein? War es denn wirklich so falsch mit Draco zusammen sein zu wollen?  
  
Er verbrachte den Tag mal wieder auf Sirius Turm, da er alleine sein wollte. Natürlich konnte er Ron verstehen. Er wusste nicht, wie er an seiner Stelle reagiert hätte. Er musste sich fühlen, als hätte Harry ihn verraten und hintergangen. Das hatte er ja auch, aber ohne Absicht. Ob Ron ihm wohl jemals verzeihen konnte?  
  
Abends ging er erst sehr spät ins Bett, als er sicher sein konnte, dass die anderen schon schliefen. Er wollte keine Konfrontation mit Ron mehr riskieren. Noch lange nachdem er sich hingelegt hatte lag er wach.  
  
*Jemand schrie. Das Geräusch war unerträglich. Es fraß sich durch Harrys Gehörgang und er befürchtete davon taub zu werden, aber er konnte die Hände nicht heben, um sie vor seine Ohren zu halten. Die Tür. Da war sie wieder. Diese Tür würde ihn überall verfolgen. Er würde sich nie wieder befreien können. Sie war wie der Rachen eines Ungeheuers, wie ein bodenloses Loch, wie das Nest einer Vogelspinne und doch war es nur eine gewöhnliche Tür unter einer Treppe. Eine Tür, die sich schon so oft für ihn geöffnet hatte und das auch diesmal tun würde. Sie würde ihn verschlingen und ihn nie mehr frei geben. So sehr er sich auch dagegen wehrte, näherte er sich dem dunklen Schlund immer mehr. Etwas oder jemand hielt ihn fest und, so dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Gleich würde sich die Tür wieder hinter ihm schließen und er würde eingeschlossen sein und von der Welt abgetrennt. "Du entkommst mir nicht!"*  
  
"Ron, hilf uns doch, etwas stimmt nicht mit ihm!"  
  
"Geht zur Seite, lasst mich zu ihm. Harry, wach auf! Du träumst wieder, Harry!"  
  
Harry schlug die Augen auf und schrie. Er merkte zuerst nicht, dass der Schrei sein eigener war, weil er so fremdartig und verzweifelt klang, aber er konnte nicht aufhören zu schreien. Sein Kopf schmerzte so sehr, als würde er gleich explodieren. Es war unerträglich und immer noch fühlte er sich, als würde ihn etwas unaufhaltsam auf die Tür zu schieben. Er krabbelte rückwärts und stieß gegen die Wand. Verzweifelt presste er sich dagegen und hob die Hand an seine Stirn. Dann wurde alles um ihn dunkel und er ließ sich dankbar in die Schwerelosigkeit sinken.  
  
Als er aufwachte fühlte er zuerst etwas angenehm Kühles auf seiner Stirn, die immer noch schmerzhaft pochte. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah Rons Gesicht über sich gebeugt. Es verschwand jedoch schnell aus seinem Blickfeld und stattdessen erschien Seamus.  
  
"Harry", sagte er besorgt. "Was ist los? Du hast dich in deinem Bett hin und her geworfen und als du aufgewacht bist hast du geschrieen. Und dann bist du auch noch in Ohnmacht gefallen. Ist alles okay mit dir?"  
  
"Nein", flüsterte Harry. "Mein Kopf . . . das ist meine Narbe. Etwas ist passiert."  
  
Neville quiekte erschrocken. Seamus wurde blass. "Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte er beunruhigt.  
  
"Ich weiß einfach, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert ist", Harry schloss erschöpft die Augen. Er fühlte sich als habe er Blei in den Gliedern und sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde eine Eisenbahn hindurchrasen. Jemand erneuerte das Tuch auf seiner Stirn. Er glaubte, dass es Ron war, aber er war sich nicht sicher. Er schaffte es nicht die Augen zu öffnen, geschweige denn sich zu bewegen und glitt wieder in einen ohnmachtsähnlichen Zustand zurück. 


	24. Es wird dunkler

Hallo! Jetzt geht es auch schon weiter. Erst mal wieder ganz lieben Dank für eure reviews! Ich freu mich immer unheimlich.  
  
@Lilvroni. Okay, ich bin ein Kobold. Gut, dass dir die Idee gefallen hat. War eigentlich ganz spontan.  
  
@Matjes: Hab mich extra beeilt.  
  
@Drake: Vielen Dank für das Lob. Schön, dass du es spannend fandest.  
  
@DB 17: Okay, mach ich. (  
  
@MaxCat: Sorry für den kleinen cliffhanger, aber es geht ja schon weiter. (smile)  
  
@Tinkalili: (lacht) Ja das mit Zaubertränke stimmt. Wir treten übrigens in Braunschweig auf.  
  
@yvymaus: Ja, das hoffe ich auch. Vielen Dank für das review  
  
@Snuffi: Klar verzeih ich dir deine geistige Umnachtung. Freu mich über jedes review von dir.  
  
@Jasmin: (fängt Ideen auf) danke! Hat geklappt!  
  
@Maxine: (knuddel) Vielen Dank für dein review. Ich glaube diesmal komen fast eher noch ein paar mehr Fragen. (smile)  
  
@Nadja: Danke, schön dass es dir gfällt.  
  
Disclaimer: meins=nix, Rowling=alles.  
  
Und vielen dank an meine Beta-Leserin Jenny  
  
24. Es wird dunkler  
  
Am nächsten Morgen fühlte Harry sich, als habe ihm jemand mit einem Amboss eins über den Schädel gehauen. Er fühlte einen pochenden Schmerz hinter seiner Stirn, aber wenigstens konnte er sich wieder bewegen. Stöhnend richtete er sich im Bett auf. Die schreckliche Vorahnung, die er in der Nacht gehabt hatte war immer noch da. Am liebsten wäre er nicht aufgestanden, um nie zu hören, was geschehen war, aber dadurch konnte er es auch nicht ungeschehen machen.  
  
Es kostete ihn große Mühe sich anzuziehen und zu waschen. Die anderen Jungen aus seinem Schlafsaal warfen ihm besorgte Blicke zu. Nur Ron schien unbeteiligt.  
  
"Wie geht es dir?" fragte Seamus auf dem Weg zur großen Halle besorgt.  
  
"Kopfschmerzen", murmelte Harry.  
  
Er war nicht überrascht die Lehrer mit sehr ernsten und besorgten Gesichtern an ihrem Tisch sitzen zu sehen. Er wäre eher überrascht gewesen, wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre. Dumbledore erhob sich, sobald die meisten Schüler im Raum versammelt waren.  
  
"Leider muss ich euch schon wieder eine schlechte Nachricht überbringen", sagte er ernst. "Besser ihr hört es jetzt gleich, als durch Gerüchte, die sich im Laufe des Tages ausbreiten werden." Alle Gespräche in der Halle verstummten und es war so still, dass man eine Nadel fallen hören konnte. In Harry krampfte sich alles zusammen.  
  
"Azkaban wurde heute Nacht von den Dunklen Truppen angegriffen."  
  
Ein entsetztes Aufstöhnen ging durch die Halle.  
  
"Sie sind weitaus stärker, als wir bisher angenommen haben und es sieht nicht gut aus. Zwar wurden Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen, aber mit einem so harten und überraschenden Angriff haben wir nicht gerechnet. Erschwerend kommt hinzu, dass die Dementoren in Azkaban sich auf die dunkle Seite geschlagen haben. Unsere Chancen, diesem Angriff zu widerstehen sind sehr schlecht."  
  
Dumbledore wartete einen Moment um seine Worte wirken zu lassen. "Leider heißt das auch, dass wir den normalen Betrieb dieser Schule nun aufgeben müssen. WISO und die Auroren haben unsere Unterstützung angefordert und viele eurer Professoren, wie auch ich selbst werden sofort in Richtung Azkaban aufbrechen."  
  
Die Schüler waren wie vom Donner gerührt. Viele von ihnen erlebten die Auswirkungen des Krieges nun zum ersten Mal am eigenen Leib. Bislang war er etwas Entferntes, Abgelegenes gewesen, das sie nicht wirklich betroffen hatte. Natürlich gab es Berichte in den Zeitungen, aber zu hören, dass die Lehrer, die sie jeden Tag sahen und mit denen sie so gut wie zusammen lebten in den Krieg ziehen würden war etwas anderes. Einigen kamen die Tränen, während andere Dumbledore nur fassungslos anstarrten.  
  
Harry suchte Dracos Blick. Er brauchte irgendetwas woran er sich festhalten konnte, jetzt da seine Welt schon wieder erschüttert wurde. Draco war ebenfalls bleich geworden. Harry spürte instinktiv, dass er an seinen Vater dachte.  
  
"Was mit euch geschieht, liegt bei euch und euren Familien. Einige werden ihre Kinder angesichts des jetzt offen ausgebrochenen Krieges nach Hause holen wollen. Ich versichere allerdings, dass Hogwarts weiterhin geschützt wird." Dumbledore sah seine Schüler ernst an. "Bitte verfallt nicht in Panik. Das wichtigste ist jetzt, dass wir die Nerven behalten. Die Lehrer, die mit mir zur Verstärkung von Azkaban eilen werden sofort aufbrechen. Der Unterricht in Transfiguration, Zauberkunde, Kräuterkunde, Arithmantik, Magischer Kriegsführung und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste fällt also ab sofort aus."  
  
"Lupin", dachte Harry erschrocken und sah zum Lehrertisch hoch. Sein Lieblingslehrer saß bleich aber gefasst und aufrecht an seinem Platz und Harrys Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Er stand auf und ging mit zitternden Knien auf Lupin zu. Der Professor erhob sich ebenfalls und kam ihm entgegen. Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich jetzt auch noch alleine lassen muss", sagte er sanft.  
  
"Passen sie bitte gut auf sich auf", murmelte Harry mit erstickter Stimme und umarmte Lupin. Jetzt war er wirklich völlig allein.  
  
Unter den fassungslosen Blicken ihrer Schüler verließen Lupin, Dumbledore, Flitwick, Vektor, Sprout und McGonagall kurz darauf die Schule. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Schülern schienen sie vollkommen ruhig zu sein.  
  
Harry fühlte sich wie betäubt.  
  
Den Rest des Tages verlebte Hogwarts wie in Trance. Keiner konnte das Geschehene wirklich fassen. Der Krieg war ausgebrochen, ihre Lehrer waren in den Kampf gezogen, ihr ganzes Leben war erschüttert worden. Jetzt gab es keinen Zweifel mehr an der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords.  
  
Die Schule leerte sich im Laufe des Tages. Tatsächlich wurden viele Schüler von ihren Eltern nach Hause geholt. Padma, Parvati, Lavender, Susan und Seamus und viele andere verabschiedeten sich bedrückt von ihren Mitschülern.  
  
Die meisten Muggelgeborenen entschlossen sich ebenfalls nach Hause zu fahren. Hermione blieb. "Wenn ich zu Hause wäre würde ich nur vor Sorgen verrückt werden", erklärte sie und umarmte Ron fest. Die Weasley - Kinder blieben ebenfalls. Ihre Eltern hofften, dass sie in Hogwarts sicherer waren, da der Fuchsbau wahrscheinlich schon einige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte.  
  
Vielleicht lag es daran, dass das Schloss so leer war, aber es war unheimlich kalt in den Korridoren. Harry fröstelte, egal wie viele Sachen er sich überzog. Die Stimmung war niedergedrückt. Überall sah man besorgte und ängstliche Gesichter. Die Veränderung war so plötzlich gekommen, dass keiner sich irgendwie darauf hatte einstellen können.  
  
Um sich ein wenig besser und geborgener zu fühlen, hatten sich die einzelnen Häuser in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen versammelt.  
  
Ron und Hermione hatten sich wieder auf einem Sessel zusammengekuschelt und Ginny saß wie ein Häufchen Elend zwischen Fred und George.  
  
Harry selbst saß etwas abseits. Er fühlte sich seltsam unzugehörig und fehl am Platze. Er hatte es gemieden mit Ron und Hermione zu reden und die beiden schienen auch keinen großen Wert darauf zu legen, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Er konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Eigentlich musste er froh sein, dass die beiden sich gefunden hatten, so dass wenigstens sie nicht einsam waren.  
  
Er sehnte sich nach Draco. Mit jeder Faser seines Wesens wünschte er sich, ihn im Arm halten zu können. Vielleicht würde es ihm dann endlich möglich sein, wieder einen Sinn in allem zu sehen und nicht nur noch Hoffnungslosigkeit. Aber Draco war ohne Zweifel bei seinen Freunden im Slytherin - Gemeinschaftsraum und für ihn fast so schwer erreichbar, wie Sirius Black.  
  
Sie gingen nachts nicht in ihre Schlafsäle, sondern rollten sich auf den Sesseln und Sofas zusammen. Einige Schlafsäle waren fast leer und niemand wollte alleine sein. Auch morgens gingen sie gemeinsam zum Essen und dann wieder zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry sah Draco nicht. Es war eine quälende Zeit. Alle warteten auf Nachrichten vom Kampf, aber diese waren spärlich. Das einzige was sie sicher wussten war, dass Voldemort selbst noch nicht aufgetaucht war. Keiner wusste, wo er sich befand.  
  
Harry saß am Fenster seines Schlafsaales und sah in die Dämmerung hinaus. Er wollte sich nicht von den anderen abkapseln, aber es schmerzte Hermione und Ron zu sehen und nicht mit ihnen reden zu können. Noch nie zuvor waren beide gleichzeitig so wütend auf ihn gewesen. Aber er konnte es doch nicht ändern. Er brauchte Draco einfach. Er konnte nichts gegen die Gefühle tun, die er für ihn hatte. Und er wollte auch gar nichts dagegen tun. Draco gehörte jetzt einfach zu seinem Leben dazu. Er konnte sich nicht mehr vorstellen ohne ich zu sein.  
  
Da er keine Familie hatte gab es nicht so viele Menschen, für die er innige Gefühle hatte. Und das mit Draco war noch etwas anderes, als seine Beziehungen zu Ron, Hermione und Sirius. Es war schmerzhafter, aber auf seine eigene Art auch unentbehrlicher. Schon der Gedanke, dass Draco wieder aus seinem Leben verschwinden könnte trieb ein Messer in sein Herz. Vielleicht auch gerade deswegen, weil ihre Verbindung noch so verletzlich war. Er legte seinen Kopf auf die angezogenen Knie.  
  
Plötzlich schlangen sich zwei Arme um ihn und einen wundervollen Moment lang hoffte er es wäre Draco. Aber als er sich umsah, blickte er in Hermiones besorgtes Gesicht. Auch wenn er sich sehr nach Draco sehnte freute er sich, dass sie zu ihm gekommen war.  
  
"Hermione. Bist du nicht mehr böse auf mich?" Er lehnte sich in ihre Umarmung.  
  
"Ich war nie böse auf dich", sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme. "Na ja vielleicht im ersten Moment, aber nur, weil ich mir Sorgen um Ron gemacht habe."  
  
"Ron hasst mich jetzt, oder?" fragte Harry traurig.  
  
"Natürlich nicht. Er war nur unheimlich geschockt. Bestimmt beruhigt er sich bald." Hermione klang allerdings selbst nicht ganz überzeugt.  
  
"Das glaube ich nicht", flüsterte Harry traurig.  
  
"Ich bin jedenfalls immer noch deine Freundin", sagte Hermione und streichelte über seine Schultern. "Ganz egal in wen du dich verliebst. Ich will nur dass du das weißt."  
  
"Danke, Hermione. Ich bin froh, dass Ron dich hat. Jetzt wo er sich auf mich nicht mehr verlassen kann", sagte er müde.  
  
Hermione sah ebenfalls geschafft aus. "Er mag dich immer noch, da bin ich mir sicher. Er braucht einfach eine Weile, um damit fertig zu werden. Außerdem macht er sich große Sorgen. Im Moment geschehen so viele schlimme Dinge. Du weißt ja, dass es Percy schlecht geht und jetzt auch noch Charlie . . ."  
  
"Was ist eigentlich mit Charlie?" fragte Harry, erschrocken darüber, dass er das vergessen hatte.  
  
"Das weiß keiner so genau. Er scheint einfach völlig hoffnungslos. Als hätte er alles aufgegeben. Er hat sich völlig verändert."  
  
Harry stöhnte leise. "Ich wünschte ich könnte für Ron da sein." Er sah plötzlich zu Hermione auf. "Was sagt er eigentlich über mich?"  
  
"Naja", Hermione wand sich unter seinem gespannten Blick. "Er will nicht über dich reden." Harry sah sie schockiert an. "Er redet überhaupt nicht über mich?"  
  
Hermione schüttelte betreten den Kopf. "Ich darf nicht mal deinen Namen erwähnen." Harry ließ resigniert den Kopf sinken. "Das ist schlimm." Dann sah er mit einem Ruck auf. "Dann darf er nicht wissen, dass du mit mir redest."  
  
"Er ist mit seinen Geschwistern bei Charlie. Ich muss gleich wieder runter. Ich wollte nur nach dir sehen. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich Harry." Sie nahm ihn noch einmal in die Arme. "Ich hab dich doch lieb." Er bemerkte, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. "Es wird bestimmt alles wieder besser", flüsterte sie. Dann lief sie schnell aus dem Saal und die Treppe hinab.  
  
Harry blieb noch eine Weile in Gedanken verloren am Fenster sitzen und folgte ihr ein paar Minuten später. Er fühlte sich wieder ein wenig besser, jetzt da er wusste, dass Hermione ihn immer noch als Freund ansah. Er war nicht mehr ganz so ausgeschlossen.  
  
Die Zwillinge, Ginny und Ron waren zurück. Harry war wirklich froh, dass Ron Hermione hatte. Nicht nur Harrys Welt lag in Scherben. Ron ging es vielleicht sogar noch schlechter. Er wirkte völlig verstört und wich nicht von Hermiones Seite. Harry war sich nur nicht ganz sicher, ob er sie beschützen wollte, oder selber Schutz brauchte. Wahrscheinlich beides. Aus den Gesprächen der Geschwister und Hermione hörte Harry, dass es Charlie noch schlechter ging. Er wollte jedoch nicht zum Schloss hochkommen, da er sich um Vesta kümmern musste. Seine Geschwister machten sich große Sorgen.  
  
Am Abend als sie sich bereits auf den Sesseln und Sofas zum Schlafen zusammenrollten öffnete sich plötzlich noch einmal das Portraitloch. Harry sah überrascht auf.  
  
Percy kam in den Raum gewankt. Er wirkte völlig erschöpft. Ginny stieß einen kleinen überraschten Schrei aus, rannte auf ihren Bruder zu und fiel ihm in die Arme. Percy streichelte über ihre Haare. Er sah aus wie ein Geist.  
  
"Percy, was machst du hier?" fragte Fred besorgt und ging auf ihn zu.  
  
"Ich durfte endlich beim Ministerium kündigen. Jetzt habe ich noch zwei Tage um mich zu erholen, bevor ich zur Unterstützung nach Azkaban gehe", erklärte er mit fester Stimme.  
  
"Nein", flüsterte George entsetzt. Ron stöhnte verzweifelt auf und Ginny fing an zu schluchzen. Sie klammerte sich an ihrem Bruder fest. Harry schluckte hart.  
  
"Doch. Ich möchte kämpfen. Bill ist bereits dort. Ich kann sie unmöglich alleine lassen. Ich würde jetzt schon dort sein, aber Dumbledore meinte, so erschöpft wie ich im Moment bin nütze ich ihnen nichts. Außerdem muss ich Oliver sehen. Wo ist er?" fragte Percy, wie ein Verdurstender nach einem Glas Wasser.  
  
Alle starrten ihn überrascht an. "Wir dachten er ist bei dir", sagte George irritiert.  
  
"Was?" fragte Percy verständnislos.  
  
"Er wollte am Donnerstagmorgen zu dir fahren", erklärte Fred. "Ist er nicht bei dir angekommen?"  
  
"Nein", sagte Percy und taumelte rückwärts gegen die Wand. Ginny hielt ihn erschrocken fest. "Ich habe nichts von ihm gehört."  
  
Fred und George sahen sich mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an. Harry sah, dass sie beide totenblass geworden waren.  
  
"Er wollte den ersten Zug am Donnerstag nehmen", erklärte Ron. "Als wir aufgestanden sind, war er schon weg."  
  
"Irgendwas muss ihm passiert sein", flüsterte Percy mit zitternder Stimme. Obwohl Ginny versuchte ihn fest zu halten glitt er langsam an der Wand hinab.  
  
Seine Brüder blickten hilflos auf ihn herunter. Fred kniete neben ihm nieder. "Vielleicht gibt es auch eine ganz einfache Erklärung."  
  
Percy starrte ihn an, aber er schien durch ihn hin durch zu blicken. Plötzlich sprang er mit einem Ruck auf. "Ich muss ihn sofort suchen."  
  
"Nein Percy", jetzt war auch Ron neben ihm. "Du bist völlig erschöpft. "Du kannst unmöglich sofort wieder aufbrechen. Bleib wenigstens bis morgen!" bat er mit flehender Stimme. Percy schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich muss sofort los. Er ist schon seit fast eine Woche verschwunden und es sind schlimme Zeiten im Moment. Ihm kann alles Mögliche passiert sein. Ich darf keine Zeit verlieren. Er umarmte seine Brüder, Hermione und Ginny und ging dann auf Harry zu. Harry war völlig überrascht, als Percy ihn umarmte, aber schließlich konnte der noch nichts von den neuen Entwicklungen in Harrys Leben wissen. Trotzdem war es sehr angenehm so selbstverständlich mit eingeschlossen zu werden. Er lehnte sich einen Moment dankbar gegen Percy.  
  
"Ihr bleibt hier", sagte Percy bestimmt. "In Hogwarts seid ihr in Sicherheit. Hier kann euch nichts geschehen." Es klang fast, als wolle er sich selbst davon überzeugen. Er ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über seine Geschwister streifen und verschwand dann durch das  
  
Portraitloch. Ginny fing wieder an zu weinen und George legte den Arm um sie. Ron sank neben Hermione, die ihn fest umarmte. Er sah aus, als sei er selbst den Tränen nahe. Harry konnte in der Nacht nicht einschlafen. Er lauschte auf die unruhigen Atemzüge der anderen und schloss daraus, dass die meisten noch wach lagen.  
  
Es war schrecklich erleben zu müssen, wie alles auseinander fiel und selbst so machtlos zu sein. Er hatte sich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt. Was konnte nur mit Oliver passiert sein? Wieso war er verschwunden? Er hatte es doch so eilig gehabt zu Percy zu gelangen. Was geschah im Moment in Azkaban? War jemand verletzt worden? Wie stand der Kampf?  
  
Wieder fühlte er sich, als würde sich ein riesiges Rad in seinem Kopf drehen. Schneller und schneller. Er fürchtete verrückt zu werden, wenn sich nicht bald der Morgen näherte. Er musste Draco sehen. Er hielt es nicht mehr ohne ihn aus. Draco war das einzige was in seinem Leben noch Sinn machte, das einzig positive. Er hatte ihn schon so lange nicht gesehen, seine Hände so lange nicht mehr gefühlt, dass ihm alles bereits wie ein Traum vorkam. Er klammerte sich mit seinen Gedanken an die zwei Nächte, die er mit Draco verbracht hatte und das half ihm ein wenig Ruhe zu finden. 


	25. Gefahr

So, erst mal wieder ganz lieben Dank für eure reviews.  
  
@Db-17: Stimmt, die Weasleys haben bei mir momentan echt Pech. Danke für das review.  
  
@MaxCat: Es ist eher so, dass Hermione Ron nicht noch mehr wehtun will, wo es ihm so schlecht geht. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie sich den Umgang verbieten lassen würde.  
  
@Jacky: Tut mir echt leid, wegen der depri-Wirkung!  
  
@Matjes: Stimmt. Harry ist im Moment auch mies dran. Vielen Dank, dass du immer so treu reviewst. Ds ist echt lieb.  
  
@Maxine: Ganz lieben Dank für dein review. Ich freu mich immer total. Ein paar Kapitel sind es allerdings noch.  
  
@Tinkalili: Bitte nicht traurig sein! (umarmt tröstend)  
  
@Romilly: Vielen Dank für dein review. Ich habe mir schon ziemlich viel Gedanken um diesen Krieg gemacht. Ich glaube schon, dass man Azkaban eine Weile belagern kann und finde es auch logisch, dass sie erst Verstärkung aus dem eigenen Land holen. Hogwarts wird auch nicht geschlossen. Es holen nur viele Eltern ihre Kinder nach Hause. Aber vielen Dank, dass du dir so viele Gedanken gemacht hast.  
  
@Nadja: Danke für das review. Schön, dass die story dir gefällt.  
  
@Gnufi: Nun, es sind noch ein paar Kapitel. Die story ist länger geworden, als ich dacht.  
  
@Chillkröte: Wie schön, dass du wieder da bist! Habe deine reviews schon richtig vermisst!  
  
Disclaimer: (Natascha zeigt auf J.K. Rowling) war alles ihre Idee. Gehört auch alles ihr.  
  
25. Gefahr  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen nach einer unruhigen, wenig erholsamen Nacht, die Augen aufschlug, hörte er zuerst ein schreckliches lautes Heulen und Pfeifen. Dann fühlte er, dass es eiskalt war. Die zwei Decken, die über ihn gebreitet waren schienen die Kälte nicht abhalten zu können. Er sah sich schlotternd im Raum um und entdeckte die Ursache der Kälte. Ein Fenster war zerbrochen. Alicia und Katie standen bereits in Schlafanzügen davor und versuchten es notdürftig abzudichten. Harry schlug seine Decken zurück und sprang auf um ihnen zu helfen. Als seine nackten Füße den Boden berührten, hätte er fast aufgeschrieen. Der Steinboden war so kalt, dass es wehtat. Auf Zehenspitzen lief er zu den Mädchen hinüber. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster sagte ihm, dass es schneite. Es war erst November, aber die Flocken fielen so dicht, dass man kaum ein paar Meter weit sehen konnte und der heulende Wind trieb sie wild durcheinander.  
  
"Kannst du mit Katie zusammen diese Decke festhalten?" fragte Alicia laut, um gegen den Wind anzukommen. "Ich suche ein Brett oder so etwas."  
  
Harry nickte und nahm einen Zipfel der Decke. Sie hielten sie vor das zerbrochene Fenster, um den Wind abzuhalten. Harrys Finger froren beinahe ab. "Wie ist das passiert?" fragte er. Katie zuckte die Achseln. "Vielleicht wurde etwas vom Sturm gegen das Fenster geweht. Allerdings sind die Scherben nach außen gefallen, als wäre es von innen zerstört worden." Seltsam, dachte Harry. Er glaubte sich daran zu erinnern, in der Nacht etwas krachen gehört zu haben, aber er hatte es für einen Holzscheit im Kamin gehalten. Zum Glück tauchte Alicia kurz darauf mit einem Brett auf, so dass Harry loslassen und seine steifgefrorenen Finger aufwärmen konnte. Katie lief los, um irgendwo Nägel zu organisieren und Harry verschwand unter die Dusche. Eine Weile musste er das heiße Wasser über seinen blau gefrorenen Körper laufen lassen, bevor er wieder etwas fühlte.  
  
Als er wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkam, waren alle Schüler aufgewacht und im Kamin prasselte wieder ein Feuer. Das zerbrochene Fenster war vernagelt und es hätte es fast gemütlich sein können.  
  
Fast, denn auf einem Sofa saß Ron und weinte. Man hörte kaum einen Laut und er hatte seinen Kopf an Hermiones Schulter vergraben, aber seine Schultern bebten und seine Hände krallten sich in Hermiones Roben fest.  
  
In Harry zog sich alles zusammen.  
  
Ginny saß schreckensbleich daneben und die anderen Schüler standen betreten herum. "Hermione, was ist passiert?" fragte Harry mit schwacher Stimme. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich hören wollte. Langsam hatte er wirklich genug schlechte Nachrichten ertragen. Hermione sah ihn an. Auch ihre Augen waren verquollen. "Fred und George sind heute Nacht verschwunden."  
  
Harry sah sie an. "Vielleicht sind sie nur in der großen Halle oder bei Charlie?" flüsterte er hoffnungsvoll. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. "Die fette Dame hatte strickte Befehle in der Nacht niemanden aus dem Saal zu lassen und sie sagt, dass auch niemand an ihr vorbeigekommen ist."  
  
"Dann . . ." Harry sah zu dem zerbrochenen Fenster und schluckte.  
  
Hermione nickte. "Einer ihrer Besen fehlt."  
  
"Dann sind sie wahrscheinlich losgeflogen, um Oliver zu suchen", vermutete Harry. "Das ist natürlich dumm und gefährlich, aber sie kommen bestimmt heil zurück."  
  
Hermione sah ihn durchdringend an und er wusste, dass das noch nicht alles war. "Es gibt zwei Dinge, die seltsam sind, Harry. Erstens haben sie das Fenster nicht geöffnet, sondern es einfach eingeschlagen. Und zweitens fehlt nichts von ihrer Kleidung und auch ihre Schuhe sind noch hier. Dafür haben wir ihre Schlafanzüge nirgendwo gefunden. Sie müssen sie angehabt haben."  
  
Harry schnappte nach Luft. "Aber das wäre Wahnsinn. Sie werden erfrie . . ." er stockte als er in Ginnys vor Angst geweitete Augen sah.  
  
"Es sieht so aus, als hätten sie nicht aus freiem Willen gehandelt", flüsterte Hermione und zog Ron, der jetzt hemmungslos schluchzte noch näher an sich. "Und noch etwas . . ." Harry hätte sich am liebsten die Ohren zu gehalten. Irgendwie ahnte er was jetzt kommen würde.  
  
" . . . wir haben nachgesehen. Oliver hat auch nichts mitgenommen außer dem was er am Abend als er auf unserem Sofa eingeschlafen ist am Leib trug." Harry zitterte. "Aber er hat kein Fenster zerbrochen", murmelte er mit versagender Stimme. Hermione sah ihn ernst an. "Damals durfte man diesen Raum und das Schloss ja auch noch nachts ungehindert verlassen wann man wollte."  
  
Harry fühlte seine Knie unter sich nachgeben. Gerade wollte er sich auf den Teppich sinken lassen, als Katie, die das vernagelte Fenster inspiziert hatte einen spitzen Schrei ausstieß.  
  
"Was ist das?!" rief sie entsetzt und zeigte aus dem Fenster.  
  
Die anderen Schüler, außer Ginny, die immer noch wie unter Schock auf dem Sofa saß, stürmten ebenfalls ans Fenster und blickten nach draußen. Harry wusste sofort, was Katie meinte. Das Schneegestöber hatte sich etwas gelegt und man konnte wieder weiter blicken. Etwas stimmte nicht mit den Rändern des Verbotenen Waldes.  
  
Sie schienen sich zu bewegen, wie etwas Lebendiges. Es sah aus als würde die Schwärze des Waldes sich auf dem Schnee ausbreiten, als würde der Wald wachsen, oder sich vorwärts bewegen. Etwas kam aus dieser verbotenen Dunkelheit gekrochen und näherte sich dem Schloss.  
  
"Charlie" keuchte Ron kaum hörbar und im nächsten Moment war er aus dem Raum gestürmt. Harry und Hermione sahen sich schreckensbleich an, einen Moment unfähig sich zu bewegen. Tatsächlich stand Hagrids Hütte so nah am Waldrand, dass die wabernde Schwärze sie fast erreicht hatte.  
  
Gleichzeitig kamen sie beide zu sich und stürmten Ron hinterher. Hermione war ein paar Schritte hinter Harry, als sie durch die großen Torflügel rannten, die Ron bereits aufgestoßen hatte.  
  
Harry schnappte nach Luft als sich die Kälte wie kleine Nadelspitzen in seine Haut bohrte. Er hatte keine Zeit gehabt, sich etwas Wärmeres überzuziehen. Die Kälte drang sofort durch seinen Pullover und raubte ihm den Atem. Obwohl es erst heute Nacht angefangen hatte zu schneien, war die Schneedecke schon etwa dreißig Zentimeter hoch und es war schwer schnell vorwärts zu kommen.  
  
Ron hatte etwa fünfzig Meter Vorsprung. Sie hatten keine Chance ihn vor der Hütte einzuholen. Hermione schrie aus Leibeskräften, aber er schien sie nicht zu hören. Jedenfalls beachtete er sie nicht. Hermione blieb hinter Harry zurück, der sich langsam näher an Ron herankämpfte. Er konnte noch nicht erkennen, was am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes vor sich ging, aber er sah Charlies Hütte vor sich und Ron, der sich verzweifelt durch den Schnee kämpfte. Die Flocken begannen wieder dichter zu fallen, so dass es schwer wurde zu sehen und noch schwerer sich fortzubewegen. Es kam Harry fast vor, als versuche der Schnee ihn aufzuhalten. Er fror erbärmlich und zitterte wie Espenlaub und keuchte in seiner Anstrengung Ron zu erreichen.  
  
Plötzlich sah er Ron in den Schnee stürzen. Er versuchte sich schnell aufzurichten, fiel aber sofort wieder hin. Harrys Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt noch und ließ sich endlich völlig atemlos neben Ron in den Schnee fallen.  
  
Ron wandte ihm sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht zu. "Mein Fuß. Ich glaube, er ist verstaucht", stöhnte er "Bitte Harry, du musst zu Charlie. Du musst ihn warnen, bitte."  
  
Die Gedanken rasten durch Harrys Kopf. Was auch immer aus dem Wald kam, es hatte sich sehr schnell bewegt. Vielleicht, sogar wahrscheinlich war es schon zu spät für Charlie und für sie würde es auch bald zu spät sein. Er blickte sich um. Er konnte Hermione gerade noch durch das Schneegestöber erkennen. Sie war stehen geblieben und sah sich suchend um. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie die Richtung verloren. Auf ihre Hilfe konnte er also auch nicht hoffen. Was sollte er tun? Er überlegte kurz eine Bahre für Ron zu beschwören, um ihn darauf zu transportieren, aber er verwarf die Idee schnell wieder. Er traute sich nicht zu, sie in einem Schneesturm zu kontrollieren.  
  
"Harry, beeil dich, sonst ist es zu spät", keuchte Ron. "Ich lasse dich nicht hier liegen", sagte Harry entschlossen und zog Ron hoch. Ron schrie auf, als er auf seinem verletzten Fuß auftrat. Harry stützte ihn so gut es ging und zusammen schlugen sie sich weiter zur Hütte durch. Harry hielt sich einen Arm vor das Gesicht, um sich vor dem Schneegestöber zu schützen. Als sie sich Hagrid Hütte endlich näherten konnten sie auch langsam die wabernden Ränder des verbotenen Waldes erkennen. Und Harry fühlte noch etwas. Verzweiflung und völlige Hoffnungslosigkeit machte sich plötzlich in ihm breit. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass alles sinnlos war, dass alle guten Gedanken aus seinem Kopf verschwanden.  
  
Am liebsten hätte er sich einfach in den Schnee sinken lassen und wäre dort liegen geblieben. Sein Körper fühlte sich plötzlich so schwer an, dass er sich kaum noch bewegen konnte und alles drehte sich in seinem Kopf. Nur Ron, den er im Arm hielt und der auf ihn angewiesen war hielt ihn davon ab, sich einfach fallen zu lassen. Er konnte seinen Freund unmöglich im Stich lassen. Er musste durchhalten, so unerträglich schwierig es auch erschien. In seinem Kopf hörte er plötzlich Schreie. Bekannte Schreie.  
  
"Dementoren" stöhnte er. Im selben Moment kamen sie endlich an Charlies Hütte an. Sie stolperten die letzten paar Meter und fielen gegen die Tür, die sich nach innen öffnete. So fielen sie beide in das Zimmer. Am liebsten wäre Harry einfach auf dem Boden liegen geblieben. Er fühlte sich schwach und hoffnungslos. Mit einer gewaltigen Willensanstrengung rappelte er sich auf.  
  
In einer Ecke des Zimmers saß Charlie mit Vesta neben sich. Seine Augen waren seltsam leer und er wirkte hoffnungslos. Er hatte sich gegen die Wand gelehnt und seine Arme baumelten kraftlos an ihm herab. Er war völlig lethargisch. Seltsamerweise gab dieser Anblick Harry neuen Antrieb. Sie mussten hier weg. Und zwar in dieser Sekunde "Charlie!" brüllte Harry. "Hilf uns! Wir müssen hier raus!"  
  
Charlie hob seinen Kopf wie in Zeitlupe. Als er seinen Bruder auf dem Boden liegen sah flackerte etwas in seinen Augen und Harry konnte förmlich sehen, wie das Leben in ihn zurückkehrte. Er sprang auf, stürzte auf sie zu und kniete neben Ron nieder, der so erschöpft war, dass er nicht mehr aufstehen konnte. "Was ist passiert?" fragte Charlie völlig entsetzt. "Hilf mir! Wir müssen hier weg!" schrie Harry. "Sonst ist es zu spät! Und Hermione ist da draußen!"  
  
Charlie reagierte sofort. Er hob Ron auf seine Arme und trug ihn aus der Tür. Harry folgte erleichtert. Auch der kleine Drache schleppte sich ihnen nach.  
  
Es war zu spät.  
  
Sie waren umzingelt. Rund um die Hütte hatten die Kreaturen einen Kreis gebildet. Es waren tatsächlich Dementoren und seltsame fünfbeinige, haarige Geschöpfe, die sich ihnen von allen Seiten näherten. Was vom Schloss aus wie eine zusammenhängende wabernde Masse ausgesehen hatte, waren in Wirklichkeit einzelne Wesen. Harry fühlte wieder eine Welle der Verzweiflung über sich hinwegschwappen.  
  
Er zog seinen Zauberstab. Es musste einfach funktionieren, es musste. Sonst waren sie alle verloren. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, dass Charlie neben ihm Ron sanft auf den verschneiten Boden gleiten ließ und ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab zog. "Expecto Patronum" donnerten sie beide gleichzeitig.  
  
Ein unglaubliches Gefühl des Triumphes wischte für einen kurzen Moment Harrys Angst zur Seite, als der bekannte stolze Hirsch sich vor seinem Zauberstab materialisierte und furchtlos auf die Dementoren zugaloppierte, während sich vor Charlie ein silbern glänzender Drache erhob, der Krone Flammen speiend folgte.  
  
Leider währte ihr Glück nur kurz. Zwar wichen die Dementoren zurück, aber die fünfbeinigen aggressiv aussehenden Kreaturen krochen noch immer auf sie zu. Außerdem schienen aus dem Wald jetzt auch größere Wesen zu kommen, die sich ihnen zielstrebig näherten. Lange würden sie nicht durchhalten, dachte Harry. Charlie hatte scheinbar denselben Gedanken gehabt. Er fasste Harry sanft an der Schulter und drängte ihn ein paar Schritte zurück in Richtung der Hütte. Dann stellte er sich schützend vor Harry und seinen Bruder.  
  
Die kriechenden Kreaturen hatten sich bis auf ein paar Schritte genähert, eine von ihnen hatte Charlie fast erreicht. Harry rief eine Warnung, aber im selben Moment spuckte Vesta eine helle rote Flamme auf das Biest und es zog sich zischend zurück. Ein letztes Mal waren sie noch entkommen. Harry kniete neben Ron nieder, der das Bewusstsein verloren hatte und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. Er dachte an Draco. Er wünschte sich, ihn noch einmal wieder zu sehen. Selbst in diesem Moment war seine Sehnsucht nach ihm so stark, dass sie fast die Angst überwog.  
  
Sie wichen in die Hütte zurück, wobei Harry Ron mit sich zog, aber die Kreaturen folgten ihnen sofort. Charlie schrie auf, als die erste ihn angriff und sich in seinem Arm verbiss. Vesta jaulte auf und wollte ihm zur Hilfe springen, wurde aber im selben Moment ebenfalls angegriffen. Jetzt waren sie also erledigt. Es war vorbei. Sie konnten sich unmöglich gegen so viele Kreaturen gleichzeitig wehren. Selbst wenn sie alle im Vollbesitz ihrer Kräfte gewesen wären, hätten sie keine Chance gehabt. Harry legte seine Arme schützend um Ron und versuchte ihn noch ein Stück weiter in die Hütte zu ziehen. Weg von den Angreifern. Er blickte zu Charlie zurück und sah ihn zu Boden gehen. Jetzt waren sie verloren.  
  
Im selben Moment begann plötzlich die Luft zu funkeln.  
  
Überall waren kleine rote Blitze und Flammen. Harry konnte sie überall um sich herum sehen, aber er fühlte nur ein ganz leises, fast angenehmes Prickeln auf der Haut. Erstaunt blickte er um sich. Es war als würden ihn tausend rote Irrlichter umschwirren.  
  
Den Kreaturen jedoch schienen die winzigen Flammen große Schmerzen zuzufügen. Sie schrieen und kreischten mit seltsam hohen, beinahe menschlichen Stimmen und zogen sich schnell zurück. Harry stöhnte vor Erleichterung auf, als die letzte Kreatur aus der Hütte verschwand. Das war wirklich Rettung in letzter Sekunde gewesen, auch wenn er gar nicht wusste, was sie rettete. Harry und Charlie, der seinen verletzten Arm hielt stolperten zur Tür. Es schneite immer noch und zusammen mit den Schneeflocken tanzten die winzigen roten Flammen durch die Luft. Es war ein wunderschönes Schauspiel.  
  
Die Kreaturen, die wieder wie eine wabernde Masse wirkten, zogen sich in den Verbotenen Wald zurück, schneller als sie herausgekommen waren.  
  
Vor den Toren des Schlosses konnte Harry eine Gestalt erkennen, die in so leuchtendem rot strahlte, dass er sie sogar durch das Schneegestöber ausmachen konnte. Von ihr schienen sich die Funken auszubreiten und über ihr erhob sich der Schatten eines riesigen Phoenix. Das war das letzte was Harry wahrnahm, bevor seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben und er ohnmächtig auf den Boden sank. 


	26. Farben

Hallo ihr alle! Richtig gesehen, schon wieder ein neues Kapitel. Erst mal wider ganz lieben Dank für eure reviews. Das bedeutet mir so viel.  
  
@Jacky: da hast du deinen Draco wieder. (smile)  
  
@Matjes: Nicht ganz, aber fast. JA, es geht schon weiter. Ich beeil mich ja immer.  
  
@MaxCat: Danke, das ist lieb von dir. Ich weiß was du meinst. (knuddel)  
  
@Lilvroni. Ja, hier isser wieder. (knuddelt zurück)  
  
@Maxine: Hab mich beeilt wie immer. Bin so happy, dass du immer meine Kapitel liest.  
  
@Mael: Boah, vielen Dank. Stimmt, an Magie hatte ich bei dem Fenster gar nicht gedacht.  
  
@Chillkroete: Vielen lieben Dank für das review! Du machst dir echt gute Gedanken.  
  
@Tinkalili. Es geht ja schon weiter. Schön, dass es spannend war.  
  
@Romilly. Hm? Wer streitet denn? Ich freu mich über jedes review. Auch über Kritik. Werde die empfohlenen Geschichten mal lesen, wenn ich Zeit habe.  
  
@gnufi: Ganz lieben Dank. Ich werde es mir merken. (grins)  
  
@Jasmin. Schickst du mir noch aml deine e-mail adresse? Mein Computer hatte einen Absturz und die sind alle weg. Vielen Dank für das review.  
  
@Yvymaus: Vielen Dank und es geht schon weiter!  
  
@SilentRose: Vielen Dank. Coll, dass du sogar anfängst Draco zu mögen!  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts. Nicht einmal ich selbst, da ich mich im Austausch für die Rechte an Harry Potter J. K. Rowling angeboten habe. Ich denke nur sie wird wohl nicht annehmen. (heul)  
  
Vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin Jenny. Und gute Besserung!  
  
26. Farben  
  
Als Harry erwachte glaubte er zunächst alles nur geträumt zu haben, da er sich nicht auf der Krankenstation, sondern im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors befand. Er lag ausgestreckt und warm zugedeckt auf einem der Sofas nahe am Kamin.  
  
Aber dann bemerkte er ein feuchtes Tuch, das auf seiner Stirn lag und Madam Pomfrey sah prüfend auf ihn hinab.  
  
Harry schreckte hoch, wurde aber sofort von ihr zurück in die Kissen gedrückt. "Wo ist Ron? Und wo sind Hermione und Charlie? Geht es ihnen gut?"  
  
Als Hermione bemerkte, dass er aufgewacht war stand sie von Rons Sofa auf, neben dem sie gesessen hatte und kam zu ihm. Sie umarmte ihn fest. "Es geht uns allen gut Harry", flüsterte sie beruhigend. "Ron ist so unglücklich gestürzt, dass er sich den Fuß gebrochen hat und Charlies Arm ist verletzt, aber Madam Pomfrey hat sie bereits geheilt. Sie hat ihnen einen Beruhigungstrank gegeben und sie schlafen beide. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre.  
  
Harry sah Ron und Charlie auf den beiden Sofas neben seinem und ließ sich erleichtert in sein Kissen zurücksinken. "Warum sind wir nicht auf der Krankenstation?"  
  
"Sie ist nicht genug geschützt. Alle haben sicherheitshalber strickte Anweisungen in den Gemeinschaftsräumen zu bleiben. Nur zu den Mahlzeiten dürfen wir in die Große Halle."  
  
"Hermione, was ist überhaupt passiert?" fragte Harry verwirrt. "Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass plötzlich Funken in der Luft waren und ich habe den Phoenix wieder gesehen aber ich weiß nicht was passiert ist."  
  
"Kannst du dir nicht denken, wer uns geholfen hat?", fragte Hermione.  
  
"Nein, ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung."  
  
"Arabella Figg", sagte Hermione lächelnd.  
  
"WAS?" Harry starrte sie verständnislos an.  
  
Hermione nickte. "Sie hat uns gerettet, indem sie die Phoenix-Barriere beschworen hat. Einer der stärksten Schutzzauber. Er vertreibt alles, was böse Absichten hat und errichtet in einem bestimmten Radius einen Schutzschild. Allerdings kostet dieser Zauber viel Kraft und nur die größten Zauberer oder Hexen können ihn wirken. Arabella Figg und Dumbledore sind wahrscheinlich die einzigen, die die Phoenix-Barriere alleine beschwören können."  
  
Ausnahmsweise machte es Harry nichts aus, dass Hermione so klang wie ein Schulbuch. Er war froh, dass sie ihm erklären konnte, was geschehen war. Trotzdem war er völlig fassungslos. Ausgerechnet die verschrobene Arabella Figg sollte sie gerettet haben? Hermione bemerkte seinen ungläubigen Blick und lächelte leise. "Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass ihr sie unterschätzt habt. Ihr wolltet mir ja nicht glauben. Aber ich habe gesehen, wie sie den Phoenix beschworen hat. Es war wunderschön."  
  
"Ich werde ihr jedenfalls für immer dankbar sein", seufzte Harry. "Ich habe schon gedacht, dass meine letzte Minute gekommen ist, als diese ekelhaften Kreaturen auf uns zukamen. Aber wie kam es überhaupt, dass wir angegriffen wurden?"  
  
Hermione zuckte die Schultern. "Das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen. Es scheint als hätten die Dunklen Truppen schon eine Weile im Wald gelauert. Wahrscheinlich haben sie nur darauf gewartet, dass Hogwarts weniger geschützt ist und nachdem die meisten Lehrer es verlassen hatten, haben sie uns angegriffen. Du weißt doch wie Dementoren sind. Wenn sie lange ohne Nahrung waren, gehen sie einfach auf alles Lebendige los. Warum sie allerdings im Wald gelauert haben, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Es wird gefürchtet, dass Voldemort einen größeren Angriff auf Hogwarts plante."  
  
Harry blickte zu Charlie hinüber. "Geht es ihm wirklich besser?"  
  
"Ja. Er wird sich bald erholen. Ihm ging es so schlecht, weil die Dementoren so nahe an seiner Hütte waren. Er muss sich fast wie ein Gefangener in Azkaban gefühlt haben."  
  
Harry nickte. "Daher also seine Hoffnungslosigkeit."  
  
"Ja. Erinnerst du dich, wie wir uns auf dem Weg von seiner Hütte zurück zum Schloss gefühlt haben? Damals als wir plötzlich alle losgerannt sind? Da haben wir es auch gespürt."  
  
Harry schauderte. "Wie grauenvoll. Der arme Charlie. Bleibt er jetzt im Schloss?"  
  
"Natürlich. Vesta ist auch hier." Sie zeigte auf den kleinen Drachen, der sich vor dem Feuer zusammengerollt hatte. "Arabella Figg meinte, sie hätte hier lieber zehn Drachen, bevor sie Charlie noch mal aus dem Schloss herauslässt." Sie lächelte.  
  
"Müssen wir denn Angst vor einem neuen Angriff haben?" fragte Harry besorgt.  
  
Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Phoenix-Barriere ist wie ein Schutzschild über das Schloss gespannt. Nichts, kein Wesen und kein Zauber kann von der anderen Seite durch sie hindurch kommen, nur von unserer Seite aus kann man sie durchdringen. Allerdings sind wir jetzt auch von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten."  
  
"Das heißt also, dass wir nicht wissen, wie der Kampf um Azkaban weitergeht? Und, dass wir nichts Neues von Percy, Oliver und den Zwillingen erfahren?"  
  
Hermione senkte den Kopf. "Ja. Das heißt es. Wir können nur noch hoffen, dass alles gut wird." Sie streichelte noch einmal über Harrys Kopf und ging dann wieder zu ihrem schlafenden Freund zurück. Sie setzte sich neben Rons Sofa und nahm seine Hand.  
  
Harry war sehr unruhig. Er stand kurze Zeit später auf, obwohl Madam Pomfrey ihm strengstens befohlen hatte liegen zu bleiben. Er konnte einfach nicht ruhig daliegen. Das führte nur dazu, dass alle Ereignisse sich in seinem Kopf wieder und wieder abspielten und er sich die schlimmsten Szenarien des Kampfes ausmalte. Dumbledore, Bill und Lupin, die im Gefecht verletzt wurden, Oliver, der sich wer weiß wo befand, Percy, der verzweifelt nach ihm suchte, Fred und George, die irgendwo halberfroren im Schnee lagen . . .  
  
Er musste einfach aufstehen und herumlaufen, um diese Bilder abzuschütteln. Er stieg die Treppe zu seinem Schlafraum hoch und setzte sich ans Fenster, um nach draußen in die Dämmerung zu sehen. Es schneite immer noch, aber kurz vor dem verbotenen Wald konnte er so etwas wie einen funkelnden Schleier erkennen.  
  
Die Phoenix-Barriere gab ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Es war als könne sie nicht nur die Gefahren, sondern auch einen Teil der dunklen Gedanken von ihm abhalten. Hermione hatte Recht. Er hatte Arabella Figg wirklich unterschätzt. Er beschloss sich bei Gelegenheit bei ihr zu bedanken. Er wünschte sich, er hätte in ihrem Unterricht besser aufgepasst. Er hatte nicht bedacht, wie wichtig Magischer Schutz in dieser Zeit geworden war.  
  
Da Harry so in Gedanken versunken war, bemerkte er den kleinen Schatten der sich dem Fenster näherte erst, als er fast heran war. Es war eine Eule, erkannte er. Sie musste von jemandem aus Hogwarts sein, denn sie konnte schließlich nicht von jenseits der Barriere kommen. Sein Herz schlug schneller, als ihm einfiel, von wem sie sein könnte und er öffnete mit zitternden Händen das Fenster.  
  
Die Eule kam hereingehüpft und schüttelte den Schnee aus ihren Federn. Dann ließ sie sich bereitwillig das winzige Briefchen vom Bein entfernen und knabberte dabei den Eulenkeks, den Harry ihr in den Schnabel gesteckt hatte.  
  
Harry  
  
Ich will dich sehen. Schleich dich vor dem Abendbrot weg und triff mich um sieben vor dem Astronomieturm. Bitte.  
  
Harry sah ungläubig auf das Papier. Zwar hatte der Brief keinen Absender, aber mittlerweile kannte er Dracos ordentliche rechts geneigte Schrift sehr gut. Bestimmt hatte sich der Vorfall vor dem Verbotenen Wald bereits in Hogwarts herumgesprochen. War es tatsächlich möglich, dass Draco sich Sorgen um ihn machte? Sein Brief war zwar harsch und gebieterisch, wie man es von Draco gewöhnt war, aber das "bitte" am Ende ließ Harrys Herz ganz warm werden. Sicher hatte Draco lange überlegt, ob er das Wort wirklich schreiben sollte. Wenn er sich dazu überwunden hatte, musste es ihm wirklich wichtig sein, Harry zu sehen.  
  
Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen fühlte Harry ein angenehmes Gefühl in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte schon fast vergessen, wie schön es war, sich über etwas zu freuen. Draco wollte ihn tatsächlich sehen. Vielleicht dachte er genau so oft an Harry, wie Harry an ihn? Vielleicht vermisste er ihn ebenfalls?  
  
Erst jetzt, da er endlich wieder etwas hatte, worauf er sich freuen konnte, wurde Harry klar, wie sehr er das gebraucht hatte. Die letzten Tage und vor allem natürlich der Angriff hatten schmerzhaft auf seine Seele gedrückt. Die Schnüre, die sich um sein Herz gewickelt hatten, fühlten sich etwas loser an und er konnte wieder freier atmen. Er strich mit der Hand über den Brief.  
  
Die kleine Eule sah ihn mit großen Augen erwartungsvoll an. Natürlich hatte Draco nicht seine eigene Eule genommen. Er hatte ja nicht wissen können, ob sie vielleicht dem falschen Gryffindor in die Hände fliegen würde. Harry streichelte über ihre Federn. Sie erinnerte ihn ein bisschen an Pigwidgeon, auch wenn sie größer war. Ron hatte Pigwidgeon vor einiger Zeit in den Fuchsbau geschickt und sie war noch nicht zurückgekommen. Jetzt konnte sie natürlich auch nicht mehr durch die Barriere.  
  
Schließlich schrieb er zwei Worte auf Dracos Zettel: "Ich komme" und band ihn der Eule wieder ans Bein. Dann ließ er sie aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit flattern.  
  
Zu seinem Glück musste er nicht mehr lange warten, bis sie zum Abendbrot aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum durften. Er ging wieder nach unten zu den anderen.  
  
Hermione saß lesend bei Rons Sofa, Ginny hatte sich neben Charlie zusammengerollt. Ron und Charlie schliefen beide noch immer. Irgendwie war Harry erleichtert darüber. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er sich Ron gegenüber jetzt verhalten sollte und wie Ron zu ihm stand. Waren sie jetzt wieder Freunde? Oder konnte Ron ihm immer noch nicht verzeihen?  
  
"Kommst du mit zum Abendbrot?" fragte er Hermione.  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bleibe bei den beiden. Ich will da sein, wenn Ron aufwacht." Harry nickte. Im Grunde war ihre Entscheidung ihm nur Recht. So brauchte er noch nicht mal eine Ausrede erfinden, wenn er sich zum Astronomieturm davon schlich. "Dann also bis nachher."  
  
Unter dem kleinen Tisch vor dem Ausgang lagen ein paar eingepackte Bonbons. Harry wickelte eins davon aus und steckte es sich in den Mund. Immerhin hatte er heute noch nichts gegessen und würde auch kein Abendbrot bekommen. Es schmeckte nach Himbeere.  
  
Er stieg durch das Portraitloch und sah sich um. Es war niemand da, der ihn beobachten konnte. Zwar war er früh dran, aber er konnte sich genauso gut schon jetzt zum Astronomieturm schleichen. In weiser Voraussicht hatte er seinen Tarnumhang mitgebracht, den er sich jetzt überwarf. Obwohl er wusste, dass Draco noch nicht da sein würde, beeilte er sich zum Astronomieturm zu kommen.  
  
Er lachte leise. Das hier war ihre erste Verabredung. Na ja, wenn man es genau nahm, waren sie schon einmal verabredet gewesen. Vor vier Jahren, als Draco Harry zu einem Duell herausgefordert hatte. Damals war Draco nicht erschienen. Aber heute würde er doch sicher kommen, oder? Hastig rannte Harry die Treppe nach oben.  
  
Draco war bereits da. Er lehnte an der Mauer und rang nervös die Hände. Er sah anders aus, als Harry ihn kannte. Nicht so gelassen und gefasst, sondern nervös und unruhig. Zwar konnte er Harry durch den Tarnumhang natürlich nicht sehen, aber er schien trotzdem zu spüren, dass er da war. "Harry?" fragte er und sah in seine Richtung.  
  
Harry riss mit einem Ruck den Tarnumhang herunter. Draco sah ihn erstaunt an. Eine Weile standen sie einfach voreinander. Keiner wusste, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Draco schien gar nicht überrascht über den Tarnumhang zu sein. Stattdessen starrte er Harry an, als könne er es kaum glauben, ihn lebend zu sehen. Harry trat unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er wusste nicht, was er von Draco erwarten sollte.  
  
Plötzlich breitete Draco mit einer kaum merklichen Bewegung seine Arme aus. Das war genug für Harry und er fiel ihm um den Hals. Draco umarmte ihn fest und drückte ihn an sich. Harry war völlig sprachlos. Hatte sich Draco tatsächlich Sorgen um ihn gemacht? War er wirklich so froh, ihn wieder zu sehen?  
  
"Du bist so ein Idiot!" fuhr Draco ihn plötzlich an. "Wie kannst du einfach nach draußen laufen? Musst du dich deinen Feinden denn jedes Mal genau in die Arme stürzen?"  
  
"Offensichtlich", murmelte Harry "Schließlich befinde ich mich gerade in deinen Armen."  
  
"Ja, aber ich will dich nicht umbringen."  
  
"Nein?" Harry heuchelte Überraschung. "Das war aber mal anders, oder?" Er sah Draco schelmisch an. "Was willst du denn jetzt mit mir machen?"  
  
"Hör auf Witze zu machen." Draco war immer noch ernst. "Das ist nicht lustig."  
  
"Du hast dir wirklich Sorgen um mich gemacht", flüsterte Harry und umarmte Draco fester.  
  
"Habe ich nicht", sagte Draco sanft und küsste ihn. Harry schloss die Augen. Dracos Lippen fühlten sich so gut an, es war so schön von ihm festgehalten und geküsst zu werden. Endlich fühlte er sich wieder wohl und sicher.  
  
Draco lachte leise. "Du schmeckst nach Himbeeren." Er gab Harry einen langen Kuss.  
  
Als sie sich Minuten später voneinander lösten, hatte Draco Harrys Bonbon im Mund. Sie standen immer noch an der Wand. Draco strich durch Harrys Haare. Er war so sanft und zärtlich wie noch nie. Harry war völlig überwältigt.  
  
"Leider habe ich nicht so lange Zeit", murmelte er. "Wenn ich zu lange weg bleibe fängt Hermione sicher an sich Sorgen zu machen."  
  
"Geht mir mit Blaise und Pansy genauso", grinste Draco. "Ich habe ihnen erzählt, ich müsste in die Bibliothek und wollte dort meine Ruhe haben, aber wenn ich in einer Viertelstunde nicht zurück bin ist wahrscheinlich die Hölle los."  
  
"Ich hab mich so über deinen Brief gefreut", flüsterte Harry. "Ich hatte Sehnsucht nach dir." Draco zögerte eine Weile. "Ich . . . finde es auch schön dich wieder zu sehen", murmelte er dann.  
  
Harry strahlte ihn an. Draco sah verlegen zur Seite. Er hob eine etwas verschlissene Decke vom Boden auf. "Die habe ich aus unserem Gemeinschaftsraum mitgenommen", erklärte er und breitete sie auf dem Boden aus. Sie ließen sich beide darauf nieder. Draco saß gegen die Wand gelehnt und Harry zwischen seinen Beinen, an Draco gelehnt. Er fühlte sich unglaublich geborgen.  
  
Warum schien Draco die Fähigkeit zu haben, die Gedanken, die in seinem Kopf tobten zum Stillstand zu bringen? Bei niemand anderem zuvor hatte er sich jemals so ruhig und sicher gefühlt. Es konnte einfach nicht falsch sein Draco zu lieben. Nicht wenn es sich so gut anfühlte. Draco strich über seine Schultern und Harry kuschelte sich noch näher an ihn. Endlich waren sie wieder zusammen. Es war seltsam, aber immer wenn er jetzt nicht bei Draco war, fehlte ihm etwas. Erst in seiner Nähe fühlte er sich vollständig. Er griff nach Dracos Hand, die auf seiner Schulter lag und hielt sie fest.  
  
"Warum konntest du es früher eigentlich nicht leiden, wenn dich jemand berührt hat?" Draco zuckte die Schultern. "Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich mochte es einfach nicht. Weißt du in unserer Familie war es . . . nicht üblich sich anzufassen und irgendwann konnte ich es einfach nicht mehr haben."  
  
"Ich bin so froh, dass du es magst, von mir berührt zu werden." Harry streichelte über die schlanke weiße Hand . . .  
  
Plötzlich sah er Farben. Rot, grün, gelb, blau, lila, silber . . . alle durcheinander. Es war ein Regenbogen, nein ein Wirbel aus allen nur erdenklichen Farben und es war wunderschön. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass es so viele verschiedene Blautöne geben konnte, die sich mit allen anderen Nuancen vermischten. Niemals konnte man genug Namen finden, um all diese Schattierungen zu benennen. Niemals.  
  
Er stöhnte leise. Bei Merlin, diese Farben, sie nahmen ihn völlig gefangen. Er sank zurück gegen Draco.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Er hörte Dracos Stimme wie von weitem und es fiel ihm schwer darauf zu antworten. "Ja?" brachte er schließlich mühsam hervor.  
  
"Was ist mit dir los?" Draco ließ ihn auf die Decke gleiten.  
  
Harry lächelte benommen. "Diese Farben . . . sie sind so wunderschön", seine Stimme klang ein bisschen lallend. "Ich wünschte, du könntest sie auch sehen."  
  
Draco beugte sich besorgt über ihn. "Was für Farben?"  
  
Harry zeigte unbestimmt in die Luft. Seine übrigen Sinne waren völlig vernebelt, aber das war ihm egal, so lange er noch richtig sehen konnte.  
  
In diesem Sommer im Fuchsbau hatte er eine Flasche alkoholisiertes Butterbier getrunken, als Ron zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt worden war. Damals hatte er so ein seltsam benebeltes Gefühl gehabt und alles hatte sich weit weg angefühlt. Gleichzeitig war ihm ganz leicht zumute gewesen. Genau das gleiche fühlte er jetzt. Nur hundertmal stärker. Alles drehte sich um ihn. Er konnte kaum noch unterscheiden, wo oben und unten war. Überall waren Farben. Sie wirbelten hin und her, kamen näher und entfernten sich, schienen zu tanzen. Er konnte sie gar nicht alle im Auge behalten. Es war phantastisch.  
  
Irgendwo ganz hinten in seinem Kopf wollte ein winziger Teil seines Gehirns dieses Erlebnis irgendwie mit Oliver und den seltsamen Süßigkeiten der Zwillinge in Verbindung bringen, aber er konnte nicht darauf achten. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, all diese unglaublichen Farben zu verarbeiten.  
  
Er hörte Dracos Stimme wie durch eine Wand, sah ihn wie durch einen Nebel aus Farben und fühlte seine Hände kaum. Obwohl alles so schön und überwältigend war, konnte er nicht anders, als das ein wenig zu bedauern. Auch wenn die Farben atemberaubend waren, eigentlich hätte er die Zeit lieber mit Draco verbracht. Aber er hatte keine Wahl, die Farben ließen ihn nicht los. Wenn er versuchte sich von ihnen zu lösen, schienen sie ihn nur noch stärker zu umspielen.  
  
"Lass mich nicht allein Draco", konnte er gerade noch flüstern, bevor er in einen neuen Farbstrudel hineingerissen wurde.  
  
"Nein." Draco legte sich neben Harry und umarmte ihn. Sogar durch seinen Farbrausch hindurch konnte Harry seine schützenden Arme fühlen und kuschelte sich wohlig an Draco. Jetzt konnte ihm nichts mehr passieren. 


	27. Schatten in der Nacht

Hallo! Hier kommt schon das nächste Kapitel und wahrscheinlich lade ich dieses Wochenende noch eins hoch. Das erscheint dann am Sonntag. Wieder mal ganz lieben Dank für eure reviews. Ich habe mich so gefreut!  
  
@Chillkroete: Na, das wuedre mich ja schon mal interessieren, was dir dazu eingefallen ist. (grins)  
  
@DeadlySins: Hi, das freut mich ja, dass du nichts auszusetzen hast, meine liebe Betaleserin. (smile)  
  
@Maxine: (knuschelt) Jaja, ich hau ja schon in die Tasten.  
  
@MaxCat: Ja ne? Wenn man bedenkt, dass er von Draco ist. (smile)  
  
@Matjes: Vielen dank. Ja, es sind dieselben Farben, die Oliver gesehen hat.  
  
@SilentRose: Haaahaha, ja stimmt. Böses foul.  
  
@Jacky: Die Farben sind eine Wirkung der Bonbons, die auch Oliver gegessen hat.  
  
@Romilly: Ich wird sie mir bei Gelegenheit mal angucken.  
  
@Tinkalili: Hoff du hast eine schöne Zeit im Urlaub. Sind bestimmt mindestens zwei neue Kapitel da, wenn du zurückkommst. (knuddel)  
  
@Dracos-Honey: Vielen Dank, ja ich beeile mich mit meinen Kapiteln ziemlich.  
  
Disclaimer: Immer noch alles J.K. Rowlings Eigentum.  
  
Ganz lieben Dank wieder an meine Betaleserin Jenny.  
  
27. Schatten in der Nacht  
  
Auch wenn es gar nicht so einfach war, das zuzugeben, war es doch sehr angenehm Harry Potter wieder im Arm zu halten. Draco wusste nicht was im Moment mit dem Jungen los war. Harry hatte nur irgendetwas von Farben gemurmelt. Vielleicht war es eine Art Traum, vielleicht war er einfach überanstrengt. Im Grunde war es Draco egal und wenn er ganz ehrlich war, war ihm Harrys Zustand sogar ganz recht. So konnte er zumindest hier mit ihm liegen bleiben. Sie hatten gar keine andere Wahl. Sollten Blaise und Pansy doch denken was sie wollten, sollten sie doch nach ihm suchen. Hier würden sie ihn sicher nicht finden. Und wenn sie doch kommen sollten, hatten sie immer noch Harrys Tarnumhang.  
  
Natürlich hatte Draco längst vermutet, dass Harry so etwas besaß. Im dritten Schuljahr war es vielleicht noch leicht gewesen, ihn zu täuschen, aber inzwischen hatte er herausgefunden, wie es Harry damals gelungen war, ihn so zu erschrecken. Er lächelte leicht. Komisch eigentlich, dass er bei dem Gedanken daran keine Bitterkeit mehr empfand. Es kam ihm fast selbst amüsant vor, wenn er daran dachte, wie er damals vor der Heulenden Hütte vor Harrys schwebenden Kopf davongelaufen war. Damals war er selbst fast so naiv gewesen wie Harry jetzt.  
  
Er glaubte, dass Harry mittlerweile eingeschlafen war. Jedenfalls lag er ruhig und wand sich nicht mehr in Dracos Armen. Nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausgemacht hätte . . .  
  
Schaudernd dachte er daran, was passiert wäre, wenn Harry diesmal nicht gerettet worden wäre. Er hatte schon immer gewusst, dass es Menschen und Wesen gab, die Harry Potter töten wollten. Aber er hatte nie genauer darüber nachgedacht, was das bedeutete. Eigentlich war es immer nur ein weiteres Zeichen dafür gewesen, wie wichtig Der Junge der lebt war. Er war so etwas besonderes, dass es sogar Leute gab, die ihn umbringen wollten. Es war nur eine weitere Tatsache gewesen, die Dracos Hass geschürt hatte.  
  
Dass der Dunkle Lord Harry Potter tot sehen wollte war einfach eine unumstößliche Wahrheit, ein Fakt, mit dem Draco aufgewachsen war. Es war genauso selbstverständlich, wie dass Voldemort und Dumbledore Feinde waren, oder dass Slytherins und Gryffindors sich hassten. Es war einfach natürlich und Draco hatte nie über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht. Heute begriff er zum ersten Mal, wie zerbrechlich Harry war. Dass er tatsächlich sterben konnte und dann einfach nicht mehr da sein würde. Aber eine Welt ohne Harry Potter war völlig unvorstellbar, völlig unmöglich. Eine Welt ohne ihn wollte Draco nicht mehr. In der Nacht, als er Harry vor seinem Schlafraum gefunden hatte war er völlig überwältigt gewesen. Harry hatte so verletzlich und hilflos gewirkt.  
  
Draco dachte seitdem nicht mehr darüber nach, was er wirklich für Harry fühlte. Er ließ es dabei bewenden, dass er gern in seiner Nähe war und ihn gern berührte. Das konnte er vor sich selbst eingestehen. Über alles andere wollte er sich lieber gar nicht so genau im Klaren sein.  
  
Er rückte näher an Harry heran und zog das andere Ende der Decke über ihre ineinander verschlungenen Körper. Es war ein bisschen hart auf dem Steinfußboden, aber es war nicht kalt. Dazu war Harry viel zu warm. Sein schlanker Körper strahlte so viel Hitze aus, dass er fast wie eine menschliche Sonne war. Draco kuschelte sich wohlig an ihn. Er wollte nicht daran denken, was Morgen sein würde. Er wollte wenigstens für eine Nacht die Gedanken an seinen Vater vergessen, die ihn ständig verfolgten. Obwohl jetzt keiner mehr versuchte, das Geheimnis aus ihm herauszubekommen, hatte er immer noch ein schlechtes Gefühl und machte sich große Sorgen. Natürlich konnte er nichts tun als abwarten. Wenigstens heute Nacht wollte er nur an Harry denken und mit diesem Gedanken einschlafen.  
  
Als er aufwachte, merkte er als erstes, dass es kalt war. Harry war nicht mehr da. Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich auf. Der Platz auf der Decke neben ihm war leer. Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Harry wäre nicht einfach weggegangen, ohne ihm Bescheid zu sagen und genau das war es, was ihm Angst machte. Schließlich wusste er, dass Harry schlafwandelte. Der Junge war gerade erst der letzten Gefahr entronnen und Draco hatte eben noch selber darüber nachgedacht, dass es viele gab, die ihm den Tod wünschten. Warum war er eingeschlafen, anstatt Harry zu beschützen? Warum hatte er sich nicht mehr Sorgen um Harrys seltsamen Zustand gemacht? Dracos Atem ging schneller und er hörte sein Herz hart gegen seinen Brustkorb schlagen. Harry konnte noch nicht lange weg sein. Seine Seite der Decke fühlte sich immer noch ein wenig warm an.  
  
Draco sprang auf und sah sich gehetzt um. Wohin war Harry gegangen? Er versuchte schnell und ruhig nachzudenken, obwohl seine Gedanken rasten und sein Gehirn zu keiner klaren Überlegung fähig zu sein schien. Er verkrampfte die Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren.  
  
Alles war gut, solange Harry nicht das Schloss verlassen hatte. Solange er nicht durch die Phoenix-Barriere ging, war er in Sicherheit.  
  
Draco rannte zum nächsten Fenster. Es war ziemlich weit oben in die Wand eingelassen. Er zog sich daran hoch, so dass er auf dem Fensterbrett saß. Angestrengt starrte er nach draußen in die Dunkelheit.  
  
Als er eine einzelne kleine Gestalt durch die Dunkelheit wanken sah, wurde ihm so schwindelig, dass er fast rückwärts aus der Fensternische gefallen war. Ihm wurde gleichzeitig heiß und kalt. "HARRY!" brüllte er, obwohl klar war, dass der Junge ihn von hier niemals hören konnte. Seine Kehle schnürte sich so eng zusammen, dass er kaum noch atmen konnte. Die Gestalt bewegte sich langsam vorwärts und stolperte oft, als habe sie ihre Bewegungen nicht selbst unter Kontrolle, aber trotzdem bewegte sie sich zielstrebig auf die Phoenix-Barriere zu.  
  
Draco glitt von dem Fenstersims und stützte sich an der Wand ab. Seine Knie zitterten so sehr, dass er um ein Haar auf den Boden gesunken wäre, aber das durfte er nicht. Er musste zu Harry. Er musste ihn aufhalten und er musste sich beeilen. Vielleicht war es schon zu spät, aber über diese Möglichkeit wollte Draco lieber gar nicht nachdenken. Er war auf dem höchsten Turm von Hogwarts und er musste nach unten.  
  
Wie ein Pfeil schoss er durch die Gänge und flog die Treppen herunter. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, schon einmal in seinem Leben so gerannt zu sein. Der schreckliche Gedanke zu spät zu kommen trieb ihn an. Wenn er Harry nicht rechtzeitig erreichte, würde er mit Sicherheit sterben und das durfte er nicht. Es war völlig undenkbar, dass Harry Potter starb. Er hatte bislang alles überlebt. Er hatte sogar Dinge überlebt, die hunderte von starken erwachsenen Zauberern getötet hatten, also würde er jetzt auch nicht zu Grunde gehen, nur weil er schlafwandelte. Das schien einfach völlig absurd und verkehrt zu sein. Das durfte einfach nicht passieren.  
  
Draco sprang über das Geländer der letzten Treppe, stürzte durch das Tor in den Schnee hinaus und sah Harry im Mondlicht, das vom Schnee reflektiert wurde vor sich.  
  
Er war zu spät gekommen. Harry war schon fast an der Barriere angelangt und dahinter waberten schwarze Schatten, die bereits auf ihn zu warten schienen. Draco verschwendete seine Zeit nicht damit noch einmal Harrys Namen zu rufen. Er wusste, dass der Junge nicht reagieren würde. Ohne im Laufen inne zu halten, stolperte er weiter, die Kälte kaum bemerkend. Wenn Harry tatsächlich durch die Phoenix-Barriere ging, würde er ihm eben folgen. Alles war besser, als hier zurückzubleiben. Draco stellte sich darauf ein, gleich in die Dunkelheit des Verbotenen Waldes einzutauchen und von den wogenden Schatten darin empfangen zu werden. Harry hatte sich der Barriere bis auf wenige Meter genähert. Draco war nur noch einige Schritte von dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen entfernt, aber es waren einige Schritte zu viel.  
  
Er würde Harry nicht mehr einholen.  
  
Einen Moment bevor er die Barriere erreichte, strauchelte Harry plötzlich und fiel in den Schnee. Er rappelte sich zwar sofort wieder auf, aber die wenigen Sekunden genügten Draco um ihn zu erreichen. Er schlang von hinten die Arme um Harry und riss ihn zurück. Er war überrascht, als Harry wild nach ihm schlug und trat, aber nicht so überrascht, dass er ihn losgelassen hätte. Sie waren gefährlich nah an der Barriere und Draco glaubte zu sehen, wie sich die Gestalten dahinter wütend bewegten und gierig nach ihnen griffen. Schaudernd versuchte er Harry weiter zurück zu ziehen, aber der Junge wehrte sich aus Leibeskräften. Fast gelang es ihm sich los zu reißen und nur mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung schaffte es Draco, ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
  
"Lass mich los!" schluchzte Harry plötzlich. "Ich muss zu ihnen."  
  
Draco gelang es mit aller Kraft die er aufbringen konnte ihn in den Schnee zu drücken und sich auf ihn zu setzen. Er hielt Harrys Arme fest und presste sie in den Schnee. Harry wand sich unter ihm und bäumte sich verzweifelt auf.  
  
"Harry!" schrie Draco. "Hör auf!"  
  
Harry gelang es ihn abzuschütteln. Draco fiel in den Schnee und Harry kroch weiter auf die Barriere zu.  
  
"NEIN!" schrie Draco und hielt ihn an einem Bein fest. Harry trat nach ihm und Draco stieß einen Schmerzensschrei aus. Der Schnee war überall. In seiner Kleidung, in seinen Augen, in seinem Mund. Er wusste kaum noch wo oben und unten war. Er wusste nur, dass er um jeden Preis Harry festhalten musste. Noch einmal richtete er sich mit letzter Kraft auf und stürzte sich auf ihn. Diesmal lag er auf Harry und drückte ihn mit seinem ganzen Körper nieder. Zum Glück schienen sich jetzt auch Harrys Kräfte zu erschöpfen, jedenfalls wehrte er sich nicht mehr so vehement. Draco bemerkte erschrocken, dass ihm Tränen über die Wangen strömten.  
  
"Bitte, lass mich los", flüsterte er. "Ich muss zu ihnen. Ich muss ihnen helfen."  
  
"Zu wem musst du?" keuchte Draco atemlos.  
  
"Zu ihnen!" stöhnte Harry. "Zu Draco und Oliver und Fred und George. Sie sind alle da drin." Draco sah ihn entsetzt an. "Harry ich bin doch hier. Ich bin doch bei dir."  
  
"Bitte, ich muss zu Draco. Er braucht mich." Harrys Stimme war so verzweifelt, dass es Draco einen Stich in der Brust gab. Er strich über Harrys Gesicht. "Harry, ich bin es doch. Ich bin bei dir."  
  
Harry merkte, dass Dracos Griff sich etwas lockerte und er versuchte wieder zu entkommen. Draco reagierte sofort und verstärkte seinen Griff.  
  
"Sie werden alle sterben", schluchzte Harry. "Draco!"  
  
Draco fand es unglaublich, wie sehr es ihn schmerzte, dass Harry ihn nicht erkannte, aber das war im Moment nicht ihr größtes Problem. Sie mussten aus dem Schnee heraus. Er fühlte seine Bewegungen langsamer werden und auch Harrys Körper wurde unter ihm immer kälter. Er gab kaum noch Wärme ab und auch sein Zittern wurde schwächer, was, wie Draco wusste ein schlechtes Zeichen war. Wenn sie noch länger hier lagen, würden sie erfrieren. Es musste etliche Grade unter Null sein. Das Problem war, dass er sich kaum bewegen konnte. Sobald er seinen festen Griff um Harry lockerte, versuchte der Junge wieder zu entkommen und sie waren so gefährlich nah an der Barriere.  
  
Plötzlich hatte Draco eine Eingebung. Immer noch auf Harry liegend hob er die Hände zu seinem Hals und tastete nach der Drachenkette. Sie hatte ihm in diesem Schuljahr sehr viel geholfen und sie hatte ihn auch davor beschützt sein Geheimnis zu verraten, aber jetzt war es Zeit, sie abzugeben.  
  
Seine klammen Hände brauchten eine Weile, um die Kette zu ertasten und noch länger, um den Verschluss zu öffnen. Dabei musste, er auch noch aufpassen, dass Harry, der immer noch verbissen kämpfte, obwohl seine Kräfte merklich nachließen sich nicht von ihm losmachte. Draco spürte ein Gefühl des Verlustes durch seinen Körper strömen, als er das Amulett von seinem Hals nahm. Es war fast so ein Gefühl, als würde man aus heißem Wasser in einen eiskalten Raum kommen. Im selben Moment machte Harry noch einen Versuch von ihm frei zu kommen und um ein Haar hätte Draco die Kette in den Schnee fallen lassen. Dann hatte er Harry wieder unter Kontrolle. Es war sehr schwierig, ihm das Amulett um den Hals zu legen. Harry wand sich unter ihm und Dracos Finger waren fast steif gefroren.  
  
"Du brauchst sie mehr als ich", flüsterte er, während er die Kette endlich verschloss. Sie schmiegte sich sofort an Harrys Haut und wurde unsichtbar. Im selben Moment entspannte sich Harry und ließ sich in den Schnee zurücksinken. Draco atmete erleichtert auf.  
  
Harry öffnete die Augen und sah Draco völlig abwesend an. "Mir ist so kalt", flüsterte er mit bebender Stimme. Einen Moment lang hätte sich Draco, der von der Anstrengung völlig geschafft war, am liebsten neben Harry in den Schnee sinken lassen. Dann erfroren sie eben zusammen. Er hatte gehört, dass Erfrieren ein sehr schöner Tod sein sollte und im Moment kam ihm nichts verlockender vor, als sich einfach hinsinken zu lassen. Aber schließlich hatte er Harry nicht gerettet, damit sie beide hier verendeten.  
  
Von Harry konnte er keine Unterstützung erwarten, da der immer noch völlig benommen war. Draco richtete sich mit großer Anstrengung auf und zog Harry mit sich hoch.  
  
"Was machen wir hier draußen?" Harrys Stimme versagte fast. "Na, was wohl?" fragte Draco bissig. "Du bist mal wieder schlafgewandelt. Du musst dir das unbedingt abgewöhnen. Das ist ja lebensgefährlich. Noch mal kann ich nicht deine Haut retten."  
  
Irgendwie tat es gut so gehässig zu sein. Er fühlte, wie seine Lebensgeister zurückkehrten. Er legte einen Arm um Harry und zog ihn mit zurück in Richtung des Schlosses. Sie mussten es unbedingt bis dahin schaffen, bevor er wieder in den Schnee stürzte. Er war sich sicher, dass er nicht die Kraft haben würde noch einmal aufzustehen.  
  
Plötzlich stockte Harry und versteifte sich.  
  
"Was?" fragte Draco wütend, aber er konnte die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme nicht ganz verbergen. Sie mussten aus dieser Kälte heraus. Harry, der direkt im Schnee gelegen hatte, war noch viel durchgefrorener als er selbst. Und er konnte seine Füße und Hände schon nicht mehr fühlen.  
  
"Ich . . . ich muss sie retten!" Harry sah Draco mit großen Augen an.  
  
"Du musst niemanden retten, außer dich selbst!" schrie Draco ihn an. "Du Idiot! Wenn wir noch länger hier draußen bleiben, erfrieren wir beide. Du hast nur geträumt."  
  
"Nein", sagte Harry leise, aber zu Dracos Erleichterung ließ er sich weiter ziehen. Weg von der Phoenix-Barriere. "Das war kein Traum. Ich habe es ganz deutlich vor mir gesehen. Oliver und die Zwillinge. ich weiß wo sie sind." Harry sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Sie sind hinter der Tür"  
  
Draco starrte ihn an. "Hinter welcher Tür?"  
  
Plötzlich veränderte sich Harrys Blick. Er schien klarer zu werden und Draco, der ihn fest im Arm hielt fühlte, dass Leben in seinen Körper zurückströmte. "Was habe ich gerade gesagt?" fragte er.  
  
"Irgendetwas von einer Tür", erwiderte Draco schroff. Er sah auf. Das Schloss war nicht mehr so weit entfernt. Sie würden es vielleicht schaffen. Harry hob eine Hand zu seinem Kopf. "Ich erinnere mich überhaupt nicht mehr. Ich muss geträumt haben."  
  
In dem Moment als er das sagte, hatte Draco plötzlich ein seltsames Gefühl, als würde irgendetwas daran nicht stimmen. Als wäre irgendetwas an der ganzen Situation falsch. Aber er hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Er musste all seine Konzentration und Energie darauf verwenden, nicht zu stolpern.  
  
Als sie endlich das Schloss erreichten und durch die Torflügel wankten, wäre er am liebsten mit Harry einfach auf dem Boden der Eingangshalle sitzen geblieben. Aber das war unmöglich. Auch hier war es noch so kalt, dass sie sich in ihrem jetzigen Zustand zumindest eine Lungenentzündung holen würden.  
  
"Schaffst du es bis zu meinem Gemeinschaftsraum?" fragte er Harry. Harry nickte. Sein Blick war wieder glasig und Draco war klar, dass er ihn so schnell wie irgend möglich warm bekommen musste.  
  
Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sich niemand im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhielt. Oder wenn doch, dass diejenigen fest schliefen. Es waren nicht mehr viele Slytherins in Hogwarts, seit der Kampf ausgebrochen war. Das überraschte Draco nicht. Einige waren so weit er wusste selbst Kinder von Todessern, aber die waren fast alle schon am Anfang dieses Schuljahres nicht zurückgekommen. Aber seit der Krieg offen ausgebrochen war, war es klar, dass man es als Slytherin in Hogwarts unerträglich schwer haben würde, da jeder aus den anderen Häusern einen verdächtigte mit den Dunklen Truppen im Bündnis zu stehen. Daher hatten die meisten Eltern ihre Kinder nach Hause geholt. Einige der Jüngeren schliefen seitdem im Gemeinschaftsraum um sich nicht einsam zu fühlen. In den Nächten zuvor hatte Draco bei ihnen Wache gehalten. Schließlich war er Vertrauensschüler und dafür verantwortlich, dass sich die Jüngeren sicher fühlten.  
  
Um zu vermeiden, dass jemand sie zusammen sah, ließ er Harry gegen die Mauer vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum gelehnt stehen. Harry sank sofort daran herab.  
  
"Ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte Draco. Er flüsterte das Passwort vor dem Eingang. Die Wand öffnete sich und er trat leise ein. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war heute leer, bis auf Pansy und Blaise, die sich in einem Sessel vor dem Feuer zusammengerollt hatten. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie ihn überall gesucht, dann hier auf ihn gewartet und waren schließlich eingeschlafen. Blaises lila gefärbte Harre leuchteten im Feuerschein. Draco lächelte. Er mochte den Jungen, auch wenn er ihm erst dieses Jahr wirklich aufgefallen war. Er wunderte sich manchmal warum Blaise nicht in ein anderes Haus sortiert worden war. Zwar war er ehrgeizig, aber vor allem war er loyal. Obwohl seine Eltern ihn unbedingt aus Hogwarts wegholen wollten, hatte er sich strikt geweigert, da er bei Draco und Pansy bleiben wollte. Schließlich hatte sein Vater beschlossen, ihn zu holen, aber die Phoenix- Barriere war ihm zuvorgekommen. Nun konnte keiner mehr Hogwarts betreten und es war zu gefährlich das Schloss zu verlassen, da sie nicht wussten, was mittlerweile alles hinter dem Schutzwall auf sie lauerte.  
  
Draco seufzte leise. Er zitterte immer noch. Die Kälte schien sich bis zu seinen Knochen durchgefressen zu haben. Sein gesamter Körper fühlte sich an, wie ein Eisblock.  
  
Er ging um Harry zu holen, der wie ein Häufchen Elend zusammengekauert auf dem Boden saß. Die Kälte schüttelte ihn.  
  
Draco zog ihn hoch. "Gleich wird dir wärmer", sagte er tröstend und war überrascht, dass seine Stimme so . . . sanft klang.  
  
"Draco, irgend etwas stimmt nicht. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich müsste mich an irgendwas erinnern, aber ich schaffe es nicht. Es war so wichtig . . ."  
  
"Ist, schon gut. Jetzt ist es am wichtigsten, dass wir warm werden. Sei ganz still, sonst wachen Pansy und Blaise auf. Er legte wieder einen Arm um Harry und zog ihn mit sich in das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler. "Zieh dich aus", befahl er, während er sich um das Wasser kümmerte. Es musste so warm sein, wie möglich, ohne sie zu verbrennen.  
  
Harry begann sich auszuziehen. Sein Blick war immer noch abwesend. Draco wusste, dass er nachdachte. Plötzlich sah er auf und seine Augen blitzten. "Du hast mich gerettet!" Draco zuckte zurück. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. "Na ja, so würde ich das nicht sagen." Harry kam auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. "Danke" flüsterte er. "Das werde ich dir nie vergessen."  
  
Draco antwortete nicht, aber er stieg mit Harry zusammen in die dampfende Badewanne und fühlte sich endlich völlig in Sicherheit. Irgendeine Stimme in seinem Kopf wollte ihm immer noch sagen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, dass etwas faul war, aber er schob sie zur Seite. Er würde morgen darüber nachdenken. Ihnen würde nichts mehr geschehen. Er würde Harry ab jetzt beschützen. Dieser Idiot konnte ja offensichtlich nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen. Sobald sie in Dracos Zimmer waren rollte sich Harry völlig erschöpft auf Dracos Bett zusammen. Aber er schloss nicht die Augen, sondern beobachtete ungeduldig Draco, der die Tür abschloss.  
  
Draco sah sich suchend im Zimmer um.  
  
"Was machst du?" fragte Harry schläfrig. "Komm doch ins Bett."  
  
"Ich gucke, wo ich den Schlüssel am besten verstecke, damit eine gewisse idiotische Person nicht noch einmal in den Schnee hinaus rennt und mich dazu zwingt bis auf die Knochen durchzufrieren."  
  
Harry lächelte. Dracos Blick fiel auf seine Schreibtischschublade. Er schloss sie ab, stellte einen Stuhl davor, steckte den Schlüssel unter sein Kopfkissen und legte sich darauf. Bis Harry es diesmal schaffte, die Tür aufzubekommen, würde er selbst längst aufgewacht sein. Zufrieden drehte er sich zu Harry um. Harry rückte näher an ihn heran und schlief schon fast in der Bewegung ein.  
  
Draco schloss ebenfalls die Augen und während er in den Schlaf hinüberdriftete, fiel ihm ein, was ihm die ganze Zeit seltsam vorgekommen war:  
  
Harry hatte diesmal keinen gewöhnlichen Alptraum gehabt. Dagegen hätte die Drachen-Kette nichts bewirkt. Sie schützte nur vor Magie. Harry musste von irgendetwas beeinflusst worden sein.  
  
Aber es war zu spät wieder aufzuwachen. Der Schlaf hielt ihn bereits gefangen.  
  
*Dunkelheit, Schatten. Die Dunkelheit war tief und schien alles zu verschlucken, so dass er kaum etwas erkennen konnte.  
  
Trotzdem glaubte er einen Schemen an einer der Wände ausmachen zu können und als sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten, nahm er wahr, dass er menschliche Umrisse hatte. Die Arme der Gestalt waren links und rechts des Körpers an die Wand gekettet und der Kopf war gesenkt. Lange silberne Haare verdeckten das Gesicht.  
  
"Was wollt ihr noch von mir?" fragte Lucius mit brechender Stimme. Es klang, als müsse er sich konzentrieren, um überhaupt sprechen zu können. "Habt ihr nicht was ihr wolltet?" In der verschlingenden Dunkelheit ertönte ein Geräusch, das die grausige Nachahmung eines Lachens sein konnte. Es klang so fremdartig und kalt, dass sich in seinem Körper alles zusammenzog.  
  
"Lucius, mein alter Freund", zischte die Stimme, die nicht exakt menschlich war. "Vertraust du mir nicht? Du wirst noch früh genug erfahren, was ich will."  
  
Lucius hob mühsam den Kopf. Das alte Glitzern war aus seinen Augen verschwunden. Sie schienen stumpf und leer. "Was habt ihr vor?" Warum das alles hier? Ich verstehe nicht." Lucius Blick wanderte durch den Raum. Für einen Moment glaubte der Beobachter in der Dunkelheit noch mehr Schemen zu erkennen, die menschliche Umrisse hatten. Aber sie bewegten sich nicht, also konnten sie nicht lebendig sein.  
  
"Lumos" wisperte die verstörende Stimme und im schwachen Licht, das daraufhin aufleuchtete, konnte er eine vermummte Gestalt erkennen. An der Stelle an der sich die Augen befinden sollten, glommen zwei rote Lichter. Ihr zu Füßen kauerte eine weitere zusammengesunkene Gestalt.  
  
"Ich habe dir gesagt, Lucius, dass ich einen Treuebeweis von die erwarte", raunte die Stimme.  
  
"Ich habe getan, was ihr verlangt habt." Lucius Stimme klang jetzt fester. "Auch wenn ich eure Wahl nicht verstehe. Warum ein fünfzehnjähriger Junge als Geheimniswahrer, wenn ihr auch einen eurer Anhänger wählen könntet?" Er blickte auf die zusammengekauerte Gestalt neben dem Dunklen Lord. "Ihn zum Beispiel."  
  
"Er hat schon einmal als Geheimniswahrer versagt."  
  
Das Wesen am Boden jaulte auf und sank noch tiefer in sich zusammen. "Lucius" die Stimme klang jetzt wie mit dunklem Samt überzogen. "Ich vertraue keinem meiner Anhänger. Es gehört zu ihrer Natur, nicht vertrauenswürdig zu sein. Nein, Lucius, ich habe niemandem, der mir so treu ergeben ist wie dir dein Sohn. Außerdem hat er einen starken Willen. Das ist der Grund, warum ihn gerne in meine Reihen aufnehmen würde, wie du weißt."  
  
Lucius hob mit einem Ruck den Kopf. "Das muss Draco selbst entscheiden. Ich werde ihn dir nicht ausliefern, wie ein Opferlamm. Er wird seine Seite selbst wählen."  
  
"Wie du meinst. Aber höre mich erst an und entscheide dann, ob du immer noch so denkst."  
  
Der Dunkle Lord näherte sich dem an die Wand geketteten Mann bis auf ein paar Schritte. "Dass du deinen Sohn dazu überlistet hast, dein und damit indirekt mein Geheimniswahrer zu sein, genügt mir nicht als Treuebeweis. Du besitzt zwei Dinge, die für mich wertvoll sind und eins davon beanspruche ich für mich. Du kannst wählen, welches."  
  
Lucius sah ihn durchdringend an. "Wovon sprichst du?"  
  
"Nun, das eine ist natürlich Draco."  
  
"Du kennst meine Meinung dazu. Ich werde dir meinen Sohn nicht einfach überlassen."  
  
"Und das andere . . ." Der Dunkle Lord trat noch näher an sein Opfer heran. Der Beobachter sah, wie er eine behandschuhte Hand ausstreckte und damit über Lucius eisblasse Haut strich. Ihm wurde übel.  
  
"Du weißt, Lucius, wie charismatisch ich früher war. Ich gedenke nicht für ewig in diesem zusammengesetzten Körper zu bleiben vor dem alle, sogar meine treuesten Diener, angewidert zurückweichen."  
  
Ein ersticktes Geräusch entrang sich Lucius' Kehle. "Jetzt verstehe ich. Ihr wollt mir meinen Körper nehmen. Daher habt ihr sie hierher gelockt. Ihre Lebensenergie soll als Katalysator dienen."  
  
Der Dunkle Lord warf einen kurzen Blick, auf die Schemen, die sich in der Dunkelheit abzeichneten. "Richtig. Ich sehe, du hast dich bereits mit dem Ritual des Körpertausches befasst. Also weißt du auch, dass du noch bis zum nächsten Neumond in deinem hübschen Körper verweilen darfst. Du darfst wählen, ob du sterben, oder in einem anderen Körper weiterleben willst."  
  
Lucius schien in sich zusammen zu sinken, aber seine Stimme war fest. "Dann nimm meinen Körper und lass mich sterben. Das ist besser als eine so unselige Halbexistenz zu führen wie ihr. Aber lasst Draco in Ruhe."  
  
"Du überrascht mich Lucius. Nicht durch deinen Edelmut. Ich weiß, dass dein Sohn dir das Wichtigste auf der Welt ist. Er war schon immer deine Schwachstelle. Nein, du überrascht mich, weil du tatsächlich annimmst, dass ich dir eine Wahl lasse."  
  
Lucius starrte ihn an und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Seine Handgelenke wanden sich in den Ketten. "Wovon redest du?"  
  
"Lass mich dir etwas erklären Lucius. Eine recht amüsante Geschichte. Ich hätte meine Energiequellen sehr viel leichter irgendwo anders hernehmen können und nicht ausgerechnet aus Hogwarts. Tatsächlich war der Aufwand dafür sehr groß und ich musste mir etwas einfallen lassen, um meine Köder dort zu verteilen. Zusätzlich musste ich einen Teil meiner Armee im Dunklen Wald positionieren, um meine Fänge einzusammeln. All das nahm ich nur auf mich, da ich, wie du weißt gegen Hogwarts und gewisse Personen, die sich darin aufhalten eine besondere Abneigung hege." Der Dunkle Lord trat zu den menschenähnlichen Umrissen und der Beobachter erkannte, dass es sich tatsächlich um Menschen handelte, auch wenn sie sich nicht bewegten. Sie schienen wie versteinert. "Nun, das Ironische ist, dass mein Lockstoff nicht einmal die erwünschte Wirkung hatte. Das Gedankengift hat sich nicht so gut in Hogwarts verteilt, wie ich gehofft hatte und hat schließlich nur diese drei lächerlichen Gestalten hergeführt." Er zeigte auf die versteinerten Figuren. "Aber das Glück hat sich heute Nacht zu meinen Gunsten geändert. Zuerst habe ich tatsächlich IHN erwischt. Endlich. Ich hatte schon nicht mehr damit gerechnet. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was für ein Gefühl es war, plötzlich in SEINE Gedanken eindringen zu können und ihn langsam in die Dunkelheit zu locken." Die roten Augen funkelten gefährlich. "Dann wurde er mir entrissen." Die Stimme klang plötzlich gar nicht mehr menschlich, sondern wie das Zischen einer Kobra. Dann ertönte wieder das widerliche Lachen. "Aber schließlich ist doch alles nach meinem Willen gegangen, denn nun habe ich deinen Sohn."  
  
"Nein", keuchte Lucius und bäumte sich in den Ketten auf. "Du kannst nicht in Dracos Gedanken dringen. Das ist unmöglich. Ich habe ihm . . ." Lucius verstummte.  
  
Der Dunkle Lord sah ihn an. "Wieso sollte es unmöglich für mich sein? Nein, Lucius, ich habe ihn. Und ihm brauche ich nicht einmal etwas vorzugaukeln. Ich brauche ihn nur uns beobachten zu lassen. Und wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet dein Sohn einmal als Köder für IHN dienen würde? Und jetzt bekomme ich sie beide."  
  
In das grässliche Lachen hinein hörte Draco die Stimme seines Vaters: "Komm nicht hierher, Draco! Bitte bleib weg!"* 


	28. Reise durch die Finsternis

Hallo! Hier ist das neue Kapitel und so langsam nähert sich die story ihrem Höhepunkt. Vielen Dank für eure reviews, die mir wirklich sehr viel bedeuten.  
  
@Drake: Vielen Dank. Ich denke, deine Fragen werden sich in diesem Kapitel klären.  
  
@Joli: Ich hab mich sehr über dein review gefreut und auch darüber, dass ich dich für mein Lieblingspaar begeistern konnte.  
  
@gnufi. Danke für das review. Es muss ja noch spannend bleiben.  
  
@Matjes: Nein, duplizieren geht wohl nicht. Aber wäre schön.  
  
@MaxCat: Ja, der Anhänger hilft da. (grins) Ich freu mich echt, dass du immer so viel schreibst.  
  
@Nadja: Vielen Dank.  
  
@Jacky: Ich hatte es mir so erklärt, dass Draco durch die Kraft des Anhängers geschützt war und daher die Visionen mit den Farben übersprungen hat. Aber deine Erklärung ist fast noch besser.  
  
@Chillkröte: Das erfährst du in diesem Kapitel, aber es war tatsächlich Dracos Traum.  
  
Disclaimer: Alles hier gehört J.K. Rowling.  
  
Vielen Dank wieder an meine Betaleserin Jenny.  
  
28. Reise durch die Finsternis  
  
"Wohin willst du auf einmal?!"  
  
"Lass mich los, ich muss gehen!" Draco versuchte Harrys Hand zu lösen, die seinen Arm fest umklammerte.  
  
"Draco, was ist los? Wo willst du hin?" Harry rappelte sich benommen im Bett auf, ohne Draco loszulassen.  
  
"Ich muss zu meinem Vater! Ich muss ihm helfen. Der Dunkle Lord . . ."  
  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Er sah, dass Draco völlig außer sich war. "Was, Draco? Was ist los? Sag mir was passiert ist! Was ist mit Voldemort?"  
  
Draco sah ihn gehetzt an. "Er hat meinen Vater, er hält ihn gefangen, er will . . ."  
  
"Draco, du hast geträumt! Hörst du mich? Genau wie ich letzte Nacht. Es war ein Traum!"  
  
Der Junge schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. "Es war kein Traum. Du hast gestern auch nicht geträumt. Es war eine Vision. Der Dunkle Lord hat einen Weg gefunden, sich in unsere Gedanken einzuschleichen, verstehst du? Er hat es geschafft, ein Gedankengift hier einzuschleusen. Was wir gesehen haben war die Wahrheit."  
  
Harrys Griff um Dracos Arm löste sich plötzlich und er setzte sich kerzengerade auf. "Die Bonbons der Zwillinge. Sie haben das Mittel, das sie hineingemischt haben von einem Händler in Hogsmeade bekommen. Oliver ist verschwunden, nachdem er sie gegessen hat und die Zwillinge . . . sie müssen es geahnt haben. Wahrscheinlich haben sie die Süßigkeiten selbst gegessen, um herauszufinden, was mit Oliver geschehen ist." Plötzlich traf ihn die Erinnerung wie ein Schlag. Ihm wurde speiübel. "Mein Traum gestern, Draco", flüsterte er "Ich habe von ihnen geträumt. Ich habe sie gesehen. Sie werden ebenfalls von Voldemort gefangen gehalten."  
  
"Er braucht sie als Energiequelle für seinen Zauber", sagte Draco schaudernd. "Energiequelle" keuchte Harry. Er stockte plötzlich. "Aber warum hat das Bonbon das wir gestern gegessen haben bei dir zuerst nicht gewirkt?"  
  
Draco sah Harry an. Was sollte er ihm sagen? Er glaubte, dass es besser war, ihm nichts von der Drachenkette, die Harry jetzt selber trug zu erzählen. Bestimmt hätte er darauf bestanden sie zurückzugeben. "Ich weiß nicht", sagte er. "Vielleicht wirken sie manchmal erst später. Harry, ich muss zu meinem Vater. Der Dunkle Lord ist bei ihm. Ich war dadurch ohne es zu wissen sein Geheimnis-Wahrer." Er wollte vom Bett springen, aber Harry hielt ihn am Arm fest. "Aber ich habe dich in meinem Traum dort gesehen, Draco. Wie ist das möglich? Du bist doch hier!"  
  
"Er hat dir etwas vorgemacht, damit du wirklich zu ihm kommst. Was meinst du, wie er die anderen dazu gebracht hat in den Wald zu laufen? Wahrscheinlich hat er ihnen auch Bilder gezeigt, um sie vom Schloss wegzulocken. Darum hast du mich gesehen. Aber bald werde ich dort sein. Ich werde verhindern, was er meinem Vater antun will." Draco sprang auf, aber Harry war sofort hinter ihm und schlang die Arme um seinen Körper. "Ich komme mit dir. Ich lasse dich nicht alleine gehen."  
  
Harry fühlte wie Draco sich unter seiner Umarmung versteifte. "Nein, du bleibst hier. Wenn du mitkommst hat er alles was er will."  
  
"Ich werde dich nicht alleine gehen lassen", flüsterte Harry. "Wenn du gehst, dann komme ich mit. Egal wohin."  
  
"Das ist Wahnsinn."  
  
"Das ist mir egal. Ich begleite dich. Ich lasse dich nicht los, bevor du mir sagst, dass du mich mitnimmst."  
  
Draco drehte sich zu Harry um und sah ihn an. Er strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Ich kann dich nicht davon abbringen, oder?" "Nein."  
  
"Auch nicht, wenn ich dir sage, dass wir wahrscheinlich beide nicht zurückkommen?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
Draco wollte noch etwas darauf erwidern, aber nach einem Blick in Harrys entschlossenes Gesicht, gab er nach. "Gut. Du musst dir allerdings etwas Warmes zum Anziehen holen. So wirst du erfrieren und ich muss meinen Winterumhang selbst anziehen. Geh in den Gryffindor-Turm und hol deine Wintersachen. Ich gehe zum Quidditchfeld, um unsere Besen zu holen. Ich warte am Eingang des Schlosses auf dich. Wenn du in zehn Minuten nicht da bist, fliege ich ohne dich. Es ist eilig."  
  
Harry nickte. "Ich werde in zehn Minuten da sein. Versprich mir nur, dass du nicht vorher fliegst."  
  
Draco sah ihn einen Moment an. Dann nickte er.  
  
Gemeinsam verließen sie schnell und leise den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es musste sehr früh am Morgen sein, dachte Harry, als er durch das Schloss rannte, denn draußen dämmerte es noch nicht. Er versuchte alle Gedanken an Oliver und die Zwillinge auszuschalten. Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, in welchem Zustand sie sein mochten. Das hätte ihn vollkommen gelähmt. Alles was er dachte war: Ich muss mich beeilen, sonst geht er ohne mich.  
  
Er wusste, dass er es einfach nicht ertragen würde, wenn Draco nicht mehr da wäre, wenn er zum Eingang kam. Er raste zum Gryffindor - Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Als er um die letzte Ecke bog stieß er hart mit jemandem zusammen. Durch die Wucht des Aufpralls fielen sie aneinandergeklammert auf den Boden.  
  
"Harry!" Rons Stimme wurde von einem Schluchzen erstickt. "Merlin sei Dank, du bist hier!" Er zog Harry an sich und umarmte ihn so fest, dass Harry kaum noch Luft bekam. "Es tut mir so Leid! Ich hab mich benommen, wie der letzte Idiot. Eigentlich hättest du wütend auf mich sein müssen und trotzdem hast du mir geholfen, als ich zu Charlie musste. Ich war so unfair. Das werde ich mir nie verzeihen. Es ist mir vollkommen egal, in wen du verliebt bist, Harry." Ron sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. "Ich hatte solche Angst, dass du nun auch verschwunden bist. Wir haben dich seit gestern Abend gesucht, Hermione und ich. Wir waren verrückt vor Sorge. Ich bin aufgewacht, kurz nachdem du gegangen bist. Als du vom Abendessen nicht zurückgekommen bist, sind wir losgegangen, um dich zu suchen. Zum Glück hat uns die fette Lady noch raus gelassen. Wir haben fast das ganze Schloss abgesucht."  
  
"Ron" murmelte Harry, völlig überwältigt. Er musste sich einfach einen Moment in die vertraute beruhigende Umarmung seines Freundes lehnen. Aber sofort fiel ihm ein, dass er Zeit verlor. Er sah hoch und wollte sich aufrappeln. Sein Blick fiel auf eine schlotternde Gestalt, die sich an einer Wand abstützte. "Ich kann nicht mehr", flüsterte Hermione und sank in sich zusammen. Harry sprang auf und konnte sie gerade noch festhalten, bevor sie auf den Boden glitt. Ron war sofort neben ihm und nahm sie in die Arme. "Sie hat sich solche Vorwürfe gemacht", erklärte er. "Weil sie dich allein gehen lassen hat. Es war einfach alles zu viel für sie."  
  
Hermione schlang die Arme um Rons Hals und lehnte sich erschöpft an ihn. "Ich hatte solche Angst um dich, Harry" flüsterte sie.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, es geht mir wirklich gut." Harry sah auf den Boden. "Aber ich muss jetzt gehen. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass ich mich beeile. Es tut mir Leid . . ."  
  
"Was?" fragte Ron fassungslos."  
  
"Ron, bitte versuch mich zu verstehen. Ich gehe mit Draco. Wir müssen . . ."  
  
"Dann komme ich mit", sagte Ron mit fester Stimme.  
  
"Das ist unmöglich. Ich muss alleine gehen." Harry konnte keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Er rannte an seinen beiden Freunden vorbei und blieb erst vor dem Portraitloch stehen. Die fette Dame sah ihn missbilligend an. "Eigentlich darf um diese Zeit niemand draußen sein." "Bitte lassen sie mich einfach hinein."  
  
"Nun gut." Das Portrait schwang zur Seite. "Aber denk nicht, dass ich dich wieder hinaus lasse."  
  
Harry sah sich Hilfe suchend nach seinen Freunden um. Ron nickte. Er stellte sich neben Harry und wandte sich an Hermione. "Stell dich in den Eingang. Ich hole meinen Wintermantel." Er strich ihr über die Haare.  
  
Hermione nickte. "Bring meinen auch mit." Sie lächelte tapfer. "Ohne mich seid ihr doch vollkommen aufgeschmissen"  
  
Harry konnte keine Zeit mehr mit Diskutieren verschwenden. Er rannte die Treppe zum Schlafraum hoch, ohne auf die Blicke einiger gerade erwachender Schüler zu achten. Ron war ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Obwohl er auch noch Hermiones Mantel holen musste, gelang es Harry nicht, die beiden abzuhängen. Sie folgten ihm an der schimpfenden fetten Dame vorbei und durch die Gänge bis zum Tor des Schlosses. Er wusste nicht wieviel Zeit vergangen war. Er betete einfach zu wem oder was auch immer, dass Draco noch da sein würde.  
  
Sein Herz hüpfte vor Erleichterung, als er die schlanke Gestalt wahrnahm, die an die Mauer des Schlosses gelehnt stand. Neben Draco schwebten ihre Besen in der Luft.  
  
Schwer atmend hielt Harry neben ihm an. "Du bist noch da", flüsterte er und streckte seine Hand aus, um Dracos Arm zu berühren.  
  
Draco nickte. "Du hattest noch genau eine Minute Zeit." Er lächelte, doch dann nahm er plötzlich die zwei Personen hinter Harry wahr. Sein Blick verdüsterte sich. "Was wollen die beiden?"  
  
Harry zuckte die Schultern. "Ich konnte sie nicht abhängen."  
  
Hermione und Ron waren ein paar Schritte vor Draco und Harry stehen geblieben.  
  
"Wir lassen Harry nicht allein gehen", sagte Ron fest.  
  
"Wir kommen mit euch", bestätigte Hermione.  
  
Draco sah sie böse an. "Gryffindors", sagte er wütend. "Wenn es irgendeine noch so blöde Möglichkeit gibt, euch in Gefahr zu bringen, nehmt ihr sie wahr, oder?" Draco ging noch ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, so dass er genau vor ihnen stand. "Aber ihr wisst noch nicht einmal worum es geht." Er lachte leise. "Wenn ich es euch sage, seid ihr bestimmt nicht mehr so scharf darauf mitzukommen."  
  
Ron und Hermione sahen ihn entschlossen an.  
  
"Ich will zu meinem Vater. Ich werde meinen Vater retten. Lucius Malfoy. Einen deiner Erzfeinde, Weasley."  
  
Ron und Hermione zuckten mit keiner Wimper. Harry wusste, dass Draco die Loyalität der beiden unterschätzte. Sie hatten beschlossen, mit ihm zu kommen und davon würden sie auch nicht mehr abweichen.  
  
"Das ist mir egal, Draco", sagte Ron und Harry bemerkte mit Überraschung, dass er den Vornamen benutzt hatte. "Ich habe einmal den Fehler gemacht, Harry zu verraten und nicht zu ihm zu stehen. Das werde ich bestimmt nicht noch einmal tun. Egal was er vorhat, ich gehe mit ihm." Hermione nickte.  
  
Draco sah Harrys Freunde überrascht an. Seine Überraschung steigerte sich noch, als Ron ihm plötzlich die Hand hinhielt. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich geschlagen habe. Ich dachte wirklich, dass ihr kämpft."  
  
Draco trat entsetzt zwei Schritte zurück, aber Harry war sofort neben ihm. "Bitte, Draco" flüsterte er.  
  
Draco sah ihn kurz an, dann streckte er widerwillig die Hand aus und nahm Rons Hand. Harry konnte bei dem völlig ungewohnten Anblick seinen Augen kaum trauen.  
  
Draco fasste sich allerdings schnell wieder. "Trotzdem könnt ihr uns nicht begleiten. Wir haben nur zwei Besen." Er zeigte auf den Feuerblitz und den daneben schwebenden Nimbus 2001. "Und wir können keine Zeit mehr verlieren."  
  
Harry fühlte, dass er Ron und Hermione nicht mehr einfach zurücklassen konnte, nach dem was eben geschehen war.  
  
"Es ist okay", sagte er. "Sie können meinen Feuerblitz nehmen. Ich fliege mit dir auf deinem Nimbus." Draco sah ihn überrascht an. Harry hielt seinem Blick stand. "Gut", sagte Draco schließlich. "Aber ich warte nicht auf dich, Weasley."  
  
"Das wird auch nicht nötig sein", gab Ron zurück. Er lief durch den Schnee zu Harrys Besen und stieg auf. Hermione setzte sich schnell hinter ihn, schloss die Augen und klammerte sich an ihm fest. Fliegen war noch nie ihr bestes Fach gewesen und auch wenn sie beim Quidditch gern zuschaute, war ihr selbst doch immer wohler, wenn sie mit beiden Beinen auf der Erde stand. Harry war durchaus bewusst, welche Opfer seine Freunde heute für ihn brachten.  
  
Er setzte sich hinter Draco, der bereits aufgestiegen war und schlang die Arme um ihn. Sofort kam die Erinnerung an ihren ersten gemeinsamen Flug zurück. Das schien Lichtjahre her zu sein. War es tatsächlich erst ein paar Monate her, seit Draco ihn vom Ligusterweg zum Fuchsbau gebracht hatte? Konnte in ein paar Monaten tatsächlich so viel passieren?  
  
Draco drehte sich zu ihm um und grinste ihn an. "Gib es zu: Das hast du nur getan, um wieder hinter mir auf meinem Besen fliegen zu können."  
  
Harry lächelte. "Ach sei still."  
  
Draco hob sanft ab und blieb in der Luft stehen. Ron flog neben ihn.  
  
"Wir müssen die Barriere möglichst weit oben durchbrechen", erklärte Draco. "Dann ist die Gefahr am geringsten, dass sie uns erwischen. Wenn wir hindurch sind, müssen wir so schnell fliegen, wie es irgend geht, um weg zu kommen, klar?"  
  
Ron nickte. Er drehte sich zu Hermione um. "Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Sie nickte, ließ aber ihre Augen fest geschlossen.  
  
Harry klammerte sich noch etwas fester an Draco. Obwohl sie in einer sehr gefährlichen Situation waren und vermutlich gerade alle zusammen in ihr Unglück rannten, fühlte es sich wie immer tröstlich an, so nah bei Draco zu sein und seinen wunderbaren Geruch zu atmen.  
  
"Fertig?" fragte Draco an Ron gewandt.  
  
Der nickte und sie preschten beide gleichzeitig los. Einige Sekunden später durchstießen sie nebeneinander die Phoenix-Barriere. Harry nahm nur ein leises Singen war, dann hatten sie den Schutzwall auch schon durchbrochen. Er sah nach unten. Kurz nahm er die Präsenz der Dementoren wahr, dann waren sie auch schon zu weit entfernt.  
  
Die Phoenix-Barriere schillerte unter ihnen, wie ein Schild aus Licht und über ihnen erhob sich der Nachthimmel.  
  
Harry fühlte die schneidende Kälte auf seinen Wangen und vergrub sein Gesicht in Dracos Roben. Dracos Schal flatterte neben ihm in der Luft und ein kleines Stück hinter ihnen flogen Ron und Hermione. Ron hielt hervorragend mit Draco mit, der ein atemberaubendes Tempo flog.  
  
Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatten sie die Phoenix-Barriere hinter sich gelassen und flogen Richtung Osten. 


	29. Ankunft

Hallo! Ich habe mich wahnsinnig über eure reviews gefreut. Das habe ich gar nicht verdient!  
  
@Matjes: Ja, zu viert geht das einfach besser. (grins)  
  
@Drake: Ja, ich bin auch froh, dass sie sich wieder verstehen. Harry ohne Ron, das ist fast so schlimm, wie Harry ohne Draco.  
  
@Lilvroni: Ja, ich bin gemein. Lucius muss ganz schön leiden.  
  
@DB17: Stimmt, jetzt treten sie endlich in Aktion.  
  
@Racine: Oh, vielen vielen Dank für das Lob. (rotwerd)  
  
@Jacky: Naja, kann man ja mal vergessen. Kannst du dir denken, was die Kette ist. (grins)  
  
@gnufi: Abwarten! Vielen Dank für das review.  
  
@Chillkroete: Ja, die Ruhe vor dem Sturm sozusagen.  
  
@vsGoliath: Vielen Dank.  
  
@Jasmin: Nein, die Kette funktioniert bei jedem. Ich bin auch froh, dass es zumindest hier warm ist.  
  
@MaxCat: Ja, genauso hatte ich mir das auch gedacht. Dass Ron wahnsinnige Angst hat, noch jemanden zu verlieren. Er hängt eben sehr an Harry.  
  
@Joli: Ich bin durch andere ffs darauf gekommen. (Z.B. Schattentanz von Maxine) Nach dem Lesen des Buches mochte ich Draco nicht mal.  
  
@Tinkalili: Oh, wie lieb, dass du nicht an mir zweifelst. Ich zweifel ständig an mir. (seufz)  
  
@Maxine: Ja, Lucius ist bei mir ein bisschen anders. Ich mag ihn halt sehr. Und ich dachte mir, dass Draco seinen Vater doch eigentlich vergöttert. Jedenfalls fängt im Buch jeder zweite Satz von ihm mit "Mein Vater" an. Aber es war bestimmt nicht so von Rowling gedacht, also ist er schon OOC. Tja, ich nehme mir trotz Theater Zeit zum Schreiben.  
  
@SilentRose: Das verstehe ich gut, dass mein Lucius für dich ungewohnt ist. Bei dir ist er eben der Fiesling. (grins)  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört (Trommelwirbel) immer noch J.K. Rowling.  
  
Vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin Jenny (DeadlySins).  
  
29. Ankunft  
  
Sie mussten schon einige Stunden geflogen sein. Obwohl der Morgen eigentlich längst hereinbrechen sollte, wurde es nicht richtig hell. Stattdessen hatte es wieder zu schneien begonnen. Die Flocken waren unangenehm kalt, dort wo sie Harrys Haut berührten. Er hatte sich tief in seinen Mantel vergraben und drückte sich fest an Draco. Er wusste nicht wohin sie flogen. Er hatte in der Dämmerung jeden Sinn für Zeit und Himmelsrichtung verloren. Ab und zu sah er sich um, um zu sehen, ob Ron ihnen noch folgte, aber der war jedes Mal knapp hinter ihnen.  
  
Obwohl es nicht wirklich hell geworden war, kam es Harry vor, als würde es langsam wieder dunkler, als Draco endlich zur Landung ansetzte. Er sah angestrengt nach unten und versuchte auszumachen, wo sie sich befanden. Auch hier war die Landschaft verschneit. Unter ihnen erstreckte sich ein scheinbar endloser Wald, durch den ein gefrorener Fluss verlief. Auf einem Hügel konnte er den Schemen eines finsteren Gemäuers ausmachen, in dessen unmittelbarer Nähe sie schließlich landeten.  
  
Ron kam direkt neben ihnen auf und richtete seinen Blick ebenfalls auf das Gebäude vor ihnen. "Sieht ja gruselig aus", stellte er fest.  
  
"Ja", stimmte Hermione ihm zu, die mit etwas wackeligen Beinen hinter Ron von Harrys Besen stieg. "Hier könnte Frankenstein wohnen. Oder Dracula."  
  
"Nein", sagte Draco und runzelte verständnislos die Stirn. "Hier wohne ich."  
  
Hermione starrte ihn an und wurde rot.  
  
Ron sah sie fragend an. "Wer sind Frankenstein und Dracula?"  
  
"Äh, zwei . . . Helden aus Muggel-Romanen", erklärte Hermione, und Harry, der einiges aus den Horrorfilmen die Dudley sich regelmäßig ansah, mitbekommen hatte, glaubte, dass sie zumindest diesmal froh war, dass Muggel-Literatur in Hogwarts nicht unterrichtet wurde. Draco ging nicht weiter auf ihre Bemerkung ein, woraus Harry schloss, dass er die beiden Figuren auch nicht kannte. Stattdessen stapfte er durch den Schnee auf das Anwesen zu. Die anderen folgten ihm.  
  
Das ist also Malfoy Manor, dachte Harry. Ron hatte Recht. Es sah tatsächlich ein wenig gruselig aus. Zwar war es imposant und eindrucksvoll in seiner Größe und Bauweise, die an eine mittelalterliche Burg erinnerte, aber es wirkte auch seltsam . . . kalt und überhaupt nicht einladend.  
  
Den Weg zum Schloss hoch säumten Statuen, die wahrscheinlich aus schwarzem Stein gefertigt waren, auch wenn man das durch die Schneeschicht, die sie bedeckte, nicht genau erkennen konnte. Sie stellten Drachen dar, Einhörner, Schlangen, Centauren und seltsame in sich verschlungene mit Krallen besetzte Geschöpfe. Unangenehmerweise schienen alle diese Figuren sie mit ihren Augen zu verfolgen. Harry fühlte kalte Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen. Er wollte sehr gern von diesen Kreaturen wegkommen, aber das kalte Gemäuer war auch keine angenehme Aussicht. Es schien sie mit seinen leblosen Fenstern regelrecht anzustarren und auf sie zu . . . warten.  
  
Harry schloss zu Draco auf. "Was tun wir hier?" fragte er. "Hält sich dein Vater etwa hier auf? In Malfoy Manor?"  
  
Draco nickte. "Ich bin sein Geheimnis-Wahrer. Es ist egal, wo er sich befindet. Und selbst, wenn es nicht so wäre, glaub mir, es gibt hier genug Verstecke, in denen man auch ohne Geheimnis-Wahrer sicher ist."  
  
Hermione und Ron liefen Hand in Hand hinter ihnen her. Harry hätte selbst gern Dracos Hand genommen, glaubte aber nicht, dass der Junge das jetzt zulassen würde.  
  
Kurz bevor sie am Eingangsportal ankamen stieß plötzlich ein winziger Schatten aus sie hinab und flog Ron ins Gesicht. Hermione schrie erschrocken auf. Im ersten Moment glaubte Harry, dass es eine Fledermaus war, aber dann erkannte er den kleinen Ball aus Federn. Es war Pigwidgeon. Ron fing sie mit einer Hand und streichelte zärtlich über ihre Flügel. "Was machst du nur hier du dumme kleine Eule?" fragte er völlig überrascht. "Ich dachte, du wärst im Fuchsbau. Hier ist es viel zu gefährlich für dich."  
  
"Was macht dieses Vieh hier?" fragte Draco wütend. Harry legte besänftigend einen Arm um ihn und er entspannte sich sofort.  
  
"Ich weiß auch nicht", erwiderte Ron. Er blickte auf den kleinen Vogel hinab, der zufrieden an seinem Finger knabberte. "Sie hat einen Brief dabei", stellte er überrascht fest. Mit von der Kälte steif gefrorenen Fingern klaubte er den Zettel von Pigwidgeons Bein. "Harry, er ist von Sirius. Er wurde schon vor einer Woche geschrieben. Natürlich. Pig konnte ja durch die Barriere nicht zu uns. Aber, dass sie uns hier gefunden hat . . ." Er gab Harry den Brief.  
  
Lieber Harry  
  
Bitte pass gut auf dich auf. Schreckliche Dinge passieren. Nicht nur in Azkaban, auch an anderen Plätzen gab es Angriffe. Du darfst Hogwarts auf keinen Fall verlassen. Niemand weiß, wo Voldemort sich aufhält. Arabella Figg ist eine mächtige Zauberin. Sie wird euch beschützen, solange Dumbledore im Krieg ist. Ich bin selbst bei Remus und den anderen im Kampf. Das Ministerium ist fast vollständig auf die andere Seite gewechselt. Es gab hier ein paar Verletzte, aber bislang wurde niemand getötet. Ich mache mir große Sorgen um dich. Bitte versprich, dass du in Hogwarts bleibst.  
  
Dein Sirius  
  
Harry schluckte. Sein Pate war also auch im Krieg. Leider hatte Harry seine Bitte, Hogwarts nicht zu verlassen, bereits missachtet. In Gedanken entschuldigte er sich bei Sirius.  
  
"Vielen dank, dass du dir so viel Mühe gegeben hast, zu mir zu kommen, aber du kannst nicht bei uns bleiben", sagte er zu Pigwidgeon.  
  
"Ja", stimmte Ron zu. "Flieg zurück zu Sirius, oder irgendwohin, wo du in Sicherheit bist, meine Kleine. Wir sehen uns sicher bald wieder." Er kramte in seiner Tasche nach einem Eulenkeks für sie.  
  
Pigwidgeon flog auf seine Schulter und knabberte zärtlich an seinem Ohr, bevor sie sich wieder in die Luft erhob. Ron sah ihr nach, bis sie am Abendhimmel verschwand. Die kleine Gruppe wandte sich wieder dem düsteren Gebäude zu.  
  
Draco sprach einen Zauber, der die magische Verriegelung der Torflügel aufhob. Diese waren so schwer, dass sie sich alle zusammen dagegen lehnen mussten, um sie aufzubekommen. Die Eingangshalle lag in völliger Dunkelheit. "Lumos" flüsterte Draco.  
  
Sie sahen sich im schwachen Licht, das an der Spitze von Dracos Zauberstab glomm in der Halle um. Sie war riesig. Beinahe größer, als die Eingangshalle in Hogwarts. In jeder der vier Ecken stand eine Statue aus Stein und Harry glaubte zu erkennen, dass sie alte Götter darstellten. Den Weg vom Eingangtor zur Tür am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Saales markierte ein dunkelroter Teppich der sich imposant von dem kalten Steinfußboden abhob. An den Wänden links und rechts von ihnen waren riesige verzierte Kamine in die Wand eingelassen, neben denen ausladende Wandteppiche hingen. Sonst war die Halle leer. Es sah nicht sehr einladend aus und schon gar nicht gemütlich, aber mit etwas Phantasie konnte sich Harry vorstellen, dass der Saal, wenn er hell erleuchtet war durchaus prunkvoll wirken konnte.  
  
Jetzt allerdings kam er sich mit seiner kleinen Gruppe hier einfach nur sehr verlassen vor. Draco schien es auch eilig zu haben, die Halle hinter sich zu lassen.  
  
"Es wirkt so ausgestorben hier", murmelte Hermione. "Als wäre es vollkommen unbewohnt."  
  
"Es ist ja auch unbewohnt", fauchte Draco. "Mein Vater hat diese nichtsnutzigen Hauselfen entlassen, bevor er sich in sein Versteck begeben hat."  
  
"Wirklich?" fragte Hermione erstaunt.  
  
"Natürlich. Diese verräterische Brut. Man weiß doch, dass man ihnen nicht trauen kann. Womöglich hätten sie noch alles verraten." Draco wandte sich aufgebracht ab.  
  
"Draco", Harry fasste versuchsweise nach der Hand des Jungen und war fast überrascht, als er nicht zurückgewiesen wurde.  
  
Eine Weile schwieg er und genoss das Gefühl Hand in Hand mit Draco zu gehen. Das war besonders angenehm, da die Gänge und Zimmer, durch die sie liefen sehr düster und feindselig wirkten. Zwar waren sie mit Kunstwerken, Statuen und Skulpturen verziert und mit wertvollen antiken Möbeln ausgestattet, aber alles wirkte kalt und abweisend. Es wirkte mehr wie in einem Museum, als wie ein wirkliches Zuhause. Die Sessel und Stühle sahen nicht so aus, als seien sie dazu gedacht, sich darauf nieder zu lassen.  
  
Harry fand, dass das hier kein viel angenehmeres Zuhause war, als das Haus der Dursleys. Es sah nicht gerade so aus als wäre Draco wohlbehütet in einem warmen, geborgenen Zuhause aufgewachsen.  
  
Hermione blieb vor zwei wunderschönen Bildern stehen, die nebeneinander in einer Wandnische hingen. "Wie traurig", flüsterte sie.  
  
Eins der Bilder zeigte ein Mädchen, das zu einer Steinstatue erstarrt war. Sie stand an einem Berghang und ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte gleichzeitig so viel Sehnsucht und Entsetzen, dass es Harrys Herz zusammenzog.  
  
Das zweite war schrecklich. Auf ihm war ein Mann zu sehen, der an einen Berg gefesselt war. Der Adler, der auf seiner Brust saß, schien von ihm zu fressen. Man konnte ihm seine Schmerzen deutlich ansehen.  
  
"Das ist grausam", flüsterte Ron schaudernd. "Wer denkt sich denn so etwas aus."  
  
"Ron, das sind Bilder aus der griechischen Mythologie", sagte Hermione tadelnd.  
  
"Eurydike und Prometheus", sagte Draco zu Harry. "Die Bilder mochte ich immer sehr gerne."  
  
Dann wandte er sich an Ron und Hermione. "Können wir endlich weiter, wenn ihr diese Gemälde genug bewundert habt? Für euch mag es ja vielleicht ein netter Ausflug sein, aber ich habe es eilig. Er drehte sich um und zog Harry mit sich.  
  
"Draco?" fragte Hermione vorsichtig.  
  
"Was?" fragte er schroff zurück. "Es würde mich nur interessieren, was eigentlich passiert ist", sagte sie schüchtern. "Was ist mit deinem Vater? Warum glaubst du ihm helfen zu müssen?"  
  
Dracos Hand schloss sich so fest um Harrys, dass es wehtat. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht aufzustöhnen. Draco hatte immer noch einen Griff wie ein Schraubstock.  
  
"Weil er verraten wurde", fauchte Draco. "Er hat sich nur in seine Gewalt begeben, um mich zu schützen. Ich verstehe nicht, wie er dem Dunklen Lord vertrauen konnte."  
  
Hermione schnappte nach Luft. "ER ist bei deinem Vater? Du-weißt-schon-wer ist bei ihm?"  
  
"Ja. Und nicht nur das. Er will seinen Körper rauben." Der Griff um Harrys Hand verstärkte sich noch. Harry keuchte vor Schmerzen und auch vor Schreck über Dracos Mitteilung. Draco lockerte seinen Griff und streichelte fast entschuldigend über Harrys Handrücken.  
  
"Wie bitte?" fragte Ron entsetzt. "Er will was? Seinen Körper rauben?"  
  
Hermione nickte. "Ich habe davon gelesen. Der Körpertausch ist ein uralter verbotener Zauber. Dabei übernimmt die Seele eines Zauberers den Körper eines anderen. Die Seele, die in dem übernommenen Körper gewohnt hat, verliert dabei sehr viel Kraft. Sie kann zwar ebenfalls in einen anderen Körper übergehen, wird aber nie mehr so lebendig und kraftvoll sein, wie vorher. Um diesen Tausch durchzuführen benötigt man sehr viel Energie und zwar menschliche Lebensenergie. Der Körpertausch, oder Corpus Mutaturus ist einer der grässlichsten und grausamsten Zauber die es gibt. Die Seele des aus seinem Körper vertriebenen wird in allen Fällen wahnsinnig, wenn sie einen anderen Körper annimmt. Oder sie stirbt."  
  
Draco bebte. "Vielen Dank, dass du mich so genau darüber aufklärst", fauchte er sie an. "Darf ich dich vielleicht daran erinnern, dass das Opfer in diesem Fall mein Vater ist?" "Oh, Entschuldigung", murmelte Hermione betroffen. "Das war wirklich nicht sehr einfühlsam von mir."  
  
Ron sah plötzlich entsetzt auf "Aber warte mal, wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer bei deinem Vater ist, dann heißt das, dass du . . ."  
  
"Dass ich indirekt sein Geheimnis-Wahrer bin", beendete Draco den Satz. "Das war der Treuebeweis, den Der Dunkle Lord von meinem Vater verlangt hat. Und jetzt hat er meinen Vater vor die Wahl gestellt, entweder mich oder sich selbst zu opfern. Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er für mich stirbt." Dracos Körper zitterte.  
  
Ron und Hermione schwiegen entsetzt. Harry war froh, dass sich Dracos Hand immer noch in seiner befand. So konnte er sie sanft drücken und ihm damit zu verstehen geben, dass er mit ihm fühlte. "Wir schaffen es bestimmt das zu verhindern, Draco", sagte er beruhigend. Draco antwortete nicht darauf, aber er erwiderte den Druck sanft mit seiner Hand.  
  
Sie waren nun schon seit geraumer Zeit durch Zimmer, Gänge und Gewölbe gelaufen. Außerdem waren sie einige Treppen hinunter gestiegen, die sehr lang waren, so dass Harry glaubte, dass sie schon ein Stück unter der Erde sein mussten. Gerade liefen sie wieder durch einen Gang. Harry fühlte sich nicht besonders wohl. Ihm war fast schlecht vor Hunger und er war todmüde. Manchmal glaubte er, dass seine Beine ihn kaum noch tragen konnten. Das schlimmste war allerdings das Pochen in seinem Kopf. Der Schmerz, der von der Stelle ausging, an der sich seine Narbe befand und den er fühlte, seit sie Malfoy Manor betreten hatten, wurde immer stärker.  
  
Trotzdem stellte er überrascht fest, dass es besser war, an diesem gruseligen Ort mit Draco zu sein, als im sicheren Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum ohne Draco. Egal an welchem Ort er war, so lange Draco bei ihm war, war es erträglich. Der Gang endete in einem weiteren hohen Gewölbe, aber als er sich mit seinen bereits an das schwache Licht gewöhnten Augen umsah, stockte ihm der Atem.  
  
Es war die Tür des Schrankes unter der Treppe.  
  
Seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach und er sank neben Draco auf die Knie. Sein Atem raste jetzt und sein Herz schlug so fest gegen seinen Brustkorb, dass er glaubte zu zerspringen. Es war die Tür aus seinen Träumen. Natürlich war es nicht die Tür, hinter die er als Kind so oft gesperrt worden war, aber sie glich ihr vollkommen. Auch sie befand sich unter einer Treppe, die aus dem Gewölbe nach oben führte. Sie war unscheinbar und wirkte, als würde sie nur zu einem Wandschrank führen. Aber Harry wusste welche unaussprechlichen Dinge hinter ihr lauerten.  
  
Die Tür aus seinen Träumen. Schließlich hatte sie ihn doch noch eingeholt.  
  
"Harry?" Draco kniete neben ihm nieder und umarmte seinen bebenden Körper.  
  
"Nein. Wir dürfen nicht hindurchgehen. Nicht durch diese Tür", stöhnte Harry.  
  
"Das sollt ihr auch nicht", sagte Draco sanft. "Ich würde dich nie hindurchgehen lassen. Das ist nicht eure Sache. Geht wieder zurück zum Ausgang und fliegt zurück. Nach Hogwarts könnt ihr nicht mehr, aber bringt euch irgendwo in Sicherheit. Ich gehe allein rein."  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Red keinen Unsinn. Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich dich jetzt alleine lasse. Ich weiß, dass wir es nicht tun sollten, aber ich komme mit dir."  
  
"Und uns werdet ihr auch nicht los", erklärte Ron. "So schlimm kann es auch wieder nicht sein. Ich habe das Schrecklichste durchgestanden, was ein Mensch erleben kann. An die Spinnen im Verbotenen Wald kommt nichts ran."  
  
"Was ist das für eine Tür?" fragte Harry und versuchte nicht vor ihr zurückzuweichen.  
  
"Sie führt zum Herz der Dunkelheit" erklärte Draco.  
  
"Herz der Dunkelheit?" fragte Harry schaudernd.  
  
Draco nickte. "Eins unserer besten Verstecke. Die Tür zeigt sich nur, wenn einer aus unserer Familie vor ihr steht."  
  
Harry schluckte und versuchte seine weichen Knie so weit unter Kontrolle zu bringen, dass er wieder laufen konnte. Mit Dracos Hilfe stand er auf.  
  
"Also los", sagte Hermione entschlossen und ging als erste auf die Tür zu. Harry versuchte seinen Blick von der Tür abzuwenden, als er ihr mit Draco und Ron folgte. Es kam ihm vor, als habe er noch nie so etwas Hässliches gesehen. Obwohl es nur eine gewöhnliche Tür war, hatte er das Gefühl, als wäre sie lebendig und würde sie auf eine völlig verquere Art . . . erwarten.  
  
Seine Beine schienen sich zu weigern, auf sie zuzugehen, aber er riss sich zusammen. Am Ende war es anders als in seinen Träumen. Er wurde nicht in die Tür hineingedrängt. Er ging freiwillig.  
  
Eigentlich war er überrascht, dass sich als Draco die Tür schließlich aufstieß, kein tiefer Schlund und kein mit Zähnen besetzter Rachen zeigte, sondern nur eine schmale steile Treppe. Das Quietschen, mit dem sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, kam ihm allerdings wie ein Jaulen vor. Er ging mit Draco voran und Ron und Hermione folgten ihnen. Sie waren in fast völliger Dunkelheit, die nur durch das schwache Glimmen an der Spitze ihrer Zauberstäbe erhellt wurde. Aus Angst die Aufmerksamkeit von . . . irgendetwas auf sich zu ziehen, wagten sie nicht, es heller werden zu lassen. Also mussten sie sich an der Wand entlang tasten und aufpassen, um nicht zu stolpern. Nach und nach gewöhnten sich seine Augen jedoch an das schwache Licht.  
  
Harry fühlte ein Stechen hinter seiner Stirn und seine Narbe schmerzte jetzt so unerträglich, dass es ihm Tränen in die Augen trieb. Er keuchte leise und fühlte, wie sich Dracos Arm um seinen Körper legte. So konnten sie immer noch nebeneinander gehen, obwohl die Treppe immer enger wurde. Er drückte sich dankbar näher an Draco heran und legte ebenfalls den Arm um ihn. Es war so schön, ihm nahe zu sein. Augenblicklich fühlte er sich besser.  
  
Die Treppe schien nicht enden zu wollen.  
  
Harry stieg sie mittlerweile schon ganz automatisch hinab. Er dachte nicht mehr über den nächsten Schritt nach. Das einzige was er noch fühlte war Dracos Arm um seinen Körper. Und ab und zu glaubte er eine seltsame Wärme zu fühlen, die sich von unterhalb seines Halses in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Es war angenehm und diese zwei Dinge waren das einzige, was ihn noch aufrechterhielt. Die Luft wurde immer stickiger, auch wenn es eisig kalt war. Die Wände waren feucht und sahen dadurch seltsam . . . organisch aus. Er glaubte zu verstehen, warum dieses Versteck das "Herz der Dunkelheit" genannt wurde. Es war als würden sie sich auf etwas Lebendiges zu bewegen.  
  
Harry war fast überrascht, als die Treppe in einen engen Korridor mündete. Er hatte schon fast geglaubt, dass es von nun an ihr Schicksal war ewig immer tiefer diese endlose Treppe hinunter zu steigen  
  
Draco blieb stehen, worauf die anderen ebenfalls anhielten. "Wir müssen vorsichtig sein", flüsterte er. "Wir sind nicht mehr weit vom Herz der Dunkelheit entfernt. Jederzeit können wir jetzt entdeckt werden." Er zog seinen Zauberstab und die anderen taten es ihm nach. Dann wandte er sich noch einmal an die kleine Gruppe. "Das ist eure letzte Chance. Wollt ihr wirklich nicht zurückgehen? Das hier ist im Grunde nicht eure Sache."  
  
"Natürlich ist es auch unsere Sache", sagte Harry. "Ich lasse dich nicht alleine. Außerdem hat er auch Oliver und die Zwillinge in seiner Gewalt."  
  
Erst als Ron neben ihm keuchend nach Luft schnappte fiel Harry ein, dass er das bisher noch nicht wusste. "Oliver und die Zwillinge?" stöhnte er und seine Stimme bebte vor Entsetzen. Dann war er auch schon an Draco und Harry vorbei gestürmt.  
  
"Ron! Nein!" rief Hermione.  
  
Ohne zu überlegen rannten sie ihm hinterher. Der Korridor mündete nach kurzer Zeit in ein hohes Gewölbe.  
  
"Das Herz der Dunkelheit" dachte Harry. Dann stockte ihm der Atem, bei dem grässlichen Anblick der sich ihm bot. 


	30. Das Herz der Dunkelheit

Hallo! Es tut mir sehr leid, aber ffnet hat einige eurer reviews gefressen. Sie werden zwar im Zähler angezeigt, aber man kann sie nicht lesen. Ich bin natürlich auch traurig darüber, weil ich euch gerne geantwortet hätte. Trotzdem vielen vielen Dank.  
  
@MaxCat: Ja, da würde ich auch gerne mal Urlaub machen. Allerdings wegen der Bewohner.  
  
@Jacky: Ja, da könntest du recht haben.  
  
@Maxine: Vielen Dank. Ich hoffe ihr hattet ein tolles Wochenende!  
  
@gnufi: Mach ich doch immer!  
  
@Joli: Vielen Dank. Hier erfährst du es!  
  
Disclaimer: Alles hier gehört J.K. Rowling.  
  
Vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin Jenny!  
  
30. Das Herz der Dunkelheit  
  
An der gegenüber liegenden Steinwand des düsteren Gewölbes, das "Das Herz der Dunkelheit" genannt wurde, war Dracos Vater gefesselt. Seine Arme waren links und rechts von seinem Körper in Ketten gelegt. Sein Kopf war herabgesunken, so dass das lange silberne Haar über sein Gesicht fiel. Für einen Moment glaubte Harry, dass er tot war, da er völlig leblos wirkte. Doch dann merkte er, dass Lucius versteinert war.  
  
Von jetzt an war es als würde Harry alles in Zeitlupe wahrnehmen.  
  
Draco ließ seine Hand los und wankte entsetzt auf seinen Vater zu.  
  
Im selben Moment war ein markerschütternder Schrei von Ron zu hören. Harry blickte erschrocken zu seinem Freund und sah, wie er vor zwei Statuen niedersank. Erst auf den zweiten Blick nahm Harry wahr, dass es keine Statuen waren, sondern Fred und George, ebenfalls zu Stein erstarrt. Sie hatten die Arme umeinander geschlungen, wie um sich gegenseitig vor etwas zu schützen. Ihre Gesichter waren vor Angst verzerrt. Nur wenige Schritte neben ihnen befand sich die Statue von Oliver. Er hatte die Arme wie zur Abwehr erhoben und sein Gesicht spiegelte Todesangst wieder. Der Anblick dieser Statuen war so grässlich, dass Harrys Herz für einen Moment aufhörte zu schlagen. Er hörte jemanden schreien und merkte kurz darauf, dass er es selbst war. Immer noch wie in Zeitlupe bewegte er sich auf Draco zu.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er ein Zischen hinter sich, dass ihm einen eiskalten Schauer über die Wirbelsäule trieb. Er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab fester und drehte sich um.  
  
Der winzige Moment den er gelähmt war, als alle Erinnerungen auf ihn einstürzten, die er mit der düsteren Gestalt verband, die sich hinter ihm erhob, wurde ihm zum Verhängnis. Eine gewaltige Kraft entriss ihm seinen Zauberstab und wie aus dem Nichts heraus materialisierten sich um ihn herum Gitterstäbe, die sich zu einem Käfig formten, bevor er sich auch nur einen Millimeter bewegen konnte.  
  
Das grässliche Lachen, das daraufhin ertönte war keinem ähnlich, das er zuvor gehört hatte. Es war nicht menschlich. Es schien sich direkt durch sein Gehirn zu fressen, so dass er vor Schmerzen aufschrie und auf die Knie sank. Er presste die Hände über die Ohren und schrie. Er glaubte schon in Ohnmacht zu fallen, er sah Sterne und alles um ihn herum schien sich zu drehen.  
  
Aber plötzlich schien es ihm, als fühlte er wieder diese seltsame Wärme in sich aufsteigen uns sie hielt gerade so bei Bewusstsein.  
  
Er sah auf. Seine drei Freunde waren ebenfalls in Käfigen gefangen. Voldemort hielt ihre vier Zauberstäbe in den Händen. Harry stöhnte vor Entsetzen auf. Wie hatten sie sich nur so überrumpeln lassen können?  
  
Der grässliche Anblick in dieser Kammer hatte ihnen allen für eine Weile den Verstand geraubt. Harry glaubte auch jetzt noch nicht vernünftig denken zu können. Alles war verschwommen und unwirklich.  
  
"So sehen wir uns also wieder, Harry Potter." Voldemorts Stimme war wie tödliches Gift.  
  
"Wer hätte gedacht, dass du mir so leicht in die Falle gehen würdest. So oft bist du mir entkommen und letztendlich kommst du freiwillig zu mir?"  
  
Er schritt zwischen ihren Käfigen hindurch und wandte sich an Draco. "Wie rührend, dass du deinen Vater befreien wolltest. Und wie außerordentlich nützlich, dass du mir Harry Potter mitgebracht hast." Er sah ihn einen Moment lang aus glühenden Augenhöhlen an. "Ich werde es zu vergelten wissen." Er lehnte sich zu Draco, der auf die Knie gesunken war hinunter. "Oh ja, Draco, ich vergelte", flüsterte er mit seidiger Stimme. "Sieh nur, wie ich deinen Vater dafür belohnt habe, dass er mir jahrelang treu gedient hat." Voldemorts Lachen klang wie das Zischen eines Wahnsinnigen. "Er hat die Ehre mir seinen Körper zu überlassen. Seinen Körper werden die Menschen anbeten, wenn ich die Herrschaft übernommen habe. Ihn werden sie in Stein meißeln und auf Gemälden festhalten. Fürwahr, was für eine Ehre. Er wird unsterblich sein."  
  
Harry fühlte sich immer noch vor Entsetzen wie gelähmt. Er konnte nicht begreifen wie unvorsichtig und unüberlegt sie gehandelt hatten.  
  
"Und ihr, die ihr freiwillig zu mir gekommen seid", fuhr Voldemort fort. "Ihr werdet meinen Plan unterstützen, indem ihr die nötige Lebensenergie liefert. Aber eine Weile müsst ihr euch noch gedulden. Denn es muss Neumond sein, um das Ritual zu vollziehen." Er trat vor Harrys Käfig und sah ihn abschätzig an. "Ich denke ich werde euch nicht versteinern. Nein, ich möchte, dass ihr euren Aufenthalt genießt und ihn nicht verschlaft. Ihr werdet in diesen Käfigen bleiben, bis ich euch benötige. Eure Zauberstäbe werdet ihr wohl nie wieder brauchen."  
  
Er zerbrach nacheinander Dracos Hermiones und Rons Stab mühelos in seinen Händen. Kleine Funken stoben aus dem berstenden Holz. "Nur diesen hier werde ich behalten", zischte er und strich über Harrys Stab. "Der Bruder meines eigenen Zauberstabes. Ich werde noch mächtiger sein. Ja, Harry Potter letztendlich hast du mir alles freiwillig gebracht, was ich irgend von dir verlangen konnte: Deinen Zauberstab, deine Freunde, deinen Erzfeind und deine Lebensenergie." Das unmenschliche Lachen hallte von den Wänden des Gewölbes wider.  
  
Rons Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Wut. "Du hinterhältige Schlange", schrie er und packte die Stäbe seines Käfigs mit den Händen. Sofort fuhr er mit einem Schmerzensschrei zurück und starrte auf seine Handflächen. Sie waren völlig verbrannt.  
  
"Ron", flüsterte Hermione entsetzt und streckte unwillkürlich die Hand nach ihm aus.  
  
Harry sank verzweifelt auf den Boden. Die Käfige waren so eng, dass man sich kaum in ihnen bewegen konnte und offensichtlich durfte man sie nicht berühren.  
  
Was sollten sie nur tun? Diesmal waren sie endgültig verloren.  
  
"Natürlich werde ich euch nicht ohne Gesellschaft in euren Käfigen lassen", erklärte Voldemort. "Ich muss mich auf das Ritual vorbereiten, aber ich habe jemanden, der auf meine wertvollen Energiequellen aufpasst. Schließlich möchte ich nicht, dass ihr eurem Leben selbst ein Ende setzt, bevor ihr mir von Nutzen sein könnt. Auch wenn ich euch im Auge behalten werde, ist es besser wenn jemand bei euch ist."  
  
Er schnippte mit den Fingern und aus der Dunkelheit tauchte eine groß gewachsene dunkle Gestalt auf. Der lange schwarze Umhang wehte hinter ihr her.  
  
"Professor Snape", keuchte Harry.  
  
"Ja", bestätigte Voldemort. "Nicht einmal Dumbledore ist auf die Idee gekommen, dass sein vertrauenswürdiger Professor ein Doppelagent sein könnte. Während er euch erzählte, dass er für euch spioniert, arbeitete er in Wirklichkeit immer noch für meine Seite."  
  
Snapes Gesicht blieb vollkommen unbeweglich und zeigte keinerlei Gefühlsregung.  
  
"Nein", schrie Draco entsetzt. "Das kann nicht wahr sein. Professor bitte, sie müssen uns helfen."  
  
Snape richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Draco. "Crucio" sagte er, ohne einen Moment zu zögern. Draco schrie auf und fiel auf den Boden. Sein Körper wand sich unter Qualen und sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Harry streckte entsetzt die Hände nach ihm aus und berührte dabei die Stäbe seines Käfigs. Er nahm nur am Rande wahr, dass er dabei nur eine leichte Wärme verspürte und sich nicht verbrannte.  
  
Endlich ließ Snape von Draco ab und der Junge kauerte sich in der Mitte seines Käfigs zusammen, wie ein verwundetes Tier. Als Harry sah, wie verzweifelt er aussah, hätte er am liebsten geschrieen, aber diese Befriedigung gönnte er Voldemort nicht auch noch. Voldemort lachte wieder sein grässliches Lachen. "Ihr seid also in guten Händen. Verzeiht, wenn ich euch nun vorerst verlasse, aber wir werden uns bald wieder sehen. Dann allerdings zum letzten Mal."  
  
***  
  
Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er sich schon in dem Käfig befand. Es kam ihm wie ein Jahr oder länger vor, aber das konnte nicht sein, da er noch am Leben war. Sein quälender Durst verriet ihm allerdings, dass er schon eine Weile gefangen war. Jedes einzelne Glied und jeder Knochen in seinem Körper schmerzte unerträglich. Er war kurz davor sich den Tod herbeizuwünschen. Das einzige was ihn davon abhielt völlig zu verzweifeln, war diese sanfte Wärme unterhalb seines Halses, die ihm Kraft gab. Er hatte die Hand auf die Stelle gelegt, was dazu zu führen schien, dass die Wärme noch freier durch seinen Körper fließen konnte. Ihm fiel nicht auf, dass er genau die Geste widerspiegelte, die er in diesem Schuljahr öfter bei Draco gesehen hatte.  
  
So schlecht er sich auch fühlte, seinen Freunden schien es noch schlechter zu gehen. Hermione hatte sich auf dem Boden ihres Käfigs zusammengerollt, wie ein Embryo. Ron hatte die Beine angezogen und starrte mit seltsam ausdruckslosen Augen seine versteinerten Brüder an.  
  
Draco war nicht ansprechbar. Er reagierte nicht, wenn Harry etwas zu ihm sagte. Er hatte den Kopf in den Armen vergraben und saß völlig bewegungslos da. Harry hätte glauben können, dass er ebenfalls versteinert war, wenn nicht hin und wieder ein starkes Zittern über Dracos gesamten Körper gelaufen wäre. Harry wünschte sich, irgendetwas für ihn tun zu können. Er wusste, dass Draco sich an ihrer Situation schuldig fühlte. Er hatte lange versucht, Draco dazu zu bringen mit ihm zu reden, aber der Junge schien völlig abwesend zu sein. Harry hatte schon den schrecklichen Gedanken gehabt, dass Draco vielleicht den Verstand verloren hatte. Aber da ihm bei diesem Gedanken so schlecht wurde, dass er sich beinahe übergeben musste, hatte er schnell davon abgelassen.  
  
Seinen Freunden schien es unmöglich zu sein, sich gegen die Käfige zu lehnen, ohne sich sofort zu verbrennen. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung hatte Harry festgestellt, dass er sich eine Weile anlehnen konnte, bevor es zu heiß wurde. Das verschaffte ihm wenigstens ab und zu Erleichterung.  
  
Es kam ihm vor, als seien sie alleine, aber er wusste natürlich, dass ihr Bewacher nicht weit war.  
  
Fast hatte er angefangen Professor Snape zu trauen. Eigentlich hatte er bereits geglaubt, dass der Zaubertränkemeister tatsächlich ein Spion für ihre Seite war. Aber er war lange nicht so enttäuscht und verzweifelt darüber, dass sie betrogen worden waren, wie es Draco vermutlich war. Draco hatte Professor Snape immer mehr vertraut als Dumbledore. Auch wenn Draco nicht unbedingt auf ihrer Seite war, war es sicher ein schwerer Schock für ihn, dass Snape ihn und seinen Vater verriet.  
  
Harry weigerte sich zu glauben, dass es so enden würde. Das Wissen darüber, dass er endgültig verloren hatte, drang einfach nicht bis in sein Bewusstsein vor. Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Das hier konnte nicht das Ende sein. Nicht nach allem, was er bereits durchgemacht hatte.  
  
Aber es war das Ende, sagte er sich. Diesmal würde er nicht entkommen Sie würden nicht mehr lange leben.  
  
Aber wenn es so war, dann wollte er auf keinen Fall sterben, bevor er wenigstens noch einmal mit Draco geredet hatte.  
  
"Draco", flüsterte er. "Bitte rede doch mit mir."  
  
Der Junge reagierte mit keiner Bewegung.  
  
"Draco. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass wir hier sind. Es war unsere freie Entscheidung." "Ja", stimmte Ron ihm plötzlich zu. "Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass meine Brüder hier gefangen sind, wäre ich sowieso hierher gekommen."  
  
Harry sah ihn sanft an. "Es tut mir trotzdem Leid Ron. Dass es so endet. Es gab noch so viele Sachen, die ich mit dir zusammen machen wollte."  
  
Ron lächelte. Harry bewunderte seinen Freund, der selbst in dieser Situation immer noch so sehr er selbst war. "Ja Harry, aber wir haben schon viel gemeinsam erlebt."  
  
"Das stimmt. Ich habe mich noch gar nicht bei dir dafür bedankt, Ron, dass du immer zu mir gehalten hast. Egal was passiert ist. Du warst zum Schluss immer auf meiner Seite. Du und Hermione, ihr seid die besten Freunde, die man sich vorstellen kann."  
  
"Danke, aber weißt du, du bist auch nicht so schlecht. Immer für eine Überraschung gut." Ron grinste ihn schief an und Harry lächelte mühsam zurück.  
  
"Weißt du Harry", sagte Ron langsam. "Ich bin froh, dass wir beide bevor das hier passiert ist noch einmal wirklich verliebt waren. Darüber bin ich wirklich froh."  
  
Harry nickte niedergeschlagen. "Es wäre nur schön, wenn es etwas länger gedauert hätte. Ich bin so traurig, dass es jetzt schon bald vorbei ist. Ich weiß ja, dass du nicht verstehen kannst, wie ich so für Draco fühlen kann, aber . . ." er sah zu dem blonden Jungen hinüber, der ihm so viel bedeutete. "Aber ich würde ihn so gern einfach noch mal umarmen, bevor es vorbei ist. Und ich hätte einfach gern noch etwas mehr Zeit mit ihm gehabt."  
  
Ron sah zärtlich zu Hermione hinüber. "Doch, ich habe es jetzt verstanden. Du fühlst eben das gleiche für ihn, wie ich für Hermione. Das ist nicht so schwer zu begreifen. Weiß du nicht mehr? Es gab auch eine Zeit, in der ich dachte, ich würde Hermione hassen." "Hermione mochte dich vom ersten Tag an sehr gern", sagte Harry. "Schon als sie dich das erste mal im Zug gesehen hat." Er lachte leise. "Auch wenn sie vielleicht eine etwas seltsame Art hatte, das zu zeigen."  
  
Ron sah ihn plötzlich ernst an. "Weißt du, ich frage mich, ob du Draco vielleicht auch schon so lange etwas bedeutet hast. Immerhin hat er dir am ersten Tag seine Freundschaft angeboten. Wenn auch auf seine etwas seltsame Art. Mich hat er ja schon immer gehasst, aber vielleicht wollte er dir schon damals wirklich nahe sein."  
  
Harry wurde etwas schwindelig bei dem Gedanken. Es stimmte. Draco hatte immer, seit dem ersten Tag seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Er hatte es nie zugelassen, dass Harry ihn nicht beachtete. Und im Hogwarts Express hatte er ihm tatsächlich seine Freundschaft angeboten. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass er Draco schon so lange wichtig war?  
  
Ron seufzte leise. "Ich wünschte, ich hätte noch einen Tag mit Hermione und mit dir. Und auch mit meiner Familie. Es gibt so viele Dinge, die ich ihnen noch sagen will. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich meinen Eltern und Geschwistern noch nie gesagt habe, wie viel sie mir eigentlich bedeuten. Und ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, ob ich Hermione jemals wirklich gezeigt habe, wie sehr ich sie liebe. Ich wünschte einfach, ich hätte noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit." Er lächelte Harry betrübt an. "Aber das wünscht man sich am Ende wahrscheinlich immer."  
  
"Nein", flüsterte Hermione und richtete sich langsam in ihrem Käfig auf. "Wir hatten wirklich zu wenig Zeit. Alles hat doch gerade erst angefangen. Wir hatten einfach nicht genug Zeit, um alles zu tun, was uns wichtig war. Aber Ron . . ." sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. "Du hast mir gezeigt, dass du mich liebst. Und deine Familie weiß auch wie viel sie dir bedeutet. Glaub mir."  
  
Ron streckte ebenfalls die Hand nach ihr aus, aber etliche Zentimeter trennten ihre Fingerspitzen. "Ich wäre wirklich gerne mit dir zusammen geblieben, Ron". flüsterte Hermione. "Das wäre bestimmt schön gewesen."  
  
Harry sah zu Draco. "Ich wäre auch gerne mit dir zusammen geblieben", dachte er. "Es war so schön mit dir, Draco."  
  
In dem Moment sah Draco auf und ihm direkt in die Augen. Harry wusste, dass er verstanden hatte, was er ihm sagen wollte. 


	31. Licht

Hallo! Endlich endlich lässt mich ffent ein neues Kapitel hochladen. Hier ist also das vorletzte Kapitel meiner Geschichte. Das letzte kommt wohl am Sonntag raus. Vielen Dank für eure liebe Unterstützung!  
  
@MaxCat: Vielen Dank. (Ich weigere mich ja auch das zu glauben!)  
  
@Shelley: Nein, die gesamte Kette ist unsichtbar. Sonst hätte Harry sie ja auch an Draco bemerkt.  
  
@Jasmin: Deine Interpretation meiner Geschichte ist einfach toll. Vielen Dank.  
  
@Rikku: Warum er es nicht merkt erklärt sich später noch. Ich freu mich über Fragen!  
  
@gnufi: Ist ja nicht mehr lange bis zum Ende! (Vielen Dank für deine reviews)  
  
@Chillkroete: Ich glaube fast du hast mich durchschaut. (hihi)  
  
@Drake: Schade, dass du die Fragen vergessen hast. Aber vielen Dank.  
  
@Natascha: Ganz lieben Dank noch mal, dass du mir deine fanart zugeschickt hast!  
  
@Tinkalili: Gut. Es geht nämlich jetzt stark dem Ende zu. Vielen Dank für dein feedback!  
  
@Matjes: (tröst) Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich traurig gemacht habe.  
  
@Alex: Vielen, vielen Dank. Ich bin so froh, dass du die story magst!  
  
@cyndi: (rotwerd) Vielen Dank. Tut mir leid, dass das Kapitel so traurig war.  
  
@Maxine: Vielen Dank für dein review. (knuddel) Ich freu mich immer unheimlich.  
  
Disclaimer: Immer noch liegen alle Rechte bei Rowling. (Und das ist wohl auch gut so!)  
  
Vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin Jenny.  
  
31. Licht  
  
Jemand stürmte eilig den Raum. Harry wandte erschrocken den Kopf in die Richtung des Eingangs. War es jetzt so weit?  
  
Er merkte plötzlich, dass er Angst davor hatte zu sterben. Entsetzliche Angst. Er wollte nicht, dass es jetzt schon so weit war. Alles in ihm wehrte sich dagegen. Auch wenn die Gefangenschaft unerträglich war, alles was das Ende noch eine Weile hinauszögern würde, war ihm recht.  
  
Professor Snape tauchte aus der Dunkelheit auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. "Bitte nicht", dachte Harry und schloss die Augen. Nichts geschah. Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, war der Käfig, der ihn eingeschlossen hatte, verschwunden. Professor Snape zog ihn brutal an einem Arm hoch, während er den Zauberstab auf Draco Käfig richtete. Auch dieser verschwand.  
  
Snape schubste ihn unsanft in Dracos Richtung. "Kümmere dich um ihn!" rief er. "Wir haben nicht viel Zeit!"  
  
"Was . . ." fragte Harry völlig fassungslos, während er auf Draco zustolperte.  
  
"Er vertraut mir nicht so sehr, dass er den Raum nicht aus seinem Unterschlupf in der Nähe bewachen würde. Wir haben nur wenige Minuten, bevor er hier sein wird."  
  
"Sie . . . sie sind . . ." stammelte Harry.  
  
"Für Erklärungen ist jetzt keine Zeit." Rons und Hermiones Käfig verschwanden und Snape riss die beiden völlig überraschten Schüler an den Armen hoch.  
  
"Sie . . . sie sind doch auf unserer Seite?" fragte Harry überwältigt.  
  
"Ja, Potter. Auch wenn das dein Weltbild völlig aus den Fugen bringt. Wenn du allerdings noch länger wie eine Salzsäule dastehst ist das völlig egal. Dann sind wir nämlich alle tot." Harry zog Draco hoch.  
  
Snape hielt Rons und Hermiones Handgelenke fest und zerrte die beiden unsanft auf den Ausgang zu. Harry folgte ihm mit Draco.  
  
"Aber ich kann nicht ohne meinen Vater gehen!" rief Draco, plötzlich aus seiner Trance erwacht und riss sich von Harry los.  
  
"Dafür ist keine Zeit!" fuhr Snape ihn an. "Wir müssen hier raus."  
  
"Ich kann auch nicht ohne meine Brüder und Oliver gehen", sagte Ron entschlossen.  
  
"Nein, wir können sie nicht zurücklassen", stimmte Harry zu.  
  
"Also gut", Snape richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Steinstatuen. Fred und George fielen haltlos auf den Steinfußboden und kurz danach Oliver. Ron und Hermione knieten neben ihnen nieder. Sie schienen nicht bei Bewusstsein zu sein.  
  
Dann ging Snape auf Lucius zu. Er hob erst die Versteinerung auf und löste dann mit einem Alohomora die Schlösser an dessen Handgelenken. Lucius sank auf die Knie. Draco war sofort neben seinem Vater.  
  
Harry sah sich gehetzt um. Wenn Snape Recht hatte und der Dunkle Lord tatsächlich in wenigen Minuten hier sein würde, dann hatten sie nicht die geringste Chance zu entkommen. Die vormals Versteinerten schienen mehr tot als lebendig zu sein. Er glaubte nicht, dass sie alleine laufen, geschweige denn fliehen konnten. Aber was blieb ihnen übrig, als es zu versuchen? Er stürzte zu Oliver und zog den Jungen hoch. Er fühlte sich an, wie ein lebloses Gewicht. Harry war in seinem momentanen Zustand kaum in der Lage, selbst zu laufen, geschweige denn ihn zu stützen . . .  
  
Er fühlte, dass Voldemort den Raum betreten hatte, bevor er ihn sah oder hörte. Er sackte in sich zusammen. Jetzt war es zu spät. Erschöpft ließ er Oliver auf den Boden sinken. Voldemorts Wutschrei hörte sich an, wie das Brüllen eines Raubtieres, das seine Beute entkommen sieht. "Verräter", zischte er. "Das wirst du mir bezahlen." Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Snape. "Crucio"  
  
Professor Snape riss im selben Moment seinen Zauberstab hoch aber Harry sah voller Entsetzen, wie der Stab zerschmettert wurde und Snape nach hinten stürzte und mit dem Hinterkopf hart gegen die Wand schlug. Er sank auf den Boden und sofort bildete sich eine Blutlache neben seinem Kopf.  
  
Voldemort drehte sich zu Harry um und sah ihn hasserfüllt an. "Überall hast du Menschen, die dir gegenüber loyal sind. Was ist das für ein Gefühl, wenn ständig Menschen für dich in den Tod gehen?" fragte er voller Abscheu. "Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn man nacheinander alle, die einem etwas bedeuten sterben sieht? Du wirst es bald herausfinden Harry Potter." Er zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf Hermione, die zitternd und bleich vor Angst zurück wich. Dann bewegte er ihn weiter zu Ron. "Mit wem soll ich anfangen? Du kannst es dir aussuchen. Wer soll nach deinem Vater, deiner Mutter, dem Taugenichts letzten Sommer und diesem Verräter hier der Nächste sein, der für dich stirbt? Du hast die freie Auswahl."  
  
Maßloses Entsetzen breitete sich in Harry aus. Er merkte, dass es tatsächlich etwas gab, das er noch mehr fürchtete, als zu sterben. Nämlich mit anzusehen, wie noch mehr Menschen getötet wurden. Er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen. Er wollte nicht, dass der Tod von Draco, Ron und Hermione das letzte war, was er vor seinem eigenen Tod sah.  
  
Er atmete tief durch. "Warum willst du sie zuerst umbringen?" fragte er. "Ist es weil du fürchtest, dass ich dich noch einmal besiegen könnte?"  
  
Voldemort lachte. "Du wagst es das zu sagen, Harry Potter? Merkst du nicht, dass du alle deine Trümpfe verspielt hast? Letztendlich stehst du mir völlig wehrlos gegenüber und ich werde dich mit deinem eigenen Zauberstab töten und deine Lebensenergie absorbieren, sobald die Zeit gekommen ist. Aber zuerst möchte ich dich noch etwas leiden sehen. Und ich denke, du wirst am meisten leiden, wenn ich ihn sterben lasse, nicht wahr?"  
  
Er deutete mit Harrys Zauberstab auf Draco, der immer noch neben seinem Vater kauerte.  
  
"NEIN" schrie Harry. In dem Moment in dem Voldemort die grausamen Worte "Avada Kedavra" aussprach, warf sich Harry vor Draco.  
  
In dem winzigen Augenblick bevor der Fluch ihn traf nahm er alles ganz klar und deutlich wahr. Er wusste, dass jetzt endgültig alles vorbei war, er hörte wie Draco fassungslos vor Entsetzen seinen Namen schrie, er sah das grelle grüne Licht . . .  
  
Seltsamerweise war es nicht so schnell vorbei, wie er gedacht hatte. Stattdessen breitete sich von seinem Solar Plexus ausgehend eine unglaubliche Hitze in ihm aus, die sich durch seinen Körper fraß und ihn zu verbrennen drohte. So fühlt es sich also an zu sterben, dachte er. So haben sich Mutter und Vater gefühlt und Cedric. Bald werde ich bei ihnen sein. Aber sein Bewusstsein hörte noch immer nicht auf zu existieren. Er sah ganz deutlich, was im Raum geschah. Das grüne blendende Licht breitete sich aus und er sah Ron, der sich wie unter Schmerzen zusammenkrümmte.  
  
Und Voldemort . . . er schien sich zu verwandeln, er schien in sich zusammen zu fallen. Was geschah hier? Harry konnte wegen dem schrecklichen Brennen in seinem Körper keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, aber er konnte auch nicht auf den Boden sinken. Etwas schien ihn oben zu halten, als sei er eine Marionette, die von Fäden gelenkt wurde. Und dann merkte er plötzlich, dass das silbrig grüne Licht aus seinem eigenen Körper strömte.  
  
***  
  
Endlich ließ diese seltsame Kraft, die ihn aufrecht hielt nach und Harry sank zu Tode erschöpft auf den Boden. Er sah schwer atmend auf und sein Blick fiel auf eine silbriggrüne Schlange, die aus dem Raum kroch.  
  
Hermione und Ron waren neben Oliver und den Zwillingen auf den Boden gesunken. Was war nur geschehen? War er tot oder lebendig? Er konnte sich kaum bewegen und sein Körper brannte immer noch von innen heraus, wie eine lebendige Fackel. Er keuchte. "Hat mein Sohn dir das gegeben?" fragte plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihm. "Dann musst du ihm viel bedeuten."  
  
Harry drehte sich mühsam um. Lucius Malfoy saß an die Wand gelehnt und hatte einen Arm schützend um seinen bewusstlosen Sohn gelegt.  
  
"Nein, Draco hat mir nichts gegeben", antwortete Harry verwirrt.  
  
"Also hat er es heimlich getan." Lucius lachte leise. "Das sieht ihm ähnlich. Aber es war die richtige Entscheidung. Schließlich wolltest du dich für ihn opfern. Du hast dich dem Todesfluch in den Weg geworfen, um ihn zu retten. Es ist gut, dass er es an dich weitergegeben hat."  
  
Harry sah ihn verständnislos an. Was sollte Draco ihm gegeben haben?  
  
"Du hast nicht viel Zeit Harry Potter. Voldemort hat die Todesser gerufen. Sie werden bald hier sein. Jetzt ist er geschwächt. Jetzt kannst du es schaffen, ihn zu vernichten." Plötzlich blitzte Hass in Lucius Augen auf. "Ich würde es gerne selber tun, aber ich kann mich kaum bewegen. Beeil dich. Er ist in seiner Schlangengestalt. Du müsstest ihn schlagen können. Er hat deinen Zauberstab fallen lassen."  
  
Harry folgte Lucius Blick und sah seinen Zauberstab ein paar Schritte vor sich liegen. Er kroch darauf zu, nahm ihn in die Hand und stand unsicher auf.  
  
"Du hast gesehen, in welche Richtung er gekrochen ist. Schnell, folge ihm. Du kannst es schaffen. Vernichte ihn endlich und mach dem allem ein Ende." Lucius Stimme bebte jetzt vor Hass und Abscheu. "Wenn man ihm einmal verfallen ist, kommt man nicht mehr von ihm los. Er lässt einen nie mehr frei. Ich fürchte, dass er mich auch noch im Tod verfolgt, wenn er nicht vernichtet wird. Also besiege ihn Harry Potter. Für uns alle."  
  
Harry erwachte mit einem Ruck aus seiner Erstarrung und lief auf die Tür zu. Endlich war es so weit. Endlich würde er ihn besiegen, endgültig. Diesmal würde er es schaffen. Der alte Hass brodelte in ihm auf. Endlich würde er seine Eltern und Cedric rächen und auch Snape, der am Ende für ihn gestorben war. Auf diesen Moment hatte er so lange gewartet. Er fühlte seine Kräfte in seinen immer noch brennenden Körper zurückströmen. Der Hass schien ihm noch einmal Kraft zu verleihen. Die Kraft, die er brauchte um es endlich zu vollenden.  
  
Doch an der Tür stockte er plötzlich und drehte sich zögernd zu Lucius um.  
  
"Was geschieht mit euch allen, wenn ich gehe?" fragte er. "Keiner von euch hat einen Zauberstab, ihr könnt euch nicht bewegen und bald werden die Todesser hier sein."  
  
"Kümmere dich nicht darum Harry Potter. Du hast eine Aufgabe. Wir sind nicht wichtig. Deine Freunde und mein Sohn sind nicht bei Bewusstsein. Sie werden vielleicht nicht merken, dass ihr Ende gekommen ist. Geh einfach."  
  
Harry stand an der Tür. Er konnte jetzt Voldemort endgültig vernichten.  
  
Aber wofür würde er ihn vernichten, wenn alle für die er kämpfte starben? Welchen Sinn hatte eine Welt ohne Voldemort, wenn es gleichzeitig eine Welt ohne Draco und Ron, Hermione und die Zwillinge und ohne Oliver war?  
  
"Nein", sagte er schließlich. "Das kann ich nicht. Ich kann nicht alle hier zurücklassen." Lucius hob eine Hand an die Stirn und sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Hoffnung an.  
  
"Gibt es keine Möglichkeit hier heraus zu kommen?" fragte Harry.  
  
"Doch", erwiderte Lucius. "Es gibt vielleicht eine Möglichkeit aus diesem Raum herauszukommen. Aber bist du dir sicher, dass du diese Gelegenheit nicht nutzen willst?"  
  
"Ja", sagte Harry fest. "Meine Rache ist mir nicht das Leben von Menschen wert."  
  
Lucius sah ihn einen Moment prüfend an. Dann nickte er. "Voldemort hat einen Zauber gewirkt durch den er im Notfall dieses Gebäude sofort verlassen kann. Dieser Zauber könnte uns alle nach draußen bringen. Du kannst ihn nicht wirken. Er ist zu kompliziert, aber ich kann ihn sprechen, wenn du mir deinen Zauberstab gibst."  
  
Harry zögerte einen Moment.  
  
"Vertraust du mir nicht?", fragte Lucius und es klang fast belustigt. "Das kann ich verstehen."  
  
Harry trat auf den Mann zu, dem er immer von allen Menschen am wenigsten vertraut hatte und händigte ihm seinen Zauberstab aus.  
  
Er konnte die Worte nicht verstehen, die Lucius sprach, aber er fühlte, wie er durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde.  
  
Einen Moment lang war alles schwarz um ihn herum, doch dann fühlte er den kalten Schnee unter sich. Sein Körper, der sich immer noch anfühlte, als verbrenne er innerlich, wurde angenehm gekühlt. Als er mühsam die Augen aufschlug sah er, dass Draco ganz in der Nähe lag.  
  
"Draco", flüsterte er leise. Der andere Junge schlug die Augen auf und versuchte ihn anzulächeln. Harry streckte die Hand aus, um ihn zu berühren. Draco streckte ihm ebenfalls die Hand entgegen. Wie schon so oft vorher verflochten sich ihre Hände ineinander. Immer noch, selbst in dieser Situation spürte er das beruhigende Gefühl, das von dieser Berührung ausging.  
  
Er richtete sich mühsam etwas auf. Um ihn herum lagen die anderen im Schnee verstreut. Ganz in der Nähe kniete Lucius. Im Hintergrund sah er das dunkle Gebäude: Sie befanden sich also vor Malfoy Manor.  
  
Er sah erschöpft zu Dracos Vater auf. Wie sollte es nun weiter gehen? Er versuchte sich aufzurappeln, aber seine Beine versagten endgültig den Dienst. Er fühlte sich sprichwörtlich zu Tode erschöpft. Sie waren zu schwach. Sie würden hier nicht rechtzeitig wegkommen, bevor die Todesser auftauchen würden. Alle Kräfte waren jetzt aus seinem Körper geschwunden und er fühlte nur noch Schmerzen. Er war zu schwach, um überhaupt Verzweiflung zu empfinden. Er wollte sich jetzt endgültig in sein Schicksal ergeben. Er nahm Dracos Hand fester und schloss die Augen.  
  
Durch die Dunkelheit hindurch hörte er Stimmen und Rufe, aber er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft aufzusehen. Alles kam ihm so weit entfernt vor, als würde es ihn nichts mehr angehen. Er wusste nicht wie lange es dauerte. Es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Eine Ewigkeit, die er im Schnee lag und nichts mehr dachte und nichts mehr fühlte.  
  
Bis er plötzlich fühlte, wie kräftige Arme ihn aufhoben. 


	32. Der Talisman

Hier kommt also das letzte Kapitel von Harry Potter und das Herz der Dunkelheit. Ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken, die mir mit reviews und e- mails Mut zum Weiterschreiben gemacht haben. Es hat sehr viel Spaß gemacht und mein Leben wirklich bereichert. Natürlich ist das nicht die letzte Geschichte die ich geschrieben habe. Ich werde mal abwarten, was Buch 5 bringt, das ja am Samstag. Ich bin so froh, dass ich es geschafft habe, diese Geschichte vorher zu beenden. Es kann allerdings trotzdem sein, dass ich eine Fortsetzung zu "Harry Potter und das Herz der Dunkelheit" schreibe. Die Geschichte ist mir einfach sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Und ihr seid mir auch ans Herz gewachsen. Vielen Dank. Natascha  
  
@Shelley: Na, du bist ja grausam! Alle anderen außer Severus dürfen umgebracht werden oder wie? (grins)  
  
@gnufi: Dann guck mal, ob sich deine Hoffnungen erfüllen!  
  
@Chillkröte: Ich glaubs doch auch nicht (grins)  
  
@Tinkalili: Bin echt froh, dass der Schluss dir gefällt.  
  
@alex: Ja, da könntest du recht haben.  
  
@Jacky: Sirius gegen Harry? Nein bei mir niemals. Das war woanders (grins)  
  
@Drake: Danke für das Kompliment. Ich hoffe dir gefällt das Ende 8grins)  
  
@MaxCat: jaja die Kette! (grins)  
  
@Angel-Liam: Das ist lieb von dir. Ich mags auch, dass Harry seine Freunde nicht für seine Rache opfert.  
  
@matjes. (lach) ja, diese miese Schlange (wuschel) Du warst meine erste reviewerin! (Sentimental wird)  
  
@Jasmin: Hey, echt super kombiniert. Kriegst einen Orden für gutes Aufpassen. (grins)  
  
@joli. Und hier ist es auch schon! Vielen Dank.  
  
@Maxine: (Träne aus Auge wischt) Danke, dass du mir von Anfang an Mut gemacht hast. (knuddelt)  
  
@Rikku. Na, das wollen wir doch nicht! Knuddel. Hier ist schon das nächste (und vorerst letzte)  
  
Noch mal ein ganz großen Dank an meine Beta Leserin und an J.K. Rowling, die das alles hier erfunden hat.  
  
32. Der Talisman  
  
Mühsam schlug Harry die Augen auf und blickte in das ängstlich besorgte Gesicht seines Paten. "Harry, oh Merlin sei Dank, du lebst", stöhnte Sirius erleichtert und drückte ihn fest an sich.  
  
"Sei vorsichtig, er ist verletzt." Das war die Stimme von Professor Lupin. Harry versuchte zu sich zu kommen. Er musste wissen, ob er träumte, tot war, oder ob er sich tatsächlich lebend in den Armen von Sirius befand. Es war dunkel um ihn herum, aber er nahm einige sich bewegende Figuren wahr und er hörte Stimmen, die sich etwas zuriefen. Sein Körper schmerzte und ihm war immer noch schrecklich heiß. "Was . . . was ist passiert?" stammelte er mühsam. Er brachte die Worte kaum über die Lippen. Es tat weh zu sprechen.  
  
Sirius musste das an seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkannt haben. Er legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. "Pst, sprich nicht, Harry. Hab keine Angst, du bist in Sicherheit. Wir sind gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen."  
  
Harry zitterte in Sirius Armen. "Warum bist du hier?", keuchte er.  
  
"Harry", Sirius strich ihm sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich da sein werde, wenn du mich brauchst. Wir haben euch gesucht, seit ihr aus Hogwarts verschwunden seid. Arabella Figg hat uns Fawkes mit einer Nachricht geschickt. Aber wir wussten natürlich nicht, wo wir euch suchen sollten. Bis Pigwidgeon auftauchte. Ich hatte sie mit einer Nachricht zu dir geschickt und sie kam ohne die Nachricht zurück. Also wussten wir, dass sie dich gefunden hat. Sie hat uns hierher geführt."  
  
"Euch hergeführt?" fragte Harry mühsam. Er schmeckte den metallischen Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund.  
  
"Ja, Remus, Percy und mich. Percy hat sich uns angeschlossen. Wir haben vermutet, dass ihr alle an einem Ort seid."  
  
Der dunkle Nebel, der Harrys Geist umgab, hob sich für einen Moment und er setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf. Ein schrecklicher Schmerz raste durch seinen Körper. Er hatte Dracos Hand nicht mehr in seiner. "Wo ist Draco?", stöhnte er. Dann überwältigte ihn der Schmerz wieder und er sank schwer atmend zurück.  
  
Verschwommen nahm er Professor Lupin wahr, der sich über ihn beugte. Er hielt ihm eine kleine Flasche an die Lippen. "Trink das Harry, bevor wir dich von hier wegbringen. Es ist gegen die Schmerzen."  
  
Harry trank gehorsam. Die Schmerzen ließen tatsächlich augenblicklich nach, aber er fühlte auch eine seltsame Schwere in seinem Körper. Nein, er konnte jetzt nicht einschlafen. Nicht bevor er wusste, was mit Draco, Ron, Hermione und den anderen geschehen war. Er durfte nicht . . .  
  
Aber der Beruhigungstrank war zu stark. Das letzte was er dachte bevor er einschlief war: Wo ist er?  
  
***  
  
Harry wurde von einer tiefen Schwärze umfangen. Es war als würde er durch einen tiefen Sumpf waten. Er sah nichts, hörte nichts und nahm nichts wahr. Er fühlte auch keine Schmerzen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er sich schon in diesem Zustand befand. Es kam ihm gleichzeitig wie eine Ewigkeit und wie ein winzig kurzer Moment vor. Manchmal glaubte er zu spüren, dass er bewegt wurde.  
  
Er hörte Stimmen. Zunächst waren sie undeutlich und klangen wie aus weiter Ferne, aber schließlich konnte er verstehen, was sie sagten.  
  
"Das ist unmöglich. Das kann nicht sein. Dieser Talisman ist seit Jahrhunderten verschollen."  
  
"Aber offensichtlich trägt er ihn. Sehen sie, Professor, der Abdruck zeichnet sich ganz deutlich auf seiner Haut ab. Kein Zweifel, es ist das Drachenamulett."  
  
"Arabella, ich muss sie noch einmal fragen: Sind sie sich ganz sicher, dass es sich um den Talisman Salazar Slytherins handelt?" Jetzt erkannte Harry Dumbledores Stimme.  
  
"Ja, ich habe ihn genauestens untersucht.", antwortete Arabella Figg. "Auch wenn ich mir nicht erklären kann, wie es in den Besitz dieses Jungen gekommen ist. Es wurde immer vermutet, dass das Amulett sich im Besitz einer der alten Reinblutfamilien befindet."  
  
Harry versuchte sich endgültig an die Oberfläche des Meeres aus Schlaf zu kämpfen, in dem er sich befand, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Sein erschöpfter Körper sank einfach wieder zurück in die Ohnmacht.  
  
***  
  
Als er das nächste Mal Bewusstsein erlangte, fühlte er sich etwas erholter. Es gelang ihm endlich die Augen zu öffnen, auch wenn es sich anfühlte, als sei sein Bewusstsein immer noch in dem Sumpf gefangen. Er konnte kaum klar denken. Er lag in einem weichen Bett, und warme Decken schmiegten sich an seinen Körper. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, alles schmerzte. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sein ganzer Körper brennen. Er stöhnte auf.  
  
Sirius beugte sich über ihn. "Du bist wach, Harry? Wie fühlst du dich?"  
  
Harry überlegte einen Moment. "Schlecht", murmelte er dann.  
  
Sirius lächelte und legte ihm sanft die Hand auf die Stirn. "Das glaube ich dir. Wir haben dich für eine Woche betäubt gehalten, damit du keine Schmerzen fühlst. Du hast magische Brandwunden am ganzen Oberkörper."  
  
Eine Welle der Angst schwappte plötzlich durch Harrys Körper. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, was ihm aber nicht gelang. "Was ist mit den anderen?" keuchte er und sah Sirius mit vor Furcht weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
  
"Es geht ihnen den Umständen entsprechend, also beruhige dich", sagte Sirius schnell und drückte seine Schultern sanft zurück in die Kissen. Er streichelte ihm über den Kopf. "Warum kannst du nie hören, Harry? Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass du in Hogwarts bleiben sollst. Du bist wirklich genau wie dein Vater. Genau wie James."  
  
"Sirius, geht es wirklich allen gut?" fragte Harry mit erstickter Stimme. "Wie ich sagte, den Umständen entsprechend. Snape hat es am schlimmsten erwischt, aber er wird es auch überleben."  
  
"Snape wird überleben?!" fragte Harry keuchend vor Überraschung. "Ich dachte, er wäre tot!" "Ja ja, Unkraut vergeht nicht. Er war schon immer hart im Nehmen. Er wird es überstehen. Auch wenn er vielleicht eine Weile braucht, bis er wieder auf die Beine kommt."  
  
"Und Draco geht es wirklich auch gut?" Harry sah Sirius mit vor Furcht geweiteten Augen an. Sirius sah ernst auf ihn herab. "Draco war nicht bei euch."  
  
Harry schnappte nach Luft. Vor seinen Augen flimmerte es. "Und sein Vater?"  
  
"Nein. Auch er war nicht da, als wir ankamen. Der Dunkle Lord hat Lucius gefangen gehalten, nicht wahr? Ich nehme an, dass Draco seinem Vater geholfen hat, auch vor uns zu entkommen."  
  
Harry nickte. Er verstand, auch wenn sich in seinem Körper alles zusammenzog. Draco war immer um seinen Vater besorgt und Lucius war natürlich nicht in Sicherheit. Er hatte viel zu viele Feinde auf der Seite des Lichts. Aber Draco ging es selbst so schlecht. Wo war er? Was würde mit ihm geschehen?  
  
"Oh nein, Draco", flüsterte er. "Wieso musst du nur immer so unvernünftig sein." Er verkrampfte seine Hände in der Bettdecke. "Deinem Vater wäre bestimmt nichts geschehen." Er fühlte, dass ihm die Tränen kamen.  
  
"Harry", Sirius umarmte ihn vorsichtig.  
  
Harry wäre am liebsten aufgestanden. Er konnte einfach nicht still liegen, so lange Draco vielleicht irgendwo in Gefahr war. Aber er fühlte dass sein Körper nicht mitspielen würde. Er fühlte sich so schwach und hatte solche Schmerzen, dass er unmöglich von hier wegkommen konnte.  
  
Wo war er eigentlich. Er hatte noch nicht darüber nachgedacht. Er sah sich um. "War es möglich . . .  
  
"Sirius, bin ich in Hogwarts?" fragte er ungläubig.  
  
"Ja" bestätigte sein Pate. "Die Dunklen Truppen haben sich zurückgezogen. Sie scheinen stark geschwächt. Sogar Azkaban konnte im letzten Moment noch gehalten werden. Wir wissen nicht genau, was in Malfoy Manor vorgefallen ist. Ich hoffe, du kannst es uns sagen, wenn du dich erholt hast. Aber es scheint Voldemort stark geschwächt zu haben."  
  
Harry sank plötzlich zurück in sein Kissen und hätte beinahe laut aufgeschrieen vor Schmerzen. "Ich müsste tot sein" stöhnte er. "Der Todesfluch hat mich getroffen." Er zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
  
Sirius schluckte. "Das kann dir jemand anderes besser erklären." Er trat zur Seite und Arabella Figg beugte sich mit einem Lächeln über Harrys Bett. Harry versuchte ohne Erfolg ebenfalls zu lächeln. "Mrs. Figg, ich wollte mich bei Ihnen für die Hilfe bedanken. Ohne sie wären wir damals vor dem Verbotenen Wald verloren gewesen."  
  
"Ja. Und ohne die Hilfe von jemand anderem wärest du diesmal auch verloren gewesen, nicht wahr?" fragte sie ernst, aber freundlich. "Wer hat dir den Talisman gegeben?"  
  
"Talisman?" fragte Harry verwirrt.  
  
"Ja, das Drachenamulett. Den Talisman Salazar Slytherins. Er hat ihn damals zu seinem eigenen Schutz erschaffen. Das Amulett ist einer der mächtigsten Talismane von denen wir wissen und du hast ihn getragen."  
  
Harry sah an sich herab. Sein gesamter Oberkörper war mit Bandagen verbunden. Er legte eine Hand auf die Stelle oberhalb seines Solar Plexus. Plötzlich verstand er alles. "Ist es möglich, den Talisman zu tragen, ohne es zu wissen oder zu merken?"  
  
"Ja", bestätigte Arabella Figg. "Wenn derjenige, der ihn dir anlegt nicht möchte, dass du es weißt, dann bemerkst du ihn nicht. Das gehört zu den Eigenschaften des Talismans."  
  
"Draco", flüsterte Harry. "Das meinte Lucius also. Das war es, was Draco mir gegeben hat."  
  
"Du hast ihn von Draco?" fragte Sirius, aber er klang nicht so überrascht, wie Harry vermutet hatte. Sein Pate durchschaute ihn immer noch besser, als er jemals gedacht hatte. Er nickte.  
  
"Ich hatte es fast vermutet", murmelte Arabella Figg. "Der Talisman war also im Besitz der Malfoy Familie."  
  
Harry war sprachlos. Draco hatte ihm das Amulett gegeben, um ihn zu schützen. So viel bedeutet er ihm also. Und jetzt war Draco nicht hier. Harry war in Sicherheit und Draco war immer noch irgendwo da draußen und kämpfte für einen Menschen, den er liebte. Harry schloss erschöpft die Augen. "Wie hat mich der Talisman gerettet?" fragte er matt. Er hatte das Gefühl, nicht mehr lange bei Bewusstsein bleiben zu können. Die Schmerzen waren einfach zu groß.  
  
"Es ist eine seiner Wirkungen, dass er schlechte Zauber, die auf den Träger ausgesprochen werden bricht und zurückwirft", erklärte Arabella Figg. "Dadurch, dass der Zauber gebrochen war, ist Der Dunkle Lord nicht gestorben. Aber er ist stark geschwächt. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis er seine Kraft zurückerlangt. Und wir können die Zeit nutzen, um uns besser vorzubereiten."  
  
Harry nickte erschöpft. Er versuchte sich noch einmal aufzurichten. "Kann ich Ron und Hermione sehen?" fragte er matt. Im selben Moment wurde ihm schwindelig. Sirius umarmte ihn und legte ihn sanft zurück. "Bleib liegen, Harry." Er flößte ihm noch etwas aus dem kleinen Fläschchen ein und Harry sank zurück in die Finsternis.  
  
***  
  
Drei Tage später war Harry so weit erholt, dass er mit großer Anstrengung aus seinem Bett aufstehen konnte. Sein Körper schmerzte immer noch bei jeder Bewegung. Bei einem Verbandwechsel hatte er gesehen, dass sich unterhalb seines Halses die Form eines kleinen Drachen wie ein Siegel eingebrannt hatte. Das zweite Zeichen, das von einer mysteriösen Rettung vor dem Todesfluch zeugte.  
  
Eigentlich hatte er strengste Bettruhe und Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm verboten aufzustehen. Aber er konnte nicht anders. Er konnte nicht ruhig daliegen. Er wurde verrückt davon. Er wusste, dass es Hermione und Ron schon wieder besser ging. Die beiden durften sogar schon aufstehen und besuchten ihn jeden Tag. Oliver und die Zwillinge erholten sich auch. Percy war Tag und Nacht bei ihnen und Harry hatte sie auch selbst schon kurz besucht. Sie standen noch ziemlich unter Schock. Fred und George hatten allerdings geschworen, nie wieder Süßigkeiten anzurühren, von denen sie nicht wussten, woher sie kamen.  
  
Professor Snape hatte er noch nicht besuchen dürfen, aber er wusste von Sirius, dass er tatsächlich auf dem Weg der Besserung war.  
  
Harry hatte schon einige erschöpfende Befragungen von Dumbledore und Arabella Figg über sich ergehen lassen müssen über das was genau im Herz der Dunkelheit vorgefallen war. Er hatte alles versucht, um ihnen zu erklären, dass das was dort geschehen war nicht Lucius' Schuld war, dass er nur seinen Sohn beschützen wollte und er hoffte, dass sie ihm geglaubt hatten.  
  
Es fiel ihm sehr schwer, über das alles zu sprechen, aber er wusste, dass es sein musste. Trotzdem fühlte er sich nach jeder Befragung wie ausgelaugt.  
  
Immer fühlte er sich jetzt, als hätte er einen Splitter in seinem Herzen. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur noch um Draco und alles andere nahm er wie durch einen Nebel wahr. Manchmal wenn er einschlief, kam es ihm im Traum vor, als sei Draco zum Greifen nah und wenn er aufwachte schrie er oft seinen Namen. Einmal war er sogar aus dem Bett gestürzt, beim verzweifelten Versuch, ihn zu erreichen.  
  
Wo war Draco? War er in Sicherheit? Brauchte er ihn?  
  
Wie jetzt meistens, saß Harry im Fenstervorsprung der Krankenstation und starrte nach draußen. Es war immer noch alles verschneit. Die Phoenix Barriere war aufgehoben, da die Gefahr vorerst gebannt war.  
  
Eigentlich hätte sich Harry darüber freuen müssen, aber in seinem Herzen war immer noch Dunkelheit. Er sehnte sich so sehr nach Draco, dass es wehtat.  
  
"Hier ist dein Abendbrot, Harry", sagte Sirius, der von hinten an ihn herangetreten war, sanft. "Ich habe keinen Appetit", murmelte Harry und wandte seinen Blick nicht vom Fenster. "Aber du hast heute den ganzen Tag noch nichts zu dir genommen. Wie willst du denn so gesund werden?"  
  
Harry zuckte die Schultern und starrte weiterhin angestrengt nach draußen. Sirius stellte das Tablett, das er in der Hand hielt zur Seite und legte seine Hände auf Harrys Schultern. "Du vermisst ihn, oder?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Sirius streichelte seine Arme hinab. "Du musst nicht glauben, dass ich dich nicht verstehe. Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn man jemanden liebt."  
  
Harry drehte sich mit einem Ruck zu ihm um. "Du verstehst mich? Aber er ist Draco Malfoy. Und er ist aus Slytherin. Wie kannst du das verstehen?" fragte er misstrauisch.  
  
Sirius hielt seinem Blick stand. "Ich habe meine Meinung geändert, Harry. Nur weil jemand in Slytherin ist, heißt das nicht, dass er ein schlechter Mensch ist. Vielleicht sind Vorurteile die schlimmsten Fehler, die wir überhaupt begehen können. Mich schaudert es zwar, wenn ich daran denke, aber vielleicht haben wir sogar einige Menschen durch unsere Vorurteile in die Arme des Dunklen Lords getrieben."  
  
"Willst du damit sagen, dass du verstehst, dass ich Draco liebe?"  
  
Sirius nickte ernst. "Ja, das will ich damit sagen. Er hat dir das Leben gerettet, indem er dir seinen eigenen Schutz gegeben hat. Einen größeren Liebesbeweis gibt es nicht."  
  
Harry traten wieder Tränen in die Augen und er wischte sie ärgerlich zur Seite. "Glaubst du, dass Draco zu mir zurückkommt?" fragte er mit erstickter Stimme.  
  
Sirius legte die Arme um ihn. "Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."  
  
Harry blieb in der Fensternische des Krankenzimmers sitzen, bis es anfing zu dunkeln. Die körperlichen Schmerzen, die er immer noch hatte, waren nichts gegen das Brennen in seiner Seele. Er hätte alles dafür gegeben, um zu wissen, wo Draco sich jetzt befand. Seit einer Woche und drei Tagen war er nun schon verschwunden. Warum musste es nur immer so sehr wehtun, wenn einem jemand wichtig war?  
  
***  
  
Irgendwann musste er dort in der Fensternische eingeschlafen sein, denn er wurde von einem Klopfen am Fenster geweckt. Mit einem Ruck fuhr er aus dem Schlaf hoch. Für einen Moment wusste er nicht, wo er sich befand. Dann hörte er wieder das ungeduldige Klopfen an der Fensterscheibe. Erschrocken starrte er nach draußen und sah einen Streifen Silber im Mondlicht leuchten. Konnte es tatsächlich sein?  
  
Mit bebenden Händen riss er das Fenster auf.  
  
"Na endlich, Harry. Ich dachte schon du lässt mich die ganze Nacht dort draußen sitzen", sagte Draco.  
  
Harry starrte ihn an, wie eine Erscheinung. Er hatte Draco zu oft in seinen Träumen gesehen um wirklich sofort sicher zu sein, dass er tatsächlich endlich zurückgekehrt war. Draco sah furchtbar aus. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen, sein Haar zerzaust und er hatte eine große Schramme quer über die linke Wange. Sein Grinsen war allerdings so lässig wie immer.  
  
"Dra . . . Draco?" stammelte Harry.  
  
"Ja", Draco stieg von seinem Besen auf das Fensterbrett. "Ich hatte gedacht, du freust dich mich zu sehen."  
  
Harry konnte sich immer noch nicht von der Stelle bewegen.  
  
Draco sah ihn jetzt etwas unsicher an. "Geht es dir gut, Harry?" Er hielt ihm etwas entgegen. Harry nahm aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, dass es sein Zauberstab war. Sein fassungsloser Blick war immer noch auf Draco gerichtet. "Ich dachte du würdest ihn vielleicht noch brauchen", sagte Draco etwas verlegen. "Harry? Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Ohne auf den Zauberstab zu achten, fiel Harry Draco plötzlich um den Hals. Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal wirklich geweint hatte. Es musste schon eine Weile her sein. Seitdem waren ihm zwar oft die Tränen gekommen, aber er hatte sie immer zurückhalten können. Bis jetzt. Jetzt. An Dracos Schulter gelehnt, schien auf einmal alles aus ihm herauszuströmen, was er so lang zurückgehalten hatte. Er klammerte sich an Draco fest. "Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht", schluchzte er. "Ich bin fast verrückt geworden vor Angst."  
  
Draco legte fest die Arme um ihn und schleppte ihn zum Bett. Dort saßen sie nebeneinander und Draco hielt seinen bebenden Körper so lange fest, bis er sich etwas beruhigt hatte. "Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er dann. "Ich musste meinen Vater in Sicherheit bringen und so lange bei ihm bleiben, bis ich wusste, dass es ihm etwas besser ging." Er streichelte zärtlich über Harrys zerzauste Haare. "Ich wollte so schnell wie möglich zu dir zurückkommen. Und ich bin nicht gegangen, bevor ich gesehen habe, dass Sirius bei dir ist und du in Sicherheit bist."  
  
"Draco", Harry kuschelte sich noch näher an ihn heran, so dass er jetzt fast auf Dracos Schoß saß. "Du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Du hast mir deinen Talisman gegeben." "Ja und du hast mir das Leben gerettet, indem du dich vor mich geworfen hast." Er küsste Harry sanft auf die Lippen.  
  
"Draco", sagte Harry, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich werde für deinen Vater aussagen. Er konnte nichts für das, was geschehen ist und er hat uns zum Schluss alle gerettet. Vielleicht wird er sogar frei gesprochen." "Danke Harry", sagte Draco ungewöhnlich sanft. "Aber jetzt musst du selbst erst versuchen ganz gesund zu werden. Du hast ja überall Verbände. Bestimmt hast du große Schmerzen." Er ließ sich mit Harry zusammen zurück auf das Bett sinken.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Im Moment fühlte er überhaupt keine Schmerzen mehr. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen fühlte er sich wieder ruhig und sicher. Er hätte jetzt auf der Stelle einschlafen können. Aber es gab noch eine wichtige Sache, die er Draco fragen wollte.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Hm?" Draco klang ebenfalls schläfrig.  
  
"Versprichst du mir, dass du nie wieder weggehst und mich zurücklässt."  
  
"Ja, das verspreche ich dir", sagte Draco sofort. Dann lachte er leise. "Du kommst ja nicht mehr ohne mich klar."  
  
"Und du nicht ohne mich", sagte Harry und rollte sich zufrieden in Dracos Armen zusammen. Eine Weile lagen sie still aneinandergekuschelt.  
  
"Stimmt", sagte Draco dann leise.  
  
THE END 


End file.
